QiRanger
by QiRanger
Summary: For 5000 years Master Li has watched over the Earth, hoping evil would not return. In the Year 2154 it did. Now he must train five new heroes to harness their inner power to defeat the ultimate evil before the Earth is lost.
1. The Return

*** PROLOGUE ***  
  
The year is 2154.  
  
Much has changed I the world since this millennium began. Gone are the singular Nation-States that once dotted the landscape. Now each continent belongs to government to promote trade and security. The first of such mega- nations was the European Union. While this was not supposed to happen, the world-wide depression of 2012 set the ball in motion. Others followed in suit, with the United States, Canada, and Greenland forming the North American Union next.  
  
With high hopes and a reduction to only a dozen or so world governments, this age was to bring about an increased efficiency in international relations. And that's just was it was - high hopes. Relations still were strained and the bickering still took place at the Counsel of Governments, a "modern-day United Nations of sorts."  
  
With the increases in government, new avenues for corruption and crime developed. As the global C-Net, an optical data stream, permeated the planet, cyber crime increased a million fold. The most dangerous of cyber- criminals were the "Jackers" - those individuals who tapped directly into the C-Net through special data ports embedded into their bodies. When they first came onto the scene, The Jackers weren't focused. They hijacked systems and raided the coffers of many countries. It wasn't long before a vision was created. total world dominance. A group called the Syndicate brought together the most feared and talented criminals in their bid for domination.  
  
To stop these terrorists, several security organizations have devoted hundreds of man hours, thwarting plans to topple governments, wreck commodity markets, and kill innocent people. When comparing the Syndicate to true evil, it makes them look like toddlers.  
  
5000 years ago, the Earth was the last, great battlefield between the forces of good and evil. Through the courageous efforts of the Gosei Sentai QiRangers, Bruch'oda and his minions were banished into the Shadow Realm, never to return. However, through the ages, stories of untold power and riches persisted and those who believed continually searched for the Mystic Doors that would free Bruch'oda and usher in a new Dark Age.  
  
One QiRanger stayed behind, watching and protecting the world should the evil one day return.  
  
*** Episode 1 - The Return  
  
Under the cover of darkness, a yacht glides across the Pacific Ocean. Innocent and unassuming, the boat cascades over each wave as it travels at night. Deep below, in the blackness of the sea bottom, one machine lurks.  
  
Unlike other submersibles, this craft houses no pilots, no crews, not one living being. Operated by telepresence, its commands are transmitted through the C-Net from France. The robotic device isn't bulky or ship-like, but rather humanoid in form. Its torso is broad and well armored. Atop its chest is a simple scanning device, allowing the bot to record and search for its target. At the ends of the machine's legs are twin thrusters, propelling the mechanized creature through the sea bottom, while its arms trail motionless behind.  
  
Various sea creatures inquire about the robot, swimming close to the creature, before turning back. On one occasion, a deep sea manta nudged the robot. On the following pass, the robot charged its metallic skin and gave the manta a fatal shock. Left on its own, the robot continues its trek through the sea.  
  
Thousands of miles away, in France, Gerard LaFleur sits in his chair, plugged into the C-Net, controlling his robotic operative. Eyes closed, he pays close attention to each bit of information that is passed to him. "Where is it?" the 35 year old mutters. "I know it's here."  
  
Gerard continues to focus on the search, when Jeffery rolls next to him. While the name may imply that Jeffery is a bit overweight, he is in fact, Gerard's head robotic servant. Jeffery is of simply design with a round body, pair of serving arms, and a tri-axle design for locomotion. "Sir, it's been seven hours. Don't you think you should take a break and have some food?"  
  
"Not now!" Gerard fires back. "I'm close. I can feel it." A tiny bead of sweat pierces through the skin of Gerard's forehead. "There!" Gerard screams.  
  
Jeffery spins around and looks at his master. "You've found it?"  
  
"Up on the screen. See for yourself," he says, pointing to the large display in the room. The blank image fades and a dark, gloomy image replaces it.  
  
"I don't see anything sir," Jeffery calmly states.  
  
"You will," Gerard assures his metal servant. Slowly objects start coming into view. First several broken columns are seen covered in dirt and sea weed. Then, the hidden treasure is seen. An old ruin barely breaks through the surface. Its old blocks preserved in the coldness of the abyss.  
  
"Just like I thought it would be," Gerard says, almost gloating.  
  
The robotic avatar continues moving towards the ruins. As the beast nears the opening, dirt from the sea bottom is stirred, blocking Gerard's view. "Damn," he says. With a quick switch, Gerard changes the scanning mode to Electromagnetic Imaging. "Much better."  
  
As Gerard maneuvers his robotic slave into the lost ruins on the sea floor, another journey is taking place high atop a mountain in the Pacific Northwest.  
  
In the small mountain town of Griffin, an unassuming house sits on a bluff overlooking the Pacific. Inside the house is sparse. There are no electric devices, only candles to provide lamination once darkness sets in. There are no hard walls, only screens dividing the house into various compartments. In this age of technologically advanced "smart-homes" this is a throw-back to a much simpler time.  
  
Kneeling before an alter, with a single flame burning in an oil lamp, is Master Li -an old, wise sage and last of the QiRangers. Master Li shows some signs of age, but for a man 5000 years old, he barely looks as if he's past 80.  
  
As the flame flickers in the bare room, Master Li's attention is drawn inwards. His focus travels the astral plane, allowing him to leave his body. As his thoughts pass through the world, he feels a strange sensation. It's something he hasn't felt in a long time.  
  
"What is this?" he thinks to himself. "It's strangely familiar, but I just can't put my finger on." Before Master Li can finish his thought, he realizes what's happening - someone has found one of the Mystic Doors.  
  
Focusing his thoughts, Master Li begins searching for the intruder.  
  
***  
  
On the ocean floor, Gerard's robot has cleared the dirt and debris from the ruin's opening. Piloting the vessel into the opening, Gerard is careful not to hit the walls of the catacombs - for the slightest bump could bring the walls tumbling down and put an end to his quest.  
  
Fine silt covers the walls of the hallways in this deep tomb. As the metallic avatar traverses the corridors, Gerard becomes increasingly frustrated. "This is going to take forever."  
  
Sitting at his console, Gerard pauses for a moment. Thousands of miles away, the robot also comes to a halt. "Let's take another approach," Gerard says. With a few commands to the distant robot, it deactivates the EM mode and returns to visual scanning. "And now for a little light."  
  
Out of the torso of the robotic servant, powerful spotlights activate, illuminating the ruin's corridor, as if it was daytime. Now, the once darkened walls are brightly lit and all their detail can be seen. On each wall, intricate drawings depicting ancient battles have been carved into the stone structure.  
  
Sitting at his console in France, Gerard grins. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought." Paying close attention to the details engraved on the wall, Gerard begins trying to decipher what the carvings say. Several images showing great battles to what must have been the forces of good and evil permeate the walls. Thrusting his robot forward slowly, Gerard continues looking for clues and where his destination is.  
  
Through the various passageways, Gerard pilots his beast deeper into the ruins. Finally, Gerard sees something that brings him great pleasure - a great door blocking his progress. On this door is the ancient symbol for water - three wavy horizontal lines.  
  
"This is it!" Gerard yells. With beads of perspiration forming on his forehead, Gerard concentrates on breaching the last obstacle in his quest for power.  
  
Standing before the Water Mystic door, the robot extends its arms. A loud hum is heard emanating from the robot's core, and then in a blinding light, it releases a power electric shock. The electricity arcs towards the door and fills the ancient water symbol.  
  
As his robot continues feeding energy to the door, Gerard becomes more and more excited. The anticipation is building faster than he can manage. "Is this it? Is this really it? Hurry up and open!"  
  
After a minute of shocking the door, the Robot's power levels reach critical and its automatic safety measures kick in, discontinuing the electric beam. Now the robot just stands before the door without even-so- much power as to keep its lights on. "Damn!" Gerard yells as he slams his hand on his console.  
  
Then, the door begins to crackle. "What?"  
  
The water symbol begins glowing blue, casting light over the entire corridor. Now it's the door that's humming with power. As the energy wave cascades over the oval door, the blue light engulfs the robot.  
  
Within seconds, the energy from the water symbol has completely taken over the door. The energy pulses with power and begins swirling clockwise, sucking in everything in front of the door.  
  
"Shit!" Gerard proclaims as he tries to keep the robot from hitting the energy mass before it. However, now that it's been drained of power, the remote controlled robot is no match for the power of the Mystic Door. Slowly, as the vortex increases, the robot is drawn closer and closer.  
  
The robot's arms extend out to the sides of the hallway in an effort to prevent it from its impending doom, but the draw is too great. As the robot nears the door, the blue light grows even brighter.  
  
The light becomes blinding as the robot passes into the door. and vanishes.  
  
Back in Griffin, Master Li is brought back to himself. His eyes open and he utters only a single word, "Water."  
  
Li closes his eyes again and concentrates. "Please give me the strength to complete this final mission. I knew this day would come, let the forces of good prevail once more as they did so many years ago."  
  
Li leans forward and blows out the flame burning before him. He takes a large, deep breath before rising to his feet. The old master looks as though he floats effortlessly through the air rather than walking through his humble abode.  
  
Li exits the meditation room and walks into his study. Lined with books from nearly all periods of human history, this collection is an Anthropologist and Historian's dream. In the far corner is an old oak desk. Worn with age, it's a wonder that it's still standing, but then again, Master Li has been around for over 5000 years.  
  
As with all things in Master Li's life, there is a precise order to the room. Each bookcase houses documents from different eras and his desk is in precise order. Li sits in the hand-carved chair behind the desk and lets out a sigh. With careful precision, he opens the top drawer to his left. As the drawer slips past the desk's house, it rubs against the wood and makes a warbling sound.  
  
Inside the drawer is but one object - a golden chest the size of a shoebox. The box's handles are lined with pearl and gold with the chest's body a deep umber. Ancient markings surround the chest on all sides. Li reaches into the drawer and picks it up. He carefully places it on the desktop.  
  
Li stares at the chest for a moment, studying its intricacies. "I thought it would have been longer," he thinks to himself. Li closes his eyes for a second before reaching out and opening the chest.  
  
The inside of the chest is lined with fine red velvet and containing a golden medallion with but a single marking. Etched into the center of the medallion is a circle with three vertical lines. Looking at it briefly takes Li's breath away.  
  
"It's been so long," he thinks to himself as he gazes at his medallion.  
  
Li reaches into the chest and takes hold of his medallion. Feeling the metal touch his skin again was magic. That old familiar feeling once again came over him. Something that had not been experience since the last time the powers were used. So many times he's wanted to don the powers in this box to right the injustices of the world, but it was this moment for which he stayed behind. It was for this moment that he must again fight for the survival of Earth.  
  
Master Li stands up and holds the medallion high overhead. Concentrating on the emblem, the medallion begins glowing red. Glowing ever brighter, the power and light begin filling the room. Even out on the street, the red light can be seen shining through the windows.  
  
The power from the medallion continues to grow and creates a red power sphere around Li. Electricity begins shooting in and out of the sphere and wind blows through the office, swirling papers and books around. As the red light becomes white-hot and about to explode, it falls in on itself and retracts to a single point. In that same instant, Master Li vanishes.  
  
***  
  
It's a crisp, clear day on the roof of the world. A slight wind races through the cold, dry air as the sun shines down from what only appears to be a few hundred meters away. The slopes rocket down towards a small Tibetan village. Several boulders lace the side of Everest, the hardened granite extruding past the snow and ice.  
  
In a small alcove on the southern face of Everest, houses an opening to a cave that no one has set foot in over 5000 years. While the mouth of the cave is nestled between several large boulders and icicles, one would think that the interior of the cave would be dark. This isn't the case. The light from the sun passes the icicles and reflects off the ice lining the cave's walls. It doesn't provide a huge source of illumination, but as one travels deep into the cavern, every little bit helps.  
  
The cavern's walls have been smoothed over the eons from glacial activities, but one key feature remains - ancient markings from a time long forgotten. The wall's hieroglyphics tell of an ancient battle between warriors of good and the forces of evil. Each section of the cavern depicts a new battle between the QiRangers and Shadow Warriors. Great clashes of steel and bone, blood and sweat, life and death.  
  
As the battles depicted travel deeper and deeper into the cave, the light from outside diminishes. As the final rays of light fade into oblivion, one last battle is depicted on the wall. It shows the five QiRangers battling evil alone.  
  
At the top of the cave's wall is an image of one QiRanger fighting amidst volcanoes, while on the lower left is a similar carving of a QiRanger in water. Other battles are depicted in a cavern, in mountains, and forests. In the center of all the battles is a lone figure. It stands isolated from the others. Above this figure is a symbol. three vertical lines enclosed in a circle.  
  
On the opposite wall is a similar image. The lone figure in the center, with the ancient element markings surrounding him. There are no heroes present, no forces of evil, just one lone warrior overlooking the world.  
  
Beyond those markings, the cavern's wall is blank and dark, but the passage continues deeper into the mountain's heart - a sign that more is to come. The corridor finally comes to an end near the heart of Everest. No light makes it this far into the cavern - it is the darkest of nights here. It's almost as if light is sucked into oblivion.  
  
In the blackness, it is hard to make anything out, but it appears that a lone figure stands at the end of the passage. The figure is motionless before the end of the cavern and makes no sound.  
  
Slowly, the being extends his arms out from his sides and opens his palms to the world. The figure begins breathing deeply - each inhalation and exhalation becoming more powerful than the last. As the breathing increases, energy from the cosmos begins circulating around the cavern.  
  
The energy dances around the cave, flashing quick burses of light. The energy beams begin swirling around the figure, casting light on him before entering his body through his head, palms, and feet. Through the flickering light, we realize it is Master Li.  
  
He no longer wears his meditation robes, but his Gi from years ago. It is black with no markings. His belt is red and in its buckle rests his medallion. Red bands also crest the ends of his cuffs and the tops of his black boots.  
  
As Li continues to absorb Qi from the universe, he begins channeling it to his Tan Tien, the center of his power located in his lower abdomen. With each breath, his power increases. Energy continues to circulate throughout the end of the cave. Lightening ricochets off the walls, causing some of the ancient granite to fall to the floor. With each insurgence of power, more lightening and wind races through the cave.  
  
Each new beam of energy also casts more light into the area. Just opposite of Master Li is the Great Vault - a large granite door blockading the passageway. On the door are six symbols arranged as they were earlier in the corridor.  
  
At the top are three vertical lines representing the element of fire. To its right, half-way down the door are three "^" placed on one another, symbolizing earth. Below and to the left are three horizontal lines, the sign of metal. Directly across and to the left of the metal elemental symbol are the horizontal waving lines for water. Above and to the left (and across from the earth symbol) are three waving lines at a 45 degree angle, slanted to the right. This is the symbol for wood. In the center of the door is a sixth symbol- the one that Master Li held in his study and is imprinted on his medallion.  
  
Master Li stops gather Qi from the universe and concentrates and making his body more powerful. Soon, golden energy radiates from his pores and illuminates the cave. Li steps forward with his left leg and lowers himself into a bow stance. He then begins leading Qi from his Tan Tien to his hands and creates a Qi ball between his palms. Li focuses on the Qi ball filling it with more and more energy. The Qi ball grows to the size of a basketball, filled with electric, red energy. In a burst of speed, Li thrusts his arms toward the door, releasing the Qi ball.  
  
The Qi ball hurls across the cave and hits the center of the door. Slowly the Qi is absorbed by the sixth symbol, that for fire. As the symbol absorbs the Qi ball, it begins glowing red. Once completely absorbed, the emblem flashes a bright red, and then it releases a shrieking gush of red energy upwards to other fire symbol.  
  
This blast of energy charges the fire emblem, making it flash red with power as well. A moment later, it releases a blast of red energy towards the earth emblem. Charged, the earth emblem glows yellow and hums with power. The earth element then unleashes a bolt of yellow energy towards the metal symbol.  
  
The metal element begins glowing white. Once at full intensity, it rips out a powerful bolt of white energy towards the water symbol. The metal energy feeds the water emblem, which begins glowing bright blue. Now completely charged, it shoots out a blue energy beam to the wood element's emblem. Absorbing the Qi from the water element brings the wood element's symbol to life. A moment later it releases a green energy wave towards the fire element.  
  
Now all six symbols glow and hum brightly, their respective colors cascading a rainbow of light onto Master Li. Slowly he raises his arms overhead. As he does this, the Great Vault Door begins to rise. It shakes and rumbles the cave as it retracts into the ceiling.  
  
Once clear of the corridor, Li sees a sight he hasn't viewed for some time. A long descending staircase carved into the mountain. Embedded into the cavern's walls are gemstones, glowing bright from the Qi absorbed from the Great Door. Master Li rises from his stance and enters the Great Vault.  
  
At then end of the staircase rests the Great Vault. Five tombs arranged in the traditional elemental formation. Each tomb is made of marble and is engraved with its symbol engraved in gold. Li enters the Vault and walks to the center of the tombs. The gemstones continue to illuminate the room, shining light from up above.  
  
Then, in a thunderous show of force, five colored light beams - red, yellow, white, blue, and green- fall from above and crash into their respective crests. The Vault begins shaking with power as the Qi is sucked into each tomb. The Qi beams descend for almost a minute, causing even more rumbling and lightening to dance through out the room.  
  
Finally it ends, yielding the five emblems glowing. Li begins hearing a new rumbling. This time it isn't from the mountain. it's coming from the tombs themselves.  
  
Multicolored light begins escaping from the tombs, as their lids begin sliding open. One by one, they fall, crashing onto the Vault's floor. Li takes a deep breath, as he finally sees what he came from. From each of the tombs, a decaying skeletal hand reaches up.  
  
Slowly, the inhabitants of the tombs rise and stand before Li. They each wear the remains of a tattered Gi similar to Master Li's, only that their dominant color scheme is that of their element. Around the iliac crests of each QiRanger is a golden belt housing a medallion similar to Li's, only that is has a different element marking.  
  
The skeletons begin glowing their respective colors and manifesting form. Master Jo stands before Li as the Fire QiRanger. In the earth tomb, Master Yee acknowledges his comrade. Standing before Li as the Metal QiRanger is Master Tanaka. Masters Woo and Kahn appear before Li as the Water and Wood QiRangers, respectively.  
  
"Friends, I am glad to see you once more," Li humbly states.  
  
"But the time has come when evil threatens the world once more," Master Jo finishes.  
  
Li looks at his old friend. "Yes. Someone has opened the Water Mystic Door the Shadow Realm. It will only be a matter of time before Bruch'oda realizes the opportunity and sends forth his army."  
  
"Your vigilance shall be rewarded in the next life, my friend," Master Woo states, the Water QiRanger.  
  
"I shall await the return of your successors and monitor the door for the invasion."  
  
The ancient QiRangers bow to Master Li, who does so in kind, as this is the last time they shall meet in this life.  
  
Each of the QiRangers begins glowing brightly as their Qi is focused towards their medallion. Once all their Qi has been absorbed by the medallion, they flash out existence leaving the ancient warriors powerless and their bone fall into their tombs, crashing into oblivion.  
  
"Hurry, my friends."  
  
***  
  
Gerard LaFleur sits connected via C-Net to his robotic avatar. After passing through the Water Mystic Door, the robot was transported to the Shadow Realm. Gerard sits glued to every piece of information relayed to him. He can't believe this is really happening.  
  
In the Shadow Realm, the robot has moved away from an ancient portal, swirling with blue energy. Atop the portal is the symbol for the water element. "So this is it?" Gerard thinks to himself. "This is the source of ultimate power?" Gerard commands the robot to scan the horizon for any sign of weaponry or advanced technology.  
  
Each scan returns the same result. The Shadow Realm is an abomination. Scorched, dry earth extends as far as the eye can see. Up above, the heavens burn blood-red. Electrical storms crackle as they discharge in the sky. Not one structure can be seen. not one scan returned with any sign of hope.  
  
"This was all for not," Gerard thinks to himself. "I've wasted all this time on something."  
  
Before Gerard could complete his thought, a strange energy wave came over him. Something was happening. This was a sensation he'd never felt before. With all the time he'd spent jacked into the C-Net, this was something new. something not natural.  
  
The information transmitted to him began to grow garbled. It started getting snowy. Just as the transmission seemed to fade complete, it was restored, but the robot was no longer outside under the maelstrom of the Shadow Realm - it was now inside some kind of large Throne Room.  
  
The Throne Room was not elegant by any stretch of the imagination. Dark and dreary, the marble-like stones covered the walls and ceiling, encasing the room like a tomb. Sconces posted throughout the room provided minimal light - just enough to make things out, but not really see them in great detail. Between each sconce was a large tapestry, each with different markings on them.  
  
On the far side of the room was a tiered platform with several steps leading to a seat of infinite power. It was on this throne Bruch'oda sat.  
  
Gerard took in all that was around his avatar, as he was not alone on the other side of the looking glass. Surrounding the robot were 30-40 identical dark figures. Each wore black armor with black helmets. The only feature that wasn't black was two red marks where eyes should be.  
  
Each figure remained still, with all their attention focused on the robot. "This can't be good," Gerard mutters to himself. As he continues to examine his new surrounding, Gerard begins to focus on the tiers before him.  
  
From what Gerard sees, the creature before him sits with a look of distain on what appears to be his face. It's hard to really make anything out - hell if you can even call it a face. The "master of the house" wears gold and black armor and is most decidedly not human. If anything, he looks reptilian, but Gerard can't be sure.  
  
If the surrounding army and the looks from above didn't give Gerard enough concern, the creature sitting on the throne wasn't alone. To his immediate left was what must be a female wearing similar armor and on lower tiers, two enforcer-types. Each larger and more powerful than the standing army next to his avatar- and easily more intimidating.  
  
"Qual'och, is this the thing that came through the gate?" the seated figure boomed.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," a high pitched voice coming from behind the robot replied.  
  
Gerard commanded the robot to scan behind it revealing the source of the response. Wearing a purple cloak with gold markings, a lizard-like creature with four claw-like arms approached.  
  
"But it isn't alive. It's some sort of artificial machine," Qual'och continued.  
  
Bruch'oda leans forward in his chair, stroking what would be his chin with his left arm. "Then how did it open the door?" he asks.  
  
Gerard realizes he's been silent then entire time and decides to break the ice. "It was actually quite easy to open the door," Gerard says through his avatar.  
  
Bruch'oda squints at the mechanized visitor, while the female to his side slowly steps forward. Qual'och walks past the machine and takes his place at the foot of the tiers, beneath the enforcers.  
  
"Explain," Bruch'oda simply says. It was not a request, it was an order-one that Gerard knew all too well would either enable him to join forces with the warlord or bring about an end to his attempt to wreak havoc on the Earth.  
  
"My name is Gerard LaFleur from the planet Earth," he begins, but before he could get much more out, Bruch'oda interrupts.  
  
"Don't bore me with pleasantries. Get to the point, thing!" Bruch'oda yells.  
  
Gerard thinks for a moment on how best to present his case before Bruch'oda vaporizes his robot. "This robot houses a powerful energy source based on fusion technology. Using the dischargers embedded into the unit's arms, I was able to send an electrical wave into the door and break the lock."  
  
Bruch'oda looks over the robot, his eyes peering into the tin can. "Is that possible Wizard? I thought only the Qi from the elements could unlock the doors."  
  
Qual'och pauses and gets a quizzical look on his face. "This energy wave you used, can you show it to me?" he asks.  
  
"Yes. It is really quite simple," Gerard responds. "Where would you like me to discharge the beam?"  
  
Qual'och looks around the Throne Room for a suitable target. His eyes rest upon a weapons stand housing swords and axes in the far corner. "Over there," he says pointing to the stand.  
  
The Shadow Warriors in the way step aside, clearing the way for the robot to fire at the stand. Slowly, the machine raises its arms and unleashes a short burst of energy. The energy wave finds its target and destroys the stand and weapons.  
  
"That's it my Lord," Qual'och says.  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"The machine sent pure energy into the gate. Energy in its purest state contains each of the five elements. Given enough power, the door would have accepted the energy wave from the machine as Water Qi."  
  
"No shit," Gerard thinks to himself.  
  
"So now that you've opened the door, answer me one question: Why?" Bruch'oda says as he leans forward in his chair.  
  
"I'm part of an organization that has its fingers in many facets of the world I live in. Unfortunately, those in charge have lost sight their duty and have grown complacent. I'm tired of their inaction," Gerard begins. "I've always been a student of history, so I became intrigued at the legends of the Great Battle 5000 years ago. I knew if I could unearth the power, the world could be conquered. I simply want to be part of the action."  
  
The enforcers look at Bruch'oda for a sign of judgment, but his face is expressionless. After what Gerard feels is an eternity, Bruch'oda sits back in his chair.  
  
"Why?" he says. "Why should I help you? Sure you opened the gate for us to return to Earth, but why should we not include you in our path of destruction."  
  
"Because," Gerard says confidently, "I only know the location of one door. Without the others open, only one of you may cross over. You need me to open the other doors for you."  
  
"So I do," Bruch'oda submits. "What is your name again, Earthling?"  
  
"Gerard."  
  
"Well, Gerard. Your robot and my one General won't be a match for the QiRangers."  
  
Gerard's heart begins racing as he sits in his chair. "This couldn't be going any better!" he thought.  
  
"I've not heard of the QiRangers since the ancient stories. Could they all be dead?" Gerard asked.  
  
Bruch'oda rose from his seat and began walking down the stairs towards the robot. "That I doubt. They'd be waiting for my return. Now that you've opened the door, it will only be a matter of time before they try to close it."  
  
He stops next to Qual'och and places his right hand on the Wizard's shoulder. "Since that thing is from Earth, can you make it strong enough to battle along side on of us until the other doors are open?"  
  
"This robot is powerful enough to take on any threat," Gerard boasts.  
  
Disturbed that his judgment was called into question, Bruch'oda extends his arm towards the robot, unleashing a Dark Qi blast. The energy wave impales on the robot and sends it reeling across the room into the opposite wall.  
  
"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked," Bruch'oda says coldly as he turns to Qual'och.  
  
"I think I have a solution," he says.  
  
"Good."  
  
Qual'och steps forward into the center of the Throne Room and closes his eyes. He brings the claws of his upper hands together in front of his torso while the lower arms rise above his head. A swirling mass of energy begins forming before Qual'och. At the same time, the robot is lifted into the air and is brought before Qual'och.  
  
In France, Gerard has lost complete control of his creation. Frantically he tries to reset systems to get access to the machine's defense systems - but there's nothing he can do.  
  
Qual'och increases his concentration, allowing the energy ball to grow larger and larger. He then extends all four of his arms towards the robot and the energy ball explodes towards the machine. In a matter of seconds, it completely engulfs the creation.  
  
Gerard shakes violently in his chair, biting his tongue from the intense pain ripping though his body.  
  
A minute later, the energy has been completely absorbed by the robot and it begins changing form. It morphs from a clunky servant, to a sleek and agile metallic soldier. On the machine's breastplate is a black "X". Completely free of the energy wave, the revised creature falls to the ground.  
  
Gerard can't believe the sensation he's experiencing. It's as if he's been infused with enormous power and that every thought and action, no matter how precise can now be copied by his robotic servant. But there's something more. something special.  
  
Bruch'oda looks on at the new robot. "And what have you done?"  
  
Qual'och turns to face his Master. "Until the other doors are opened, your champions will need an army to command. This new warrior has the ability to make copies of itself, each as powerful as the original."  
  
"Well done," he says, smiling, the only way a lizard can as he returns to his throne. "Ready the invasion!" he yells. His troops below erupt in a chorus of cheers, while Gerard sits at home with an enormous grin on his face.  
  
A hot day on the Pacific Ocean finds a lone craft hovering above the water. Closer inspection finds no crew, only an idling engine insuring the vehicle stays in place. The waves crash against the lower extremities of the hull, creating a soothing sound. The boat, if you will, is a long bed carrier with an enclosed control room at the forward station and an open bed taking up the remainder of the ship's body. The vessel's propulsion system is housed at the stern and is divided into thrust and hover components.  
  
The ship's main computer beeps, signaling an incoming remote command. The ship's hydraulic lift begins lowering from the center of the bed into the ocean. As the platform breaks the surface of the water, two figures climb onto the submerged piece of metal: Gerard's improved robot, the X Bot, and Kor'digh, the first of Bruch'oda's warriors to return to Earth. He stands tall with midnight blue armor covering his body and a helmet lined with spikes. His breastplate adorns two bones crossed and the same symbol resides on his belt buckle. Hanging off his belt is a pair of sabers, one on each side.  
  
As the water drips off the pair, the X Bot's eyes flash, signaling the craft to return the platform to the craft. Slowly, it begins rising from the sea. "I hope leaving just one of you behind will be enough," Kor'digh says as the platform completes its merger with the ship's hull.  
  
"I'm sure it will be more than enough. I think you're all worrying too much, "Gerard says." Like I said, I've never heard of any of these QiRangers, except what was in the old literature. I still think they're all dead."  
  
"We'll see soon enough," Kor'digh flatly states.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the Great Vault, Master Li kneels in meditation. His thoughts focused on the Earth, hoping that his friends find their succors soon. But an imbalance in the universe draws his attention. "Could it be?" he thinks to himself. Allowing his body to become one focused source of thought, he pinpoints the discrepancy. Li's eyes flash open, ending his meditation.  
  
Standing, Li gathers his strength and extends his arms out to his side. Li extends his index and middle fingers while clenching the rest of his hand in a fist. He swings his arms together, in front of his heart and his left hand grabs hold of his right's fingers. Li closes his eyes, building his Qi and then extends his right arm into the air and left arm towards the cavern's color. In a burst of red energy, Li teleports out of the Great Vault.  
  
***  
  
On the boat, X Bot and Kor'digh stand at the bow of the craft, the salty wind blowing in their faces. From behind, Kor'digh hears something alien. Slowly he turns around. Gerard, sitting in his chair, sees his comrade turning and commands X Bot to do the same.  
  
As the pair turn around they see an unwelcome visitor on the craft. Standing in the center of the ship's bed is Master Li, his face determined to conquer the evil before him.  
  
"I was wondering who would be the first to show," Kor'digh says over the sound of the waves.  
  
Master Li changes his stance, readying himself for combat. "I hope I'm not disappointing." Li continues to focus on his opponents, as they draw closer to him.  
  
"You see, Gerard, this is what we were speaking of. But it appears there's only one Qi Ranger left," Kor'digh says.  
  
"Then let's not delay his destruction," the X Bot says. Gerard concentrates and activates the X Bot's copy feature again. The robot's eyes and X glow red as ten additional X Bots appear on the ships cargo area with Master Li, the Master X Bot, and Kor'digh.  
  
Now facing 12 foes, Master Li readies himself for battle. Drawing upon his inner flame, fire erupts from his body, completely engulfing the QiRanger. Gerard can't believe what he's seeing and motions the X Bots to attack. The ten move in on Master Li as the flames fade away revealing blood-red armor plating on his shoulders, chest, arms, and legs. The armor conforms to his body, protecting Li's muscles and organs. On the breast plate, engraved in gold is the Second Fire Symbol Li wears. The remaining armor plating on Li hugs his Gi tightly, providing excellent protection.  
  
The X Bots surround Master Li, who stands calm, awaiting the storm about to begin. As he assesses the situation, a robot to his right attacks. The machine is quick, but Master Li is faster. Sidestepping the threat, Master Li focuses his Fire Qi into his left forearm, creating an incredible firestorm of energy. He lashes his arm into the back of the X Bot, causing the robot's metal to melt. When all is said and done, the robot falls to the deck in two pieces.  
  
Gerard looks through the eyes of his avatar, stunned. "You didn't think it was going to be easy, did you?" Kor'digh pipes. Angered, Gerard commands the reaming 9 copies to attack at once. The effort of his new partner pleases Kor'digh, who lets a small smile creep across his face.  
  
Master Li leaps into the air, somersaulting over the attacking robots. As he lands on the deck, he falls to his knees and spins around throwing four fire shurricans. The flaming stars streak across the open deck and find their targets effortlessly. The stars pierce through the metallic chests of the four copies, killing their power supply. The lifeless hulks fall harmlessly to the deck and explode.  
  
Angered, Gerard sends the remaining five Copy Bots against Li. As the robots attempt to punch and grab the QiRanger, he evades them by ducking and leaping out of reach. Once through the gauntlet, Li brings his hands together in front of him. From out of his grip, a saber forms. Li rushes forward, meeting the advancing Copy Bots again. This time, Master Li makes no attempt to bypass the threat and meets each robot head on. With a slash of his blade, Li decapitates each of the remaining robots. Devoid of power, the Copy Bots crumble to their knees and explode.  
  
Before he can turn to face the remaining threats, a dark Qi blast is fired from Kor'digh. The energy hits Master Li squarely between the shoulders and catapults him forward to the rear of the ship. The Qi blast leaves a dark scorched mark on his rear armor plating. Li hangs onto the railing so he doesn't fall off and looks back at Kor'digh.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to just sit back and watch," Li taunts. He regains his footing and prepares for Kor'digh's forthcoming attack. The pair meets in the center of the craft, swords clashing.  
  
"You've still got a little fire in you, old man," Kor'digh says as he kicks Li's chest. The blow causes the QiRanger to stumble backwards. Seeing an opportunity, Kor'digh unveils a flurry of swipes with his swords. The blades impact Li's armor, throwing electrical sparks into the air, cutting deep into the armor's protection. The attack forces the QiRanger backwards and towards the deck.  
  
Kor'digh stands next to Li, ready to strike with his sword, when Li kicks his legs out from under the Shadow Realm Warrior, knocking him back. Springing up, as if he was an 18 year old, Master Li regains his fighting composure and moves in for the kill.  
  
Realizing that he just can't sit back and watch any longer, Gerard activates X Bot's copy feature once again and 10 new copies appear on deck. In France, a smile appears on Gerard's face, "Let's see him get out of this one."  
  
Kor'digh quickly recovers from his fall and meets Li's attack. The pair slowly rotates in the center of the cargo area. Kor'digh holds his swords crossed in an X as Li presses down with his Qi Saber. As the pair struggle for control, their faces come to only inches apart. Li smells the scent of death on Kor'digh's breath, something he once knew well, but had forgotten over the years.  
  
"Looks like you're out numbered again," Kor'digh hisses as he pushes Li backwards. Now clear of the QiRanger, Kor'digh orders the Copy Bots to attack. "Finish him!" he yells.  
  
Gerard orders the Copy Bots to fire their energy bolts. The beams move too quickly for Li to dodge and hit him. The energy blasts hit the weakened armor time and time again. Electrical sparks shoot into the air, signaling the ever weakening state of the armor. Before the last blast strikes, the armor succumbs to the enormous power of the Copy Bots and shatters, sending him back against the railing once more. Li lies against the railing, bruised and bleeding from the attack.  
  
"Again! Again!" Kor'digh shouts as his eyes fill with passion. "Again!"  
  
The Copy bots unload another round of energy towards Master Li. Hurt, he's not able to move quick enough to evade the blasts and they rip into him. Li's Gi tears as the electrical energy passes through him. Blood oozes from his mouth and wounds erupt on his chest and arms as Li steadies himself on one knee.  
  
"It's over Li," Kor'digh says.  
  
The Copy Bots fire again, but this time Li's able to dodge the blast, unfortunately, the ship's reactor isn't as lucky.  
  
The explosion throws Li far into the sea. "Damn!" Kor'digh yells. "So close," he says with his teeth grated and pounding on what's left of the ships railing. Kor'digh races the ship's edge and looks for the QiRanger. With the smoke and debris consuming most of the immediate area, the Alien Warrior can't find his target.  
  
"We've got to get out of here, the ships going to sink," Gerard says as the X Bot reabsorbs his copies.  
  
"Next time, Li. Next time," Kor'digh growls.  
  
X Bot and Kor'digh teleport off the ship as sinks into the ocean. A few hundred meters away, Master Li floats just under the surface of the water, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the sun beats down on a hot summer day in Sedona, Arizona. This small mountain community is one of the last bastions of the simple life long forgotten in this age of technology. Originally settled by artists, the spirit and soul of this mystic place has stood progress in the face and balked.  
  
As the midday sun crests above the high desert, Jayde Yee completes her ascent atop Bell Rock. The 24 year old Asian beauty strides to the bench mark and takes in the awesome beauty of Oak Creek Canyon. Magnificent Cottonwoods and Douglas Firs line the banks of the river making its way through the canyon. Today, the red rocks of Sedona look even more beautiful, as their special flecks seem to dance in the summer light.  
  
With the temperature what it is in midday, Jayde is not surprised to find the summit empty- which is why she decided to make trek at this time. Her soft features and long, flowing black hair seem at home at one of Sedona's Vortices. She carries a small day pack and some water attached to a canteen strap off her belt. As she nears the center of the plateau, she unfastens the canteen and takes a small sip of water before setting the container down on the red rock. She then flicks her hair over her shoulder allowing her to remove her day pack.  
  
Jayde unzips the main compartment and retrieves a small blanket from inside. She carefully unfolds the cloth before her, making sure there are no wrinkles. After removing her Tevas, Jayde sits cross-legged with her hands folded in front of her. As Jayde begins meditating, her body begins glowing brightly with a golden hue. She looks at peace. she looks complete.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so passes and Jayde completes her meditation, drawing her Qi into her Tan Tien. With her eyes open, she peers out over Sedona. "Absolutely beautiful. I can't imagine being anywhere else," she quietly says. But something is not right. Normally after practicing the Golden Light Qigong, she feels refreshed and ready for the rest of the day. But today is different. She feels drawn into the creek. Something is calling her.  
  
Jayde makes her way down Bell Rock and begins hiking along the forest service road to the creek. "The scent of the trees, the sound of the babbling brook, and the serenity we have here. I just don't understand my family. I don't get how they can live in the city and give up all this," she thinks to herself as she hikes into the Canyon.  
  
Before long, Jayde reaches a clearing. The meadow has numerous wild flowers in bloom, but her attention is drawn the banks of the creek. Sunlight pierces through the canopy above and shines brightly on the ground next to the creek's banks. As Jayde inspects the area, she feels a strange sensation in her. Something she's never felt before. It's almost as if she was about to give birth. Jayde drops to one knee.  
  
As Jayde looks at the spot on the ground glowing in sunlight, the ground begins to stir. She concentrates on the area of dirt before her as she sees one little leaf break through the surface of Earth. A sense of joy fills her. She reaches out her hand, welcoming the new sapling into the world and gives it some of her newly collected Qi, so that it may grow strong. The sapling readily accepts the gift of life and an overpowering feeling of warmth fills Jayde.  
  
She thanks the tree for allowing her to be part its birth into world, but she needed to be going back to town. Jayde was pulling the late shift at the spa today and this extra trip may make her a few minutes late, something her manager despised.  
  
She stands up and turns around; ready to head to her Jeep, but something catches her eye. A shimmering golden object reflecting the sun's light flashes in her eyes. "I wonder what that is," she thinks to herself. Knowing that time is short, she jogs over to a nearby Cottonwood and sees the source of the flickering light. Hung on a branch is a golden medallion.  
  
Jayde's eyes widen, as she cannot believe the beauty of such an amulet and that it is simply sitting here in the open. "Hello?" she yells. "Is anyone out here? Hello?" There was no response.  
  
Jayde steps closer to the medallion and studies it. It appears to be made of solid gold with a simple chain attached to the objects side. One side is smooth, but the other has markings Jayde has never seen before. Three curved lines at a 45 degree angle rising towards the right. "It's beautiful," she says aloud.  
  
As Jayde steps closer to the medallion, a faint image of Master Kahn appears behind her. A smile flashes across his face as Jayde takes the Wood Qi Medallion off the tree. As holds the medallion, an insurgence of Green Energy begins swirling about her, creating a vortex. The trees and brush lash about as the energy increases, but in the center of the vortex, it is calm. Jayde simply stands holding the medallion, oblivious as to what's occurring around her.  
  
As Jayde slips the medallion over her neck, it begins glowing green and the Wood Qi fills her body. As her body glows green, she outstretches her arms and is lifted into the air by the vortex. In a blinding flash of light, Jayde vanishes and the energy vortex dissipates.  
  
***  
  
Luís Mendoza sits at the counter of his Café in Mexico City. The 32 year old restaurateur hangs his head as he brings his hands behind his neck. "Another slow day in paradise," he mumbles. Life's been rough for Luís these past few months. The customers just don't seem to be coming like they used to.  
  
He doesn't understand why. Mexico City is the capital of Latin America, the second largest nation of the world and its always teeming with tourists from around the planet coming to see the ancient ruins and "culture" of his people. "Why can't they stop in here for a drink and some food?" he thinks to himself as he bangs his forehead on the solver counter.  
  
He looks up at the bright red Coca-Cola clock staring him in the face: 12:32pm. "Not a soul around," he says. Luís slams his hands onto the countertop, "Screw it! I'm outta here."  
  
Luís pushes himself away from the counter and leaps over it. Taking one last look at his restaurant, he makes his way to the front door and turns off the lights. Before exiting through the door, he takes hold of the "OPEN" sign and slides it to "CLOSED".  
  
Luís steps out of his Café and starts walking down the alley.  
  
A few minutes pass and Luís arrives at home. It's nothing special, hell it really can't be since his restaurant is failing, but he calls it home. Since he has nothing, he doesn't keep it locked, so he walks inside. Luís takes off his T-shirt, revealing rippling muscles and a well defined six- pack.  
  
Luís steps out into the car port, where he's hung a punching bag from the ceiling. As sweat begins to pour out of him, Luís begins dancing in front of the bag before unleashing his frustrations on it.  
  
With each thrust, his problems seem to get farther and farther away. This is where he feels at home- just he and the bag - punch - punch - jab - punch - sidestep - jab - and so it goes for hours.  
  
***  
  
As Luís nears completing his "meditation," he hears muffled screams coming from the alley behind his house. His curiosity peaked; he stops punching the bag and heads out to his yard.  
  
Filled with dirt and weeds, Luís' yard was not something to be proud of. He reaches the chain linked fence marking the edge of his property and saw nothing. Luís looked left and right down the alley, but still nothing. As he turns around, another scream bellows toward him from the neighbor's yard.  
  
Concerned, Luís drops his gloves and runs next door. He busts through the wood door adjacent to the alley and into yard. Luís is disgusted at what he sees: three teenage boys holding a white girl and preparing to rape her.  
  
Filled with anger, Luís charges them. For a man who's spent the past few hours punching a bag, he moved with surprising speed and caught the boys off guard. The youngest of the trio saw the burly man racing towards him and decided it wasn't worth it and took off running.  
  
The other two should have taken their partner's lead. Luís channeled all his failures, all his anger, all his sense of justice into punishing those boys for harming an innocent 16 year old girl.  
  
Luís picked up the first boy and swung as hard as he could. The end result was that the kid lost two teeth and received a broken nose from the impact of Luís' fist. The punch flung the kid to the ground and knocked the wind out of him.  
  
The second kid picks up a 2x4 and holds it like a bat. Luís turns to face him. "I dare you," he says devoid of fear.  
  
Startled, the teen drops the piece of wood and takes off running.  
  
The young woman can't believe that her torment is over and begins crying. Luís kneels down next to her and picks her up. The young lady is so grateful to her rescuer that she hugs him so tightly that she almost ends up choking Luís.  
  
"It's okay little one," he assures her as he begins walking back to his place to call the Police.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, the girl's family and the Police have left Luís alone. The thought that some "thing" could do that to another human disgusts Luís. Feeling his anger burn once more, he grabbed his gloves and headed to the punching bag.  
  
When he reaches the car port, he sees something new - a golden medallion hanging on his bag. "What the." he says. "I told them I didn't want anything."  
  
Luís puts the gloves down on a work bench and steps closer to the medallion. The golden amulet is circular and has three "^" marks resting on top of each other. "I've never seen anything like this before," Luís says.  
  
As Luís reaches for the Earth Qi Medallion, a yellow energy vortex begins swirling about him. His gloves fly across the car port and miscellaneous papers fly about. Luís takes hold of the medallion as Master Yee looks on.  
  
Luís slowly places the medallion around his neck and begins being filled with yellow, Earth Qi. The sensation blows the simple man's mind and all he can do is reach out his arms and scream before the energy vortex takes him away.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the world, Leslie Chen and her brother Mike sit in their small apartment in Beiging. Leslie is simply stunning at 27. Her petite body and bobbed haircut makes her look more like a schoolgirl than a professor at Beiging University. "You know, the more you watch, the more brain cells you lose, Mike," she says.  
  
Mike turns his head and looks at her squarely in the eyes and quips, "I don't see you coming up with any alternatives." Finishing his statement, the older Chen by 4 years, returns to watching the holographic display in front of them.  
  
"I wish she would just give it a rest," he thinks to himself.  
  
Mike takes his right hand and taps it on his sister's left thigh. "Sorry sis. I didn't mean to snap at you. All these budget cuts at the hospital are starting to get to me. They're really going to start jeopardizing patient care soon. I need something like this to let me unwind."  
  
Leslie leans over and curls up with her brother. "See? This is why you should come teach at the University with me- better hours, less frustration, and no worries about patient care." Leslie places her head on Mike's shoulder. "I really wish you would. You're working so many shifts now, it's like you're not even here."  
  
Mike leans his head on top of hers. "I know. It will only be a few more months before this rotation is complete. After that, I should have a better schedule." Mike pauses and sees there's a break in the program and shifts his weight. "Do you want anything while I'm up?" he says as he rises.  
  
"No thank you," Leslie says as her brother walks into the kitchenette. As she watches him walk away in his t-shirt and boxers, she sees that's he's wearing an old pair that their mother gave him. the one with the hole in the right cheek. Seeing this, Leslie sits up and throws a pillow at her brother.  
  
"I can't believe you're wearing that!" she yells as the pillow hits him in the back.  
  
"What?" mike says innocently, shrugging his shoulders as he looks at his cheek protruding through his shorts.  
  
"You know what," Leslie jokes. "That's disgusting. Mom would kill you if she saw you waking around in that."  
  
"Yeah," Mike says as he sways his shoulders side to side, "but she's not here." A smile erupts on Mike's face, pleased that, at least in this house, he can wear what he wants.  
  
Finished with his sister, he takes a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with water. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asks again.  
  
From the other room, his sister confirms, "Really. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," Mike says and returns to the couch just in time for the match to resume on the holographic display.  
  
The pair settles into the couch to watch the display, when they hear a rumbling sound out side and then start hearing screams from outside their window. Their interest peaked; the siblings ride from the couch and go to the window. Pulling back the drapes, they look down into the alley bellow at the source of the screams.  
  
Down below, a hover car has flipped onto its side and crashed into the building on the other side of the alley. "Call Emergency Services, I'm going down," Mike commands as he races to his bedroom to put on some pants and shoes.  
  
"Be careful," Leslie says as her brother leaves the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Down on the street, Mike tends to the woman who was screaming. She's in her early 60's and really shaken up. She has lots of bruises, nothing too serious - no broken bones, no bleeding wounds - but she's stunned and not talking. The woman's gaze is focused on the car. Mike does his best to comfort her against the building. "Can you tell me your name?" he says to the elder woman.  
  
The woman tries to respond, but the words don't come out, it's as if they just sit in her mouth readied to be freed, if only they could. With enormous concentration, the woman is able to raise her arm and point to the car.  
  
"I know. You were in an accident," Mike replies as he continues to assess his patient.  
  
Running out of their building, Leslie joins her brother, "They're on their way. It should only be a couple of minutes." Something she knew to be true, as the Emergency station was only three blocks away and she could even now hear the sirens coming.  
  
"Ba.", the woman tries to say. "Bab..," she says again as she points to the car.  
  
Both Mike and Leslie look at the car and begin to hear a faint cry and a look of horror comes over their faces.  
  
"No!" Leslie yells as she begins running towards the car.  
  
Mike tries to restrain her, as the fuel cells begin leaking, releasing plasma onto the car's frame. The hot substance immediately ignites the soft metal sending the car into flames. Filled with purpose and a new sense of power, Leslie breaks free of her brother and races to the car.  
  
Leslies reaches the car and begins searching the back seat for the child. A second later, she's joined by Mike. "We've got to get out of here, this things going to blow," he says.  
  
"I'm not leaving the child!" Leslie says frantically.  
  
Mike and Leslie search the car, but find nothing. "Where is it coming from?" Leslie says, popping her head up as the flames piece through the rear compartment.  
  
"I don't know," Mike says looking around. Then his eyes catching something a few meters to his left - the car seat! "Over there!" he shouts and points to his discovery. Mike takes off running to the car seat.  
  
Leslie begins to leave the car, but her attention is drawn to a shimmering golden object on the front seat. As she reaches for the object, the car explodes in a horrendous firestorm. The flames ride up in the night's sky, leaving blackened marks on the building.  
  
Mike's eyes swell with tears as he holds the child in his hands, "Leslie!"  
  
***  
  
Deep in the heart of Mt. Fiji, where its core still boils over with molten magma stands one of the remaining Mystic Doors. In a vaulted chamber resides an island of rock nested in a river of magma. A narrow bridge leads from the surrounding chamber floor to the island. As magma passes under the bridge, it slowly erodes the crossing. Perhaps in several thousand more years the arch will finally succumb to the heat.  
  
A bright flash of white light fills the chamber. When it fades, X-Bot and Kor'digh appear next to the Mystic Door. The pair walks around to the front of the door. "The only way to travel," Gerard says through the X-Bot. "I'm glad you were able to do that so we didn't have to swim back to the mainland.  
  
Kor'digh grunts an approval. "I wish I could have ended this all back there."  
  
Gerard thinks for a moment before continuing, "In any way, he's in a bad spot. The water won't help. He'll have to catch a break to even make it out of that," he says as the X-Bot stumbles walking to a position in front of the Fire Mystic Door.  
  
"Never underestimate them. They will surprise you," barks Kor'digh.  
  
Gerard shakes his head in his seat. "Foolish thug. If these QiRangers were so dangerous, then why was one of them so easily dealt with? I doubt there are any left," he thinks to himself.  
  
"Shall we get to it?" the X-Bot avatar asks.  
  
"Get on with it," Kor'digh replies.  
  
Raising its arms, the X-Bot begins siphoning power to its arms. Unleashing a powerful stream of energy at the door, the beams find the center and begin energizing the Fire Qi symbol.  
  
Within seconds, the fire symbol glows red and flashing and crackling under the power sent forth from X-Bot. Red energy starts moving outwards from the symbol, consuming the rock portal.  
  
"I still can't believe that it works," Kor'digh says dumfounded.  
  
In France, Gerard smiles widely, pushing deeper into his chair. "God, I'm glad that's over with," he thinks.  
  
Red energy begins swirling in the door, discharging bolts of electricity around the pair of onlookers. The stony center begins bursting from within revealing a mass of Fire Qi. The energy storm fades away, revealing a dimensional portal to the Shadow Realm. Waiting for X-Bot and Kor'digh on the other side is Qual'och.  
  
Seeing that the portal is open, the wizard cautiously steps through the gateway. Instantaneously, he's transported to Earth. Qual'och places his hind foot on the rocky ground beneath him and turns to look behind. Qual'och twists his body forward and placed his lower arms behind him. "Let's move on to the next door."  
  
Kor'digh bows, signaling he's ready.  
  
"That will have to wait," Gerard says through the X-Bot.  
  
The comment catches Kor'digh off guard and he jerks his head towards the robot. Not wanting to overstep his bounds, the warrior waits to take his lead from the wizard.  
  
A look of anger flashes before the wizard's face and his eyes glow red. "Explain yourself."  
  
Gerard squirms in his seat. "Maybe I over played my hand," he thinks.  
  
"I've been up for nearly 24 hours piloting this tin can. Staying linked in and firing the energy blasts is exhausting. If I don't get some rest I won't be able to control the X-Bot and open the remaining three doors. I need to unplug and get some sleep."  
  
Qual'och glances at Kor'digh and telepathically implants a message, "We will grant him this request. We need him for now. But as soon as the other doors are opened, we will remove this insignificant pool of matter from our ranks."  
  
Kor'digh's eyes light up with extreme desire.  
  
***  
  
In the Great Vault, the gemstones continue to shine down from above, illuminating what's left of the five QiRanger tombs. In front of the Wood, Earth, and Fire monuments, swirling masses of energy, each in their respective colors form. They grow from the size of a baseball to that of small tree in a matter of seconds. Each sends out thunderous clashes of thunder as energy bolts discharge onto the Vault's walls and floor.  
  
The three sphere's of energy pop out, filling the room with bright multicolored light. When the energy from the vortices abates, Jayde, Luís, and Leslie stand in front of their respective elemental tombs. Each no longer wears what they wore when they took hold of the medallions. Now each dons a black Gi with colored strips at the cuff and boot tops, revealing their element's color. Like Master Li, they also have a golden belt around their waist with the medallion securely fastened to the buckle.  
  
Leslie's eyes star wide with her face full of terror as she realizes she no longer is in Beiging and facing an exploding car. "Michael?" she asks, still not realizing that others are present or that she has been teleported away from her home.  
  
Luís stands dumbfounded, not quite sure what to make out of his teleportation away from Mexico. He slowly looks around, darting his eyes all over the Vault, trying not to move.  
  
Jayde is the first of the three to step forward. Having just come out of the teleport, her footing is off, but she manages to catch herself before falling to the Vault's floor. "I've never experienced anything like that," she says aloud, her voice echoing up the chambers ceiling.  
  
Luís groggily steps forward. "What just happened?" he manages to get out flailing his hands about. "I mean, am I imagining all of this?"  
  
Leslie turns to the others and calmly says, "No." A new sense of confidence comes over her as she looks at her new comrades. Something deep within her knows this is right. Knows that what just happened is for the greater good.  
  
Leslie remembers a simple message imparted by Master Jo as he transferred his powers to her, "You are the warrior of Fire."  
  
Jayde and Luís begin recalling their own experience with their former Masters. First Jayde, and then Luís, realize that they have been endowed with tremendous power to be used as they wish.  
  
"Please tell me if I'm crazy. But do either of you remember some old dude telling you you're now a warrior?" Luís questions.  
  
Jayde and Leslie stare at one another and then smile at Luís. Jayde walks over to her new friend and puts her left hand on his right shoulder. "Yes I do. I'm Jayde, warrior of Wood."  
  
A rush of relief comes over Luís as he closes his eyes and gives a sigh. "Thank. you. Lord!"  
  
Leslie smiles and introduces herself, "I'm Leslie, the Fire Warrior."  
  
The three QiRangers shake hands. "Luís Mendoza," he states, "Earth."  
  
An awkward silence comes over the group as they look around. "So what now?" Luís asks.  
  
Jayde shrugs her shoulders, "Dunno."  
  
"I've got to tell my brother I'm all right," Leslie says as she begins walking towards the hallway out of the chamber.  
  
"I'm sure he knows you are," Luís says while running next to Leslie. Jayde quickly follows.  
  
"No he doesn't. I took the medallion while a car was exploding. I've got to let him know," Leslie asserts.  
  
Luís mouths, "Wow," as the trio continues to walk.  
  
"Didn't you get the impression we were going to meet a guide here?" Jayde asks before she and the others leave the Great Vault.  
  
"Maybe he's down here," Leslie replies as her voice trails down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Adrift in the Pacific, Master Li slowly regains his consciousness. As he bobs in the ocean, Li tries not to swallow the salty water - battle he's not winning and with each swell he coughs more and more.  
  
Master Li strains to look out over the horizon. "I've got to get back. got to stop them. But I need to." Before Master Li can finish his last thought, he looses consciousness again and begins falling under the surface on a one way trip to the ocean bottom.  
  
Li's body sinks quickly and it would continue to do so, if it weren't for a pair of dolphins that come to his rescue. The pair slides up against the QiRanger and gently nudges him towards the surface. Still unconscious, the dolphins swim with the fallen warrior on their backs.  
  
***  
  
Gerard sits in his chair as Qual'och teleports X-Bot, Kor'digh, and himself to the Frenchman's estate. As soon as the trio materializes, the X-Bot falls to the ground. The sudden action catches Kor'digh off guard.  
  
Exhausted, Gerard unplugs his C-Net connection and wearily stands, setting his true eyes on the alien guests for the first time. "Larger than I thought," he says to himself.  
  
Concentrating, Gerard manages to walk to his guests. "Three hours. Give me three hours and I'll be ready to go."  
  
"As you wish," Qual'och says pressing his claws together.  
  
Gerard manages to fake a smile at the wizard. "Jeffery!" he yells. The distant sound of his servant's electric motor foretells his arrival a moment later.  
  
Placing his arm around his robot, Gerard instructs Jeffery, "What ever they need, give it to them. I'll be in my room sleeping."  
  
"Yes, Master," the robot replies.  
  
"Good," Gerard says, patting Jeffery on the back. He then saunters down the hall, barely able to stand.  
  
Once Gerard is out of earshot, Kor'digh sternly says, "Great. A nursemaid," his attention clearly focused on Jeffery.  
  
As Jeffery tidies the X-Bot, Qual'och walks over to the electronic servant. "So what is your role here?" the wizard inquires.  
  
"I serve," Jeffery replies while hoisting up the X-Bot.  
  
"I see," Qual'och quietly says. "Without question?" he continues.  
  
"Yes," Jeffery states.  
  
"Good," Qual'och thinks as he outstretches his four arms.  
  
***  
  
In a room not far from where he jacks into the C-Net, Gerard lays face- down, disheveled atop a futon. He quickly wandered off to dreamland after taxing his mind in the C-Net. As he reclaims his strength, drool drips from the corner of his mouth onto the mattress.  
  
The room's door slowly opens, squeaking as it's pushed ajar. The noise wakes Gerard, whose eyes are still half closed when he pushes himself up to turn backwards. Propping up on his arms, he squints to see who's intruding on his slumber.  
  
He can't be sure, but Gerard thinks he sees the X-Bot standing in the doorway. "No," he says.  
  
"Yes," a familiar voice says from the X-Bot.  
  
Gerard's eyes widen as he recognizes Jeffery's voice coming from the X-Bot. More so, Gerard now sees that the X-Bot has both its arms pointed at him.  
  
"Please don't!" he pleads as he scurries off the futon.  
  
***  
  
In the foyer, Qual'och and Kor'digh stand next to a fallen hulk of a machine. a machine once called Jeffery and hear the blood curdling screams coming Gerard's room. Kor'digh smiles as the human perishes at the hands of his own creation.  
  
***  
  
As the dolphins continue swimming through the Pacific Ocean, Master Li awakens. In his weakened state, he can't mange word to thank his saviors, but imparts the thought. Dolphins being the creatures they are, sense his thanks and come to a stop.  
  
Master Li wonders why they've done so, but after a minute understands. The dolphins know the energy systems as much as any living creature and floating towards Master Li is a mass of algae. Li smiles as he begins feeling the Wood Qi rekindle his fire. Soon he'll be ready to resume the fight.  
  
***  
  
Hours pass in the Pacific and Master Li slowly recovers from his battle with the Copy Bots and Kor'digh. The blood that once flowed from his wounds has stopped and the caked on scabs begin to fade. Bobbing in the ocean has allowed the last of the original QiRangers to enter into a deep meditation while the dolphins tend to him.  
  
Concentrating on drawing Qi from both the algae surrounding him and the sun, Master Li has been able to recover from most of his injuries. While still a little sore, he now is able to hang on to the dolphins, rather than merely using them for support.  
  
As the sun sets over the horizon, Master Li takes a deep breath. "Thank you. I owe my life to you each," he humble says to the dolphins. Each of his watery companions pipe and click in acknowledgement. Master Li lets go of his dolphin and swims a few meters away before stopping.  
  
Master Li takes a deep breath before falling beneath the surface of the ocean. Closing his eyes he concentrates and brings his hands together. From deep within, his fire burns and consumes his body, teleporting him out of the Pacific in a blinding red light.  
  
***  
  
Luís, Jayde, and Leslie stand outside the Great Vault on their return trip from the cavern's entrance. "I think this is all starting to make sense," Jayde says. "Reading the hieroglyphics makes things a whole lot clearer."  
  
The trio continues walking into the Great Vault, but stop at its entrance. In the center of the tomb stands Master Li, his Gi torn and the remnants of bruises only now starting to fade. The ancient warrior looks up at his new team members and bows. "I'm sorry I was not here to greet you."  
  
The trio runs to the chamber, minds aflutter with questions yearning for answers. As the three newest QiRangers stand before him, Li thinks, "So young. Was I ever that young?"  
  
Leslie is the first to speak. "Master. Li?" she says hesitantly as the old man before her bows again.  
  
"Yes," the gentleman says. "My friends have chosen well," he says with a smile.  
  
Luís still doesn't know what to make out of all that's happened to him today. He stands before Master Li with his hands on his hips shaking his head. "Can you please explain to me what's going on? Why are we here?"  
  
Master Li walks to a stone chair in the chamber and sits. Luís and the ladies follow and rest on the cavern's floor.  
  
"5000 years ago, myself and the other QiRangers fought against an evil Warlord named Bruch'oda."  
  
"We saw the drawings," Jayde says while pointing to the passageway above her, "on the walls."  
  
Master Li nods. "We succeeded in banishing the evil to the Shadow Realm, but knew that one day the doors sealing his imprisonment may be unlocked." Master Li looks at each of the tombs and pauses. "We stood watch for so many years, but after a time each one of us slowly passed onto the next realm."  
  
Luís bobs his head in disbelief, "Are you saying you're 5000 years old?"  
  
"Search your heart for the answer. Yee chose you to wield the power of Earth in the battle we now face," Li replies.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Leslie.  
  
"The day I feared has come. Someone has begun opening the Mystic Doors. I waited as long as I could for you, but when the first warrior came through, I had to try and stop him."  
  
"Is that how you got hurt," Jayde asks.  
  
"Yes. I was unsuccessful in my effort. Bruch'oda has partnered with someone controlling a series of robots. There were simply too many. I fear that we have lost the upper hand and the remaining three doors will be opened," Li says.  
  
"What will happen then?" Luís asks.  
  
"Until all the doors are opened, only one person may enter this world from the Shadow Realm When all have been unlocked; Bruch'oda's forces will be able to cross over. To send them back, we must close the doors again."  
  
"Can't we just go there and close the doors now?" Jayde says.  
  
"Only the power of the door's element can lock it. While you," Li says pointing to Leslie, "possess the power to seal the Fire Door, we are still missing the Water QiRanger to seal the other door that has been opened."  
  
"Even though we're two members short, is there anything we can do?" Luís offers.  
  
Li smiles at the Earth QiRanger. "It will be dangerous, but we must try to stop the final three doors from being opened."  
  
The trio of new QiRangers nods in agreement. "Tell us what you need us to do," Leslie says.  
  
***  
  
It's late and Abeu's been searching for the last piece of information for two hours jacked into the C-Net in a small apartment near downtown Toronto. "I know you're here," the 17 native from India thinks to himself. Searching for the lat byte of information he needs, Abeu has completely forgotten about the myriad of people surrounding him.  
  
Seth Goldman, an older man with red hair, places a gentle hand on Abeu's shoulder. "Time's running out. Can you do it?" he asks.  
  
Abeu clinches his fists and then rips out the plug tied into his data port. The quick action catches the attention of the dozen or so NASO Security Troops standing in the room. "108 East McClendon. Apartment 220," the youngster says.  
  
Seth taps Abeu on the shoulder, "Great work. Great work." he turns to Robert Dwyer, the task force's commander. "Robert, you're green."  
  
The 35 year old African American nods, "Thanks." He walks to the center of the room where he's joined by Dr. Gary Staal. "Okay, listen up. Gary and I'll make the first pass. When we secure the apartment, come in to begin the search and remove the prisoners," Robert orders.  
  
Robert Dwyer's men nod and Sergeant Quann replies, "We'll be there sir."  
  
Robert taps Quann on the shoulder, "I know you will." Gary and Robert then leave the apartment.  
  
"Come on," Seth says holding up a flack jacket, "just in case they need you too."  
  
Abeu begrudgingly puts the safety device on. "I really hate these things. You know that Rob and Gary never leave anything to pass. I'll be okay."  
  
"Humor me," the boy's handler says while securing the vest on Abeu.  
  
***  
  
On the rooftop, Gary and Robert stand at the building's edge. As the pair overlooks Toronto, they can't help to be inspired by the beauty of its tall buildings and flashing lights. Like an endless row of lanterns stretched across the city, each light illuminates a different corner.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" Robert asks his partner.  
  
Gary nods in response looking at his ring residing on his right middle finger. "All right," Robert says taking a glance at his matching piece of jewelry.  
  
Both Gary and Robert fold their arms on top of one another. Their left arms swing outwards, reaching a 45 degree angle, as if reaching for the sky, while their right arms swing out and then are drawn into their chests, clenching their fists. As they do this, their right foots take a half-step backwards. The pair then steps forward while moving their right fists towards their left wrists. As the rings near the wrists the pair yell, "Energize!"  
  
A wrist computer terminal uncloaks on their left wrists. On the palm-side of the unit is a small hole for the activation key stored in the pair's rings. Upon inserting the rings into the lock, the device unleashes an army of black nanobots that consume the pair. Once the transformation is complete, Robert and Gary stand atop the roof in black armor with no visible markings.  
  
Inside Gary's display reads: STEALTH ARMOR ACTIVED.  
  
Gary and Robert leap off the building and begin gliding through the air into the night.  
  
***  
  
In the foyer of Gerard's estate, Kor'digh, Qual'och, and X-Bot stand peering into three glowing orbs. In each of the orbs appears an image of the last remaining Mystic Doors. The Earth Door, located deep in the Sahara, has been covered by the eons with sand. Twenty Copy bots excavate the site, attempting to unearth the hidden treasure.  
  
The middle orb depicts the old growth forests. Inside one of the oldest trees rests the Wood Mystic Door. Qual'och and Kor'digh watch as a Copy Bot appears and begins sending energy to the door. "Soon, my Lord," Qual'och says.  
  
Likewise in the third orb, a Copy Bot stands in the depths of a cavern sending energy towards the Metal Mystic Door.  
  
The pair from the Shadow Realm looks on as X-Bot controls his copies from the foyer. Kor'digh notices flashes of green and white light emanating from the Wood and Metal doors. A second later, the rocks sealing the entrances have been eliminated.  
  
"One more," Kor'digh says.  
  
"Let's join our forces as we triumph over the QiRangers," Qual'och says lifting his arms into the air. A swirling mass of black smoke consumes the three standing in the foyer and teleports them to the Sahara.  
  
***  
  
Materializing in the hot sun, the three quickly separate. X-Bot moves towards his Copies to closely supervise the excavation while Qual'och and Kor'digh watch. With the heat baking them, Qual'och is pleased when he sees the outermost markings of the Mystic Door.  
  
"Jeffery, pull the robots back," he yells. Complying, the X-Bot commands his minions to step away from the digging area. Qual'och blows towards the area, summoning a fantastic windstorm. Swirling sand begins flying everywhere and Kor'digh shields his eyes from the flying debris. When Qual'och finishes, the Mystic Door stands free and clear in the African sun.  
  
"Jeffery, if you will do the honors?" Qual'och asks.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," a voice from behind the door casts out.  
  
Kor'digh reaches for his sword as Qual'och becomes infuriated. "Who dares oppose me?"  
  
A dark figure leaps over the Mystic Door and lands before the aliens in a defensive posture.  
  
"Li," Kor'digh says angrily. "What makes you think you can stop us this time, old man? I nearly finished you just a few hours ago."  
  
Three more darkened figures leap over the door and land beside Master Li. "This time he has help," Leslie says confidently.  
  
Qual'och points towards the QiRangers and yells, "Destroy them!" The Copy Bots and Kor'digh begin rushing the QiRangers.  
  
Master Li looks at his new comrades and nods.  
  
Li clenches his fists, letting his power grow. He rushes forward as flames streak around his body bringing his QiRanger armor as before. Li has one mission in mind- destroy the X-Bot. Li summons his Qi Saber and begins slashing through the Copy Bots on his way to his destination.  
  
Meanwhile, Leslie, Jayde, and Luís stand before the door, their fear showing. "Okay, let's do this. Luís, nothing gets past you."  
  
Luís swallows his fear and nods in agreement.  
  
The three QiRangers stand fast and clench their fists as Master Li did. Concentrating, each lets their element grow from within.  
  
"Fire!" Leslie shouts and red swirling energy consumes her as blinding light courses through her heart and small intestine meridians. As the energy consumes her, the Gi she wears is transformed into a red suit of armor. Sleek and form fitting, the armored suit covers her entire body. Gloves and boots protect her extremities, while a red helmet forms around her head. Black bands wrap around her wrists and boot tops. A gold belt with her medallion is fashioned around her waist and a similar one is around her forehead above a black visor. Emblazed on her left breast in gold is the fire symbol.  
  
"Earth!" Luís cries out and yellow energy flows around him while energizing his stomach and spleen meridians. Luís' Gi hardens to become a yellow suit of armor with black accents. His suit also has the same golden bands and the earth symbol marks his chest.  
  
"Wood!" Jayde yells as the green energy fills her body. Bright lightening bolts streak through the liver and gall bladder meridians. In a bright flash of green energy, Jayde stands transformed in her green armor.  
  
"Let's go!" Leslie yells and the three join the fight.  
  
***  
  
An upscale neighborhood houses the 100 block of East McClendon. In this high class building of 300 floors, the NASO Tactical Team zeros in on apartment 220. Nestled in an alcove on the building's south side, apartment 220 is everything a terrorist could wish for: convenient access to downtown, a large population base, and a series of rich neighbors that are too involved with their own lives to pay attention to less than reputable tenants.  
  
On the street surrounding the building three armored hovertrucks stopped in front. The sleek vehicles offer much more interior space that is apparent from simply observing them. While the cab section is relatively small and only able to hold the drive and navigator, the domed trailer has been hollowed to make room for a dozen strike solders and tactical monitoring equipment.  
  
Inside the lead truck, Sergeant Quann sits at his monitoring console. Behind him twelve NASO Strike Soldiers stand ready, each wearing black body armor and holstering a blaster. "Alpha Team, we are in position," he says into his Comm-Link.  
  
Quann waits for the reply as the men in his truck become more and more anxious for action. A second later a green light flashes on the main monitor. "All right. Prepare to deploy," he says. The comment brings joy to the men and woman in the truck as they prepare to infiltrate the suspected terrorist den.  
  
***  
  
Inside apartment 220 site four men in their mid-30s. Each rests comfortably on a sofa or recliner watching the latest release from the major studios. Mikel, the group's leader sips a tall glass of chilled tequila. "They keep making this crap. It's a wonder the kids even have any brain cells left," he thinks to himself. To his left sits Rico, the man with the key to the city's destruction. "Two more hours until we contact them. Rico, is everything set?" Mikel asks.  
  
His partner turns to him with a sheepish grin and says, "Yeah. She's all primed and ready to blow if they don't pay up. All I have to do is flip the switch."  
  
Assured that all is ready, Mikel eases back into his chair and tries to relax. "I can't believe they aren't going to transfer the funds. It's a shame to waste the lives of so many innocents," he thinks. "Oh well. I never understood the mindsets of these idiots."  
  
***  
  
In the hallway outside Apartment 220 stands Gary Staal. With his Armor set to Stealth Mode, the nanobots bend the surrounding light around him, creating a cloak of invisibility. Gary sets his display to Thermal Imaging and peers through the walls before him.  
  
"I pick up six signatures," he whispers into his Comm-Link.  
  
"Copy that. Four in the main room and two next to the device," his partner confirms. "On the count of three, let's take them. I've got the quartet and you take the duo."  
  
"Roger," Gary says. "I never thought I'd be in the think of things like this. Just goes to show you, god has a sense of humor," Gary muses while readying his armor to burst through the doorframe.  
  
Three. Two.," comes over the Comm-Link. "One," Gary says in unison with Robert.  
  
Gary pushes off with his legs, signaling the armor to boost his strength, sending him crashing through the apartment's door. As Gary passes through the metal entrance, Robert flies through the apartment's window, sending glass shards in every direction.  
  
The four men sitting in the room are caught off guard as the sweeping back figures enter the room with the speed and agility of jungle cats. With the men still stunned, the two NASO operatives split to conquer their objectives.  
  
In the main room, Mikel throws his glass onto the floor as he jumps out of his seat. Before he can even get a word out, Robert spins around and lands a reverse kick squarely into the man's chest. The overpowering thrust of Robert's boot cracks Mikel's ribs and sends him through the air, over his seat, and into the rear wall of the apartment. The force of the blow not only broke his bones, but renders the man unconscious.  
  
Gary wastes no time in rushing down the hall to meet his two combatants. Entering the room, he sees them standing next to the fusion bomb. Each of the young men holds blasters and begins firing at Gary.  
  
Leaping over the bomb, Gary lands in a crouched position between the two terrorists. Placing his weight on his hands, Gary sweeps his legs in a circle, knocking both men off their feet. Gary springs upright and straddles the man to his left. Focusing his concentration, Gary lets loose a voracious punch that connects with the man's jaw, rendering him unconscious.  
  
The other terrorist is a lot nimbler than his partner was. Rising to his feet again, the man grabs his weapon from the floor and fires at Gary while activating the bomb's timer. As the countdown display begins ticking down from 3 minutes, he his blaster at Gary's back.  
  
The particle beam knocks Gary off his fallen prey, to the floor. Looking up, he sees that the bomb has been activated. "Get the kid up here, now!" he screams into his Comm-Link as he launches towards the terrorist standing in front of him.  
  
***  
  
Down below, the three hover trucks being unloading the NASO troopers inside. Sergeant Quann taps his Comm-link, "Seth, it's ticking. Get him up there. He's our only chance."  
  
The men in black armor begin running into the apartment building and ascending to the second floor to secure the area, hoping to prevent wide spread destruction.  
  
***  
  
Robert easily defeats two more terrorists. Now it's just him and Rico. While Robert normally likes a little sport, hearing Gary's call that the fusion bomb has been activated, he decides to make things short and sweet. Robert focuses his attention on Rico and raises his right arm. "Good night," he says as he unleashes an electrical charge from his arm, rendering Rico unconscious.  
  
The threats averted, Robert runs to help Gary while the NASO troops enter. "Secure the area," the lead trooper shouts as they start passing into the apartment.  
  
***  
  
Gary stands huddled over the fusion bomb, his armor powered down, trying to analyze the device. "Damn!" he shouts.  
  
Robert deactivates his armor and stands next to his friend. "Anything?" he asks.  
  
"No. It's a biolink system. Only way to deactivate it is to jack in and break the cellular contacts. Anything else will fuse the proteins and set it off," Gary responds. Robert looks at the timer, two minutes remaining. "I hope Abeu can do this," he says under his breath as the teen races into the room with Seth.  
  
"Okay, concentrate," the handler says while connecting the computer interface to Abeu's head.  
  
"No problem, chief," the child responds. Double checking the connection between him and the data port on the bomb, Abeu begins the link. "Starting download."  
  
The teen closes his eyes and enters the system. The men in the room see Abeu's eyes dart back and forth as he looks for the protein code to deactivate the bomb.  
  
Each second seems like an eternity to the men in the room. Tick. Tock. seconds pass. One minute. Thirty seconds. Ten.. Nine. Eight.  
  
Abeu opens his eyes. "Got it!" he shouts and the timer stops.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Seth places his hands on Abeu's shoulders. "Good job."  
  
Robert pats Abeu on the back as well. "Great job. You're going to do fine," he says. Robert activates his Comm-link, "Stand down. Simulation complete."  
  
Abeu looks up at Robert smiling, "I guess this means I passed the test?"  
  
The senior agent grins, "With flying colors. You're going to be a great asset to the team." Robert extends a hand to Abeu, who accepts the embrace.  
  
Seth unplugs the cable from Abeu's head and the bomb. "Let's get you to debriefing, Ace."  
  
***  
  
Hours pass and the sun begins rising in the East. Seth and Abeu leave NASO Headquarters, located in the heart of downtown Toronto. Beaten by the pressure he's been under the past forty-eight hours, Abeu is ready to collapse. The pair makes their way through the building's courtyard to the main parking structure.  
  
"I still can't they believe that was all a sim. They really do pull out all the stops," Abeu say wearily.  
  
"They needed to be sure. You're the youngest trainee to be promoted to field service. I knew you could handle the pressure, as did Rob, but Command needed proof," Seth said. "In any case, you now know what can be expected in Field Ops."  
  
Abeu nodded. "Yeah. It beats driving a terminal all day."  
  
Seth laugh as the pair neared his car, Seth says. "Let's get you home for some shut-eye." Pressing his palm on the door scanner, the computer checks his DNA. Approving the molecular sequences, the car's computer unlocks the vehicle's doors.  
  
Seth and Abeu slide into the car, but notice something different. While there's no possible way for someone to gain access to the car, two golden medallions rest on the dashboard before them.  
  
"A gift from Rob?" Abeu asks.  
  
"It really isn't his style," Seth says.  
  
Seth and Abeu reach forward to take hold of the medallions in front of them. As they do, the pair is consumed in a vortex to blue and white energy.  
  
***  
  
The Astral Plane is a sea of energy, where Yin and Yang and all phases of energy unite. Seth and Abeu stand before Masters Tanaka and Woo, the last of the original QiRangers to select their replacements. While Seth stands stunned, Abeu eagerly takes in his surroundings.  
  
"Seth Goldman," Master Woo begins, "your passion and bravery has not gone unnoticed. A higher calling awaits you as my time has passed. You are the Warrior of Water."  
  
"And young Abeu," Master Tanaka says, "your soul has aged you far beyond your flesh. It is because of your skills I choose you as the Warrior of Metal."  
  
Seth and Abeu know in their hearts what they hear is true, but their minds haven't fully registered what's happening.  
  
"Go now," the Masters say in unison, "the others need you."  
  
Master Tanaka and Woo fade out of existence.  
  
Seth and Abeu look at their medallions, clenching them tightly. Seth looks at Abeu, who nods, signaling his readiness.  
  
***  
  
An energy bolt rips across the hot desert floor. As Li slices through another Copy Bot, he catches the bolt coming towards him in his peripheral vision. Extending his arms behind him, Li launches into a back flip, letting the energy pass under his arched back. Li lands amidst several fallen torsos and legs of Copy Bots.  
  
Three Copy Bots rush Li from behind while four attack head on. Two Copy Bots let loose energy bolts aimed at Li. The elder QiRanger cartwheels to the left . The energy beams bypass Li and hit an oncoming Copy Bot. The blast tears through the robot's torso, leaving a gaping hole as the metallic creature falls into the sand.  
  
Li crouches in the sand, targeting his opponents. While he cradles his Qi Saber in his right rand, four fire shurricans materialize his left. In a flurry, he releases the flaming throwing stars. Glimmering in the Sahara sun, the shurricans fly quickly into three Copy Bots, igniting their bodies in firry explosions. The last Copy Bot manages to let off an energy blast, destroying the shurricans in a blinding flash of light.  
  
Li shields his eyes from the blast and moves to his right, slicing the legs of the nearest Copy Bot. The creature falls to the sand, where Li impales the robot's chest with his saber. The blade easily cuts the metal like warm butter, ending its so called life.  
  
The last three attacking Copy Bots surround Li. Taking in his situation, Li jumps onto the shoulders of the center Copy Bot. The Copy Bot to the right fires an energy bolt from its left hand, incinerating the center Copy Bot. Li continues his leap by somersaulting forward. Doing so, Li's saber disappears and is replaced by flaming daggers in each hand.  
  
Li spins the handles so the blades face behind. The flames swirl, leaving behind tracers. Li lands in a kneeling stance and thrusts the blades behind him as he arches his back. Each burning blade finds it mark in chests of the final two Copy Bots. The ensuing explosion blows debris past Li into the sand.  
  
***  
  
Qual'och stands aside from the field of battle, flanked by Kor'digh and X- Bot. As he watches Li dispense with the last of eight Copy Bots, Qual'och begins to lose focus and become enraged. "Is there any way to stop him?" he shouts.  
  
Kor'digh stares at Li, who begins charging their position. He grabs hold of his left sword and begins to unsheathe it. As the metal begins to sing past its scabbard, Qual'och motions him to stop by placing an arm on his chest. "Wait," says the wizard.  
  
Kor'digh grunts, but does as he is ordered and slides the blade back into its holster. His eyes burn with fury at having to sit on the sidelines as smoke floats from his nostrils.  
  
Qual'och looks at X-Bot, "More. Make more," he says.  
  
The X on X-Bot's chest begins glowing bright. Time after time, numerous copies of the original sawn into existence. After each new robot sets foot in the sand, X-Bot sends a signal for it to attack the QiRangers. Step by step, the robots take off racing towards their prey.  
  
***  
  
The Earth Ranger falls the ground under the pressure of three Copy Bots. Luís tries to push himself up, but the pressure from the three robots he just slaughtered. "A little help here!" he shouts.  
  
Jayde looks over her shoulder as she dispatches another Copy Bot with her Qi Saber. She hears Luís call and races to his aid. She's joined by the Fire QiRanger at the mass of metal covering their comrade.  
  
"On three," Leslie shouts. "One. Two. Three!" and the two female QiRangers lift the lifeless hulks off their new friend.  
  
"Thanks," Luís says, but before the trio can regroup energy blasts rain towards them exploding all around. The fireballs throw the QiRangers into the air with several Copy Bot bodies.  
  
Each lands with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of them. Leslie tries to get up, but the force of the explosion was too much. As she makes it to her hands and knees, she collapses down again. "We can't give up. We've got to keep going."  
  
The three try to stand again and barely make it up. What they see through their visors can't even bring words to their mouths. For descending on their position are sixty Copy Bots. Somehow, Jayde manages to sum up the situation, "Shit."  
  
"Yeah," the Earth QiRanger adds.  
  
Leslie feels her new partners' fear as they face the onslaught before them. However, Li installed in each of them the importance of this battle and it was not something they were going to fail.  
  
"Don't forget what we're here for," Leslie says. The Fire QiRanger looks at her yellow counterpart. "Luís, you stay and protect the door. Jayde and I'll try to fend off as many as we can."  
  
"But," Luís begins, but is quickly caught off by Leslie.  
  
"We have no choice. Unless Master Li can stop the X-Bot, then you're our only chance to keep the door closed," she says.  
  
"I know," Luís concedes.  
  
Luís takes off running for the Mystic Door while the ladies stand with swords drawn as the metal army prepares to engage them.  
  
Luís races towards the door, dodging blasts from the oncoming wave of Copy Bots. It's almost as if he is a duck in a shooting gallery, as the energy beams fly in. To ensure his survival, Luís leaps, ducks and falters with each step. Even to his amazement, Luís makes it to the stone edifice. The Earth QiRanger stands tall; his Qi Saber gripped firmly in hands, ready for the oncoming wave of attackers.  
  
Several blasts fall short of Luís' position and explode, kicking sand into the air. The desert wind quickly takes hold of the fine grains and carries them forward, obscuring his vision. As the sand blows past him, Luís begins feeling a strange sensation- something gnawing at him deep in side. It's as if he knows he's in danger, but with all the dust in his face, Luís can't make anything out. "What is it?" he thinks to himself - but then he knows what his heightened senses were attempting to convey. A borage of energy bolts lay into him, exploding in a skyrocketing fireball. If he hadn't been wearing his QiRanger armor, Luís Mendoza would have been vaporized.  
  
The blast was so powerful, it knocked the Mexican into the Mystic Door. The Earth QiRanger's helmet raps several times against the stone door as the force of the explosion keeps him elevated off the ground. As the flames die down, Luís falls to the sand. He looks up to see the Fire and Wood QiRangers battling several Copy Bots, but even more circumnavigating their position and heading straight for him.  
  
"This is it," he says. Knowing that he's the last line of defense, Luís reabsorbs his Qi Saber and calls forth his inner Qi. Standing in a small bow pose, The Earth QiRanger extends his hands and releases a yellow energy dome that encircles the Mystic door. "I just hope I can hold this," he thinks.  
  
***  
  
The Wood QiRanger wields her sword like an expert. Despite being surrounded by immeasurable combatants, Jayde's head is remarkably clear. Her previous Qigong training has allowed her the focus on the moment and let her senses guide her actions, much in the same manner the Zen Warriors known as Samurais did hundreds of years ago.  
  
Jayde effortlessly evades a series of punches and licks from surrounding Copy Bots as she battles back, countering with her fist and sword. In a bust of speed, the young Wood QiRanger manages not only to evade the attack, but is able to dismantle four Copy Bots with a single pass of her blade. Unfortunately this effort was insufficient at eliminating the immediate threat, for as she stands in the middle of the fallen warriors, a Copy Bot sends her reeling in pain after landing a flying kick to her back.  
  
Jayde lands in the sand, her sword flying out of her hand. Pain runs through her mind. Never in her life has she experienced such a focused blow. All she can think is that she's thankful for the armor and helmet - as anything would be better than lying in the scorching sand and tasting it in her mouth.  
  
The Copy Bot knows better than to leave the fallen warrior alone and moves in for the kill. Jayde recovers from her fall, but nagging soreness lingers in her thoracic cage; however that is the least of her worries, as she sees a shining creature charging its blasters leaping at her.  
  
Ducking below the Copy Bot, Jayde is able to use the robot's kinetic energy against it. The Wood QiRanger shortens the firing distance before the Copy Bot can adjust and the energy beam hits the hot sand rather than her. As the Copy Bot passes over her, she grabs old of the machine's torso and adds to its trajectory, sending it tumbling into the ground. Jayde slips her right foot under her blade and flings the Qi Saber into the air, catching it. Before the Copy Bot can recover, Jayde slams her sword into its chest causing the robot to explode.  
  
***  
  
The Fire QiRanger smiles beneath her helmet. For the first time in her life, she feels important. Leslie can't believe how peaceful she feels in the thick of the action. How the burden of saving the world seems so naturally comfortable on her shoulders.  
  
Leaping into the air, Leslie begins kicking Copy Bots and using them for steps in her quest for height. Each impact dents the armored plating on the tow robots flanking her. As she reaches their shoulders, she casts off and spins around, swinging her blade through the two metallic beasts. Her attack completed, the top halves of each machine fall to the sand.  
  
"It's as if this is what I was meant for," Leslie thinks to herself. "This is far more important than teaching," she continues while preparing for the next group of Copy Bots. "This is almost fun," runs through her mind while she takes off running towards a group of Copy Bots. As the Fire QiRanger nears them, she leaps into the air and begins spinning, forming a spiral flame with her sword extending in front.  
  
The attack completely catches the Copy Bots off guard and the flaming strike crushes them. Leslie exits the last Copy Bot and kneels in the sand, sword laid out to her side as the platoon of robots explodes over her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Kor'digh grows restless standing behind the battle lines. "It should be me!" he thinks. "These robots are no warriors. They have no skill!" Kor'digh begins stepping forward, but Qual'och restrains him once more.  
  
"Wizard, let me do my duty!" he snarls.  
  
Qual'och calmly looks at the distinguished warrior. "Not yet. Once they've been worn down," the wizard states. "This should speed things up," he says with an evil grin.  
  
Raising his arms, the Copy Bots en route to the Mystic Door take flight.  
  
***  
  
Luís stands behind the Qi Shield and sees the Copy Bots ascend into the air as they begin firing energy blasts at him. "You have got to be kidding," he thinks. The flying robots take aim and fire at the Earth QiRanger. Each strike weakens the Qi Shield and pushes Luís further back and into the sand.  
  
Time and time again, the blasts light up the sky as Luís realizes he's now ankle deep in the sand and his strength is weakening. Every attach strains his arms and tests his concentration at holding the shield.  
  
Leslie and Jayde see their fellow QiRanger weakening and converge on his position. As the pair race to his aid, they are fired upon by Copy Bots. Using their Qi Sabers as shields, they're able to absorb the energy into the blades and redirect the force at the flying robots. The ricocheted energy beams find their targets and soon it's raining robots.  
  
Standing before the Qi Shield, the Fire and Wood QiRangers look upon the ever increasing number of Copy Bots. Each knows what their mission is and they hope Master Li can accomplish his. The sense of urgency increases and another wave of 20. 30. 60. Copy Bots begins their assault.  
  
Their newfound power surges in every ounce of their bodies culminating their swords. Jayde's Qi Saber glows a bright green before transforming into a double bladed battle axe. The Wood QiRanger smiles at her new accessory. "This will be fun," she thinks. Leslie's power continues evolving in her sword, causing it burst into flames.  
  
The two QiRangers take their new weapons and race into battle.  
  
***  
  
The Wood and Fire QiRangers clutch their weapons and beginning climbing the small mountain of Copy Bot hulks. Leslie looks over the top of the hill at the oncoming army of Copy Bots. The 60 Copy Bots see the two QiRangers standing atop their fallen brothers and receive messages from the X-Bot to end this battle now.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" Leslie says to her partner.  
  
The wood QiRangers looks at Leslie through her visor, "We need to take out the original."  
  
"I know. Li's trying but he has problems of his own," Leslie says pointing her free hand at Li. "In any case, it's time to put the hurt on."  
  
The Wood QiRanger nods and the two race down the hill.  
  
Leslie is the first to meet the forthcoming wall of metal and there is no love lost between this batch and the QiRangers. The Fire QiRanger summons her inner fire, causing her flaming sword to grow stronger. Billowing flames streak into the air as Leslie wields her blade.  
  
Four groups of Copy Bots from out of the main assault force. Two head directly for the QiRangers, while the remaining squads flank their position and head towards the Mystic Door. Leslie and Jayde see the diverting groups and shift their strategy and try to take on two groups each.  
  
While this tactic is the only option to them, the Copy Bots' mission is clear: divide and conquer. Increasing their speed, the outside groups quickly circumnavigate the oncoming QiRangers and slip behind the hill of fallen Copy Bots.  
  
"Go back and help Luís," Leslie shouts, but as Jayde turns to retreat, the two groups directly ahead open fire on the pair.  
  
The resulting explosions throw the QiRangers back against the metallic hill. With the wind knocked out of them, the pair barely regains their footing before the Copy Bots surround them.  
  
Looking out the corner of her eye, Jayde knows that she must get back to Luís. The explosions from the energy beams weakening the Qi Shield can be heard over the clank and blasts she faces. Gripping her battle axe, Jayde presses hard into the sand and pushes off into the air.  
  
The Copy Bots track her arc and open fire. The beams fly past her, passing close to her body. Jayde begins tumbling, tucking her body tightly, so that there's less of a target to hit. The Wood QiRanger concentrates on her battle axe and fills it with energy. She rotates her body to orient her for her attack. Gripping her battle axe with both hands, she splits the weapon into two single bladed axes.  
  
A foot off the ground, Jayde takes the axes and swings her arms wide. When she makes contact with the hot Sahara sand, she throws her twin axes towards the Copy Bots. Twirling through the air in an ever increasing arc, the blades spin quickly with green wood energy.  
  
The blades quickly tear through the metal flesh housing the circuitry of the Copy Bots, leaving a path of destruction in the sand. Those not affected by the axes, do not hesitate to further the attack on the lone, green QiRanger and fire energy blasts as they creep in on her position.  
  
Jayde sidesteps and leaps to avoid contact with the deadly energy attacks; however it is not enough. Several blasts find their target and collide with her armor. The resulting explosions force her backwards and burry her into the sand.  
  
Caught winded, she looks up to see two Copy Bots standing over her. Before they can fire to finish her off, the twin axe blades return form their flying arc and pass through the center torso of each metallic death machine and imbed themselves into the ground next to her.  
  
"Lucky me," she thinks to herself. Jayde stands to see that her attack was more effective than she thought. Smoking bodies of Copy Bots litter the sand around her. Not wanting to loose the momentum she's collected, the Wood QiRanger heads back into battle.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the engagement, X-Bot continues to make copies, sending an endless army to battle the QiRangers.  
  
***  
  
The first wave of Copy Bots reaches the Qi Shield the Earth QiRanger erected around the Mystic Door. Rather than firing one at a time, the robots strategically position themselves around the structure and fire in unison. With enough power to melt a skyscraper, the attack against the shield quickly becomes too much for its lone defender.  
  
Time and time again, the powerful energy beams clash with the Earth Qi. Luís struggles to maintain the protective barrier, but the onslaught is too much. Weakened by continuous attacks, the Earth QiRanger falls to one knee and is barely able to maintain enough concentration to protect the Mystic Door.  
  
The Fire and Wood QiRangers come to his aid and begin systematically destroying the Copy Bots, but they are simply too late. A final wave of energy is released from the Copy Bots. Each particle contacts the Qi Shield causing the barrier to shimmer in the sun. With every ounce of strength depleted, Luís falls to the ground and the Qi Shield dissipates.  
  
"No! I must find.," Luís tries to say, but is simply too weak to do so. Even the mundane task of breathing is a chore at this moment. His body seems to weigh a thousand pounds and each breath feels as if it bites.  
  
The Fire and Wood QiRangers come to his aid. "Luís!" Leslie yells while trying to pick up her partner.  
  
"Need... help.," Luís says through gasping breaths.  
  
Jayde and Leslie stand on either side of the Earth QiRanger looking at an army of Copy Bots ready to open the last Mystic Door. "We need a miracle," Leslies says somberly.  
  
***  
  
Master Li continues his battle towards Qual'och, Kor'digh, and the X-Bot. Sensing that something has gone wrong; he peers out of the corner of his eye to see the Qi Shield down and the army of Copy Bots preparing to kill his new protégés.  
  
Li slices two Copy Bots in half with his flaming daggers and races to out flank his attackers. In pursuit are several Copy Bots, but they cannot keep pace with the elder warrior.  
  
Li continues to monitor the situation at the Mystic Door: Luís fallen, struggling to regain his strength so he can join the fight, Leslie battling fiercely, and Jayde displaying true courage as each attempts to defend the Earth.  
  
Each blast that the Copy Bots fire connects with one of the three new QiRangers, driving them back to the Mystic Dolor. Any moment now, Li realizes, they will fall. Li's fire truly boils with the thought of failing.  
  
Summoning all his fire Qi, Li plans to end this assault now. Between the Master's hands grows a Qi Ball like none other. It swarms with molten fire, as hot as the sun. First the size of a baseball, then a basketball, the ball continues to grow. The burning light from the fireball illuminates the sand and starts melting the silicone within.  
  
"Arhhh!!!!" Master Li screams as the Qi ball approaches the critical mass. The scream is so loud that the three QiRangers look up fro their impending door. The call for power is also heard by Qual'och, Kor'digh, and X-Bot - all of whom turn and face the Triple Fire QiRanger.  
  
"Kizxa," Qual'och mutters.  
  
The display of power is so awesome; X-Bot monetarily looses control of the Copy Bots as it stares at the display.  
  
Master Li struggles to maintain control of the car size Qi Ball of Fire, screaming louder and louder each second with agony as the ball continues to grow.  
  
At the Mystic Door, the three QiRangers receive a message from Master Li - "Move."  
  
The QiRangers focus their attention on Master Li, who releases the molten ball he's created. Throwing it towards the army of Copy Bots, the fireball consumes each piece of metal, causing them to melt and explode.  
  
Li falls to his knees, weakened by the task of creating such a weapon. Breathing heavily, he props himself up with his hands as he watches the powerful energy mass make its way over the desert, leaving a caramelized path of destruction in its wake.  
  
The Earth, Fire, and Wood QiRangers leap out of the way of the Qi Ball with only a moment to spare. The resulting collision of the Qi Ball and Mystic Door sends the QiRangers even further away and a mushroom cloud into the sky as a thunderous roar erupts on the quiet dune.  
  
Looking back over the path of carnage, one sees only charred molten blobs resting on a sea of glass.  
  
Lying on the sand floor, Luís feels a strange sense of power rush over his body. "Somehow, the energy remnants from the blast must be recharging me," Luís thinks to himself. Now fully charged, he feels ready to retake his place on the battlefield.  
  
The Earth QiRanger props himself onto one knee, but before he can lift up the rest of his body, Luís sees something he wasn't prepared for: two armored hands extending towards him, ready to help him up. While he knows that Leslie and Jayde are near, the colors of the arms in front of him are blue and white.  
  
The Metal and Water QiRangers stand with their backs to sun wearing similar armor: Abeu donning the Metal QiRanger armor and Seth in the Water.  
  
"Come on, let us help you up," Abeu says as he and Seth pull the Earth QiRanger to his feet.  
  
"Who are." Luís attempts to say, but cuts himself off as he realizes the final two QiRangers have arrived. Even though he tries, the Mexican can't fight back the feeling of joy or the smile that swells within him. "Good thing they can't see me," he muses to himself.  
  
The trio is joined by Leslie and Jayde and the five QiRangers stand facing one another for the first time. "Looks like the gang's all here," the Wood QiRanger says.  
  
"Introductions will have to wait. We've got a job to do," Leslie summarizes.  
  
The five QiRangers nod and in unison shout, "Right!" and take off heading for the Masters of Evil on the far dune.  
  
***  
  
Qual'och's blood boils with anger with the defeat he's suffered. Standing in disbelief the ancient wizard does nothing but gape at the destruction before him. Both Kor'digh and X-Bot turn to their "leader" and await instructions. Seconds tick by and nothing is uttered by the robe-clad sorcerer, whose gaze is still transfixed on the fading mushroom cloud.  
  
"Enough!" Kor'digh yells stepping forward.  
  
Qual'och realizes that he's lost control and succumbs to Kor'digh's tactical leadership. The setback irritates the wizard, but at this point, he knows his mission will fail unless a new approach is taken.  
  
"I've got Li. You two deal with the others. Don't worry about killing them. Just see to it that the door is opened. Use everything at your disposal - above and below ground," the general says leaping into the air.  
  
"Yes sir," Jeffery says as he begins making copies of himself. The metallic warriors instantly set off towards the QiRangers.  
  
This time, Qual'och takes Kor'digh's suggestion to heart. Raising his arms, the charging Copy Bots split into three groups. One remains on the ground, charging through the sea of glass. The second group takes to the air, while the third burrows underground.  
  
"Annihilate them," Qual'och says to X-Bot.  
  
***  
  
Li looks up from his position and sees Kor'digh streaking towards him. The Triple Fire QiRanger readies for battle, standing and digging his feet into the sand. Li grips his Qi Saber tightly, his perspiration mixing with the weapon's leather grips, knowing that the final battle is about to begin. Li squints in the bright African sun, tracking his target through the air. He channels Qi into his legs and pushes off to meet Kor'digh. The master swordsman draws his saber close to his chest as he approaches Kor'digh.  
  
The Dark Warlord smiles while he approaches his mortal enemy. Pulling his feet forward, Kor'digh assumes a vertical position in the air. Summoning his Dark Qi, Kor'digh sends two energy blasts towards Li.  
  
The QiRanger arches his back in an effort to dodge the oncoming attack. He begins tumbling, sending the first Qi Blast floating under his legs, but the other energy mass hits Li in the middle of the chest, exploding upon impacting his armor and knocking him out of the air.  
  
Master Li lands in sand below with a resounding thud. The blow briefly knocks the wind out of Li as he lets his grip fade on his Saber. He is brought back quickly to the battle arena when he hears the familiar sound of metal slipping past the lips of a scabbard. Opening his eyes, Li sees Kor'digh approaching from above with his swords drawn.  
  
Master Li rolls to his right to avoid Kor'digh from landing on him. The Dark Warlord can't compensate for Li's movement and thrusts his swords into the hot sand. Li regains his Qi Saber and springs to his feet.  
  
Seeing that Kor'digh is still hunched over trying to retrieve his swords from the sand, Li jumps and connects a powerful side kick to Kor'digh's midsection. The strike tosses Kor'digh aside, sending the evil warrior into the sand.  
  
Kor'digh rolls out of the fall and comes to rest on one knee. "You're going to have to do better than that, Li," he says. Kor'digh rushes towards Li and his swords. Calling upon his dark power, Kor'digh fires two Dark Qi Strikes at Master Li.  
  
The red and black Qi Ranger jumps backwards to avoid the hit, freeing Kor'digh to gain access to his swords. The speeding alien manages to retrieve one sword by the time Li sets foot on the sand once more. Kor'digh attempts to finish Li by swinging his blade at the QiRanger, but is countered by the last Master.  
  
Even in his weakened state, the venerable QiRanger has enough power in him to counter Kor'digh's attack. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to extinguish my flame," he taunts.  
  
Kor'digh takes the opening and falls backwards taking Li with him. As the pair moves in unison, Kor'digh kicks Li off when he hits the sand. Li spins his body around to regain his footing. Once secured, Li calls forth three fire shurricans and throws them.  
  
The flaming stars soar over the hot desert floor towards Kor'digh. The Dark Warrior pushes into the sand to flip himself upright. Kor'digh slashes at the oncoming stars and easily diverts them harmlessly into the sand. "This toying must come to an end," he thinks to himself and rushes Li. The two eternal warriors of good and evil clash in the desert. With each thrust and parry, electrical sparks shoot of from each sword.  
  
No matter what he tries, Li cannot gain the upper hand in his conflict. For every attack, Kor'digh has a capable counter that deprives him of attaining his goal.  
  
***  
  
Atop the Earth Mystic door, the Metal QiRanger stands with his Qi Bow taking aim at the flying Copy Bots. One by one he sends white energy arrows streaking towards the metallic warriors. and one by one they explode and come crashing into the ground. "This isn't too hard," the young Indian thinks to himself.  
  
Just then a blue disk streaks across his position. Abeu tracks it with his eyes and follows it through as it impacts another flying Copy Bot - one that would have gotten the better of him. The arcing disk sweeps down and returns to its rightful owner - the Water QiRanger. "Look sharp, kiddo. They're going to be smatter than a video game," Seth yells over the endless amount of explosions surrounding them.  
  
"Right!" Abeu yells back and continues picking off Copy Bots from his perch.  
  
Seth converts the disk to his Qi Saber and charges two Copy Bots approaching the door. He speeds over the sand, crisscrossing his path to confuse the firing mechanisms on the metal beasts. Two meters in front of the oncoming attackers, Seth jumps into the air. The Water QiRanger lands between the two Copy Bots, who lock onto their target and fire. Seth splits his legs, dropping him to the desert floor and enabling him to avoid the energy beams. The Copy Bots were not as lucky, and each beam connected with the other, sending both to the scrap heap.  
  
***  
  
The Earth QiRanger runs over the hot sand. With each step he increases his speed towards an oncoming row of Copy Bots. The lead metallic warrior takes aim and fires energy bolts from his hands. The beams fly through the air towards the approaching yellow streak.  
  
Before the energy blast can hit him, Luís jumps into the air. Spreading his arms in a swan formation, he gains altitude. The pursuing Copy Bots circle and begin firing up at Luís.  
  
The QiRanger flips back and begins diving towards the Earth. The Copy Bots take aim and fire several blasts at the descending warrior. Shifting his weight ever-so-slightly, he's able to glide between the oncoming beams.  
  
Luís continues falling faster and faster. Drawing his Earth Qi to his right first, the QiRanger's glove glows bright yellow. Completing his descent, the Earth QiRanger thrusts his first into the sand, sending a thundering wave into the earth. The impact sends sand into the air and a rippling undulation along Sahara's surface. Each wave rolls over the Copy Bots destroying them.  
  
Luís looks up to see his wave of destruction and smiles beneath his helmet. Before he can stand to tackle the batch of Copy Bots, he hears more rumbling. "It can't still be going on, can it?" he thinks. "Where is that coming from?"  
  
Luís isn't the only QiRanger wondering where the subterranean rumbles originate from. Looking around the team sees sand sifting away from the area in front of the Mystic Door. Rising from below the hot sand is an army of Copy Bots. Now the metallic warriors are positioned between the QiRangers and the final Mystic Door.  
  
"Yes!" Qual'och yells. "Open the door!" he commands.  
  
"Stop them!" Leslie yells as she takes off racing towards the Mystic Door leaving a trail of fallen Copy Bots in her wake. The other QiRangers do the same, but are now faced with a dozen Copy Bots facing them. The rest of the Copy Bots turn their attention to the Earth Mystic Door.  
  
The lead robot energizes his emitter as the QiRangers meet the opposing wall of Copy Bots. Struggle as they may, the QiRangers can't get through the barrier before the robot unleashes his wave of energy into the Mystic Door. Yellow energy fills the stone door, sending electrical flares from its center.  
  
***  
  
Li and Kor'digh stand atop their dune, swords crossed, and looking deep into each other's eyes. "It's done Li. You've failed," Kor'digh hisses. Li looks at the Mystic Door and sees that Kor'digh speaks the true. His heart sinks that the Earth will now feel the wrath of Bruch'oda.  
  
With his attention distracted, Kor'digh easily shoves Li aside. The QiRanger stumbles backwards a few steps before settling his footing. "Until we meet again Li," Kor'digh shouts as he vanishes in a cloud of darkness. Qual'och, X-Bot, and the Copy Bots also fade out of existence.  
  
The five new QiRangers race to meet Li in the center of the battlefield.  
  
Out of breath and barely able to stand, Leslie is the first to speak, "We're sorry," she says between heaving breaths.  
  
"It's my fault," Luís manages to get out between gasps.  
  
Li extends his arm to the Earth QiRanger and places it on his shoulder. "No. It was an honorable battle with an unfortunate outcome. However, the war is not lost," he says.  
  
The six QiRangers look into the sky above to see dark, luminous clouds thundering through the stratosphere.  
  
***  
  
Sitting atop his throne, Bruch'oda absolutely beams with joy. His eyes glow bright red as he stands from his perch and lifts his first into the air yelling, "Let the chaos reign!"  
  
***  
  
End of Episode 1 - The Return 


	2. Battlecry

QiRanger Episode 2 - Battlecry  
  
***  
  
Master Li stands in the hot Saharan sun, his armor chipped and sweat dripping off his nose. Surrounding him is his team of new QiRangers, their armor tarnished with the stains of battle. For only moments ago, they suffered a great defeat.  
  
5000 years has passed since the Earth was ravaged by the Evil Warlord Bruch'oda. Master Li and his comrades were able to seal the five Mystic doors and send Bruch'oda and his minions to the Shadow Realm, but someone on Earth set in motion a chain reaction even the QiRangers could not stop.  
  
With each pant, another bead of sweat drips off the elderly leader. Falling towards the earth, the droplet catches the sun and shines a rainbow of color onto the ground before imploding on the mud-caked surface.  
  
"Now what?" Leslie asks, still panting through her red helmet. Even though he could not see her face, Master Li knew she was at a loss as to what to do. While valiant and brave, Ms. Chen had not yet cultivated her leadership skills, nor had the situation been fully explained.  
  
"Time is of the essence young ones," Li begins as he looks up at the billowing black clouds consuming the once blue sky. "With the doors open, Bruch'oda will quickly move his forces from the Shadow Realm into this world."  
  
"I don't understand," the Water QiRanger says shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"None of us really do, but we've been chosen to protect the Earth and there's only one man that knows how to do it," Leslie counters.  
  
"There's isn't time to go into details. Qual'och and Kor'digh have retreated, so I must assume they're going to begin the cross over. The only way to end this is to shut each of the Mystic Doors," Li says.  
  
"Well, we can get one out of the way now," Luís says turning his back to the group and walking to the Earth Door.  
  
"If only it was that simple," Li says, the words stopping the Earth QiRanger in his tracks. As Luís turns around, Master Li continues, "Each of the five doors must be shut in unison. Just as Bruch'oda could not traverse the dimensional gateway until all were opened, he and his forces can remain here until they're closed."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Seth says.  
  
"If only I were. We must take this lull in the battle to strike back. You must each travel to your element's Mystic Door and shut them before it's too late," Li instructs.  
  
A wave of fear washes over Abeu. "I don't think I'm up to this. I'm just a kid," he says trying to hold back the fear of responsibility.  
  
Seth stands close to his protégé and places his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Abeu, you've proved yourself time and time again in our simulations back home. You proved yourself here, on this field of battle. You're ready," he says.  
  
"Within each of us lies fear that we are not as strong as needed to accomplish this task. Even I, after 5000 feel unsure about the task ahead. But looking deep within myself, I know this is my purpose. Master Tanaka saw that you held a deep power. One of virtue and dedication. In fact, each of my fellow QiRangers chose you for this mission because they knew with out hesitation, that out of everyone else on the planet, only you can possess the courage needed," Li says while peering into the visors of each QiRanger. "Know this- if you did not feel afraid, if you thought that you were above the task, we would surely fail. It is because we are human with fears and faults that our potentials are limitless."  
  
A moment of silence falls over the team as Master Li's words sink in.  
  
Luís doesn't know what to make out of it, but in any case, he's here and ready to see the job through. "I've never backed down from a challenge before and I'm not about to now," he thinks.  
  
"All right then, what are we waiting for?" Luís says.  
  
The remaining QiRangers shake their heads. "Let's do it," Leslie says.  
  
"Be careful my friends. Go now," Master Li instructs.  
  
The Metal, Wood, Fire, and Water QiRangers bring their hands together as they concentrate. Within each warriors' Tan Tien, colored energy associated with their element grows until it consumes their corporeal form. A brilliant flash of multicolored light reflects in Luís' visor and then the others vanish.  
  
"Staying with the weakest link?" he asks, still blaming himself for the defeat in the desert.  
  
"Yes," Li simply responds.  
  
"I knew it! He knows I'm a failure," Luís thinks.  
  
"For until you realize that you did your best and that one can be defeated even when doing so, you put the rest at jeopardy," Li offers as he extends his hand on the Earth QiRangers shoulder. "Look deep into your soul, Luís. You know this to be true."  
  
The words seemed to calm the Earth QiRanger and Luís' thoughts drifted back through the years to when he was in college and that fateful night when his sister died.  
  
He had been with her in the alley when a gang from across town began harassing them. Tried as they might to get away and be free of the urban warfare at night - it was not meant to be.  
  
Maria was only 18 at the time and beautiful beyond the dreams of men. Her flowing brown hair and almond skin shone in the moonlight. His sister's coffee colored eyes captured the light like none other. Luís has never forgotten his sister or forgotten how he wasn't able to save her from being raped and murdered that night.  
  
"I know why you protect the innocent, young one," Li says, "She would be proud of you now. She understands that you did your best. No one likes to fail, but when we do, we must learn from those defeats to prepare for the future."  
  
"He's right," Luís thinks to himself. "That's what I've been told all my life. The counselors, my family, everyone. I know it. I just need to do it. I can't dwell on the past or mistakes."  
  
Master Li sees the Earth QiRanger take a deep breath and the venerable QiRanger smiles. "Good."  
  
A loud thud is heard from behind Li. The pair quickly turns their attention to the source of the strange sound and sees a dozen Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots across the dune.  
  
"Looks like it's game time," Luis says. "And I've got a score to settle."  
  
***  
  
Orbiting around the Earth is the Low Earth Orbiting Station, or LEO as it is commonly referred to. The first of several off-world platforms developed for research and commerce. While the LEO Station is the oldest of the space habitats, it is still the most frequently visited, as it is poised as the junction between Earth, the moon, and the manufacturing facility at L4. A dual torus design, one torus is 2 km is diameter and rotates at one revolution per minute, thus producing Earth-like gravity in the habitat ring. The other torus is responsible for housing docked space craft.  
  
Mario Tarazi sits behind his desk deep within the habitat ring of LEO Station. Tarazi has lived on LEO for nearly 20 years and slowly rose up through the security ranks before becoming Security Chief earlier this year. Originally from Florence, Italy, Mario has enjoyed his tenure in space.  
  
He sits reading the morning reports, his graying hair reflecting off the computer pads before him. "Nothing new. Nothing new.. Nothing.," he thinks. Mario puts the pads on the desk. "Thank you god for another quiet day."  
  
The Comm-link in his console chirps. He reaches forward and activates the unit.  
  
"Tarazi here, go ahead."  
  
"Sir, something's going on Earth," the voice on the other side relayed.  
  
"What do you mean, son. What is 'something'?"  
  
"I don't know. We're getting huge electromagnetic readings. Everything's off the scale."  
  
"Anything from the planet side governments?  
  
"No. They're for a loss as well and asking us for info."  
  
"Pipe the data in here and contact Commander McKnight."  
  
"Aye, sir," the voice says.  
  
Mario looks at a live picture of the Earth - the rolling back energy clouds have nearly encompassed the planet. "My God."  
  
***  
  
Li and Luís take a defensive stance. "Anything I should know ahead of time about those guys in black?" he asks making reference to the Shadow Warriors.  
  
Master Li takes a deep breath, drawing energy to his hands. As his fists begin burning with intense flames, two daggers appear, each with fine flames burning along the edges of their blades. "They're mindless foot soldiers. They live to obey and will stop at nothing until their orders are fulfilled."  
  
The Earth QiRanger nods and brings his hands together. Calling from deep within his body, the rising Earth Qi rages outwards and manifests as a strong, golden war hammer gripped firmly between Luís' palms. The QiRanger smiles beneath his helmet at the sight of his new weapon.  
  
Two groups form from the oncoming mass before Li and Luís. Each equally equipped with several Shadows and Copy Bots. "You take the left, I've got the right," Master Li says.  
  
Before Luís could even respond, Li begins racing towards his group of attackers. "Right," Luís thinks to himself. Crouching in the sand, the Earth QiRanger analyzes his foes. "Come on Slugger, let's introduce you to some of my old friends," Luís muses pushing up into the air.  
  
His sudden launch catches the Shadow Warriors off guard. The point warrior motions for the Copy Bots to open fire at the soaring yellow fighter. Raising their arms, the Copy Bots unleash a wave of energy blasts towards the sky.  
  
Luís easily evades each salvo, dancing through the air as a diver would before entering ht water. Still focusing on his target, Luís readies his War Hammer for action. Concentrating, he begins loading the mallet with Qi.  
  
Two Shadow Warriors draw crimson blades from their waists and leap into the air. The two dark warriors streak towards Luís, who readies his war hammer. The first approaches Luís and extends his blade towards the QiRanger's chest.  
  
Luís shifts his weight to the left, altering his flight path to avoid the blade. Extending his right hand, the Earth QiRanger grabs hold of the Shadow Warrior's forearm. He then pulls the flying warrior towards his hind section and lets his legs snap kick him in the torso. The speed and blow of the counter attack caught the Shadow Warrior off guard and now he falls to the sand below.  
  
Not forgetting about the other threat, Luís re-grips his War Hammer and begins twirling. With each revolution, the power builds in his weapon. At the speed he and the other Shadow Warrior are traveling, neither can change direction now. Luís focuses on his target and hits the ascending warrior with all his might.  
  
The resulting explosion threw Luís backwards and sent the Shadow Warrior streaming for the Saharan Desert. The resulting impact left a large crater and a cloud of dust circulating in the air.  
  
Luís landed, his feet sinking into the soft sand. Before he could move, he's hit by four separate energy blasts. Screaming in agony, the Earth QiRanger falls to the sand. His breath heaving, Luís manages to look out the side of his visor to see three Copy Bots closing in on his position. He's just too weary to look for the fourth.  
  
Clutching the sand in his hands, Luís struggles to get to his feet. "This is not over!" he shouts, almost as if daring the Copy Bots to try and finish him off. Their eyes glow and the X on each Bot's chest glow before the energy bolts streak through the hot air. Luís tries to get out of the way, but is too weak from the battle to move with the lightening speed necessary to avoid being hit.  
  
The energy blasts find their mark with ease and explode against his armor sending sparks high into the air. Dazed, confused, and full of pain, Luís falls to the hot sand. Through eyes that are half closed, he tries to summon the strength to continue. He coughs blood into his visor, making it hard to see his foes. "No. It will not end like this!" he thinks. Calling forth all his strength, the Earth QiRanger manages to bring one knee up and then the other.  
  
The Copy Bots continue moving in on his position readying to fir again. Three Shadow Warriors join their ranks to ensure this time, the QiRanger is finished. "He just won't stay down," the point Shadow hisses.  
  
"This time he will," his comrade assures.  
  
The Shadow Warriors draw their blades and hold them at the ready. Their scaly lips widen to show a hideous smile. The trio of Shadow Warriors charges the weakened Earth QiRanger, who simply stands before them, unmoving.  
  
Luís begins screaming, calling forth power from the Earth. Golden energy rises from the sand, empowering its chosen fighter. Swirling about him, the energy fills his veins, rejuvenating him, healing his wounds and giving him the strength to complete his battle. Harnessing his power in his hands, Luís formulates a powerful Qi Ball between his palms as he steps into a crouched position.  
  
"Haaaa!" he screams unleashing the torrent of Earth Qi towards his enemies. Moving with blinding speed, the Qi Strike races across the desert, before finding a Copy Bot and Shadow Warrior. The blast vaporizes each, leaving only smoking remains where each once stood. The attack completed, Luís manifests his Qi Saber, ready to take on the remaining threats.  
  
Luís runs towards the Shadow Warriors, a move that catches them off guard. The element of surprise doesn't last, and he embraces the remaining two Shadows in fierce swordplay. No matter what attack he uses, they dark warriors counter and avoid taking damage.  
  
"I wonder how the others are managing," he thinks to himself.  
  
***  
  
The lackeys sent to deal with Master Li were in for a surprise. With well over 5000 years of training, the eldest of the QiRangers was prepared for them. Making use of his fire shurricans, he quickly destroyed the Copy Bots, leaving their smoking hulks glistening in the afternoon sun. That left him with only the Shadow Warriors to contend with.  
  
Li stands at the center of a ring of Shadow Warriors. Moving with blinding speed, the Master is able to thwart each thrust by his attackers with this Qi Saber. Time and time again, Master Li demonstrates why he's lived for so long. As each minute passes the reptilian warriors become more and more frustrated, which is exactly what Li wanted to happen.  
  
Seeing his first opening, Li exchanged his Qi Saber for his Flaming Daggers once more. Moving swiftly, Master Li sidekicks the Shadow Warrior to his immediate left. The blow catches the warrior in off guard and sends him training backwards leaving an opening in the circle. Li back flips through the opening, trailing his daggers, allowing them to pierce through the armor of the adjoining Shadow Warriors. Their vital organs flambéed, they fall to the sand writhing in pain. The Triple Fire QiRanger ends lands straddling the fallen Shadow Warrior, thrusting his twin blades through his chest plating and killing him instantly.  
  
"Hurry QiRangers, time is running out. With each passing moment, more Warriors of Doom will cross over. You must close the doors," he imparts on each of his teammates.  
  
***  
  
Seth Goldman stands at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. While normally any human at this depth would either be dead or contained in a massive pressure suit, Seth Goldman is the one true exception. For he, as the Water QiRanger is perfectly at home in this environment.  
  
"This is so cool," he thinks to himself. "I don't know which is better. The fact that I'm breathing or that everything is as clear as day down here, despite that it should be darker than the blackest night."  
  
As one of the Newest QiRangers, Seth hasn't seen much combat, only the skirmish at the Earth Mystic Door that resulted in failure. "I've got to focus," Seth remembers. "As many times as I've told Abeu this, I need to keep the operational mission in mind."  
  
For the past four years, Seth has been a handler for North American Security Organization. His specialty has been working with young Jackers. Those kids brought into the cyber culture and tempted to bring a life of crime. It was just over two years ago that he was introduced to Abeu Basbakar. At fifteen, the kid had potential and was already showing up on the C-Net as a leading contender for recruitment by the Syndicate. By some miracle, God had installed a conscious in Abeu and he chose working for NASO rather than the Syndicate.  
  
Since the boy joined the ranks of NASO, he and Seth had been training. Simulation after simulation was crafted for his first mission. Seth always knew the day would come that he would bring Abeu into the line of fire; he just never expected it to be in this way.  
  
"Focus," he tells himself. "No thinking about Abeu now. He knows his mission and he'll do the job. You pay attention and take care of yours."  
  
Moving effortlessly through the deep sea currents, The Blue QiRanger darts behind the outer ruins surrounding the Water Mystic door. Peering through the watery site, he sees two figures guarding the entrance to the Door's chamber.  
  
The pair of Shadow Warriors floats in front of the main entrance. Wearing their distinctive black armor, the two demons have been genetically altered by Qual'och to survive at the depths. Cut-outs have been made in their armor to make room for their gills. On their chest plates, bright blue slashes mark their status as sentries for the Mystic Door.  
  
"Something tells me that there's more than just a pair here. Let's see if I can smoke them out."  
  
Seth begins spinning his hands in the water, creating a strong current around him. The surrounding silt and plant life begin inching their way to the new channel. With his hands moving at a blinding pace, the Water QiRanger pushes the current towards the guards.  
  
Like any phenomenon in water, the change in kinetic energy left a trail from the source, something Seth should have thought about before hand. The wave of current quickly traversed the distance between Seth and the ruin's entrance. The two Shadow Warriors were stunned to see the approaching wave. Each pushed off from the sea's bottom, but could not escape the current and were taken away.  
  
"Let's see who comes out to play now," Seth says to himself.  
  
No sooner than the Shadow Warriors had been whisked away, seven more appeared along with a full complement of Copy Bots.  
  
"Shit," he says. "Saddle up, Goldman. Take them just like in basic," he tells himself, trying to boost his courage.  
  
The Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots easily trace the current's origin and spot the Water QiRanger behind the ruins. The lead Shadow Warrior thrusts his right arm toward Seth and the Copy Bots and four Shadow Warriors begin heading for his position.  
  
Taking advantage of their weaponry, the Copy Bots unload a volley of energy towards Seth's hiding spot. Crackling through the Pacific, the energy beams hit the ancient ruins vaporizing them instantly. The ensuing explosion also kicked up a dust cloud, occluding Seth's attackers' view.  
  
Blown back about 100 meters, Seth was thankful he summoned his Qi Shield. Unscathed, the Water QiRanger plans to make the most of his cover. Holding his Shield in his right arm, Seth extends his left out into the sea. Blue energy swirls about his hands and finally manifests as the Water Warrior's Qi Disk. This hollow weapon with deadly blades on its outer edge can seek out and destroy prey in any environment. and in the water; it will be the swiftest of allies.  
  
Seth peers through the dark cloud and spots his first target. Crossing his chest with his left arm, he brings the Disk to his right shoulder. The Water QiRanger focuses on his target and quickly unleashes the Disk.  
  
Spinning through the water, the Qi Disk zips through the dark cloud from the energy strike, towards the lead Copy Bot. Before it could react, the spinning blades pass through the creature's torso, causing it to explode.  
  
With their attention, diverted, Seth stealthfully pushes off from his current position to his left and secures a new hiding place.  
  
The Qi Disk circles around, heading towards the remaining Copy Bots and Shadow Warriors. This time Seth's foes are ready for his attack. The Copy Bots begin firing energy bolts, but the Qi Disk zigs in and out of the path as if it were alive. As it approaches the group from the Shadow Realm, the Shadow Warriors bring their arms in front of their bodies.  
  
Seth hadn't noticed it before, but these Shadow Warriors' armor has been strengthened to deflect blows. Attached to each forearm unit was also a device housing shurricans.  
  
The Qi Disk rips through another Copy Bot, but the Shadow Warrior behind it easily deflects the spinning blade aside. While it didn't penetrate the armor, it did take a knick out if it.  
  
"If this is the way it's going down, it will take for ever," he thinks catching his Disk on the return trip. His position exposed, Seth pushes off again.  
  
The four attacking Shadow Warriors each fire two shurricans at the QiRanger. Charged with dark Qi, the stars quickly slide through the water towards Seth.  
  
Using his arms for fins, he's able to avoid the first few stars, but he just isn't fast enough to escape them all. One by one, they impact his armor, exploding in a burst of fire. The five explosions throw the Water QiRanger towards the sea bottom, crushing him against the fallen stone ruins.  
  
Seth opens his eyes to excruciating pain and sees himself covered by debris. Seth's right leg is pinned beneath a column and if it wasn't for his armor, his limb would be severed. "God. Fucking-A. I've got to get out of here. They'll be on me any second," he thinks to himself.  
  
Despite the pain he's experiencing, Seth manages to concentrate and begins absorbing Qi from the surrounding water. The energy accumulates in the QiRanger's hands and enables him to push the water around him. The surge of power lifts the rubble off the fallen warrior, allowing him to move free and clear of the ruins.  
  
Just clear of the ruins, Seth is pushed forward by a wall of water that was a result of a tremendous strike by the Copy Bots at his former position. The Water QiRanger spins around and let loose his Disk towards the source of the blast. The mighty blade travels through the watery distance only to be knocked aside by a Shadow Warrior's shurricans.  
  
The Disk begins its return arc as the Copy Bots fire again at Seth. Using his Qi Shield, he's able to deflect the blast, but as each second passes, the Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots encroach on his position.  
  
"There's got to be a way past them," he thinks as he catches his Disk, but before he can wield its might power once again, the Water QiRanger is struck from behind by a shurrican. The Dark Qi impales his body and sends him towards the sea bottom once more.  
  
***  
  
"This is Carol Manning with an update to the breaking news encompassing the globe," the image of a middle-aged woman says on the holographic viewer. "Scientists around the world have yet to publicly state what they think the phenomenon is that's quickly circling the skies above, but a source close the North American Science Registry confided with CNNA that no one understands what is happening and that all scans cannot penetrate the cloud."  
  
"Standing outside the COG headquarters in London is Timothy Southerby," Ms. Manning states as the video feed is switched from her studio to a live shot of Southerby standing outside a grand hall in downtown London.  
  
Like everywhere else on the planet, the skies have grown cold and black as the thunderous clouds consume every inch of space above the skylines. Wind blows through the streets of the city chosen to house the main building for the Counsel of Governments. The building's main entrance is laden with reporters from various agencies, in hopes of getting a sound byte or some semblance of information as to what's causing the blackout.  
  
Timothy Southerby has been a reporter for years. Growing up in the EU, he made his rounds in the lesser network broadcasts before landing his current job as field reporter for the largest news organization in the world- the C- Net News Agency. While only in his early forties, Southerby often has been chosen by his network for his cool, calm, and collected approach to handling the great disasters of his day.  
  
His graying hair flapping with each gust of wind, Southerby takes the feed, "Thank you Carol. No word yet from the COG as to what they think is happening world wide. What we do know from atmospheric mapping from the LEO Station is that there appear to be five epicenters. The dark clouds appear to be emanating from these locations: The Pacific Ocean, the Saharan Desert, Mt. Fiji, the Amazon, and Central China."  
  
"Both LEO and COG studies have proved inconclusive as to the source of the clouds; however, the latest estimates puts total coverage at ninety percent," he ends.  
  
With the image still focusing on Southerby, Manning adds, "In New York, we're starting to see signs of panic. Doomsayers coming out of the wood work calling this the apocalypse and inciting fear in the general public. Are you seeing any of that in London?"  
  
A deep look of fear briefly flashes over Southerby's face, but he quickly masks it. "Unfortunately, that behavior isn't isolated to New York. Here in London, the general feeling is of concern, but I fear that a full-blown panic state is only hours away. Governor Caine has called for the assistance of the EUG to ensure public safety and that utilities are not interrupted."  
  
"Even with that added protection, there may not be enough to control the public, many of whom have decided to take no chances and leave the Earth behind," Timothy says. The image wipes to recorded footage from earlier that day.  
  
"Becking Station," Timothy Southerby begins, "in the heart of London has seen a five thousand percent increase in travel requests to the moon and LEO Station in the last hour." As Southerby continues to report the image zooms in on frantic Londoners racing through the gates to various teleportation modules. Not wanting to take any chance that this is the end of the world, these men, women, and children are placing their hopes that teleporting to the LEO Station or the moon colony, Luna, will spare their lives.  
  
One by one, individuals step onto glowing pads and then are encircled by protective shielding. The technicians enter the destination coordinates and FLASH, they're whisked away to the receiving platform at the other end.  
  
"What I've been able to gather from briefing talking with those traveling is this: they truly believe that this is the end of the world, as proclaimed in the bible and they are going to do everything in their power to survive," he concludes as the image returns to the live shot.  
  
"The Roman Catholic Church is holding prayer vigils at this vary time, as many believe they can turn back the perceived evil with the help of God. Live in London, this is Timothy Southerby for CNNA."  
  
Michael Chen turns off his video viewer in disgust. "Great," he thinks to himself, "Things go from bad to worse." Walking over to his Beiging apartment's window, he picks up a silver picture frame. He lets his thumb caress the glass covering an image of his sister, Leslie.  
  
Only hours before, he had been watching the holoviewer with his sister, now Mike wanders aimlessly around the apartment reeling after the events of the previous night. The explosion had been so violent, authorities investigating the incident found no trace of her. "Now look at them," he thinks to himself, "climbing over one another, trying to get food and supplies. Basic social structures are starting to fall apart."  
  
As Mike overlooks the city, his Comm-link starts beeping on the table positioned next to the apartment's door. "I might as well get it over with," he says walking to retrieve the unit. Picking up the unit, he touches the receive button. The unit comes to life and the image of a staff nurse appears on the unit's screen.  
  
"Dr. Chen," she says.  
  
Sighing heavily, Mike responds, "Yes?"  
  
""I'm sorry to bother you, but we need you here at the hospital. Riots have started downtown we're starting to get casualties. Dr. Zcago needs everyone on-site to prepare for the worst," the young woman says.  
  
Mike holds the wrist unit between his fingers, thumping it against his other palm. "All right. I'll come in. See you when I get there."  
  
***  
  
Deep within what was once the United States Pentagon, sits the North American Security Organization's Tactical Operations War Room. This facility serves as the nerve center for all of NASO's police and military operations. The man in charge is named Abbey, General Milfred Abbey. For over twenty years, he's served as its leader and the situation facing him now will be his gravest.  
  
Wearing his standard uniform, General Abbey bursts into the War Room far beneath the first floor of the building. The command center for Abbey overlooks the Tactical Operations Center, a large room filed with massive computers, monitors, and skilled technicians dedicated to protect the North American Union.  
  
At the center of the War Room is a circular table. Standing next to the table is Major Chol Lee. "What's the latest, Chol?" booms the General.  
  
"It isn't good, sir." Major Lee activates the table's holographic projector and an image appears over the surface projecting three drones flying over the Pacific Ocean. "This is the latest feed. Each sortie had the same result," he adds while watching the slender drone climb in altitude as they approach the black clouds surrounding the planet. "Each time they break the cloud's leading edge, something destroys them before they can relay any data."  
  
"Damn," Abbey says. "What about the surveillance ships?"  
  
"They're still grounded. Ops didn't want to risk the crews since all the drone have been destroyed."  
  
"Get them in the air. We need information and we need it now."  
  
Lee snaps to attention and salutes, "Yes, sir." The Major quickly deactivates the table's holographic emitters and walks to a Comm-link situated on one of the far walls.  
  
Abbey leans forward and punches the Comm-link embedded on the conference table. An image of a man with red hair and a beard flickers before the General. "Captain, what's the status of the President?"  
  
The man on the opposite side of the screen responds quickly. "The president has been transported to Luna and the Vice President has been moved to the bunker in Calgary."  
  
"Good work Aaronson. Keep me apprised of any changes."  
  
"Yes, sir," Captain Aaronson replies as his image fades off the Comm-link.  
  
Major Lee returns to General's side. "They're up and will be at the leading edge in five."  
  
"Good. Where's Alpha Team?" he asks.  
  
Major Lee answers his superior, "The team's in Toronto finishing the last training sim with Basbakar."  
  
"Activate the cell and have them report here directly."  
  
"Sir," Major Lee says after receiving an update in his subcutaneous Comm- link, "Delta Flight is ready to enter the cloud's outer margin."  
  
General Abbey taps the Comm-link in the conference table and the table's emitters create an image of a winged craft soaring over the Pacific Ocean. "Approaching target. No echoes, no penetration on all frequencies. Distance seventeen clicks."  
  
Seconds later a burning wave of fire shoots out the cloud and incinerates the aircraft. Garbled screams for help could be heard from the plane's crew, but it was for naught.  
  
"Get me Dwyer, now!" Abbey yells.  
  
***  
  
The swirling masses of energy have intensified above the rocky ground of the Shadow Realm. Bright red and white swirls thunder across the sky, igniting the darkness before crashing into the soil below. A chilled wind whisks through landside and the ground quakes with power as it merges with Earth.  
  
Standing on her Father's balcony is Xantia. The only daughter of Bruch'oda and future ruler of all he commands. The slender woman has soft white skin, something very different from the other natives of Bruch'oda's command. This is because Xantia is not a pure blood, but rather a half-breed - the offspring of Bruch'oda's tryst with a human long ago.  
  
She wears silver armor over a snow white Gi. Her amber eyes highlight Xantia's pale skin, which is covered with small scales, a sign of her reptilian heritage. With long, flowing red hair, she's the envy of all her father's warriors; however, her heart belongs to the one true intellect among them - Qual'och.  
  
Looking down from the Palace's balcony, Xantia witness something her father has only talked about - the amassing of troops on the grandest of scales. Battalion after battalion stands in the parade grounds with her father's newest weapon, the Copy Bots. The roar from the troops is almost deafening. As each second passes, the merger with Earth nears completion.  
  
A sleek smile crosses her face at the notion that she'll finally be able to see the world her mother called home. Xantia turns from the balcony and regions her father's side at his throne.  
  
Seated in all his glory, Bruch'oda's gaze is transfixed on Qual'och. The wizard stands below his ruler fixated on a large blue energy ball. Qual'och's four arms are spread wide with electrical streams lashing out from each of his claws, penetrating the orb. The hall's tapestries flap in the windstorm Qual'och's created by using the dark magic, only he's familiar with.  
  
"MaxGhe udHrty daPqi," he repeats over and over. His only concern is the orb and his eyes beam with intensity Xantia has never seen. Each phrase uttered channels more power from the Shadow Realm through the wizard. Forcing the collective energy from his world into the blue sphere, Qual'och widens the doorway between the two realms.  
  
"Almost, my dear," Bruch'oda says to his daughter taking her hand in his. The glee in the Warlord's eyes was unmistakable. "At long last we will have our revenge on those who banished us to his world."  
  
Xantia leans forward and kisses her father's cheek, "As evident by our latest encounters, they are no match for us. You will crush them quickly and enslave the humans to serve us."  
  
Xantia and her father return their gazes to Qual'och to finally see that they've been waiting for. the blue energy sphere bursts releasing a cascade of power over the Shadow Realm. The torrential wave flows over the landside enveloping the troops, weapons, and buildings.  
  
"It has begun," Qual'och calmly states, his voice echoing above the swirling energy and wind.  
  
Bruch'oda stands from his seat, embracing the wind. Raising his voice he hollers, "Dra'isod, ready your troops for deployment!"  
  
With twin dragon heads, Dra'isod is the most feared of all Bruch'oda's warriors. Covered in dark blue armor, he moves forward and his thundering steps echo in the great hall. Dra'isod's armor glistens in the electrical storm, highlighting the coverings on his shins, thighs, and arms. The same strong armor surrounds the warrior's chest. A flash of electricity impales the wall near the demon warrior. The eerie light highlights the engraved image of twin dragons on his breastplate. Wearing a simple silver chain- linked Gi under his armor plating, this General is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Dra'isod's deep, booming voice rivals the thundering energy swirling about as he replies, "Yes, my Lord," each head taking a phrase. The head of Bruch'oda's forces bows before leaving.  
  
Descending the steps, Bruch'oda and Xantia walk to Qual'och. Smiling widely, Bruch'oda looks the wizard in the eyes, "You did well, Sorcerer. I will not forget your efforts on this glorious day."  
  
Exhausted, Qual'och feigns a smile before answering, "Thank you, my Lord. I live to serve."  
  
"Now let us see this new world," Bruch'oda commands.  
  
The trio climbs the steps to the top tier and makes their way out to the balcony. Casting his gaze out over the compound wall, Bruch'oda sees the lush, green countryside of China he knew thousands of years ago. Looking at the sky, he no longer sees the familiar energy storms that have tormented him, but rather blue skies piercing through fading darkness.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Bruch'oda begins laughing as he experiences the first fresh breath in eons.  
  
Standing below and looking up at his commander is Dra'isod. He marches between regiments ensuring the squad commanders are ready for the command that will send them into battle.  
  
They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Now go out and conquer!" Bruch'oda yells.  
  
***  
  
New York City is easily one of the most populous cities in the world. After the North American Union formed in 2072 and the borders town down between Canada and the United States, this prominent city grew to enormous proportions. New York City had always been a destination of importance to the business community, but now it was the economic center of the west. The influx of commerce brought millions of new residents to the island area. Growing quickly to surpass twelve million new members by 2083, city planners began instituting new tiered designs to house its many inhabitants and business parks.  
  
In 2143, the final tier was completed, bringing the total city elevation range from sea level to 3000 meters. Each level was interconnected with trains and lifts to ensure quick transportation for the City's thirty-five million residents. Gone are the old parks and easements. New York City is now on congealed mass of steel.  
  
By far the most panic stricken of the City's residents were on the lower levels. Not even being able to see the sky, the threat of global darkness was not the factor installing fear, but rather that should there be an apocalyptic occurrence they would be first casualties when the upper levels fall.  
  
Frantically gathering belongings from the small residential hotels and packing them into hover cars - or simply leaving them behind, millions of terrified people began their mass exodus from Old New York City.  
  
Those that could afford the teleportation stations made their way to distant regions - LEO, Luna, Montana, BC, etc. However, the residents on this level held the more menial jobs, so the high tech solution of being dematerialized to avoid the feared impending doom simply wasn't an option.  
  
What was the more common solution was to board the many super trains going outbound or placing what one could carry onto a carrier and ride with hundreds others to escape the reach of the highest levels.  
  
Fear was not an exclusive emotion felt by the men, women, and children of the lower levels. New Yorkers on the middle and upper levels also feared the unexplained incursion of the Dark Cloud quickly encircling the globe. With the advancement of the clouds, these residents had a first row seat, for what many thought was the end of the world.  
  
Like those on the lower levels, many opted to leave before any signs of danger manifested. They believed that since they were closest to the sky, that any moment all hell would break loose. What they didn't realize was how accurate their deeply laden fears really were.  
  
Scrambling for the teleportation stations, the affluent residents made their escape plans. With so many people racing to enter the pods, the system overloaded and sent all teleportation pods crashing. NASO Civil Officers tried to control the panic stricken inhabitants, but as each cloud grew, so did their panic.  
  
The riotous uproar created by the closure of the pods climaxed when a thunderous boon echoed throughout the sky. In that instance, everything stopped.  
  
People who had been yelling, shoving, and pushing their way out of the city froze in their tracks. Officers paused in their duties to look up. Throughout all three levels of the city, no one spoke, no one move, no one breathed. For the first time, New York City was quiet.  
  
That momentous quickly ended as cheers began erupting from the upper levels of the City. What ever had occurred began clearing the dark clouds, and the residents could now see their familiar blue skies. Smiles covered the faces of men and women on each of the three levels, for they believed that what was just happened was only mass hysteria gone wild.  
  
This was not to be the case.  
  
Barreling through the last remnants of the dark clouds, Bruch'oda's forces make their first appearance to modern man. Streaking through the sky are not the standard foot soldiers employed by the Dark Warlord, but rather his elite aerial attackers, the Dragon Riders.  
  
Each Rider, is covered in the same strong armor as Bruch'oda's other forces, except their color is that of a bloody crimson. Black boots and gloves accent armor and a large dragon head is etched into their chest plates. Dragon Riders' helmets are also same color as the armor's body plating with black streaks in the shapes of wings extending out from a darkened visor. Each Rider's armor is identical, except for the leader's, whose accents are gold.  
  
Each Rider firmly grips the reigns of the huge flying beasts they control. The Earth hasn't seen dragons in eons, but in the Shadow Realm, they are as common as household dogs and cats. Dark greenish scales cover each magical beast. The dragon's head rests atop a long, slender neck and has two pits that cradle hidden amber eyes. Harnesses are attached to the mouths of the creatures, whose fangs glistens white against the Earth's blue sky.  
  
The Lead Rider orders his Dragon to begin its dive towards the upper regions of New York City. The dozen other Dragon Riders and their beasts of destruction follow suit and form a flying V.  
  
Every Dragon spreads its wings to full extension. Much like flaps on aircrafts, the increased lift slowed the beasts' descent but had an extra effect - that to install unprecedented fear on the humans below.  
  
The dramatic effect of dragons worked perfectly. The New Yorkers, who were only panicked before, were now responding to emotions of pure terror began running for their lives. No matter what they would do, the end was certain.  
  
The Lead Dragon Rider telepathically communicated with his steed and ordered it to open fire. Deep within its belly, the creature creates a firestorm of power that quickly explodes out its mouth in the form of a molten ball of fire and Dark Qi.  
  
Leaving behind a path of putrid smoke, the fire ball flies towards one of the uppermost buildings reaching into the heavens. While the structural engineers thought to design a building strong enough to withstand every disaster, no one could conceive of a weapon like this. Striking the north side of the building with the force of a fusion bomb, the structure and every living creature in a six block radius was vaporized.  
  
The blast impaled the surrounding buildings, weakening their struts and cracking their foundations. Out of the blast site rose a huge mushroom cloud and the stench of death filled the air. Those below could smell the burning flesh of those above as flames consumed building after building.  
  
With the initial attack begun, the other Dragon Riders commanded their flying weapons of mass destruction to open fire as well. Each blast further reduced the city to a smoldering mountain of ashes.  
  
NASO forces attempted to mount a counter offensive, firing their handheld side arms at the great beasts. Officers commissioned to "Protect and Serve" were now trying to simply survive.  
  
A few blasts managed to hit the armor plating of the Dragon Riders, but did nothing but to illuminate the flying warriors. Those hitting the Dragons themselves only served to incite them further.  
  
The Lead Rider commanding his Dragon to fly into the heart of the City. NASO Officers fired bravely at the oncoming attacker, but to no avail. Just as before, each blast had no effect.  
  
Atop the Kijorah Corporation Building, or more accurately, what remains of it, a lone NASO Officer tries to save humanity from certain doom. Locking on his firing scope to the Lead Rider's Dragon's eye, she squeezes off a round. The energy blast races through the air and impacts the creature's orbit.  
  
Reeling in pain, the Dragon lashed about.  
  
Almost loosing control of his steed, the Lead Rider quickly guides his beast to recover.  
  
Another blast is fired from an alcove formed of steel beams and concrete. The blast barely misses the Lead Rider himself, brushing against his shoulder plating.  
  
Beneath his helmet, the Lead Rider smiles, "Good. At least there is one who is not afraid to die."  
  
Kicking the ribs of his Dragon, the Lead Rider ascends to the NASO Officer's position.  
  
Realizing her cover's been blown, she begins racing for the building's escape slides, hoping she can find cover.  
  
Seeing his prey scurry, the Lead Rider stands in his saddle. The wind braces against the agent of destruction and he jumps off the back of his Dragon towards the Officer.  
  
With her back towards the sky, she didn't see the Lead Rider soar over her. The only thing she saw was a crimson flash land before her.  
  
Caught dead in her tracks, with no clear path to the escape slide, she opened fire.  
  
A smirk appeared beneath the Lead Rider's helmet. "Good," he thought to himself. "This one will die fighting."  
  
Pressing his legs in the flooring, the Lead Rider ran towards the Officer, who kept firing.  
  
Readying her self for the impending attack, she secured her footing and focused her fire at the building floor, hoping it would crumble and give her an extra few seconds.  
  
Each step brought the Lead Rider closer to the Officer, but just as he was about to reach her, the flooring began to give way. Quickly realizing what was happening, he leapt up and over the Officer.  
  
Landing behind her, the Lead Rider swept her feet, sending the Officer face first into the concrete support slabs. He then kicked aside her weapon and rolled her over.  
  
"Disgusting creature," he thought to himself as he laid his eyes on his first human.  
  
The Officer's eyes widened with terror as she saw her assailant standing over her. Immobilized by fear, she did nothing but scream.  
  
Reaching for the human's neck, the Lead Rider lifted his prey by the throat. Demonstrating his strength, the Lead Rider easily lifted the Officer over his head.  
  
As she struggled to breath, the Lead Rider marveled at the choking sounds coming from one of the only inhabitants of this world to put up any resistance.  
  
Closing his fists around the neck of the Office, he began squeezing the life out of her. A second later, the gasping and choking stopped and he tossed her lifeless body aside like the trash she was.  
  
***  
  
The power and force of the attack weakened the support structures of the upper tier and within minutes, they began to crumble to the ground below. Millions of people were not killed by the Dragon Riders, but by falling debris.  
  
In futile efforts, people began climbing over one another, trying to escape as if they were rats vying for freedom. It did not matter, for in fifteen minutes, New York City was no more. It was nothing but a pile of rubble, smoldering against Earth's blue sky.  
  
This city wasn't alone. Around the globe, Bruch'oda's forces began systematically sending humans to their graves.  
  
***  
  
"Jesus Fucking Christ," General Abbey exclaims looking at the viewers surrounding him at the NASO HQ War Room. Each image depicts roughly the same thing: massive destruction in every major metropolitan center within the North American Union. The District of Colombia was no exception.  
  
Abbey sees the White House leveled, the Washington Monument in pieces, and what's left of the Capital Building crumbling under intense flames.  
  
"Tell me what the fuck those things are," he orders.  
  
"Something out of a bad science fiction movie, General," Gary Staal offers, trying to find some levity to ease the situation.  
  
"More like a nightmare, Doctor," he responds turning to see Robert Dwyer enter as well.  
  
The room shakes as the Pentagon take another direct hit. Dust falls from the ceiling and the rumbling can be heard deep within the bunker.  
  
"What can you give me General?" Dwyer asks.  
  
General Abbey motions for Staal and Dwyer to join him around the main conference table.  
  
Stepping up to the table the two operatives barely comprehend the massive destruction they see displayed before them. City after city has been laid to ruin. Corpses lay burning in the streets while the mysterious attackers continue to move unopposed.  
  
"No much, other than it's bad Rob. All of this happened in less than fifteen minutes," General Abbey begins. "DC, New York," he continues pointing to each city's image, "LA, Toronto, BC. You name it. They were hit."  
  
Abbey taps a few commands into the control panel on the table and the images shift to display that of Mexico City, London, Pairs, Moscow, Beiging, and Tokyo. "And it just wasn't us. They hit everyone."  
  
"What about counter attacks?" Robert asks.  
  
"We're preparing the first wave now, but we're not exactly hopeful. Drones met with disastrous results before this all began."  
  
Captain Aaronson joins the trio at the table. "Delta Wing is set to move in, sir."  
  
"Very well. Give them the green light," Abbey grimly states.  
  
"What do you want us to do, General," Robert asks.  
  
Abbey looks his old friend," Rob you've got to buy us some time and find out what the hell is going on. Where's your Jacker?"  
  
Robert's face can't conceal much from the man he's served with for so many years, "I don't know. Goldman and Basbakar didn't make the rendezvous and we've been unable to contact them."  
  
"Keep trying. We're going to need that kid's brain to make sense of the C- Net. Every world power is struggling to get on top of the situation and your boy's our only chance of understanding and hacking into their systems."  
  
Robert nods.  
  
"All right boys, let's see you put your toys to the test and clear us some room above," Abbey says.  
  
A smile comes over Gary's face, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Gary and Robert race out of the room, as Aaronson switches the main viewer to display Delta Flight's attack.  
  
***  
  
The Pentagon lays in ruins, its steel girders bent over, concrete in piles, and flames licking the sky. Robert Dwyer pushes aside the last bit of rubble to reach the surface. The resulting fine dust covers the NASO operative, causing him to cough as he clears the debris field.  
  
A second later, Gary Staal pulls himself out of the hole. "Really," he says between breaths, "I need to get me some of those," pointing to Robert's legs.  
  
"No time for envy, we've got work to do," Dwyer responds.  
  
"Tell me about it," the Doctor says surveying the battlefield.  
  
The pair had been in countless battles all over the world, but neither had been up against an enemy displaying the firepower unleashed on the world. Nothing of what they new to be the District remained.  
  
Coursing through the city's streets were thousands of Shadow Warriors. To make matters worse, the skies were filled with Dragon Riders. Gary and Robert turned to one another and readied their armor. Before they could activate the Stealth Armor, Robert spied a new threat churning down Jefferson Davis Highway.  
  
The two friends see a squadron of Shadow Warriors marching beside new beasts of destruction. Roughly the size of a small passenger bus, maize colored creatures marched on the street with long, flowing fur. Their legs were strong and powerful ending in razor sharp claws that left marks deep in the concrete where they had come.  
  
The creatures' heads were collared by a burnt umber mane that made the animal's emerald eyes seem even more terrifying. Four elongated fangs covered with the blood of man extrude from the beasts' horrifying mouth. The animal is known in the Shadow Realm as a gUmaN. Riding the backs of these creatures are the gUmaN'JO, a fierce breed of warriors as tightly bonded with their companions as the Dragon Riders are to theirs. Each gUmaN'JO wears yellow armor, styled like their Shadow Warrior escorts, but with a few exceptions. First, each wears a golden gauntlet extending from their wrist to elbow. Second, matching boot tops extend to each rider's knee. Finally, the gUmaN'JO's helmets have a flowing burnt umber mane cascading backwards from top. Each warrior carries as sword strapped to a black belt around their waist.  
  
If the sight of these creatures wasn't bad enough, the following sight put things into perspective for Robert and Gary.  
  
The gUmaN at the head of the convoy let out a horrendous roar. Following the deafening display of power, its rider aimed its mouth at a pile of automobiles displaced on the side of the road. All ready in bad shape, the hulks of the metallic transports were now to be permanently disposed of. Hot masses of glowing fluid spewed out the creature's mouth. Everything the mysterious fluid touches instantly burst into flames and began melting.  
  
"I need to get me some of that," Gary says readying his computer interface.  
  
Robert nods with a sly grin. "Let's do it."  
  
"Energize," they shout, activating their stealth armor. A second later, both men stand covered in their dark body armor comprised of billions of nanobots.  
  
Through the Comm-link in each suit's helmet, instructions came in from General Abbey, "Those Dragon creatures have our boy in the air well occupied. They can't get close enough for a strike. See it you can lure their forces into Arlington. The wide open spaces should allow them to drop on top."  
  
Robert raises his right hand and places it next to his right ear. "Will do General."  
  
The pair activate their cloaking devices and vanish from sight.  
  
Moving quickly, Robert utilizes his cybernetic enhancements to close the distance between the Pentagon and the oncoming squadron in less than a second. The NASO operative stands next to a hollowed out car frame roughly ten meters from the advancing party. Soon enough Gary would be joining him on the opposite side, if only his cover could hold.  
  
As the creatures approached, the gUmaN began growing uneasy. No matter how much technology covers a man, animals can always sense danger. The gUmaN'JO atop the first beast stops and begins looking around.  
  
"Someone is here," he says.  
  
The Shadow Warriors begin fanning out searching for the hidden attacker. Staying motionless, Robert watches three Shadows walk harmlessly past him before he got the signal from Gary he was in position.  
  
In the years he spent in the Special Operations division, Dwyer never faced opponents like this before. He figured he might as well give it all he has to see what kind of damage he could inflict and evaluate afterwards. Targeting the lead gUmaN with his scanner embedded in his left eye, Robert began charging his plasma weapon lodged into his reconstructed right arm. From deep within his body, he could feel the power hum.  
  
Robert quickly deactivated his cloaking mechanism, causing all of Bruch'oda's forces to look his way. With their attention drawn, Robert pointed his arm at the target and fired. A stream of blue-white energy left his first and sailed towards the gUmaN. Its master attempted to move the lively beast out of the way, but the particle beam was too fast.  
  
The weapon bore deeply into the creature's torso, vaporizing everything in its path. Wounded, the creature let out an incredible yell filled with pain before it fell to the ground dead, oozing its destructive fluid everywhere.  
  
Struggling to stay atop his ride, the gUmaN'JO ordered the Shadow Warriors and his fellow JOs to attack the dark armored assailant. The command sent the Shadow Warriors into a frenzy, each drawing their swords and running towards Robert.  
  
Moving with lightening speed, Robert was easily able to avoid the Shadow Warriors attempts to cut him down with their swords. Building frustration in his opponents, Robert sought just the right moment to begin his counter - and that moment was just about to manifest itself.  
  
Gary leapt through the air, uncloaking in the process, and tackled the de- saddled gUmaN'JO. Clutching the yellow warrior firmly in his black armored hands, Gary drove the warrior to the ground. While Gary has had many years of martial arts training, he was no match for the cunning of the JO that he attacked.  
  
On the ground, the JO easily broke free of Gary's grasp and kicked the Doctor's lower abdomen. The force of the impact lifted Gary and sent him back a few feet - enough for the JO to regain his stance and turn to face the second black figure.  
  
"He hits about as hard as Rob does," Gary thinks to himself. "Makes no matter," he continues while rushing his foe. The Stealth Armor greatly enhanced Gary's abilities, enabling him to move significantly faster than a normal human and adding tremendous strength to his body. Had any mere human attempted to fight the JO, they would surely be torn to shred by the first punch.  
  
The pair continued to trade blows, moving about in circles as Robert dealt with the Shadow Warriors. Slowly but surely, the NASO team members were able to draw the scouting party away from the debris field of the Pentagon to Arlington Cemetery.  
  
Now in the open fields, Gary and Robert would cement their plan. They each began loosing their respective battles, luring their attackers into a false sense of security. Robert feigned running out of power and began taking more hits from the Shadows. His armor plating holding strong, he still attempted to further protect his body by letting his right arm and legs take most of the cuts.  
  
Gary carefully took each hit, pulling back just before contact to minimize the blow. Before long, the JO had Staal surrounded by his compatriots. Racing towards Gary, the JO unleashed a furry of kicks and punches that Gary could not have countered even if he'd try. Falling to the ground, his Stealth Armor deactivated, leaving the human laying on the grass before the mass of gUmaN'JO.  
  
The JO Gary had been fighting lifted his arm high and then slammed it towards the earth. Gary looked up to see the gUmaN filling their mouths with their caustic fluid.  
  
Gary was able to get to his knees before the first blast consumed him. Covered completely in the glowing fluid, the attacking JO relaxed his stance, for nothing could survive the sputum of his beasts.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
While Robert's body was enhanced by nanobots that supplanted his human limbs and organs with robotic attachments, Gary's body was vastly different.  
  
Several years ago, he had been working on new nanobots to assist him in his medical studies. He crafted a series of bots more advanced than anyone had developed to date. Following a terrorists attack on the LEO station his body was in bad shape. He laid near death with no hope of recovery.  
  
Gary had been instrumental in the design of the nanobots that saved Robert's life following a botched mission early in his career and his long- time friend wasn't about to let Gary die.  
  
Injecting Gary with his nanobots saved him and also gave him new abilities. The nanobots not only were able to repair the damage tissue, but they augmented his natural immune system. This gave Gary the ability to adapt to any threat to his body.  
  
As the pool of fluid ate its way into the earth, Gary stood up. His body changed to a stone-like appearance housing dark eyes and little else for features.  
  
"I wish I could see his face," Gary thought to himself."  
  
With his body immune to the gUmaN's attacks, Gary was also able to draw upon the antigens to construct new weapons. Drawing saliva into his mouth, Dr. Staal spat at the JO he had been fighting.  
  
Still stunned from the turn of events, he didn't move and let the glowing green blob of spit eat right through his head.  
  
Their plan in place, Gary and Robert quickly made sure other regiments of Shadow Warriors and Dragon Riders came to Arlington. just in time for Delta Wing's attack.  
  
***  
  
Hot, humid, lush, beautiful. All words that have been used to describe the Amazon, Earth's last bastion of old growth forests. Nearly forty percent of the planet's uninterrupted forests reside in this narrow region in the southern hemisphere.  
  
Jayde Yee rests atop a tree branch, high above the jungle floor, trying to catch her breath. Her armor is covered in stains from the slain Shadow Warriors that litter the dirt below and etched with scorch marks from Copy Bots slain in the progress. The Green Wood QiRanger rests her hands on the tree limb supporting her, balancing her twin axe blades over them. Dark visceral remains coalesce at the blade's edge and drips below.  
  
"Just how many are there of these things?" she thinks to herself referring to what appears to be an endless army of Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots. Through her visor she surveys the battlefield to see corpses and hulks all around. Blast impacts marred the surrounding bush and many of the thousand year old trees have fallen.  
  
Spying her objective, Jayde collects her strength for one last assault on the Wood Mystic Door. The only thing in her way- a dozen Shadow Warriors and four Copy Bots guarding the portal itself.  
  
In her element, the surrounding Wood Qi fills the green warrior with extra power and strength. The Wood QiRanger wraps her delicate fingers around the axes' leathery grips and leaps into the air.  
  
Traveling past the tree's leaves alerted the Shadows and Copy Bots to her location and they make sure to take advantage of the information.  
  
The Copy bots unfurl a volley of electric blasts towards Jayde's last location. A split second too late, the energy beams tear the tree to shreds. Exploding into a million pieces, timber shards are sent hurling through the air.  
  
Yee twists her body to avoid the flying debris, but can't avoid the many pieces. A large section of truck knocks the QiRanger out of the air, sending her to the floor below. Turning her head towards the dirt below, Jayde sees that she's headed right for a collection of dead Shadow Warriors.  
  
She hits the fallen warriors, pushing their lifeless bodies deep into the Amazon soil. Pined beneath the tree trunk, the Wood QiRanger struggles to get free.  
  
While the Copy Bots secure their position in front of the Mystic Door, the Shadow Warriors carefully surround the fallen QiRanger. Each knows the green-clad female is a force to be reckoned with, a simple fact exemplified by their fallen comrades.  
  
Pressed hard into the ground, the pressure continues to build across Jayde's backside. Pushing into ground, the QiRanger tries to lift herself out of her sticky situation, but to no avail. Each attempt only serves to push her arms deeper and deeper into the soil beneath her.  
  
Through a slim opening in the corpses around her, Jayde sees the feet of approaching Shadows. Still pinned, her mind begins racing, trying to think of a way out. "There's got to be a way!" she exclaims.  
  
Each Shadow Warrior steps slowly towards the pile of dead warriors and the Wood QiRanger. Swords drawn, they make sure they can strike at any sign of movement. The Platoon Commander points his crimson blade towards the pile and two of his regiment begin clearing bodies away. A wicked grin eases over his face, "We have you now."  
  
The Shadow warriors pull the first body aside, revealing a chamber directly to Jayde.  
  
"Get her," the Commander yells.  
  
The two that had been clearing bodies drop to their bellies and reach into the mess of tangled flesh, jabbing their swords and hoping to draw blood. Feeling the pressure mount, Jayde rolls to her right, gaining an extra inch or two of leeway under the trunk- just enough to avoid the Shadow Warriors' blade.  
  
The Shadows stand and shake their heads in defeat.  
  
"Very well. Continue," the Commander orders and the pair returns to removing bodies. Pulling their comrades free of the congealed mass before them, the two Shadow Warriors retrieve another body and place it next to the first.  
  
Jayde Yee feels the pressure mount. Sweat forms underneath her helmet, caressing her face and dripping into her eyes. The salty sting blurs the QiRanger's vision, forcing her to close her eyes and block out everything. The pain intensifies as Jayde squeezes her eyes even tighter, in her attempt to move past the discomfort.  
  
"Time is of the essence, Jayde," she tells herself hearing the Shadows move closer to her. Each footstep seemed to echo for an eternity, kicking up dirt and slowly moving it towards her. The combination from the stomping feet and shuffling dirt calmed the Wood QiRanger.  
  
Jayde could feel herself drifting away from the extraneous sights and sounds. She no longer could feel her heaving chest. No longer did the tree truck pine her down on the moist jungle floor. She didn't notice the dead bodies huddled up beside her.  
  
What the QiRanger did notice was the forest. She felt at peace with it. She could feel the nurturing Qi embrace her body, filling it with strength.  
  
Jayde opened her eyes and began channeling Qi from the surrounding trees. Absorbing it through her back and letting the energy pass out her hands into the soil below.  
  
The Shadow Warriors kneel down on one knee and easily seen their prey before them. Drawing their swords from the scabbard affixed to their waists, the sound of sliding metal drew Jayde's attention.  
  
Turning her head, Jayde realizes her time's up. Using all her strength, she pushes the Wood Qi through her system. Green energy exits her palms and sends the QiRanger into the air, free and clear of the tree trunk and dead Shadows.  
  
She somersaults backwards and lands on her feet, catching the Shadow Warriors unprepared. Using her connection to her axes, she summons them from the pile before her. Whipping through the air, the twin blades rush to her hand and the QiRanger is once again ready for battle.  
  
Through her darkened visor, Jayde begins sizing up each of the remaining Shadow Warriors. Each stood strong and with their crimson blades drawn and fixed towards her. As the Shadows slowly dispersed from their collected mass and began circling her, Jayde moved her weight to the balls of her feet and prepared to pounce.  
  
The Shadow Warriors complete their entrapment of Jayde.  
  
Looking around, the QiRanger begins shifting her body side to side while twirling her axes in her hand.  
  
Suddenly, the Shadow Warriors drop their swords and start retreating from their position.  
  
"This can't be good," Jayde thinks to herself.  
  
Jayde focuses in on the leader's eyes and realizes that someone is behind her. Clutching her axes tightly, she prepares for the right moment to begin her attack. It was then she was truly caught unprepared.  
  
"It's time to die, Sapling," a raspy voice from behind said. The words drew a smile from the lead Shadow Warrior before Jayde.  
  
The Green QiRanger slowly turned around. Luckily she wore a helmet that obstructed her face, for her enemies would sure know the fear she now felt as her mouth dropped open.  
  
Standing before Jayde was a battalion of Shadow Warriors and several hundred more Copy Bots. But that's not what really got to Jayde. Leading them all was a nine foot tall creature named Man'uL'o. Hunched over and wearing amber armor, this troll of a soldier's emerald eyes peered through her soul.  
  
His size wasn't the only thing awesome about the warrior standing before Jayde. Man'uL'o's extremities were rippled with muscles pressing against their armored containers. His face is that of a seething snake, complete with forked tongue. A staff affixed with a spear and a scythe is held in his right hand and cradled under his arm.  
  
The monstrosity motioned for the others to give him room to fight the QiRanger and they were quick to comply.  
  
"Show me what you've got," Man'uL'o says.  
  
Jayde swallowed her fear and cautiously approached her opponent. Man'uL'o didn't move. He continued to hold steady with his bladed staff in position.  
  
The Wood QiRanger flung one of her axes up, towards the sky. Man'uL'o glanced at the spinning weapon, taking his eyes off the QiRanger.  
  
Seeing an opening, Jayde quickly rushed the large troll.  
  
Sensing her approaching, Man'uL'o spun his staff around, the scythe's blade leading the way. Jayde sees the curved blade arcing towards her, but she can't get out of the way. Rather than trying jump or duck, she brings her remaining axe to her side to block the scythe.  
  
Crash! The two curved metal blades connect, releasing electrical sparks. Man'uL'o struck with such ferociousness, that the blow threw the QiRanger to the jungle floor. Reeling in pain, Jayde was unable to hold onto her axe, as the collision's vibration shot through her body.  
  
Man'uL'o swung his staff again, and with both hands gripping the staff, commanded it to carry the scythe overhead and into the QiRanger.  
  
The scythe struck the Wood Warrior's armor, chipping away at Jayde's protective lining. The weight and force of Man'uL'o's weapon drove her deep into the ground, forming a small crater. To make matters worse, the young woman's head bounced about in her helmet and on the earth, giving her a near concussion.  
  
Man'uL'o stood over the QiRanger smiling. His forked tongue slithering in and out of his mouth as Jayde tried to collect her thoughts and escape death.  
  
"I've got to push him back," she thought to herself. Collecting Wood Qi again, Jayde forces a Qi Strike. Powerful green energy pulsated out of the QiRanger's hands. The twin beams of green energy light up Man'uL'o's chest plate and drive him back a few meters.  
  
Standing dazed, Man'uL'o tries to shake off the blast. This little push was all that Jayde needed to dig herself out and reclaim her axes. Merging them into her Battle Axe, Jayde Yee swings her mighty weapon at Man'uL'o.  
  
Still recovering from the Qi Strike, the large warrior let out a roar as the Battle Axe's blade tore through the armor plating near his knee. Red blood began spewing from the wound as anger and determination filled his eyes.  
  
Spinning around, Man'uL'o lands a reverse roundhouse kick. Taking the full brunt of it in her chest, the force sends the Wood QiRanger flying through the air. No doubt she would still be flying if she hadn't slammed into a large tree.  
  
The collision knocked the breath out of Jayde as she fell limp to the jungle floor. Each breath was now a struggle. Every muscle cried out for oxygen. Each molecule in her body felt the pain of a thousand needles.  
  
She looked and saw Man'uL'o standing a few meters away. He still had that grin on his face.  
  
Man'uL'o summoned a Dark Qi Ball in his left hand and threw it at the wounded QiRanger.  
  
Too tired to move, Jayde felt the Dark Energy rip through her body. Screaming as fantastic explosions consume her, the blast reveals chunks of her armor vaporizing. Lying on the floor, Jayde's bare skin is riddled with bruises and blood pours from deep wounds.  
  
Each breath becomes more labored for the embattled QiRanger. She pushes up with her tattered gloved hands until she rests back on her heels. Woozy from the blast, Jayde sees the world spinning around her.  
  
Man'uL'o runs in a side kicks the QiRanger squarely in the head.  
  
Snapping back like a baby's toy, Jayde falls to the Earth helpless.  
  
"Easy," Man'uL'o says lifting his scythe high in the air.  
  
Taking firm hold of his staff, Man'uL'o swings the mighty blade to crush the QiRanger. As the blade travels through the air, green energy cascades over the Jayde's body. Before the blade and sever Jayde into two pieces, she dematerializes and scythe sinks into the Amazon floor.  
  
***  
  
The Great Vault glowed dimly with the absence of the QiRangers. Gone are the fine details once illuminated by the bright gemstones. The great chamber containing the last resting places of the original QiRangers seem vacant and devoid of life.  
  
A bright green flash erupts near the tomb of Master Kahn, the first Wood QiRanger. As the bright light fades, a lone figure rests on the stone and dirt floor of the Great Vault. Jayde Yee lays before the stone tomb unconscious. Her black and green Gi is torn to shreds, revealing numerous cuts and bruises.  
  
She lays slumped over on her side against the support for Kahn's tomb. One arm is extended overhead, while the other falls helplessly to her side. A deep laceration pours a steady stream of blood from her forehead, which is matched by another wound in her abdomen. The blood coalesces in a pool beside her body.  
  
Jayde Yee is dying.  
  
Her mind wanders in the blackness of her unconscious thoughts; reliving old memories as well as frightening new recollections. A day on the beach with her family fills her head. Not more than six years old, Jayde recalls the joyous day her mother's boyfriend proposed. Blue skies, squawking seagulls, white clouds, and the beautiful salty air fill her senses.  
  
Peace. Tranquility. Happiness. All words that describe that wonderful moment when her mom accepted the pledge and Jayde once again had a father.  
  
However, in this version of the proposal, something changed. A deep rumbling was heard. Young Jayde looked around, thinking that another California earthquake was about to strike, but she quickly realized that it was only her that could hear the troubling undulating noise.  
  
The rumbling continued to grow in intensity and in volume. Franticly, Jayde searched for the source of the disturbance - but no one noticed. No one even batted an eye. Jayde tried to ask her mother and new fiancé about the noise, but they ignored her - didn't even acknowledge her existence.  
  
Louder and louder the noise got until it sounded as if epicenter was directly beneath Jayde, her mother, and the fiancé. All of a sudden it was quiet. The breeze returned and squawking sang into her ears.  
  
Dark hands began rising through the sand. Hands made of decomposed flesh. Rotted scraps of flesh hung from the bones as they pushed up through the sand. Young Jayde let out a terrifying scream, but no one paid attention or even noticed the arms clamoring over the young girl. She struggled to break free, but the grotesque arms were too powerful and began pulling the young girl deep into the subterranean abyss.  
  
***  
  
Jayde continues to drift away into the unconscious world that is a coma. The Great Vault seems hollow with the absence of her spirit.  
  
In the center of the Great Vault, a yellow and red flash of light burst to fill the room and then fade out, revealing Master Li and Luís Mendoza wearing their Gis. Both stand clutching their chests, gasping for air. Battered and bruised, the two fall to their knees in the safety of the Great Vault.  
  
"What. happened?" Luís gasps while taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Look," Master Li manages to get out as he comes to his knees.  
  
Luís focuses his eyes ahead and sees Jayde lying motionless before him. "Jayde!" he screams, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. The sudden burst of energy from the Earth QiRanger brightens the room as he scurries to asses his team mate's condition.  
  
Tears fill Mendoza's eyes as he cradles his fallen companion. "Come on Jayde. Come back to us," he says holding Jayde tightly in his arms.  
  
Master Li quietly assess her wounds, trying to see how badly she was hurt. Concern races across the Master's face while he tries to halt the bleeding. Ripping his Gi, Li formulates a makeshift bandage for her.  
  
Three bursts of multicolored light illuminate the Great Vault for an instant. Following the flash, the other QiRangers appear laying flat on the Great Vault's floor. Each of the QiRangers' Gis are stained with their blood and faces marked with scuffs. Their eyes are half closed as they recover from the teleportation. Shaking their heads and coming to their hands and feet, the three QiRangers slowly realize they're back in the Great Vault.  
  
"Wha? Where are we?" Abeu asks.  
  
Leslie comes to one knee and looks through her bobbed hair. "The Great Vault? But why?" The Fire QiRanger glances around and sees Master Li kneeling beside Luís. Fear grips the QiRanger, for she expects the worst. "No!" she yells standing and running to Master Li. Seth and Abeu follow a few steps behind.  
  
Abeu's eyes grow with shock as he witnesses his fallen comrade. Even though he never met Jayde before today, his heart is filled with sorrow that he's losing a teammate.  
  
"How is she?" Seth asks.  
  
Luís turns to face his team, eyes full of tears. "She. she's.." he clutches her tightly and buries his face in Jayde's body.  
  
Master Li stands with a somber look on his face, "Not well. I fear that she will die soon if she does not receive medical attention."  
  
"What happened?" Abeu asks.  
  
Master Li looks down at the fallen Wood QiRanger, "Judging by the resistance Luís and I saw, I can only imagine what she faced."  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" Leslie asks.  
  
Master Li turns to his fellow warrior of fire, "She needs Wood Qi to grow healthy again. Until her body absorbs enough, she'll need a physician. That's something we don't have here. Seth, if you give her some of your Qi, that should stabilize her for the time being."  
  
The Water QiRanger nods and kneels beside his new friend. He places his hands on Jayde and beings sending Water Qi into her body. Within seconds, the wounds begin healing and the blood stops flowing.  
  
Leslie's mouth drops as a stunning revelation courses through her body. "Michael," she says.  
  
"Who?" Seth asks standing up.  
  
"My brother," Leslie answers. "Oh my go. I bet he thinks I'm dead from the explo." she tries to say, but drifts off.  
  
"Say again?" Abeu chirps.  
  
"My brother, Michael, and I were in Beiging when I received the medallion. But there was a fiery explosion. I bet he thinks I'm dead."  
  
"What does that have to do with Jayde?" Seth inquired.  
  
"He's a doctor. Neo-traditional Chinese," Leslie says excitedly. "I bet he can treat her and get her Wood Qi up in no time."  
  
Master Li places an arm of caution on Leslie's shoulder. "True. But be sure Bruch'oda didn't limit his attacks to the Mystic Doors. Beiging and your brother may be no more."  
  
Leslie closes her eyes. "No, I know he's all right."  
  
"Your heart will lead you to him. Go now and bring him before we loose her," Master Li quietly says.  
  
Leslie brings her hands together in front of her chest. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she says as a fiery red column of energy envelops her, whisking the Fire QiRanger away.  
  
"Now what?" Abeu asks.  
  
"Shit!" Seth mentions under his breath.  
  
"What?" Abeu asks.  
  
"Look at your Comm-link," Seth quickly mentions while logging into his wrist computer.  
  
"Crap!" the young QiRanger exclaims.  
  
"What is it?" Master Li inquires.  
  
Seth lowers his arm, "Abeu and I are part of a NASO Strike Team. They called up the unit, probably to protect the city."  
  
"Rob's not going to be too happy about this," Abeu says lowering his gaze.  
  
"If your team is still active, we can use their help to launch an offensive against the Mystic Doors. See if they're still in tact," Master Li instructs.  
  
Seth nods and opens the Comm-link channel to NASO Headquarters. A small image of General Abbey appears on the small video screen. "Identify yourself," the General says, his voice filled with anger and concern.  
  
"Seth Goldman and Abeu Basbakar reporting in," the Water QiRanger says.  
  
"What in blazes took you so long? The whole world has gone to hell and you're just now calling in?" the Abbey blasted.  
  
"I know. We were caught up in the fireworks," Seth answers. "We've learned what's going on. What's our rendezvous point?"  
  
"The only place that's remotely secure is NASO HQ, son. The NAU and most of the world have fallen to these creatures. What intel can you give me?" Abbey asks.  
  
"I have to show you. We'll be there in a few minutes. Goldman out."  
  
Seth closes the Comm-link. "You're going to have to explain it to them. There's no way a General's going to believe this."  
  
"Agreed," the elder QiRanger concedes. "Watch over her, my friend," he says placing a comforting hand on Luís.  
  
"I will," the Earth QiRanger says holding Jayde.  
  
Master Li, Abeu, and Seth clasp their hands, summoning their respective energies and vanish in bright flashes of light.  
  
***  
  
Streaking through the air above Washington, DC was Lt. Timmons. The young Officer sat tucked into his Mitsubishi Mark-9 Aerofighter, the backbone of the NASO Tactical Forces. This sleek and small aircraft had everything a military force could wish for. With its delta wing design, the craft was able to produce sufficient lift at low speeds, perfect for supporting ground operations. Furthermore, the added fuselage enabled the designers to pack in additional weapon bays.  
  
Each pilot controlling these single seated weapons knew how to use them beyond the architects' specifications, for Delta Wing was NASO's best group of pilots. Time and time again, they were called in for strategic missions. They would strike down from above in a wave of fury, hitting their targets, and heading off into the sunset without ever looking back. Today was no exception. NASO ground forces were quickly overwhelmed by the attacking monsters. Most of the country had fallen prey to their superior strength, but Alpha Team was able to put up a strong defense around NASO HQ.  
  
Drawing the enemy out into the open, Delta Wing was able to easily dispatch of them. at first. After the initial clearing out of Bruch'oda's forces, they returned with a vengeance. gUmaNs and their JO riders widened their rampage, causing more destruction. But of more devastating news was the addition of Dragon Riders to the battle fray.  
  
One by one, the mighty monsters tracked down the fearless pilots of Delta Wing. Riding up behind them, the Dragon Riders would command their beasts of destruction to hurl their molten balls of Dark Qi toward the small fighters.  
  
Despite their advanced armoring, the Mark-9s were no use against the Dragons' attacks. The molten fireballs easily ate through the protective skins encapsulating the aircraft. The powerful blasts consumed the munitions and created terrible explosions in the sky.  
  
Everywhere Lt. Timmons flew he saw huge pockets of black smoke in the air -signs of his wingmen sent to oblivion. He edged his controls to arc his craft left. Swooping around a dark cloud, he ascended into the heavens.  
  
"Damn," he thought himself, looking at the tactical display on his left. Timmons couldn't believe what he was seeing: only three Delta Wing Mark-9s remained and there was another wave of flying creatures approaching from the north.  
  
"Casper, watch your six!" he yells through his Comm-Link, but it was too late. As he flew his Mark-9 away from the battle arena, he watched helplessly the blue dot on his screen faded.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled pulling the stick backwards, sending his craft into a tight loop.  
  
"Witchdoctor, get your ass out of there!" boomed Timmon's squadron commander, but the Lieutenant ignored the order and dove his Mark-9 into the heart of the battle.  
  
Locking on his plasma cannons, Lt. Timmons fired the energy weapons at the beastly pair that just killed his wingman. The green plasma streaks thumped through the air and connected with the Dragon and its rider. The energy tears through the outer layers of the Dragon's scales, causing the beat to howl in pain. Its Rider quickly tries to soothe his beast by connecting with its mind.  
  
Tumbling through the sky, the Dragon's wings fold under as the Rider grips the reigns with all his might.  
  
Timmons continues to bear down on the falling creature, never ceasing to stop firing on his prey.  
  
The green blasts continue to pour through the outer layers of the Dragon's hide and each blast elicits more and pore pain. The Rider's control of his beast falters as the pain begins creeping into his mind.  
  
Every fiber in the Dragon Rider's body screamed with an intensity never before known. Closing his eyes, he tried to sever the connection but can't concentrate with his skin boiling. Weakening, the reigns slip past his fingers and the Dragon Rider falls free of his giant beast. The pain he feels from his Dragon forces the Rider to close his eyes as the pair fall helplessly towards the Earth.  
  
A grin creases across Lt. Timmons' face as he noses the craft into a steeper dive.  
  
"Witchdoctor, fall in. That's an order!" squawks his commander, but Timmons continue to ignore the instructions, consumed with anger at the loss of his wingman and fellow pilots.  
  
The Mark-9's afterburners ignite, thrusting the craft faster through the air. The twin plasma weapons continue to pumping out blasts of energy as Timmons sits on the firing controls. "Die.. Die. Die." he mutters, completely oblivious to everything around him.  
  
Timmons' focused only on the creatures in his crosshairs and nothing else. As his speed increased, his vision narrowed and obstructed his sense of danger. Riding in on his right was another Dragon Rider.  
  
This new threat barreled through the sky, not only coming to the aid of his comrade in arms, but to kill the last remnants of Earth's resistance. The Dragon's wings flapped with an intensity never before seen, propelling the beast as fast as the Mark-9. Leaning forward, the Rider huddled close to his partner's neck, producing a streamlined profile, enabling the pair to travel even faster.  
  
Faster and faster they rode, tearing through clouds until the moment came.  
  
The Rider commanded the Dragon to unleash its furry and the creature was more than happy to oblige. The fiery molten ball of Dark Qi slipped past the Dragon's teeth and smoked through the sky.  
  
Proximity alarms fired in the Mark-9's cockpit, alerting Timmons to the advancing threat, but it was too late. The Lieutenant tore his gaze away from his target just in time to see his craft impacted by the firestorm. The searing heat and energy obliterated the NASO aircraft and its pilot.  
  
Still not giving up on his fellow Rider, the Dragon Rider and his beast strove to save their brothers. The Dragon let out a terrible roar that sent sounds waves deep into the souls of their partners.  
  
The secret language of the Dragons instantly calmed the falling pair and re- established their link. Quickly the Dragon put the pain past her and spread its wings, gliding below its Rider, who landed back in his saddle again. They rejoined the Dragon Rider formation and began the final assault on the Pentagon.  
  
***  
  
General Abbey and Captain Aaronson stand next to the conference table in the War Room. Their hands grip the circumference of the centerpiece as the room shakes violently, sending dust and debris raining down from the ceiling. The table's holographic display shows the current tactical status of Bruch'oda's and NASO's forces. Depicted in blue, NASO's forces are hastily retreating towards the Pentagon after facing an upsurge in resistance from hordes of red dots closing in on their position.  
  
"That's it, General. Delta Wing's been destroyed," Aaronson announces.  
  
General Abbey slams his fist into the table as another blast rocks the War Room. "Shit!" he yells. Fixing his gaze on the information before him, the General continues, "We're going to have to pull out of here." He points to the display showing a new regiment approaching from the south. "There's no way we divert enough troops to hold them back."  
  
"What about Alpha Team?"  
  
"Even those two can't be everywhere. Issue the retreat," Abbey orders.  
  
Captain Aaronson taps the Comm-link, "All NASO Forces: Fall back. Full retreat to the Pentagon Bunker."  
  
"Ready to teleport pads, Captain. We've got to get as many troops out as possible," General Abbey somberly says walking away from the table.  
  
"Yes, sir," the Captain replied, running to the computer console on the wall. Hovering over the keyboard, Aaronson quickly input the commands to activate the devices. "Sir, only levels six and eight are responding."  
  
"See if you can get them online," Abbey says turning to face Aaronson.  
  
"It's no use," a voice calls from behind the General.  
  
Abbey quickly turns to see Robert and Gary entering the room, their clothes covered in blood. "The main power grids are starting to short out. We'll be lucky." Robert begins but is interrupted by a thunderous crash that sends one of the lighting elements rocketing to the floor.  
  
The four NASO officers scatter as Dwyer continues, ". to get enough personnel out to mount a counter offensive."  
  
Three flashes of light fill the room, causing the men to take a defensive posture as Li, Seth, and Abeu appear.  
  
"Better late than never," Seth quips as his blue energy cocoon fades.  
  
Robert rushes his friend, but stops short, taking a good long look with his eyes. The cyborg is dumbfounded by the appearance of Seth and the others in traditional Gis, each roughed up, and appearing out of nowhere. "How did you get here? And what happened to you?"  
  
Seth and the other QiRangers form around Robert, who's quickly joined by Gary and General Abbey.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Rob," Seth says shaking his head.  
  
"Who's this?" Gary says pointing to Master Li.  
  
"I am Li," the elder QiRanger says, bowing.  
  
"That explains a lot," Gary mutters.  
  
"Who?" Robert asks.  
  
"You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he's the only one that really knows what's going on here," Seth says.  
  
"I'm glad someone knows what the hell those things are," Gary adds.  
  
A thunderous crackle is heard sending debris across the room and filling it with fine dust and sends the men to floor. Captain Aaronson grabs hold of the conference table and pulls himself up as the QiRangers help the others to their feet. Alarm klaxons begin sounding throughout the bunker.  
  
"General, our defenses have been breached. Enemy forces have entered Level One are making their way down," Aaronson yells.  
  
"Rob, you've got to hold them off long enough to buy us enough time to evacuate. Use the Istanor to pull yourself out," the General orders.  
  
"The what?" Gary asks.  
  
"I'll fill you in later, Gar," Robert says. "Captain, make sure the General makes it out."  
  
Captain Aaronson draws his sidearm and walks behind General Abbey. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Be safe, Rob," Abbey says, looking at his old friend in the eye as he turns to leave the War Room.  
  
With Aaronson and Abbey gone, Rob turns to the QiRangers. "All right Mister Li."  
  
"Master," Abeu interjects.  
  
Rob looks at the junior member and smiles, "Master Li. What are we up against?"  
  
Master Li looks squarely into Rob's eyes, "If you've put up any kind of resistance to date, then we will be faced with an army of Bruch'oda's fiercest warriors dedicated to eradicating every living creature in this place."  
  
"Bruch-what?" Rob asks.  
  
"Time is wasting, Mr. Dwyer," Master Li begins, "so I will make this brief. You've seen the enemy and know they are not of this world. While many are endowed with magical abilities, they can be killed like any other being."  
  
"They've come to reclaim the Earth as their own. To ensure our victory, we must do as your General says and provide cover and regroup to counter the global offensive," Master Li says in a definitive tone letting Rob know the conversation was over.  
  
The eldest of the QiRangers begins walking towards the door and is immediately followed by Seth and Abeu.  
  
Rob and Gary look dumbfounded as the elderly Asian usurps their authority.  
  
As Master Li approaches the doorway, he says, "Follow me."  
  
***  
  
Klaxons continue to howl through the darkened corridors of the Pentagon Bunker. Matching red beacons flash in the darkness, warning NASO staff of immanent danger. Master Li calmly runs through the halls, homing in on Bruch'oda's advancing army, sensing their every move. The oldest QiRanger is followed closely by Robert Dwyer and then by the others.  
  
Gary Staal runs up next to Seth. "What gives? Where is he going?"  
  
Without batting an eye, Seth responds, "He can sense them."  
  
"What?" Gary mouths, full of surprise.  
  
"We all can," Abeu adds while hastening his pace.  
  
Robert matches Master Li's pace, slightly surprised the elderly man next to him is as agile and quick as he is. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"5000 years ago," Master Li begins while jumping over a support rod that's collapsed, "I fought against these creatures and banished them to the Shadow Realm. Someone let the through the five Mystic Doors and now their leader is determined to control the Earth."  
  
Dwyer rolls his eyes and Staal can't believe a word he's hearing.  
  
"Right," Robert mutters.  
  
Gary taps Seth on the shoulder. "You believe this nutcase?" The look Seth and Abeu shot back at the Doctor gave him his answer with out the need for words.  
  
The quintet continued racing down the darkened hallways, sidestepping debris, support structures, and dead bodies. Master Li abruptly stops at a T intersection in the heart of Level Three. Robert came to rest on Li's left with Gary at his side. Seth and Abeu stand to Master Li's right.  
  
"This is it," Master Li states.  
  
"This is what?" Gary asks looking around. "You leading us on a goose chase?"  
  
Robert looks at the junctions ceiling, focusing his electromagnetic sensors above the fortified structures. He now understands why the Asian brought them here. "This is where we make our stand. They're right above us."  
  
"I wish I understood how you knew that old man," he adds.  
  
"Seth, Abeu," Master Li says pointing to opposite ends of the intersection," Position yourself there and wait for my signal."  
  
The pair quickly took their positions as Master Li stands in the center of the hallway, fists clenched and his arms by his side. The QiRanger's gaze is firmly fixated on the structure's roof.  
  
"I'm used to be in the tactical lead," Robert says readying his body for physical contact.  
  
"My humble apologies. I do not mean to encroach on your command; however, under the circumstances, I think you'll agree we both have but one mission."  
  
Rage begins to fill the Dwyer. "This little man has no idea what he's up against. I'm not some little kid who's never run an op. When we get out of here, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," he thinks.  
  
Hammering is heard above them men. With each pounding sound, the ceiling shakes a little more. Bits and pieces of the constructed begin falling to the floor. "It's time," Robert says, "They've got some nasty things. You'd better sand back and let Gary and I take the brunt of the attack."  
  
Master Li looks at the African-America with a wry smile. "Really."  
  
Master Li summons his inner fire and red energy begins encapsulating the oldest QiRanger. His black Gi begins shimmering with bright red light and then bursts into flames. Gary and Robert stand back, not quite knowing what to make out of man before them. The flames abate revealing Master Li in his battle armor.  
  
"What the hell?" Gary and Robert say in unison.  
  
"As I said, I've done this before. Seth, Abeu, if you will," Master Li instructs.  
  
The pair nod and ready their stances.  
  
"Water!" Seth calls out sending powerful blue energy through his kidney and bladder meridians. The blue energy completely consumes the Water QiRanger and fades away, revealing Seth in his armor.  
  
"Metal!" Abeu shouts as bright white energy courses through his lung and large intestine meridians. The bright light illuminates the hallway and then dims revealing the youth in his Metal QiRanger armor.  
  
"Fucking sci-fi," Gary says underneath his breath marveling at the transformations he's just seen.  
  
Before Robert or Gary could ask any questions, the ceiling caved in. Rock and cement landed with a thud against the flooring. Master Li readied his Fire Shurricans, but a blazing beam of energy shot past him and slammed into the chest of the first three Shadow Warriors that dropped through the floor.  
  
"You're not the only ones with tricks," Robert said with a smile that was returned by Master Li.  
  
"It's game time," Gary announces, closing his eyes. The Doctor began transforming his body into a sleek iron-like creature with razor sharp claws and huge spikes extending from his elbows.  
  
The transformation caught Li off kilter, which brought a smile to Gary's metallic face, "Not pretty, but effective."  
  
The levity didn't last for long as the next contingent of Shadow Warriors dropped through the opening. Robert tried to blast them, but they moved too quickly even for Master Li's Fire Shurricans. The resulting explosions caused even more damage to the hall and opened the ceiling more, allowing several more Shadows into the fray.  
  
Master Li drew his hands together and summoned his Qi Saber and charged into battle with Gary at his side. The pair quickly met resistance from several Shadow Warriors. Master Li artfully used his blade to sever the Shadows' torsos, while Dr. Staal slammed his iron-like fists through their chests. Spinning around on his right foot, Gary drove his sword-like elbow through the viscera of another Shadow.  
  
Robert wasn't about to be outdone by his partner and charged forward. Leaping into the air, he thrust his right arm through a Shadow Warrior and tosses it aside. Three more Shadows flanked him, and the NASO operative side kicked the nearest Warrior. The speed and force of the blow completely tore off the head of Robert's enemy.  
  
Seth, Abeu, Master Li, Gary, and Robert continued battling the Shadows. Within minutes, large piles of corpses filled the intersection and forced the five defenders of the Pentagon deeper into Level Three. As the advancing army of Shadows picked over their fallen compatriots, the quarters got smaller and smaller and the men chosen to be Earth's last stand left a trail of dead bodies.  
  
***  
  
On a deeply wooded path, a teenaged Jayde Yee meanders down the winding clearing of brush. The youngster walks aimlessly through the forest gaining a sense of calm from her surroundings. Jayde leaves walkway and saunters to a nearby Sequoia.  
  
Approaching the tall tree, she extends her arms as if welcoming it into her life in a free exchange of love. Even at this young age, Jayde practice the ancient art of Qigong and grew from the interaction between the forest and her.  
  
Jayde enters a state of contentment that many strive for, yet few achieve. The future Wood QiRanger closes her eyes and allows the energy to freely pass between the universe, the forest, and her body. A slow breeze passes through the canopy above, brushing the leaves against one another.  
  
***  
  
Cradling Jayde on the floor of the Great Vault, Luís holds his fellow QiRanger with all the love and devotion a big brother would have for a little sister. The tears have faded from his eyes, but salty streaks persist down the Mexican's cheek.  
  
Through his care, Luís feels even closer to his new friend and can sense that his presence has brought some relief to the fallen warrior. Jayde no longer labors through each breath and her wounds have stopped flowing. Luís fixes his gaze on Jayde's chest, making sure it continues to rise and fall with each breath. As each expiration fades, he adds one more count to his running total; the only way he's able to keep his mind off what he feels is ultimately his fault for failing to clear Bruch'oda's forces away from the Earth Mystic door.  
  
He extends his arm over Jayde and brings her even closer to his chest. "Please be safe, little one," he says in a soft voice full of compassion.  
  
As the minutes ware on, his thoughts drift to the others. Li, Seth, and Abeu have been gone for so long and he's not even felt the presence of Leslie since she left for her brother. Holding Jayde's delicate hand, he begins whispering, "I hope you can forgive me. I don't know if I'll be able to. I haven't even after all these years with my sister."  
  
For the first time in years, Luís begins opening up about the death of his sister. While he knows that Jayde can't respond or perhaps even comprehend what he's saying, Luís continues sharing his innermost feelings and what he feels his utmost failures in life. As he expounds on his life up to this point, his inner soul begins recharging, because for the first time ever, Luís begins understanding that there are things out of his sphere of control. Losing his sister was undoubtedly the most tragic lesson learned from this, but with the new insight he begins to finally put the event past him and accept the world for what it is.  
  
***  
  
Young Jayde continues to meditate with the trees around her, consuming their Qi and growing from the exchange. The soft breeze begins blowing harder through the trees and the increased rustling of branches above draw Jayde out of her bond. The young woman looks around as the breeze turns into a gust of foul smelling wind.  
  
Jayde closes her eyes and scrunches her nose, trying to avoid the permeating odors now filling the open forest. Quickly, her eyes dart about, trying to locate the source of the stench, but she cannot.  
  
The wind continues to grow and now the upper branches flap freely in the gusting wind. The wind begins swirling over the path, lifting dirt and leaves and sending it through the clearing. Jayde tries to gain cover by standing behind the tree, but as each second passes, the intensity of the wind increases.  
  
Gripping the tree's bark, Jayde's hair flies past her and the wind begins howling loudly. She buries her have into the tree's trunk, but the wind and dirt creep past her arms and sting her eyes. As they water from the irritants, she sees something out the corner of her eye.  
  
Not sure what's happening, Jayde begins growing a little uneasy. Moving her flying hair out of her way, Jayde looks deeply into the forest, trying to uncover what she saw. Pushing her eyes to see past the trees, she begins making out a lone figure standing a few hundred meters away. It's dark and undefined. Jayde continues to try and make something out of it, but can't.  
  
In fact, the harder she tries the more of these creatures she sees. First there was just one other darkened figure, but as each second passed, more and more appeared from nowhere.  
  
Jayde could feel her heart begin to race and her blood surge through her body. The young lady's hands gripped the tree beside her tightly and her fingers grew white from the ensuing pressure.  
  
The mysterious creatures broke free of the trees and began closing the distance between them and Jayde. Afraid, Jayde tried to run away, but her feet remain planted firmly on the ground. With each step the creatures took, Jayde's anxiety increased exponentially. Before long she began hyperventilating and the creatures covered her body in darkness.  
  
***  
  
Luís quickly let go of Jayde and laid her to rest of the Great Vault's floor. He leans over his teammate and tilts her head back while closing her nasal passages. Luís takes in a full breath of air while pressing his mouth over Jayde's. While he exhales, Luís carefully watches to see if Jayde's chest rises. and it does. He then kneels beside her torso and begins compressing her chest, trying to revive her heart.  
  
***  
  
The once great city of Beiging has fallen to the mighty forces of Bruch'oda. Gone are the historic buildings and palaces. Gone are the neotechno architecture buildings housing China's top companies. All that is left is a sea of rubble. Only the burning hulks of structures sending smoke and ash into the night's sky remain.  
  
Tucked beside a cement girder atop the Choi-Bok Corporation building is Leslie Chan. Her almond skin transitions seamlessly against the darkened sky. Tears streak down her face as the Fire QiRanger looks at the destruction before her. With each breath, her heart sinks deeper and deeper at the loss of life.  
  
Sifting through the ruins below, a battalion of Shadow Warriors continues looking for any signs of life that may have escaped the carnage. Shadows aren't the only ones on the lookout for survivors- gUmaN and their JO riders continue to walk the debris filled streets while dragon Riders circle above.  
  
Jayde takes a deep breath and forces the thoughts out of her mind. Slowly she closes her eyes, trying to focus on her brother. Leslie's meditation is quickly broken by a set of screams coming from the street below. She opens her eyes and looks below, seeing several Shadow Warriors taking a young boy and girl out of a dumpster.  
  
The youngsters, neither older than ten, scream in terror. Each tries to resist, but are easily overcome by the sheer size and strength of the Shadows. Pulled free of the dumpster, the humans are forced to their knees in a circle of Shadows. The Warriors' crimson blades poke the children, who shake in terror. The young boy huddles close to his younger sister, trying to protect her from the tormenting forces. No matter what the brave boy does, he cannot stop the Shadows from making his sister cry even more.  
  
"Enough!" Leslie tells herself, but before she can intervene, a half dozen men and women clamor out from the ruins with bats, crowbars, and other household items. The mob attacks the Shadows and creates an opening for the children to escape.  
  
The children's saviors' attack is quickly countered and they begin falling back. A young Chinese man tries attacking a Shadow Warrior with his crowbar, but the cunning dark warrior easily sidesteps the thrust and rips the human in two with his blade.  
  
Leslie stands tall on the rubble, calling forth her inner energy, "Fire!" she yells and the bright red energy flows through her meridians filling her body with strength, power, cunning, and encapsulating her body in red armor.  
  
The Fire QiRanger leaps into the street as another Shadow Warrior kills its attacker.  
  
"Hey!" Leslie yells, garnering not only the attention of the Shadow Warriors, but that of the Chinese defendants as well. With the distraction in place, the children's mother manages to take them in her arms and run into another building.  
  
The lead Shadow Warrior readies his blade and leaps into the air towards the QiRanger. The others continue their attack on the humans, who barely make a stand.  
  
Leslie summons her Qi Saber in a brilliant flash of red energy and deflects the crimson blade of the lead Shadow Warrior. Leslie and the Shadow Warrior stand face-to-face with their inner emotions boiling over - one driven by honor and justice and the other driven by evil and hatred. The pair circled as they exchanged blows with their swords. For once, a Shadow Warrior was putting up significant resistance, something Leslie hadn't counted on.  
  
Leslie stole a quick look out the corner of her eye and saw that the others were not doing well. In fact, the beating they were taking made her sick. Her distraction was all that the Lead Shadow needed and he landed a side kick to her chest.  
  
Caught unready, the blow sent the Fire QiRanger back a few feet; just enough for her to realize one of the men around her was Michael.  
  
A new sense of power filled her as she summoned her inner fire and blasted the Lead Shadow with a Qi Strike. The powerful red energy wave shot out her free hand and struck the Shadow's chest, bursting it into flames. The injured warrior screamed in pain as he fell to the ground consumed in flames.  
  
Leslie powered up her Qi Sable, filling its blade with dancing fire. She quickly made her way through the sea of Shadow Warriors hacking them. Her fiery blade cut through the Shadow's armor as if it was butter and the dark warriors fell to the ground. The Fire QiRanger stood before her brother, who, like the other humans, stepped back and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Michael, it's me," she said through her helmet.  
  
Mike recognized the voice but was unsure as he cocked his head to one side. "Leslie?" he asks, unsure if he's dreaming.  
  
The Red Warrior before Mike nodded and powered down her armor revealing a woman in a black Gi. He instantly recognized her and ran to his sister. The pair shared a warm embrace as tears streaked down Mike's face. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Leslie pulled away from her brother. "No, but I need your help."  
  
Mike looked at his sister again, "What's with all the weaponry? Where have you been?"  
  
"There's little time to explain. A friend of mine has been hurt badly and needs a doctor."  
  
Mike hugs his sister again, "Let's head back to camp; I saved a few things from the hospital."  
  
Leslie and the others took off into the rubble, making their way to the refugees' camp.  
  
***  
  
Luís sat beside Jayde, exhausted. For the past hour he used every ounce of strength to keel the Wood QiRanger alive and succeeded. Seat dripped down the Earth QiRanger's face and beaded up on his muscles. "Please hurry Leslie."  
  
***  
  
Master Li thrusts his Qi Saber upwards, splitting an advancing Shadow Warrior from groin to crown. In a sea of dead bodies, only the five defenders of NASO's HQ seem to remain. Bits of flesh stain the eldest of the QiRanger's armor, but he is not alone, for the decaying pieces of fallen Shadows don the armor of Seth and Abeu as well.  
  
Robert Dwyer has remained relatively clean throughout this battle, making use of his arm and eye blasters when disposing of his enemies. Dr. Staal is a completely different story. His elbow spikes drip with the blood o his fallen prey while dried spatter streak across his chest. Because of his proximity to each death, his clothes are soaked in the blood of the dead.  
  
The five defenders have pushed back farther into Level Three. No matter how much they try to stop the advancing army, it doesn't seem like it's enough - there's always someone waiting to jump into the fray.  
  
"Where do they come from?" Dr. Staal asks.  
  
"I don't know, but this is getting a little tiresome," Rob responds while side kicking a Shadow Warrior in the chest with his enhanced legs. The blow cracks the trooper's armor and sends the Shadow Warrior through the air. He takes a quick look at his wrist unit and sees there's still no word from General Abbey that the bases has been successfully evacuated.  
  
Seth leaps over a trio of Shadow Warriors, barely escaping their reaching blades. He lands crouched and sends his Disk spinning towards them. The sharp edge of the Disk makes short work of the Shadow's legs, knocking them off at the knees. The three Shadow Warriors fall to the ground and begin flailing around in pain while Seth smiles beneath his helmet.  
  
The flooring begins buckling beneath the weight of the dead bodies and the continual assault on the Headquarters. Warping support beams can be heard giving way as the QiRangers and NASO Officers struggle to get to safety. The five defenders ran to the side of the hall as the plating beneath their feet gave way. Dead Shadow Warriors fell to the next level and the next wave of attacking troops split between them.  
  
"We've got to hold them back a little longer," Rob shouts.  
  
"All right," Master Li says, "You and I'll take the advancing army. The rest shall remain here."  
  
Robert nods in agreement. "Energize!" he shouts, activating his Stealth Armor as he and the Triple Fire QiRanger jump down the open shaft to Level Four.  
  
***  
  
Leslie, Mike, and the others hide behind a couple of concrete slabs. Around the next corner is a gUmaN patrol. "What are we waiting for?" Leslie whispers.  
  
Mike turns to his younger sister, "Our camp is in the station over there," he says pointing to a demolished descending staircase. "They know we're somewhere close, but we've been able to hide our location. It's the last free group in the city."  
  
A few men and the mother with her children race across the clearing to the station's stairs and quickly make their decent. The man on point looks at Michael, "You two are next."  
  
Leslie and Michael readied themselves. When the signal came, the pair ran across the street to the station's birth and quickly made their way inside. Leslie followed her brother down the tattered staircase to the Station's main floor. Dust and tile filled the once open area. Cracked LCD elements gave the foyer an eerie look.  
  
"How could this have happened so fast," Leslie caught herself thinking. "It's only been a few hours." The Fire QiRanger followed her brother closely. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Michael took her hand and began leading her down the train tunnel. "I was at the hospital," he began with a hushed voice, "when the first attack came. My ward was hit pretty bad. We tried to save as many of the patients as possible, but when they started attacking the hospital directly; a few of us grabbed what we could and took a few patients out of the hospital."  
  
"The first place we went wasn't any better than the hospital, in terms of safety. As they starting systematically destroying the city, we fled underground. Eventually that lead us here," he said. "What I don't understand is what happened to you."  
  
A butterfly entered Leslie's stomach as they continued walking down the dimply lit tunnel. "Inside the car was a medallion."  
  
"I don't understand," her brother said.  
  
"All of this," she said, waving her arms around, "started five thousand years ago - an epic battle of good versus evil. When the forces of evil returned, the last warrior from long ago, Master Li, summoned us to fight by his side."  
  
"You can't expect me to believe that do you?"  
  
"It's the truth. You saw my armor and now I need your help to save one of my new friends."  
  
"Where is your friend?"  
  
Leslie cracked a small smile, "For that, I'm going to have to show you."  
  
***  
  
Three Shadow Warriors raced towards Robert, whose back was turned. Master Li saw that his new comrade was vulnerable and tossed a series of Fire Shurricans at the attacking Warriors. Sending off a volley of plasma from his right arm, Robert turned to see the advancing Shadows struck down with the QiRanger's weapon.  
  
"Thanks," he said firing another round.  
  
"Don't mention it," Master Li said pushing through the Shadow Warriors to meet with Robert.  
  
The two men stood with their backs together completely surrounded by an endless army of Shadow Warriors. "How many are there?" Robert asks.  
  
"Bruch'oda has been building his army for five thousand years. No doubt, he has a supply as vast as the air we breathe," Master Li said.  
  
"Great," Robert says locking his targeting systems onto a weakened support strut and firing his plasma beam at the junction. The strut vaporized under the intense power of the plasma beam and gave way to a large metal structure. The plate fell down and covered a dozen or so Shadow Warriors, giving the pair some extra breathing room.  
  
***  
  
Gary Staal withdrew his fist from the chest of a Shadow Warrior. Grasped firmly in the Doctor's hand was his opponent's heart. It beat once or twice while the last few nerve impulses completed their circuit. "Interesting."  
  
Gary's experiment was short lived, as a Shadow Warrior pushed him over. As he fell forward, Gary let loose of the heart and extended his arms to break his fall. Lying on the floor, Gary rolled over to see himself completely surrounded by Shadows. Grinning, he thought back to his encounter with the gUmaN and commanded his nanobots to make a small change to his salivary glands.  
  
The Shadow Warriors moved in on Gary, not sure what to do, since their blades were ineffective. Gary saw their hesitation and took advantage of it. He sprung up and began spitting at the Shadows. The corrosive saliva quickly ate through their armor, which Gary followed with thunderous punches and jabs from his elbow spike.  
  
Gary looked up from the fresh bodies that lie beside him and saw Abeu holding his own against the dark warriors. "Got to admit, that kid's got heart," he thought as Abeu drove his Qi Saber deep into the thorax of a Shadow Warrior.  
  
The moment was quickly broken when Gary's wrist unit chirped. "Gary. Robert. We're all clear. Fall back," General Abbey's voice commanded.  
  
Gary held the unit up to his mouth and activated the Comm-link, "Where do you want us, Rob?" Gary paused for the reply, but there was none.  
  
"Rob?" he asked again, but still there was no answer. Seth and Abeu overheard Gary and rush to his side as Master Li and Robert leapt up from the lower level.  
  
Gary put down his Comm-link and ran to the pair with the other QiRangers. "Next time answer."  
  
"Sorry," Robert mentioned while activating his Comm-link. "Dwyer to Istanor."  
  
There was no answer, only static. "Istanor, do you copy?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"I don't mean to be presumptuous," Abeu said, "but with all the damage to the building, your Comm-links might not have sufficient range to get the Istanor."  
  
Under the black veil of Robert's Stealth Armor, his jaw dropped. No one except a select few knew about the Istanor. "How did you. Never mind. We need to find away out."  
  
"Allow us," Master Li quietly said as the Shadow Warriors regrouped and began surrounding the quintet.  
  
"What's your idea?" Robert asks.  
  
Master Li simply smiled as he, Seth, and Abeu joined hands around Robert and Gary. The Fire, Metal, and Water energies flowed between the men and around the NASO operatives creating an energy envelope around them.  
  
Gary and Robert look around, trying to understand what the men around them are doing, but before they can, a brilliant flash of light forces them to close their eyes and temporarily deactivate the cybernetic camera.  
  
When the flash is gone, they stand in an old cavern dimly lit by some unknown source.  
  
"What the hell?" Gary asks.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Seth mentions as he deactivates his armor. Abeu and Master Li do the same.  
  
A familiar voice is heard behind Master Li. "I'm glad you've returned. I was starting to get worried," Leslie says.  
  
Master Li turns to see the Fire and Earth QiRanger standing beside him. Over Leslie's shoulder, he sees a young man tending to Jayde's injuries. Master Li nods in his direction, "Michael?"  
  
Leslie looks back for a second, "Yeah. I was luck to find him so quickly."  
  
"How is she doing?" Master Li asks.  
  
"Not well," Robert chimes in after reviewing the Wood QiRanger's vitals with his sensors.  
  
"Has your brother been able to help?" Master Li asks.  
  
"A little. She's just so far gone and he doesn't have the supplies he really needs. I'm not sure Jayde's going to make it." A tear begins forming at the corner of Leslie's right eye.  
  
"Maybe I can help," Gary adds and walks over to help Michael.  
  
"Let's see if we can get our ride now," Robert says while activating his Comm-link. "Dwyer to Istanor."  
  
A short pause is heard over the Comm-link before a crackling male voice comes through the channel, "This is the Istanor, go ahead Dwyer."  
  
"Jayce, can you lock onto my signal?"  
  
"Just barely Rob. How did you get in the middle of a mountain?"  
  
"I'll only tell you," Rob smiles, "if you can get me and eight of my closest friends aboard.  
  
"That's a deal. Hang on," Jayce's says over the Comm-link.  
  
The group stands silent while Michael and Gary tend to Jayde.  
  
A strange tingling sensation begins cascading over Master Li. He looks around and notices that the others appear to be feeling it as well. While he's not sure what's happening, he begins noticing that the Great Vault is fading from view.  
  
The nine men and women in the Great Vault slowly fade from existence, leaving nothing alive in the Great Vault. With the QiRangers gone, the gemstones fade and the cavern goes dark.  
  
***  
  
End of Episode 2 - Battlecry 


	3. Brave New World

QiRanger Episode 3 - Brave New World  
  
***  
  
The QiRangers, Michael Chen, Robert Dwyer, and Gary Staal materialized in the teleportation bay of the NASO Spacecraft Istanor. The "T-bay," as it is referred to among crewmembers, is a small rectangular room with bright white walls. Located on the ceiling and floor are matching blue teleportation units that match those in traditional pods. There are no features on the wall and their plating appears seamless.  
  
Luís stands still as the final remnants of the transition solidify around him. The low hum of the Istanor's teleporter fades and the blue endplates dim. The Mexican quickly diverts his eyes to where Jayde was laying in the Great Vault. He breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that he and all the others were taken together.  
  
Robert looks over everyone with his enhanced eye, "Is everyone all right?"  
  
Master Li looks at the tall African-American as Seth and Abeu come to his side. "I wasn't aware that NASO had developed new teleporters that no longer needed site-to-site links."  
  
"Neither had I," Seth adds joining Li.  
  
"It's still relatively new, but tests have been concluded," Abeu mentions before Robert can answer. A slight grin eases onto the youth's face. Long ago he had discovered many of the research projects NASO had been working on, but had been sworn to secrecy.  
  
A bit upset that the young Jacker is aware of this highly classified information, Robert raises his voice and brings a scowl to his face, "Just how is it you know all this?"  
  
Abeu realizes he shouldn't have said anything, but couldn't help himself. "I got bored. I wanted to see how good NASO's security checks were. I let General Abbey know all the faults. He swore me keep it quiet, but I really don't see the point of that now, since we're all here."  
  
Abeu sheepishly grins and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
A large clunk is heard before a motor's whine, signaling to the group that a door's lock had been disengaged. Seth's eyes dart around, trying to figure out which of the four walls will be opening. The group tears their attention away from one another to the wall opening before them opposite of Jayde. "Gary, get ready to move," Robert commands and Dr. Staal and Dr. Chen prepare Jayde for transfer.  
  
The opening continues, but reveals nothing in this high tech room. The darkness behind the opening is overpowered by the T-Bay's bright lights. Four figures quickly step through the opening. Two North American women and an Asian man wear white jumpsuits, while the fourth wears a black jumpsuit with red markings above the breasts that form a "V" between the pectoral muscles. The red area extends past the shoulders, down the arms to the elbows.  
  
"Help the Doctor," the man in red and black orders and the three in white comply.  
  
Robert walks over to the approaching man, "Good to see you, Captain." He extends his hand and the Captain accepts it.  
  
"I wish it was under better circumstances, Rob," the man answers.  
  
The crewmembers in white unfold magnetic field gurney and assist the visiting doctors in transferring Jayde from the floor to a more mobile location. Carefully, they lift the wounded QiRanger off the deck plating onto the magnetic carrier. Jayde's added weight drops the device a few inches, but the counter force easily compensations. "We'll be in the Infirmary," Gary says as they start pushing the Wood QiRanger out of the room. Mike follows and the six men and women exit.  
  
"Right," Robert says. The other QiRangers gather around Dwyer and their new host. "Please let me introduce Captain Jayce Lehet, commander of the Istanor."  
  
Lehet is a Caucasian male in his early 40s. He is physically fit, although a few graying hairs appear at his temples and in his beard stubble. "Welcome aboard," he says. "If you'll all come with me, we'll be docking with LEO Station within the hour and General Abbey wants an update."  
  
Still dumbfounded, the Earth QiRanger remains still as the others follow Master Li's lead and join Robert and Lehet as they begin walking towards the door. "Would someone mind filling me in?" Luís asks as the group exits the T-Bay.  
  
***  
  
The Istanor is a large multi-deck spacecraft constructed by the North American Security Organization. Comprised of over twenty deck and nearly two kilometers in length, it is the first craft of its kind. To speed internal transport among the crew, several small cylindrical tubes were seeded into the craft. The crew step into lifts and are able to program their destinations between locations. Like the old subway systems of Earth, the lifts are often crowded.  
  
Captain Lehet exits the lift first onto the Istanor's Bridge, followed by others. The vessel's Bridge is triangular in design and hums with soft power. A half dozen displays and control consoles rest against the lateral walls or are nested into sleek seated stations. Three aft doorways grant access to the command center of the Istanor. Port and starboard lifts and a single door aft to a private war room. A large window wraps around the Bridge connecting the metal tube containing humans to the vacuum outside. Below the window's central area is a large viewing screen displaying the ship's course and speed. A pair of stations area seated in the forward section of the Bridge with a single raised seat flanked by consoles placed behind them. This central chair is different than the rest. It's sleeker and the metal accents are cushioned by black padded leather while the others are clothbound. Two men sit at these forward stations, intent on performing their duties. They also wear uniforms similar to Lehet's. Along the Bridge's other stations, a man or woman actively adheres to their roles aboard the ship.  
  
"But the COG forbid development of strategic space weapons," Seth said confused as he exited the lift.  
  
Lehet smiled. "Hence the Istanor," the Captain countered. "Originally this vessel was designed for deep space mission, but later refined as stability in the East declined. In space there are no rules," he offers.  
  
"Captain on the Bridge," a bald, older officer announces to the group's left. The man in his sixties rises from his console and walks towards his Captain.  
  
"As you were," Lehet announces walking to the center of the Bridge's rear area.  
  
"How did NASO get away with this? It's not like you can just build a secret spaceship," Seth says. The NASO handler continues looking over the Bridge, trying to fathom the skill needed to build such a craft without anyone aware. He knows that secret weapons facilities are not new - he recalls the most famous one that was under everyone's nose in Nevada - but in this era, with all its surveillance, how can something this large be kept secret. Surely someone must have seen its launch.  
  
"Well, actually you can," Abeu quietly mutters, again showing that he's learned the entire history.  
  
Lehet and Dwyer look at the youth. "One of these days, your intelligence is going to get you into trouble," Robert poignantly says to the youth.  
  
"I think it already has," Abeu says silently.  
  
"Commander, what's our status?" Lehet asks.  
  
The tall Caucasian male that announced their presence responds, "We're currently underway. Approximately 30 minutes before docking sequence."  
  
"Good," Lehet says. "NASO thought just as I'm sure you're doing right now," motioning to Seth, "that if you build a space ship, someone's going to notice. Once the optical refractors were perfected and embedded into the Stealth Armor program, a larger project was undertaken. Using the same technology, they constructed a fabrication plant at L5."  
  
Leslie stepped forward. "But the COG and LEO agreed to keep L5 unsettled. Why did the NAU just bypass their wishes?"  
  
Captain Lehet turned his attention to the young Asian, "I can't answer that. They simply did."  
  
Sensing that the group could quickly loose focus and begin a political discussion, Master Li interjected. "I've noticed that there's no rotational force to the ship," Master Li quietly says.  
  
Lehet smiles, "Yes. One of the new advancements is gravimetric generators to simulate gravity. This allows us to have a more traditional cylindrical shape - perfect for space and atmospheric deployment." The Captain pauses for a moment and turns his attention to a young man seated on the left, "Open a channel to General Abbey."  
  
The crewmember answers, "Aye, sir. Channel open."  
  
A beep is heard before a holographic image of General Abbey appears in the fore area of the Bridge between the window and the twin stations. The transparent image is about twice the size of what Abbey normally appears as. "Lehet were you able to retrieve them?"  
  
"Yes, General. They're right here," he answers motioning to the communications officer to widen the transmission feed.  
  
Abbey looks through the holographic projection, "I'm glad you made it out, Rob. Where's Dr. Staal?"  
  
Robert steps forward, "One of our new friends was injured. He's seeing to her wounds."  
  
"I want you all ready for debriefing when you dock at LEO. Mario Tarazi has all the world leaders and their security advisors ready for your report."  
  
Robert begins, "I'm not sure what I can give them, sir. We were thoroughly trounced back at HQ."  
  
Abbey's nostrils flare, "I'm sure the Asian can enlighten us. After all, that's what was claimed."  
  
Robert glances at Master Li, "What's the Earth's status?"  
  
Abbey's face turns sour, "I've never seen anything like it. Virtually all habitats have been conquered."  
  
Everyone on the Bridge of the Istanor gasped; with the exception of Master Li. Luís' eyes begin to tear as the forward monitor begins showing signs of Earth's destruction. "How widespread is it?" Luís asks.  
  
Abbey's face deepens, "Worldwide. Not one country escaped."  
  
Luís' face drops even more. He had always planned on traveling the world some day. Now all the wonders he wanted to see are gone. As he watches the monitor before him, all he can think about is the loss of life among the smoldering ruins.  
  
General Abbey looks to sternly at the men and women on the Istanor Bridge, "Be prepared to share all your information Mister Li. We'll be planning our counter attack on your intelligence. Abbey out," the General pauses a moment before his image fades.  
  
Robert turns to Master Li, "I hope you have an idea."  
  
***  
  
Dra'isod kneeled before the grand staircase in the Throne Room of Bruch'oda's Fortress. The venerable warrior bowed before his lord and master, closing his eyes with respect. "It is done," he thinks to himself. "The Earth is ours for the taking. No one can stop us now," he concludes. Taking a deep breath, he slowly rises to his feet and looks up at Bruch'oda perched on the edge of his mighty chair.  
  
Gone are the amassed armies of Shadow Warriors that crowded the hall hours before. Now only Bruch'oda, Xantia, Qual'och, X-Bot, and he remained. As always, the fair Xantia stood by her father, guarding her inner most thoughts, but it had always been clear to Dra'isod where her loyalties laid. The Wizard stood to Dra'isod's left, calm and distant.  
  
"What news do you bring me, Dra'isod?" Bruch'oda booms from above.  
  
A wicked smile creases the left fanged mouth as the other speaks. "The humans are all but extinct. Your armies have overrun their cities and demolished their armies. There is little they can do, but die."  
  
Bruch'oda rises from his seat and slowly walks down the stairs as Xantia positions herself behind the throne. As the Evil One reaches Dra'isod, he beings staring into eyes of the dragon's head that spoke. "Really. And what of the QiRangers?"  
  
Dra'isod remains silent, knowing that in this one aspect, he's failed his mission.  
  
"Where is Master Li's head?" Bruch'oda asks.  
  
The dual dragon heads arc up and turn to follow Bruch'oda as he circles, "We're still looking for them. After the initial battle, they retreated and we've been unable to locate them."  
  
"That's because," Qual'och quickly added, "they're no longer here." A glimmer shines in the Wizard's eye, beamed directly at Dra'isod. The intent was clear - a stab at the General to let him know that there were still things he knew nothing about and this was a simple jab at his leadership.  
  
Dra'isod's eyes narrowed and filled with disgust. "Hare dare he withhold information!" he thought.  
  
"Then where are they?" inquired Bruch'oda.  
  
"They've left the planet."  
  
"I doubt they'd abandon something they've sworn to protect," Dra'isod stated.  
  
"Correct. Our new friend," Qual'och says, pointing to X-Bot, "informs me that the humans have mastered the art of off planet residence."  
  
"Explain," Bruch'oda says with a puzzled look.  
  
Qual'och motions to the X-Bot. Stepping forward, X-Bot's central panel depresses and then slides away revealing a holographic projector. "In the late twenty-first century, man began settling space," it says using Jeffery's perfect English accent. The project begins glowing and provides an image of the LEO Station under construction. Astronauts and robotic construction crews link scaffolds to build the Station's foundation. "Once the initial facility was complete, more were built."  
  
The image changes to show the L4 facility and then fades to the Lunar Colony. Bruch'oda walks around the hologram stroking his scaly chin. "How many can survive up there?" he asks.  
  
X-Bot pauses before answering, "Roughly one million can inhabit the three facilities. The Lunar Colony, of course, holds the majority. It is reasonable to assume that many humans may have entered the teleportation stream to one of these locations."  
  
"But what of the QiRangers," Dra'isod asks while his other head breathes a light steam towards Qual'och.  
  
"Recent C-Net transmissions," X-Bot begins, "indicate that a team of humans were rescued from the planet and taken aboard a NASO ship."  
  
Bruch'oda quickly turns to Qual'och for clarification.  
  
"I could sense their presence on the Earth, but then something grabbed them. From what I've learned, the humans have created artificial means to teleport from one location to another. That's the only way I can explain the QiRangers' sudden disappearance from my view."  
  
Bruch'oda huffs, sending chills down Qual'och's spine. "Very well. Destroy the mechanical contraptions, Wizard." The warlord turns his back on the cleric and begins his ascent to his throne.  
  
X-Bot ceases the display and replaces his torso.  
  
"I cannot," Qual'och states.  
  
Refusal of an order is something Bruch'oda takes exception to. The Evil One quickly turns to face the purple robed cleric. "What?"  
  
"Without the access to the Ru'dth," he says and a look of shock and concern washes over Xantia's face, unable to hide her fear, "it will take some time for me to gather my strength and have enough power to accomplish what you ask. The bridging of the Shadow Realm depleted me."  
  
Bruch'oda thinks for a moment, looking at the Wizard. "Can he be trusted?" he thinks. The conqueror of Earth turns away and resumes his climb as everyone looks on in silence. "That power has been locked away for eons. All that have possessed it have gone mad and ruined civilizations. Is it worth the risk?" he asks himself securing his throne. "If we wait, will the QiRangers strike and take away all that I strive for?"  
  
Leaning back, Bruch'oda makes his decision, "No. That is not a risk I am willing to take."  
  
Qual'och bows, accepting his master's wishes. "However, if the time comes, you will use it to our advantage," Bruch'oda adds brining a smile to the Wizard while concern mounts in Xantia and Dra'isod.  
  
***  
  
Unlike other ships that traveled between Earth and the Moon, the Istanor was equipped with a complete Infirmary rather than just a triage area for crew. Nestled deep within the central portion of the ship's primary hull, the healing facilities were a stark contrast to the white-walled hallways and public areas. The designers knew that perception affects health, so they took time to soften the light and paint the walls a pleasing taupe.  
  
The Infirmary itself was divided into several areas. One served for emergency and triage and was designated as such by a large plaque on the wall. Several portable monitors stood next to two SmartBeds. These devices were quite common in hospitals and revolutionized care in the late 21st Century. Each bed contained sensors that could accurately monitor the patient's vital signs and overall health. The information was then fed to a large black display mounted on the wall behind the bed. The multicolored display made it easy for caregivers to immediately identify the status of their patients. Recent developments also incorporated Somatic Imaging into the SmartBeds, allowing physicians and staff to examine patients on the cellular level.  
  
The Infirmary also housed a Therapy Room, complete with diagnostic equipment. Should any of the crew become injured in flight and need rehabilitative care, treatments would be given here. Two SmartBeds were placed here so that staff could monitor the contractile strength on muscles and connective tissue.  
  
The Chief Medical Officer's working office is located in the Infirmary, but has been left vacant. Since the Istanor was not scheduled to be underway, the position had not been assigned and the office not cleared. Dr. Staal has moved a few items into the small office, and despite the cramped feeling, has made himself home. Gary carefully observes data being fed from a SmartBed a few doors down on his computer pad. He sits on a portable exam stool that uses magnetic fields to provide support. He rests his forearms on the cluttered desk before him. A steaming cup of coffee sits on a heat source, keeping it warm. "Festinating," he says quietly.  
  
The remainder of the Infirmary is divided into a dozen private rooms - each one identical. The only difference is that one of these rooms actually has a patient in them today. Each is equipped with a SmartBed, exam chair, and portable stools, similar to what's in the CMO's office.  
  
The room where Jayde rests not only has her, but Seth Goldman and Michael Chen as well. Both have a fresh set of clothes on and their wounds treated. The dirt and grime from Beiging has been washed away from Mike, while the abrasions Seth received covered with NewSkin. Seth clears his mind, allowing only a single thought to enter - that of water. With each breath, he feels his Water Qi grow. As he exhales he softly makes the "whoooo" sound for water, enabling him to grow stronger. Goldman sits on the standard exam chair, covered with cotton fitted to a set of aluminum feet. As he continues to build and exude his Water Qi, Seth turns his attention to his teammate.  
  
The Wood QiRanger lies in the SmartBed, only a few feet away from Seth. Still unconscious, Jayde's unaware that the team has left Earth, that she's on a spaceship, and that she is not alone. Jayde's Gi has been stripped and she rests under a soft white sheet. Green, red, blue, and yellow markers streak across the display above her. Dr. Chen monitors her progress as he oversees Jayde's care.  
  
Michael walks around the SmartBed and positions himself at the foot of the bed. He uncovers the QiRanger's feet and begins assessing the Liver Meridian at her great toe. After a moment, he walks to Jayde's left and checks her pulses in her wrist. Using varying pressure, he assesses the Liver and Gall Bladder pulses. "Still weak and thready," he thinks. Situated on a small shelf next to the SmartBed are three flowering plants. Mike closes his eyes and concentrates on the Wood Qi within them. "OK Seth, now," he instructs as he returns to Jayde's feet.  
  
Seth extends his hands, joining his thumbs and index fingers, creating a diamond shape. Concentrating, Seth sends his gathered Water Qi into Jayde's fallen body. Blue energy waves oscillate from his hands and wash over Jayde. The water energy begins feeding her latent wood energy, enabling Jayde to heal faster.  
  
Mike pinches the innermost portion of Jayde's great toenail, site of Liver 1. Mike consciously draws Wood Qi in from his surroundings through his mind's eye as he inhales. As he exhales, he pushes the energy through his arms and out his hands into Jayde Liver Meridian. The plants begin glowing green and transmit faint energy to Mike. The doctor continues filling Jayde with much needed Wood Qi as her wounds begin healing - a large gash on her shoulder is reabsorbed and her vital signs begin normalizing.  
  
"Just a little more," Mike says moving away from the Liver Meridian. He moves towards the head of the bed and accesses the Gall Bladder Meridian at the outside corner of her eye. Using more Wood Qi from the plants, Mike infuses Jayde's body with additional energy.  
  
Jayde takes in a large breath, surprising Seth and breaking his concentration. "Could it be?" he thinks. "Is she OK?" Seth eagerly asks Mike.  
  
Mike removes his hand and breaks the link with the plants. He looks up at the data on the screen, carefully making sure he doesn't presume too much. "It looks like she's out of the woods, but I'd feel better about things if she would come out of the coma."  
  
A wave of relief comes over Seth and he sinks into the chair. "Thank you," he says though heavy breaths.  
  
Mike turns to look to him as footsteps approach, "No need to. You did as much, if not more work than me. We did this together, but her health is her hands now."  
  
Gary walks into the room puts his hand on Mike's shoulder. "I wish I understood your medicine more. I can't explain it, but what ever you did worked."  
  
Mike turns, "If things ever settle down, I'd be happy to show you some more," he says with a grin. The two doctors continue to look at Jayde's vitals on the display, making sure that nothing is missed.  
  
"So now what?" Seth says rising from his chair.  
  
"We wait," Gary answers, not taking his gaze off the screen.  
  
"There's little more we can do. She's stabilized and her body is on the road to recovery, but only she can come out of the coma. She'll do that when she's ready." Mike adds.  
  
For someone he just met, Seth felt a strong bond to Jayde. Maybe it was the new powers that he had or maybe it was that every human life was just a little more precious since the war began. Regardless, he felt much better knowing that Jayde was on her way to recovery.  
  
Additional footsteps are heard outside the room. Mike turns around to see the other QiRangers approaching. "Good," he says.  
  
Leslie is first to enter, carrying a small fern. She's followed by Abeu and Luís, who each have bamboo plants. The three QiRangers stand just inside the doorway, "This is it. All we could find on board," Leslie says.  
  
Seth can't control is joy and a smile graces his face.  
  
"What are you smiling about," Luís asks.  
  
Gary and Mike reach out to take the plants from the QiRangers. Taking them into their hands, Mike begins overseeing their placement in the room. "She's stabilized. I hope it's only a matter of time before she wakes," Mike responds. The two doctors place the bamboo near the foot of the bed while Gary hands the fern to Seth to set near Jayde's head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luís asks, not wanting to get his hope up too high.  
  
"Yes," Gary confirms.  
  
The QiRangers all rejoice with a sigh of relief and smiles. Tears begin forming in Luís' eyes as he lets go of the burden he's been carrying. The feeling is so powerful, that his legs go weak and he falls back against the room's walls. Leslie reacts quickly and steadies the Earth QiRanger.  
  
"Take it easy," she says.  
  
Luis feigns a smile and nods.  
  
"Anyone heard from Master Li or Rob?" Abeu asks.  
  
"For such a bright kid, he really doesn't have much tact," Seth thought as the conversation quickly turned. "No," Seth replied. "Perhaps we should take this conversation out of here and let Jayde rest."  
  
"Excellent idea," Gary added.  
  
***  
  
The QiRangers sit around Mario Tarazi's desk at LEO Security Operations. Abeu's the lone exception as he stands looking at a live video feed of Earth. All the QiRangers' attention is fixated on the display. Slowly the image pans over what was New York City. Miles and miles of rubble stretch from the sea inland. Smoke and ash fill the night's sky with a blood-red glow while Bruch'oda's forces rummage through the remains.  
  
"This makes me sick," Seth says turning his gaze away from the monitor.  
  
Abeu enters a command on Tarazi's desk and the image sifts to Mexico City. While the geographic location has changed, the destruction hasn't. The once great city lies in ruins with troops surrounding what little remains. Deep within Luís' gut a pain grows as he sees his home destroyed. So many lives lost, so needlessly, the Mexican can't comprehend why anyone would have such hatred to cause so much harm. The pain is so great, he can no longer look at the screen and gets up from his seat and turns his back. "How long has it been?" he asks.  
  
Leslie looks at the clock - 22:43 it reads. "Six hours," she says devoid of emotion.  
  
Seth hits the arm of his chair and bolts up. "I can't just sit here any longer. I want to throttle them," his voice full of rage.  
  
Leslie stands and faces her teammate. "To what end? They outnumber us."  
  
"So what," Luís jumps in.  
  
"If we go down there, we'll just be added to the carnage. Unless there's some sort of plan, it would serve no purpose," the Fire QiRanger concludes.  
  
"I know, but to just sit here! We've got to do something!" Seth utters with a slightly elevated voice.  
  
Before Leslie could respond, the door to the office opens and Master Li, Rob, and Tarazi enter. The three men show signs of fatigue and deep concern hidden deep in their eyes. "Get ready to move out," Rob says sternly. "We're going to take back our home staring in an hour."  
  
"What about Jayde?" Abeu asks.  
  
"We will have to do this without her," Master Li consoles.  
  
Robert looks at the QiRangers, hoping they can pull together as a team, even one member short, and get a foothold down below. "Meet on the Istanor in thirty minutes for mission briefing."  
  
"What do we do until then?" Seth asks, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Meditate. Build your Qi. We will need it," Master Li offers as he exits.  
  
***  
  
Luís Mendoza was the last to arrive in the Istanor's War Room. The other QiRangers sat quietly at the large oak conference table placed in the center of this small room. Like he, the others had spent much of the past thirty minutes meditating and practicing Qigong to build their inner strength. The efforts showed, as all five QiRangers appeared refreshed and ready for the task at hand. Gone were the cuts they received earlier and the deep purple bruises had almost vanished.  
  
Unlike the others, Luís took a side trip to the Infirmary to check on Jayde before he rode the lift to the Bridge. Unfortunately, there was no change in her condition and she still lay unconscious. Luís felt a little assured, since Dr. Chen was staying behind to watch over her.  
  
The Earth QiRanger took the last seat at the conference table, which just happen to be sandwiched between Master Li and Abeu Basbakar. The seats each had tall backs and were covered in brown suede. Mendoza's body slips into the seat and the cushion conforms to his body. "Where are they?" he asked. He was so worried about being late; Luís never took a moment to look around the War Room.  
  
"They should be here in a moment or two," Master Li responded, allowing Mendoza the opportunity to review his surroundings.  
  
The War Room behind the Istanor's bridge was small and rectangular. There was barely enough room for the QiRangers to sit at the table and have a small walkway behind them. Overhead a small portal shows the LEO Station fading into the distance. As with other areas of the ship, the walls are painted in a metallic white and two displays are mounted on opposite ends.  
  
Each of the QiRangers looked nervously around at one another, with the exception of Master Li. The eldest and original member of the team sat quietly, preparing for the mission. He was privy to what was about to take place, and while he knew it was a necessity, was not comfortable with the risks that were about to be taken. Li's thoughts were broken when the War Room's doors slid open again. Robert Dwyer entered, dress in gray combat fatigues. He was quickly followed by Gary Staal.  
  
"Master Li has assured me that you're all up to the challenge before us," Robert begins with a cold, deadpanned expression. "Over the past few hours things have deteriorated beyond what we imagined. Any hope of trying to gain hold of a major facility was crushed as we looked over the incoming feeds form LEO Station."  
  
"Do you have any good news to share, Rob" Seth asks.  
  
The tall, dark NASO Operative looks at his teammate, "Actually I do. Thanks to Master Li's description what's transpired in the past, they reluctantly agreed to solidify the COG into the new governing body of Earth. Not that they had much choice. In any case, our first order of business is to collect arms for the new Earth Militia being formed on LEO, Luna, and L4."  
  
"Militia?" Leslie asked.  
  
Master Li turned to the Fire QiRanger. "Yes. Each of the governments realizes that only together can we secure a foothold on Earth and seal the Mystic Doors. An enormous out pouring of requests has been received to help in any way possible."  
  
"Right," Robert continues, "Unfortunately, LEO doesn't have the weapons needed to really put forth the needed assault, which is where we come in."  
  
Dwyer reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small handheld remote. Pressing the main button dims the room's lighting and activates the table's central section. The surface splits and reveals a holographic generator. Power hums through the device and an image of Earth appears.  
  
"LEO Security Forces are currently screening those aboard and beginning rudimentary combat training drills. What we need is to secure weapons for them." The display begins rotating and zooms in on the North American Union. A bright dot appears in the southwest. "Outside Phoenix NASO had an R and D lab deep within the Superstition Mountains. While we've lost contact with base, we hope that the lower levels are still in tact. The weapons stores were housed there."  
  
The image shifted to the European Union and a similar dot appeared near Berlin. "Likewise the EU's weapons development site went dark after the first attacks." We'll split into two teams and enter each facility. Master Li, Gary, and I will take the NASO plant, while the rest of you will set the targets in Europe."  
  
Abeu raised his hand timidly, "Why can't we just teleport the weapons out? The Istanor doesn't need a pod at the other end. And what about L5?" The young Metal QiRanger quickly looked around at his peers, making sure his questions weren't off-the-mark.  
  
"If only it were that simple," Robert answered. "The teleporters on board lock onto specific frequencies in C-Net enabled devices," he said while pointing to his wrist computer. "We can enter these facilities, but to get the weapons out, we'll need to place target enhancers for the sensors to lock onto."  
  
"How can you be sure," Leslie asked, "that the bases' are structurally sound?"  
  
"L5 was a ship building facility. Unfortunately, there's little we can use there. However, the Istanor will be able to provide support from above when the time comes," Robert says.  
  
He pressed another button on the control pad, ending the presentation. The table and room reverted back to normal. "We'll scan the area from above using EM arrays. If it's a no go, then we'll abort. Each of you will be assigned a targeting computer for deployment. In addition, you'll be outfitted with a transdermal communicator so Captain Lehet can track your movements. The devices will also tie you into the C-Net and allow open lines of communication."  
  
"Once we've retrieved the caches, we'll return to LEO," Robert concludes.  
  
"What about the Mystic Doors?" Luís asks.  
  
"The time will come soon enough," Master Li utters. "Bruch'oda's forces are far stronger than last time. We must make sure we present a force strong enough to not only take the door, but hold it."  
  
A boatswain's whistle is heard over the ship's speakers. Lehet's voice is then heard, "We're in position. Team One report to the T-Bay."  
  
"Showtime," Gary says as he walks out.  
  
***  
  
Three glowing figures slowly materialized in the lower levels of the NASO Research Facility designated "Dutchman's Mine." The men completed the transition from the Teleportation Bay aboard the Istanor to the dark and powerless room they now reside.  
  
"Great," Gary said in the pitch dark mess he stood in. Taking only a few steps to his side, Dr. Staal bumps into a hard object. The skin around his thigh automatically hardens as he shakes his head from side to side. "Really, we've got to do something here."  
  
A smile passed over Robert's face. While Gary was ill equipped to see in the dark, his optical enhancements made it quite easy. "Lehet, we're good down here."  
  
"Acknowledged," the Captain responded through Robert's Comm-link.  
  
"You could just use your armor, you know," rob said to Gary.  
  
Gary readied his computer pad for activation when a warm red light filled the room. Turning to his right, he saw Master Li's hands filled with red energy that shone throughout the room they had just entered. "That will not be necessary," the QiRanger said.  
  
"Full of tricks you are, old man," Gary responded with a smile.  
  
Each of the men wore black canvass backpacks containing the Target Enhancers. With the added light, they could easily survey their surroundings. Each if their eyes scoured the room, trying to make sense of it. Support beams had fallen through the upper levels, crushing floor plating and computer terminals. Little remained intact as the trio began making their way through the remnants of the facility.  
  
The Fire QiRanger smiled and walked towards Robert. "Shall we continue with the mission?"  
  
Robert looked at the old man trying understand his power. The sensors read off the scale and blurred his imaging software. "Yes, let's get in and out."  
  
***  
  
Deep in his meditation, Qual'och focused on rebuilding his power. Pure energy from the cosmos entered his body, slowly recharging his being when a sudden realization came bursting through to his consciousness.  
  
"They're back!" he shouts as his eyes flash open. An evil grin slides across his lips. The old Wizard rises from his seated position allowing his robes to fall around him. Qual'och's room in the castle is expansive and lit with numerous gemstones filled with energy. Like the Great Vault, this room's light intensifies as the Wizard approaches the gemstones.  
  
For 5000 years, Qual'och has spent most of his time here. Every inch of the room is cluttered with bookcases and tables filled with binders and maps. Rather than sleeping on a comfortable bed, the Wizard meditates on a soft cushioned mattress positioned next to an ornate shrine on the far wall. Since their banishment, the pale Mystic studied the powers of the Five Elements, the Mystic Doors, and the hidden powers of the universe hoping that one day he would serve his Lord far more than the armies could.  
  
"I must alert Bruch'oda," he coldly says. Qual'och quickly leaves his room and the light fades as darkness falls.  
  
***  
  
Seth, Abeu, Luís, and Leslie walked down a darkened corridor deep within the EU Research Base. Like the others, each wears a dark backpack containing their targeting computers. Each QiRanger holds a light stick in their hand as they sift through the dilapidated structure.  
  
The QiRangers fan out in a "V" formation, sifting through debris as they make their way to a set of steel doors. Seth and Luís each set their light stick on the dusty floor and grabbed hold of a beam that crossed their path. "This should be it," Abeu said looking at his wrist top computer.  
  
The two men bend deep in their knees and wrap their arms around the structure. Seth's breath kicks up minute dust clouds with each exhalation. They grunt and groan focusing power in their legs. The skin in their fingers grows pale as the force from the support presses into their hands as they lift it off the ground. Slowly they remove the obstacle from their path, leaving doorway clear.  
  
Seth bends over, resting his hands on his knees. Luís does the same as they pant in unison. "What about the door?" Seth asks.  
  
Abeu quietly walks up to the dull steel door and places his hands against the cold metallic surface. Wiping away the dirt from the door seams, Abeu analyzes the structure. "That shouldn't be too hard." The young QiRanger takes few steps backwards. "You'd better clear back," he says.  
  
"Just what do you have in mind?" Leslie asks.  
  
"Just watch," Abeu replies, closing his eyes and stretching out his arms. White energy collects at his hands. Taking deep breaths, the Metal QiRanger focuses his mind on the large doors before him.  
  
The massive slabs of steel begin shaking as the white energy transfers from Abeu's hands to the steel frames. The Metal Qi slowly begins pushing the doors apart, causing a warbling sounds to permeate the hall. Sweat begins beading on his forehead and while his arms struggle to move the door apart.  
  
After a minute of focus, Abeu falls to one knee, sweat covering his body. When he looks up he sees the doorway open and his fellow QiRangers standing around him. Seth extends a hand down to him, which he readily accepts. His former handler pulls him to his feet, "Good work."  
  
"Now let's finish this," Leslie says walking past the doors.  
  
***  
  
In the bowels of Bruch'oda's fortress is an endless catacomb of corridors. Barely lit, except with the trace energy in gemstones, very few possess the courage to venture into these halls, the darkest abyss of evil. Qual'och quickly maneuvers through the darkened hallways. His purple cloak flowed past him with each advancing step.  
  
The catacomb's walls were carved out of the blackest of granite native to Earth and the Shadow Realm. Its edges were left rough giving great texture and depth as they arched up from the dusty floor and arced overhead. Gemstones were placed in sconces ever few hundred meters, creating pockets of darkness between them.  
  
The Sorcerer's eyes darted in front, making sure he was taking the right route. As he neared the next junction, he sensed something. something not right. someone was there. Qual'och came to a halt and peered into the darkness while drawing upon his senses to expose the hidden threat. Slowly the figure came into view. Nestled against the wall was a large figure resting in the dark space created by the absence of emitted light.  
  
Qual'och moved forward, preparing himself for what may come. That's when he saw it. Two blood-red eyes pierced through the darkness followed by two more ice-cold blue orbs of sight. "Dra'isod," he thinks to himself.  
  
Realizing that the supreme leader of Bruch'oda's military forces stands before him, Qual'och drew more energy from his surrounding causing the gemstones to dim. The ensuing darkness highlighted Dra'isod's even more and from his vantage point, Qual'och could see soft streams of steam sliding past the eyes in the distance. Gathering his strength, Qual'och resumed his course, keeping his eyes on Dra'isod.  
  
With each step, more light entered that area of the catacomb, finally casting definitive illumination on the dual headed Dragon Warrior. Neither spoke, but before Qual'och could pass Dra'isod, he lifted his darkened blade and held it outstretch, blocking the corridor, preventing Qual'och from passing. As the tip of Dra'isod's sword rested on the opposite wall, it slow dug into the granite under his impressive force.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going, Wizard," the icy cold breath of Dra'isod's Ice Dragon said, sending chilled air over Qual'och.  
  
Not flinching, Qual'och turned his head slowly to Dra'isod's Fire Dragon head and looked it squarely in the eyes. "That is none of your concern. I don't answer to you."  
  
Leaning in, Dra'isod arched his necks so that each head was placed on either side of Qual'och, "Last time I checked, I didn't care." To drive his point, the Dragon Warrior put more force into his sword, sending the blade deeper into the wall. "Now, what are you doing?"  
  
The Wizard's eyes narrow and turn white. "You will step aside," he says fighting back the urge to grin. "I have information for our Lord."  
  
"Then you can give it to me," responded the cooler of the two heads.  
  
"No," Qual'och spoke with a closed jaw. Summoning Dark Qi, he threw back Dra'isod with an energy blast. He kept sending Dark Qi towards the Dragon Warrior, enabling the physically weaker Wizard to pin the massive Warrior against the catacomb wall with out even touching him.  
  
Under the weight of the Dark Qi, Dra'isod struggled to break free from his bindings, but to no avail. Still writhing, Dra'isod's eyes burned with energy. "How dare you!" his heads cried out in unison, sending the sound waves echoing down the hallways. "I will kill you for this!"  
  
"As if that wasn't your intention all ready?" Qual'och asked. "Don't ever try this again. I may not be the most brilliant strategist, but I can take care of myself." He leans even closer to Dra'isod, "Or if you feel brave enough, I dare you to try it again," Qual'och boasts while his eyes flash a brilliant white light.  
  
Smiling, Qual'och continues on his way, leaving Dra'isod pinned against the wall. Enraged by the taunting, Dra'isod flexes his muscle trying to break free of the Dark Qi mass holding him back. With each use of force against the Dark Qi, the mass doubles in opposing force against the Dragon Warrior. Suffocating under the pressure, it finally releases when Qual'och vanishes from view.  
  
Dra'isod falls to the floor landing on his hands and knees. The fall knocks the wind out of the might fighter and small clouds of dust rise from the granite flooring as Dra'isod's massive weight depresses the stone. Each of his scaly heads peers into the darkness, trying to trace Qual'och's path. "Watch yourself Wizard. No one belittles me." Dra'isod takes a deep breath, "No one."  
  
He slowly pushes himself up and stands alone in the darkness. With each breath, his anger grows and he clenches his fists in rage. Dra'isod begins breathing heavier and heavier, drawing his tighter. His strength is unmatched by anyone and the force of his fists begins driving his nails into his flesh. The pain fuels his hanger and begins turning his dislike for the cleric into hatred. Blood begins oozing from the punctures in his palms and drops onto the floor. The thud from drop echoes in the darkened hall, reverberating throughout the catacombs.  
  
"I will have my revenge," he vows, withdrawing his impaled blade from the wall next to him. Defeated, Dra'isod quickly begins retracing his steps through the catacombs. "I must find out what he knows," he thinks to himself.  
  
***  
  
Off center of Bruch'oda's Palace is a small rock garden. Measuring thirty meters by thirty meters, it is the most serene place in the Warlord's domain. Small pieces of granite and other precious stones are arranged in intricate patterns mixed among small shrubs and trees. A winding path traverses the gardens entering from each of the cardinal directions. The center area is a large rectangular piece of flagstone. Marble benches have been placed on either side of the paths' entry locations to this slab to provide visitors with meditation locations.  
  
Today the garden is visited by two - Bruch'oda and his daughter Xantia. Both are no longer wearing their armor, but simply their Gis. Xantia takes a defensive stance, squaring off against her father. Her pale skin blends into her snow white Gi, creating a seamless transition between flesh and fabric. Opposite Xantia, Bruch'oda mimics the moves of his daughter as the pair moves in tandem in a clockwise circle. Bruch'oda's Gi is gold with black dragons crisscrossing his body. The dragons' heads peer over his shoulders and meet at his pectoral girdle, slide over his back, sending their wings down his arms. Their bodies slide around his and send their tails wrapping down each of the Warlord's legs.  
  
Bruch'oda's eyes are intensely focused on his daughter. "I wonder what she'll try this time," he thinks to himself, trying to sense what his daughter is thinking.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Xantia moved with speed matched by few and charged her father. Seeing the advancing attack, Bruch'oda stepped back, readying his defenses. Xantia leapt forward, bringing her body parallel to the flagstone and focusing her energy into her outstretched hands. Her long and slender form raced through the air towards the gold-clad warrior before her.  
  
Bruch'oda sidesteps the maneuver by swinging his right leg backwards. As Xantia passes before him, he counters by thrusting his left arm towards her form. Gathering his strength, Bruch'oda's arm begins glowing brightly, but rather than striking down his daughter, it passes through her.  
  
Surprised, Bruch'oda quickly regains his balance and darts his head around, trying to find his daughter. His search did not last long, as her foot impaled his back with the force of a well trained master. The blow sent the Warlord flying through the air, landing just short of the first set of benches marking the perimeter of the flagstone.  
  
Xantia crouches into a defensive stance, preparing for her father's counter offensive. "Steady," she thinks to herself. "Focus."  
  
Bruch'oda picks himself up from the flagstone flooring and faces his daughter. A grin flashes across his face. Not one of evil or slyness, but rather that of pride. "You've master the technique very well, my daughter," he says. "But," Xantia hears her father utter before vanishing and reappearing behind her, placing her into a submission hold, "you have much to learn."  
  
Bruch'oda releases his daughter and the pair faces one another. Looking into the other's eyes, they bow and end their sparring practice. "I'm impressed by the way you've embraced the ancient teachings, my daughter," Bruch'oda says, not trying to boast too much.  
  
Xantia lifts her torso and resumes a more relaxed posture. "Thank you father."  
  
Before another word is spoken, the bond between the two is broken by the presence of another. Qual'och approaches from the East, his footsteps echoing in the courtyard. Bruch'oda turns to see what infidel had disturbed his session with his daughter. Rage begins to fill the evil warlord, while love swells within the heart of Xantia as she gazes upon her beloved.  
  
In his thunderous voice, Bruch'oda commands, "Why have you disturbed us?"  
  
Cowering ever-so-slightly, Qual'och responds, "The QiRangers," he begins, sending his voice even higher," have returned." The sorcerer extends his left arm through the cloak and creates a two glowing orbs. In the left is an image of Robert, Gary, and Master Li setting up the targeting sensors, while the right depicts Leslie, Luís, Seth, and Abeu deploying theirs.  
  
Bruch'oda walks closer to the images and inspects the closely. As he peers into them he realizes one is mission. "I believe Man'uL'o was more effective than we thought." Bruch'oda changes his demeanor towards Qual'och. "You did well," he says to the wizard. "See to it they do not get the opportunity to leave again."  
  
A sense of pride washes over Qual'och as he is tasked with destroying the QiRangers, rather than Dra'isod. "It will be done," he swears.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the Dutchman's Mine, Gary, Robert, and Master Li set the last of their Targeting Sensors. The meter-squared devices flash alternating blue and green as they begin taking measurements in the room. One device is placed in the four corners of the Armory. This area, one of the most secured, housed pulse rifles and plasma launchers that were stored in rows of racks.  
  
Master Li completes securing his device and looks to the others. "I believe that's it."  
  
Robert looks around and scans the room. "This should provide them with a large enough target.  
  
Each of the four devices begins emitting a blue-green beam. It passes though any object it comes into contact with and merges with beams sent out from other units. The beams completely encompass the Armory and enclose all the weapons.  
  
"All right," Gary says, "Let's call for our cab."  
  
Robert activates his Comm-link, "Istanor, do you copy?"  
  
A crystal clear reply is heard as Lehet's voice comes through, "We copy. Are you ready for teleport?"  
  
"Yes," replies Robert.  
  
"Standby," Lehet's voice commands.  
  
But something's wrong. Robert and Gary look at one another. "Why's it taking so long?" they each think.  
  
"Jayce, what's the hold up?" Robert asks, focusing more attention on his Comm-link.  
  
"We've lost Li and the others' signals."  
  
The NASO operatives look up and see that the familiar glow provided by Master Li is gone.  
  
"What the hell?" Gary asks.  
  
"I don't know. The others came online right before you and all five of them just vanished. I don't like this. I'm pulling you all out now," Lehet said.  
  
The familiar glow of the Istanor's teleportation device cascaded over Robert, Gary, and the weapons. In a matter of seconds, everything in the rooms vanished.  
  
***  
  
Master Li looked up to see the sun above him. Gone were the darkened surroundings of the Dutchman's mine. He was outside under the hot sun and not alone. Standing beside him were the other QiRangers.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Seth asked, trying to gather his bearings.  
  
The five QiRangers quickly surveyed their location, "It appears as if our presence on the previous mission was detected," Master Li calmly mentions, as if he was expecting this to happen.  
  
Luís quickly realizes he's seen all this before. The winding dunes, the scorched glass carved in the landscape, and the seemingly endless parade of Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots that are now approaching them. "We're back at the Earth door," he says taking a defensive stance.  
  
"That we are," Abeu seconds.  
  
On the top of the dune before Master Li stands a lone figure. His dark armor heightens his silhouette against the day's sun. A single blade shimmers in the sun, casting a reflected beam in Maser Li's face. "Kor'digh," he senses.  
  
The five QiRangers take their positions against one another with the new recruits looking to Master Li for guidance. "Istanor, can you lock onto our position?" he asks, activating his dermal transmitter. When no reply is heard, Master Li realizes that there will be no easy way out. As long as Qual'och is able to sense their location, it matters not where they hide, they can be brought here or the Shadows can be taken to them. A stand must be made - here and now.  
  
"Ready yourselves," he instructs.  
  
Each of the QiRangers summons their respective energies. Calling out their elements, Fire for Leslie, Water for Seth, Metal for Abeu, and Earth for Luís, the accumulated Qi travels through their meridians and transforms each into their protective armor. Flames consume Master Li as the bold, red armor he wears manifests over his Combat Gi.  
  
With an intensity not seen before, Master Li grits his teeth, "Let's retake this Door."  
  
Grins flash across the QiRangers faces under their helmets. The four remaining new warriors have wanted to atone for losing the battle here hours before. Each relishes the opportunity to fight back Bruch'oda's forces and claim the Earth Mystic Door for the people native to this planet. "Right!" they all shout charging out from their formation into battle.  
  
***  
  
Captain Jayce Lehet sat in his chair, staring at the blue planet he circled. The hum of all the ship's computers and propulsion devices didn't faze him. He was lost in his thoughts. What he had seen moments ago shook his being and it took everything in his power not to let it affect him in front of his crew.  
  
"They're aboard, Captain," Commander McCulley said from his station.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the main window, Lehet gave the order to return to LEO Station, "Mr. Moore, break orbit and return to LEO."  
  
The young female officer seated at the helm nodded, "Aye, sir," and entered the appropriate commands into her console. Within seconds the star field changed from a blend of darkness and the blue Earth to that of only blackness, something Lehet now felt in his heart.  
  
As the Istanor sped away from Earth, Lehet resigned himself to silence until the aft lift doors opened. Gary and Robert stepped out and fixed their eyes on the back of the ship's Captain. "Why are we leaving?" asked Robert.  
  
"Yeah, we've got team members down there. We're not leaving them behind," added Gary.  
  
The pair stood there while the rest of the bridge crew looked at them and Lehet maintained his gaze on the forward window. Robert looked to his right at McCulley who simply shrugged in response. The NASO officers, not wanting to waste precious time began walking towards Lehet, who simply raised his right hand, motioning for the pair to stop.  
  
"I've got my orders," he says. "Besides, we've got bigger problems." The tone in his voice was cold, almost non-human.  
  
Robert activated his EM scanners and looked at the man seated before him. His energetic patter had shifted. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The Captain slowly rose from his seat and turned to face the duo. Even without Robert's enhancements, Gary could see that Jayce Lehet was a changed man. Something happened to him, he was different.  
  
"Come with me," Lehet says in his cool tone as he walks towards Gary and Robert. He didn't even change his gaze when he neared the pair. Lehet passed them and strode into the War Room.  
  
Looking at each other, Gary and Robert followed Lehet off the Bridge.  
  
In the War Room, Lehet stood with his back to the door still. He waited for Robert and Gary to enter and for the doors to close before speaking.  
  
"Will you please tell us why the hell we're pulling out?" demanded Robert. "I've never left anyone behind and I don't intend to now. Especially when there's a whole team lost." Robert's voice inched up a bit, as he drove home his point.  
  
This got to Lehet. He turned around, and spoke with an intensity he hadn't shown in the past few minutes. "You don't think I understand that?" he yelled, his nostrils flaring. "We're on the same team here, Robert. If I could bring them back, I would. But they vanished off the face of the Earth. We can't find them anywhere."  
  
Gary stepped forward, "But you haven't really given it the once over. It's only been a few minutes."  
  
"No, it's you who doesn't understand," Jayce began, dropping his voice to a more somber tone, "LEO has been giving the planet the once over. While we can't locate Li and the others, we have found survivors from the attacks." Lehet paused, "If you can call them that."  
  
"What?" Gary and Robert said in unison.  
  
Lehet placed his hand on the tabletop and activated the holographic imaging system. "What you're about to see hasn't been broadcast outside the COG and top NASO Command." The room's lights dimmed as the device came on-line. As the image slowly came into focus, Robert could feel his stomach churn.  
  
The hologram above the conference table depicted a truly horrible site. Not since the Nazi Concentration Camps of World War II had humans been treated with such little respect. In the center of a destroyed city, it was too hard to distinguish where exactly, a make-shift camp had been erected. Shadow Warriors patrolled the grounds and wheeled barely alive human survivors into piles behind razor sharp wire fences.  
  
"Where is this?" Robert asked, not taking his eyes off the images before him.  
  
Those not succumbing to the weight placed on them pulled themselves out of the heaps they were placed in. One such human was doing so now. She couldn't me more than 30, but the pain in her aged her instantly. Both her legs were broken and badly misshapen. To make matters worse, so was her right arm. Slowly she pulled her self out of the pile with her left arm. Her body sliding over the heap of dead and barely living that was under her.  
  
Pain expressed itself through her eyes and in every fiber of her being. Blood trickled down from her hairline and out her ears. Each bruised seemed to darken with more blood as she moved forward at a snail's pace. The woman grits her teeth as Robert slams his fist onto the table.  
  
"Where is this?" Robert asks.  
  
The woman finally pulls herself free and tumbles down the pile of bodies and lands in a pool of stagnant blood. The blood flew up and entered her mouth. She spits out the foul tasting fluid and falls into the pool beneath her.  
  
Lehet closes his eyes, "It doesn't matter. This is but one camp that's been erected all over the planet. They're doing this everywhere."  
  
A dark boot steps in the blood soaked soil next to the woman. Terrified, the woman looks up, fear in her eyes. She let's loose a horrible scream as a crimson blade is plunged into her chest. The blow arches her back and she tries to grip the blade and pull it out. This only serves to cut her free hand. The Shadow Warrior holding the sword kicks the woman aside and her body rolls next to the bottom of the pile.  
  
The Shadow Warrior laughs as the image in the War Room fades. The lights come back up and Lehet looks into the eyes of Robert and Gary. "The COG is looking to you two to try and stop this. I don't know what you can do, but something's got to be done."  
  
***  
  
Luís Mendoza broke away from the other QiRangers and sped towards the first wave of Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots approaching. He saw their form crossing the hot desert sand and with each step he felt more confidence and power. This battle arena had seen him fail twice before, and Luís was determined not to give it the satisfaction of a third.  
  
The burning sun sent heat down onto the sandy floor of the Sahara. As the Earth QiRanger stomped through the soft silicone granules, he began fueling his body with desire to defeat Bruch'oda's enemies once and for all. Drawing upon the Qi stored in the Earth around him, Luís began moving faster, swifter, and with greater power. His yellow armor began glowing a golden hue as he leaped into the air.  
  
Soaring above the approaching Shadow Warriors, the Earth QiRanger reached out with his arms, as if he was flying. The Copy Bots approaching analyzed his trajectory and halted their progress, taking aim at the yellow warrior arcing towards them. One by one, the Copy Bots raised their arms and fired their electrical beams at Mendoza.  
  
The QiRanger easily evaded each blast as if they traveled in slow motion. Arching his back and tucking his legs, he contortioned his body to allow each beam of deadly energy to slip past him.  
  
The Shadow Warriors realized that something must be done. The first row of Shadows reached into their armored pockets and retrieved shurricans infused with Dark Qi. The Shadow Warriors took aim and threw the evil stars at the oncoming QiRanger.  
  
Speeding through the air, these tiny elements of death honed in on their target, but to no avail. Luís sensed their presence, something he had not been able to do before. Gathering the Qi in his body, he directed it towards his hands and caught each of the stars.  
  
Completing his arc towards the oncoming band of Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots, the Earth QiRanger tucked his legs in again and pulled himself down towards the sand. He landed with such force, that Luís formed a small depression in the soft sand as he kneeled on one leg. The Qi grew stronger in him and converted the shurricans from Dark Qi to Earth Qi. A smile flashed over his face as he slung his arms outward returning the shurricans to their owners, with his little enhancements.  
  
The shurricans flew with such speed and force; they created yellow streaks in the air. Every star found a home and exploded upon impact. Each Shadow Warrior hit by the Earth Shurricans fell backwards, their chest plating vaporized with the intense energy blow. The reptilian scales were seared under the massive amounts of heat generated by the explosions.  
  
The other Shadows looked to one another, realizing that this time, the battle may be more difficult, but knowing little fear, they resumed their charge.  
  
Luís smiled beneath his visor, "Payback time," he thought. Standing up, he readied himself for close quarter combat. Snapping into a defensive stance, Luís continued to draw Qi in from his surroundings. As more power surged through his veins, his armor shown even brighter.  
  
Trying to gain the upper hand, the Copy Bots and Shadow Warriors break formation and begin spreading their numbers, trying to surround the earth QiRanger. Luís smiled under his helmet, his lips almost touching his ears. Harnessing his Qi, he began forming a Qi Ball between his hands as he placed his weight on his hind leg. Drawing his hands closer to his Tan Tien, a yellow energy mass grew in intensity.  
  
Screaming with vengeance, Luís released the Qi Strike. The powerful yellow energy beam thundered across the desert floor impaling the forces of evil. The Qi Strike tore through the armor worn by the Shadows and melted the metallic casings of the Copy Bots. Luís guided his blast until it struck down every last one of his opponents.  
  
Their skin compromised, the Copy Bots exploded sending large plumes of black smoke into the sky. The fallen Shadows gripped their burnt flesh, trying to stop the outpouring of fluids from their newly sustained wounds. The massive energy they each absorbed was simply too much, and they passed into the comfort of darkness, never to awaken again.  
  
The Earth QiRanger dropped to one knee following his attack, depleted of his extra energy. Luís breathed heavily, his breath fogging the inside of his visor. He felt a burning sensation in his chest- was he somehow wounded, he thought? No, it was his body crying out for oxygen. Taking deep breaths, Luís was able to calm his body and regain his strength.  
  
Standing, he looked over the battlefield. His eyes told him the fight was just beginning. Each of the QiRangers was embattled in their own struggle against Bruch'oda's forces. He summoned up the inner courage to enter the fray once more and began running towards the others. His progress was short, as a series of explosions ripped across the sand.  
  
The shockwaves of the blast tossed him aside and down the dune he was on. Pushing himself up with his arms, he shook his head, trying to clear the fines from his eyes. Looking up, he saw a new platoon of Shadows and Copy Bots. Needless-to-say, this group would not be nearly as easy to defeat as the previous.  
  
The Copy Bots took aim and fired down at the fallen QiRanger. Their white- hot energy pulses stuck the desert sand again, scorching it and transforming some of it to glass. Fortunately, for Luís, he was able to roll away just before the blast hit. But once again, the force from the explosion threw him several feet in the air.  
  
He landed on his back, which drove deep into him a burning pain. "I'm not giving in to them. They will pay," he swore.  
  
Gathering his strength, the Earth QiRanger rose to his feet and stood tall before army above him. He reached out his right arm and commanded his War Hammer to materialize. Luís began spinning the massive weapon while taunting the Shadows and Copy bots to attack him with his left hand. "Come and get me, you bastards," he yelled.  
  
***  
  
Master Li let his sense of pride get the better of him, as he smiled. Each of the QiRangers was tied together, as the elements are. Feeling the sense of accomplishment Luís portrayed gave him the assurance that this new team of QiRangers could complete the task at hand. Even with one member short, they would see to it that the Earth would not give in without a fight.  
  
His path was clear of combatants. Master Li knew the order had been given, ensuring him safe passage across the desert floor. Regardless of this "gift," the eldest QiRanger prepared himself for a deadly confrontation with Kor'digh. Years ago, the duo crossed swords many times. Each time the outcome was different. Sometimes he was the victor and others he fell under the blade of Kor'digh and was forced to retreat.  
  
Today, retreat was not an option. No one would be allowed to wander off and return to fight another day. Today, they would finish things once and for all.  
  
Kor'digh stood atop his dune, smiling. "Are you ready, old man?" he yelled across the sand.  
  
Master Li came to a complete stop at the crest of a nearby dune. Fire burned deep within him, fueling his cells and giving him the will and strength to fight after all these years. "I should think it is I who should be asking you that question," he replied.  
  
The taunt angered Kor'digh. The accomplished warrior in dark blue gripped his sword's handle tighter and focused his gaze onto the QiRanger in black and red. The pair stood at odds for what seemed like an eternity while the forces of good and evil battled to the death around them - each waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
Master Li stood fast and peered deep into the soul of his opponent. He could feel his anger, his hatred, and his disdain for all that the QiRangers and humans stood for. Master Li knew the moment to strike would come any second. and he was right.  
  
Kor'digh pushed off fro the sand dune in front of him and sailed into the air. Using his blade the reptilian warrior reflected the sun's beam onto Li's face. The blinding light obstructed the QiRanger's view and he brought his hands up to shade his face. With his opponent in a weaker state, Kor'digh unleashed a Dark Qi blast.  
  
The evil energy flew downwards, approaching Master Li. Sensing the danger, the Triple Fire QiRanger jumped backwards and protected himself from the ensuing explosion erupting from his former location. Looking up, he saw Kor'digh flying straight for him, his sword extended.  
  
Master Li summoned his Qi Saber and met the metal blade of Kor'digh and the two warriors stood face to face. Each could smell the disgust on the other's breath as they danced around in circles pressing their blades tightly together.  
  
"Let's get it on," growls Kor'digh as his one good eye flashes red.  
  
***  
  
Like a carefully choreographed ballet, Master Li and Kor'digh moved in perfect unison only inches apart. While the QiRangers fought many enemies, Master Li focused on but a single one. The pair stared deeply into the other's eyes, trying to anticipate the next move in this duel to the death. Several times one would press down on their blade and send the squelching sound of metal on metal into the air as the swords crossed.  
  
"You've grown weak over the years, Li," Kor'digh hissed through his clenched jaw. "There was a time when you could have bested me, but now all that remains is shell of a man."  
  
"For all your words, you show little action, Kor'digh. I, on the other hand, will do what you cannot," The eldest of the QiRanger replied. Calling forth his inner fire, Master Li channeled the Qi to his sword. Exploding in a ball of fire, Master Li's Qi Saber glowed red with power. Unaware of what was happening, Kor'digh's balance shifted, enabling Master Li to lift his right foot and forward kick him in the chest.  
  
The kick left a sandy imprint on the armored plating Kor'digh wore as he was thrust backwards. Regaining his composure, Kor'digh dug his hind leg into the sand and snapped into a defensive stance. While his reflexes were sharp, they were no match for Master Li.  
  
Moving with blazing speed, the "old man" covered the short distance between them and roundhouse kicked Kor'digh to the jaw.  
  
Kor'digh's head snapped back and tossed his body backwards to the sand. Pushing himself up, Kor'digh saw Master Li running towards him with his Qi Saber burning bright. The dark warrior gathered his strength and unleashed a Dark Qi Strike.  
  
The black energy shot through the air, but missed its target. Master Li was ready for such an attack and managed to cartwheel out of the way. The blast connected with the sand directly in front of Li, causing a massive explosion. The fireball shot into the air and sent sand flying everywhere.  
  
Emerging from the sand shower, Master Li lunged forward with his Qi Saber. Kor'digh countered by bringing up his sword. When the blades met, a brilliant white light flashed in the desert. Master Li and Kor'digh swung their blades, but they were evenly matched. Each thrust was parried by the other, enabling neither to gain the upper hand.  
  
Fueled by determination to see their causes to victory, the combatants increased their melee to fever pitch. Master Li cut to one side and arced his blade over Kor'digh. The dark warrior countered by dropping to the sand and sending the flaming Qi Saber over head. With an opening, Kor'digh swept Master Li's legs.  
  
The QiRanger fell to the sand, landing on his back.  
  
Not wanting to waste any momentum, Kor'digh rolled from his current position and flung his sword at Master Li.  
  
Sensing the danger, Li rolled onto his side, letting the blade harmlessly impale the sand. Quickly, he placed his upper leg onto the arm of Kor'digh. Transferring his weight to that leg, Li drove the sword deeper into the sand and gave him the leverage to rotate his body and snap kick Kor'digh in the head again.  
  
The blow sent Kor'digh reeling backwards and freed his grip on his sword. The large reptilian crashed into the sand. Master Li rose to his feet and went to Kor'digh. Trying to end the battle once and for all, the QiRanger spun his blade around and drove it towards Kor'digh like a stake.  
  
Still with his wits about him, Kor'digh rolled out of harms way. Master Li repeatedly tried to skewer Kor'digh, but the large warrior kept one step ahead.  
  
On one revolution, Kor'digh looked up and saw Master Li preparing to strike. Summoning his strength, he fired a Dark Qi Blast at his opponent. Unprepared, the attack struck Master Li in the chest plate and exploded on impact. The force sent Master Li sailing through the hot Saharan desert air and into a nearby dune.  
  
Climbing to his feet, Kor'digh muttered, "One for me." The large reptile began racing towards Master Li. Passing his sword; he reached down and pulled it out. Blade in hand, Kor'digh leaped into the air.  
  
Master Li shook off the blow and glanced up to see Kor'digh descending towards him. As Kor'digh approached, Master Li contracted his abdominals and thrust his legs into the air. Li's boots connected with Kor'digh's gut. Pain flashed throughout Kor'digh's body as his organs compressed under the force of Master Li's strike. Forcing more energy into his legs, Master Li flung Kor'digh over the downed QiRanger.  
  
Kor'digh landed flat on his back with a loud thud a few feet behind. The wind flew out of his lungs as the clutched his sword tighter in the sand.  
  
Each of the warriors snaps to their feet and cross swords. As the blades kiss, shards of metal splinter as sparks fly. The two foes inch closer together until their eyes meet and their swords are crossed at the hilts.  
  
Master Li looks Kor'digh into the eye, "You will not defeat me."  
  
***  
  
A white energy bolt tore through the torso of a Copy Bot. The blast singed the external metal casing of the robotic warrior as it left its rear plating and impacted in the sand behind it. The gaping hole hummed with electricity as it sparked. The lifeless hulk then fell harmlessly into the sand, face first. Standing before the defeated robot was the White QiRanger, Abeu Basbakar. He held his energy bow and took aim at another approaching threat. Abeu Reached forward, as if to pluck the bow's string, and drew back his hand. Raw energy filled the bow and formed a long arrow. Carefully he took aim and sent it flying through the hot desert air.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the bolt traversed the required distance and found its mark - a Shadow Warrior quickly approaching. The Shadow tried to duck out of the way, but the blast struck his armor plating affixed to his back. As the energy coursed through his body, the Shadow Warrior screamed in intense pain and succumbed to death.  
  
Abeu smiled beneath his helmet, "This is almost too easy," he thought to himself, temporarily forgetting Seth's lesson about being overconfident in a fight. Had he been paying more attention, Abeu would have sensed the three Shadow Warriors and pair of Copy Bots approaching from his rear.  
  
While surveying his target gallery, Abeu's mind was focused on everything but his flanks. This proved a grave mistake as the two Copy Bots released a torrent of energy blast aimed at the Metal QiRanger. The first blast struck Abeu in the back of the knee. The resulting force knocked the leg out from under him, sending him off balance. As the rest of the blast hit in a beautiful display of explosive pyrotechnics, the youngest QiRanger was thrown forward in agony. Had it not been for his protective armor, the intense, raw energy would have fried the youngster.  
  
The Metal QiRanger's body dug a trench as he was thrust into the Saharan sand. The blow struck down Abeu, but not his confidence. As the five enemies continued to advance on his position, the youth pushed up from the sand and gathered his strength.  
  
Abeu turned to face his opponents, beaming his eyes through his helmet. Disappointed that he let his guard down, the Metal QiRanger determines to conclude this battle with fervor. Focusing his thoughts, young Abeu returned his Bow to its energetic state and summoned his Qi Saber.  
  
Gripping the hilt, Abeu narrowed his eyes and focused on the two Copy Bots. He could see that they were preparing to fire once more and this time he would not be caught sleeping. The energy blasts quickly leapt from the Copy Bots' hands and flew towards the White QiRanger with incredible speed.  
  
Before the energy bolts found their target, Abeu jumped into the air and charged his Qi Saber with Metal Qi by passing his left hand over the blade. The blade began glowing brightly as it absorbed the extra energy. The Shadow Warriors and Copy bots failed to relent in their quest for carnage and moved in closer.  
  
This was a mistake.  
  
Abeu landed a few feet in front of his previous position. He began swirling his Qi Saber over his head in a huge circle. As it made its final pass, the stored Qi discharged in a massive wave of white energy. The scope of the blast grew in an ever widening arc as it left from the tip of Abeu's Qi Saber and created a solid mass of Metal Qi.  
  
The Shadow Warriors stopped dead in their tracks and tried to brace themselves for the Qi Strike. The Copy Bots, knowing no fear, continued marching straight for the White QiRanger. When the wave hit, it completely severed the Copy Bots. The blast ripped through their torso leaving each half of the robots lying helplessly in the sand. The Shadow Warriors fared no better. The Qi Wave continued on its path of destruction and met the Shadows head on. Trying to use their crimson blades for protection, the three warriors braced for the impact.  
  
The White wave of Metal Qi shattered their blades and instantaneously impacted their protective darkened armor. The searing heat of the energy melted the external layer. In what only took a fraction of a second, seemed like an eternity for the three Shadow Warriors. Horror flashed across their faces as it penetrated the inner lining of their armor, they could feel and smell their flesh burn. Finally, as the wave continues through their bodies, each of the Shadows lets out one final blood-curdling howl as their bodies are severed.  
  
Abeu draws his blade close to his body and scans the horizon, trying to ascertain the best course of action. Behind his visor, Abeu realizes something - for the first time, his team is gaining the upper hand. "Maybe it isn't hopeless after all," he thinks to himself.  
  
***  
  
A red boot swings with intense power, snapping the head off a Copy Bot like it was a small soccer ball. Electricity sparks as the connection severs between head and body and the cranial unit flies into the desert as if it was headed towards a goal. Leslie ended her kick as the body of the defeated Copy Bot fell into the sand.  
  
She looked around herself and saw the bodies of her fallen opponents lying still in the sand. Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots alike littered the area around her. Casting her gaze over the battlefield, she saw Seth being overrun by several Shadow Warriors.  
  
***  
  
A few hundred meters away, Seth, beat back the onslaught of Shadows by deflecting their blows with his shield. Between taking blows against his shield, the Water QiRanger wields his sword at his attackers.  
  
Seth knew he was in over his head. Through his visor, he could see that more and more Shadow Warriors were joining in the fight. Black armored bodies were in front and to his flanks. Beneath his armor, Seth's hair on the back of his neck began to rise. Sensing danger approaching, he dropped to the desert floor.  
  
Twin beams of energy flew above him and struck a pair of Shadow Warriors in front. Thankful he was missed, Seth's hope quickly abated as he realized his precarious position - on his back and surrounded. He hears a loud scream overhead. Thinking that the end is near, fear grips the NASO Handler and he closes his eyes.  
  
What Seth fails to see is Leslie coming to his rescue. The Fire QiRanger lands on the outskirt of the congregation of Shadows and slices her Qi Saber through the body of a hapless Shadow Warrior. Infused with fire, Leslie's blade passes through the Shadow like butter, splitting him in two. As the halves fall apart, Leslie channels Fire Qi into her blade and sends out a powerful flame into the sea of Shadow Warriors.  
  
Not wanting to be burned, the Shadows stumble back and regain their footing.  
  
"Are you just going to lay there?" Leslie asks?  
  
Seth opens his eyes and sees the familiar red armor above him. While happy she stepped in to save his life, Seth is truly glad she couldn't see that his eyes were closed. Reaching up with his had, Leslie grips it and pulls her fellow QiRanger to his feet.  
  
"Thanks," he says, a little shaken.  
  
Leslie pulls the Water QiRanger closer and placed her other hand on top of his. "No need. We're in this together," she says shaking his hand.  
  
Feeling assured, Seth smiles beneath his helmet, "Right."  
  
Seeing the Shadows had regrouped and that the Copy Bots were still closing, Seth stepped aside from Leslie and summoned his Qi Disk. The round blade formed in his hand and glowed bright blue as he charged it with Water Qi.  
  
"Stand back," he cautioned Leslie as he threw the weapon towards the Copy Bots. The disk flew threw the air and connected with the Copy Bots, shredding them to pieces. On the return path, the Disk gouged several Shadows before returning safely to its master's hand.  
  
With a clearing established, Seth and Leslie charged their Qi Sabers and headed into battle together.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Michael Chen sat in the Chief Medical Officer's office aboard the Istanor reviewing Jayde Yee's medical files. Pouring over the incoming data, he takes a moment to rest. Mike sits back on the stool and places the computer pad onto the desk. Tired, he then leans forward propping his head up with his hands as he rests his elbows on the desk.  
  
"How's our patient doing," Gary Staal asks from the doorway.  
  
Mike sighs as he looks up, "No change." After glancing at Staal, he looks around beginning to wonder where the others are. "Where's everyone else?" he asks.  
  
Gary walks into the office and activates a portable magnetic stool. Once the field is secured, he sits on the device and looks into Mike's eyes. "We don't know."  
  
"What?" Mike responds, his voice showing signs of severe stress.  
  
"I can't explain it. One second Rob and I were in the hold with Li and the next he was gone. Captain Lehet has searched the entire planet with the ship's sensors and can't find a trace of them. What ever happened to them has completely blocked the signals in their Comm-links."  
  
"Fuck! I can't believe this," Mike yells. "I get her back only to loose her again? This is fucking crazy! What are you doing about this?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gary Staal lets Mike vent a bit more before answering. "Look, I know how upset you must be."  
  
"No," Mike snaps, "you don't!"  
  
Gary nods his head, "You're right. But, The Istanor is looking for them as well as LEO. Right now we can't do anything for them. The planet's crawling with enemy forces and what's left of civilization is in the toilet. We've got to get back to LEO and plan our next move. The only hope we have in finding your sister and the others is Ms. Yee."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't explain it, but somehow your sister's friends were able to sense the enemy when we fought before. I think that may work both ways and if she comes out of this coma, she'll be able to lead us to them," Staal concludes.  
  
"I hope you're right," Mike adds.  
  
The pair sat in silence not knowing what else to say. The awkward moment was broken by a series of beeps coming from the computer pad. Dr. Chen picked up the unit and reviewed the data.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dr. Staal.  
  
Smiling, Mike hands the pad over to Gary. He looks at the video feed - the image shows Jayde Yee looking around her Infirmary room.  
  
"Let's see how's she doing," Michael suggests.  
  
Gary nods and the two rise from their seats and leave the office.  
  
***  
  
Jayde Yee struggled sit up in her SmartBed. Somewhat disoriented, she began looking around trying to figure out what happened to her. "Where am I?" she thought. Everything about her current location was foreign. The room, the smell, and her clothes - everything. What's more she couldn't explain how she arrived at such a place. The last thing she remembered was being in the forest - but that didn't seem right either. "What happened?"  
  
She continued to look around, trying to gain clues as to where she might be. One thing notices is the strange assortment of plants lining the shelves in the room. Looking at them brings a sense of calmness over her and she begins to feel a tugging at her neck. Looking down, she sees a small gold chain wrapped around her neck. With her soft hands, she retrieves the chain from beneath her hospital gown. Affixed to the chain is a golden medallion marked with three curves lines. As soon as she sees the emblem for Wood, it all comes back to her - the QiRangers, the Mystic Doors, her final battle - but how did she end up here and where were the others?  
  
"How are you feeling?" a voice from the door asked. Jayde looked up to see two men standing just inside the room. One was Asian and the other either European to American.  
  
Jayde turned her head slightly. "Fine," she responded, not sure who she was talking to.  
  
"I'm Dr. Michael Chen," the voice spoke, "and this is Dr. Staal," he said tapping his partner on the shoulder. "We took care of you when you were injured."  
  
"We're happy to see you're awake. It's been quite a while and we didn't know if you were going to pull through," Gary said. "But with the help of Dr. Chen and your friends, your recovery was remarkable."  
  
Jayde sat up tall in the bed. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Mike and Gary walked closer to Jayde's bed, each one taking a side. "We were hoping you could tell us," Gary said. He could see the puzzled look on her face, so he continued, "Quite a bit's happened since we first found you. I'd better fill you in from the top and hope to God you have an idea."  
  
The words didn't sit well with Jayde, but she did her best to conceal her concern as Gary began recounting the events since he and Mike began caring for her in the Great Vault. He didn't spare anything. He recalled the medical treatments, the complete destruction of Earth, the death camps, the mission to retrieve the weapons, and how they all disappeared.  
  
It was hard to take in. The information about the death camps hit hard with both Jayde and Mike, but there was little time to stagnate on that bit of information. It was clear what she must do - they had all been there for her and now it was her turn to repay the favor.  
  
***  
  
Bruch'oda sits on his throne flanked by his daughter. They each stare intently on a glowing orb before them. Inside the magical sphere the battle in the Sahara is depicted. Bruch'oda's face grows tired as he watches the images unfold before his eyes. In fact, disgust grows within his body. For so long his troops have trained and to see them slaughtered by five humans makes him sick.  
  
Dra'isod and Qual'och stand on the first tier below their master. They too watch the battle unfold. While Qual'och views the unfolding battle with interest, he glances away from time to time to gaze at his lover, who still wears her white Gi. Some regret passes over him, after all it was he who alerted Bruch'oda that the QiRangers had returned to Earth, but he knew the actual blame for this pitiful display of combat skill squarely laid on the shoulders of Dra'isod.  
  
Anger fills the heart of the Warrior across from Qual'och. Dra'isod tightens his grip with each Shadow Warrior that is killed in the Sahara. The sound of leather stretching is drowned out by the screams emitted from the orb floating above. For thousands of years, he trained the Shadows and still they cannot match the strength and resources of the QiRangers. If only they had more power and more weapons, he thought, maybe they could stand a chance.  
  
Bruch'oda slams his fist onto the throne's arm in anger. "Damn them!" he booms, his voice filling the Throne Room and reverberating in the upper chambers. "Can't your army defeat them?" he coldly blasts at Dra'isod. Bruch'oda's eyes beaming amber light.  
  
Dra'isod knew he had to choose his words quickly and carefully. "Sire, we will defeat them. I assure you of that," he states as fact. "But how?" he thought. "Even Kor'digh, Man'uL'o, Op'utd, and I haven't been able concur them."  
  
Bruch'oda slowly rises from his perch and begins walking down the stairs towards Dra'isod. He passes the orb and begins laying into Dra'isod, "You do? Then I suggest you see to it!" he yells while pointing at the orb. "How many troops have we lost so far?" he yells. "There're just five of them. They don't even have the full team and they can't match your strength." The Lord of Evil steps onto the platform with Dra'isod and looks the Twin Headed Dragon Warrior in the eyes. "You will see to the victory personally. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Dra'isod's body stiffens and his heads pull back. He knew this was coming. Every General knew it would - when the battles came last time each of the Elite faced death against the QiRangers. Most did not live to make it in to exile. Dra'isod and the few others were all that remained and now it was evident they were needed again to turn the tide.  
  
Dra'isod's left head responds, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good," Bruch'oda says turning. "Go now and don't disappoint me," he spoke with his back turned.  
  
Dra'isod bows and leaps down from the tier. He lands on the main floor with a loud thud. Dra'isod quickly begins making his way out of the Throne Room, but manages to turn his right head back at Qual'och and beams a stare at him. "This is not over, Wizard. I will return and see to it that the power is not given to you."  
  
Qual'och looks over at the Dra'isod and smiles. "Soon, you will be no more and I'll have your power," the Wizard thinks to himself. Even with the threatening glare by his rival, Qual'och isn't afraid. As long as he can keep his energies raised, none of the Generals can harm him. "Besides," he thinks, "I have something they don't," as he turns his eyes to Xantia.  
  
Bruch'oda completes his ascent to the upper level of the Throne Room and begins toward his chair. Xantia slides around from her perch, moving like the Asian her mother must have been. Her steps were smooth and effortless and allowed her to position herself between her father and the Throne in only a matter of seconds. Taking her delicate snow-white hands, she reaches out and takes the green hands of her father in hers. "Father, do you think it wise to send Dra'isod? After all he has never been able to defeat the QiRangers."  
  
Bruch'oda knew where this was going. He held his daughter's hands tightly and looked at her soft face. How he missed her mother - the one human whom he respected and loved. There was so much of her in Xantia, he cold not help but to long for that lost love. "What did you have in mind, my daughter?"  
  
"I think Qual'och may be right," she says. "The QiRangers have shown such great perseverance and countless armies have been lost fighting these six humans. Can sending Dra'isod into battle really turn the tide since sheer numbers can't?" This was the moment she feared. Xantia knew what she was about to ask for was risky, but like Qual'och, she was beginning to think it may be the only alternative. No matter the risk, something had to be done. "The Ru'dth may be the great equalizer."  
  
The expression on Bruch'oda's face changes from one of love and affection to one of coldness and distance. He quickly drops Xantia's hands, "No. That is one power too great for us to call upon." Bruch'oda turns away from Xantia and sits on his throne and resumes gazing into the orb. "Did you put her up to this?" he shouts at Qual'och, anger filling his voice.  
  
Nervously, the purple robed Wizard bows humbly, "No, my Lord. I've adhered to your judgment and not spoken of the Ru'dth." To make sure he appeared earnest, Qual'och made sure he did not even appear to gaze upward at his Lord. "Nothing must give him the impression that Xantia and I have spoken," he thought.  
  
Bruch'oda's eyes narrow and anger fills his voice, "Do not lie to me, Sorcerer. I may need you, but not that much." He calms down, a little, "Everyone who's tapped into the Ru'dth has gone mad with power and caused more destruction than it was worth." Bruch'oda looked at his daughter, "It's too dangerous. If Dra'isod can defeat the QiRangers then we will have the Earth to ourselves. The humans in space pose no threat to us."  
  
Sitting back in his Throne, Bruch'oda concedes, "But, if Dra'isod can't put an end to this, we may have no choice. I didn't wait 5000 years to return only to be cast back to hell."  
  
Xantia smiles at her father. "I hope this is the right thing to do," she thinks. "He is right. The last time the Ru'dth was used, the results were disastrous. But I know Qual'och is strong enough to tame the power." She turns her head and looks at the orb. "Soon my love. Soon."  
  
***  
  
Seth Goldman ended his flight through the Saharan desert air by planting his boot squarely on the chest plate of a Shadow Warrior. The Water QiRanger moved with such force, that the impact crushed the Shadow's protective armor like an eggshell. Shards of the armored plating combined with the velocity of the QiRanger's boot slammed into the chest wall of the Shadow breaking his ribs. Riding the fallen Shadow as if he were on a surfboard, Seth drove the body into the sand. This had the effect of sending the severed ribs and armor fragments into the surrounding visceral organs.  
  
As the body came to a rest in the Saharan sand, blood spurt out of the Shadow Warrior's mouth. The Blue QiRanger leapt off the dead Shadow and snapped into a defensive stance, looking for his next target. Peering through his visor his eyes quickly dart around the desert. On the horizon, he sees Master Li fighting a lone figure while to his left he sees the Yellow QiRanger dispatching a group of Copy Bots with a large War Hammer and on his right Leslie continues wreaking havoc with her Flaming Qi Saber.  
  
Before he could ascertain Abeu's status, something came over him. He looked out over the desert floor and saw the masses of dead Shadow Warriors and smoking hulks from defeated Copy Bots. As far as the eye could see there were lifeless bodies in the sand.  
  
In the short time they'd been here, each of them had caused such destruction and death - and not even thought about it. It was if each was fighting on autopilot and making full use of their newly obtained powers. But there was little time to contemplate righteous causes and justifications for taking another's life - new threats were approaching.  
  
A swirling mass a dark energy began flowing through the battlefield. It was large and formless, moving as the wind. Strands of the energy cloud wrapped around the remaining Shadow Warriors, pulling them with it and assembling them into new combat formations. Leslie looked around her, confused as to what was taking place.  
  
"What's going on?" Luís yelled as he ran towards the Fire QiRanger.  
  
Seeing that the same events were taking place all over, she lowered her Qi Saber when the others gathered next to her, "I don't know. But one thing is for certain. It can't be good." The four QiRangers heard two swords clash over the dune and turned to see Master Li pushing back Kor'digh. "Whatever is happening, it isn't affecting him," Leslie states.  
  
The QiRangers' attention was diverted from watching Master Li demonstrate his skill with the blade in his fight against Kor'digh as a loud howling vortex began forming amidst the dark energy. Sand began kicking up and lightening bolts shot out from the center of the dark cloud.  
  
"This can't be good," Abeu said looking at the dark center of the cloud.  
  
Master Li was not oblivious to the situation and quickly swept Kor'digh's legs from under him. The tired warrior fell into the sand with a noticeable thud. The battle between the ancient foes had taken its toll. Their muscles burned with metabolic wastes and their lungs heaved with each act of respiration. Not wanting to give an inch, Master Li plunged his knees into the Reptilian's chest plates and swung his left leg out to pin Kor'digh's blade carrying hand in the sand.  
  
Li's black boot trapped Kor'digh's wrist in the burning silicone mass beneath him, forcing open his palm under the pressure. Sweat dripped off Li's nose and glimmered in the sun as it splattered on Kor'digh's scaly face. "What matter of evil are you up to?" the old man asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Kor'digh turned his head to stare Li in the eyes, but rather than answering the QiRanger, spat at him. "Go to hell," he yelled lifting his legs and tossing Li off him like a sack of potatoes. Reclaiming his sword, Kor'digh snapped to his feet and drew his blade back and prepared to strike.  
  
Li rolled in the sand and came to his feet bringing his Qi Saber in front, ready for anything. "Looks like you still have some life in you yet."  
  
Kor'digh spins his blade and gingerly slides to his left. Master Li counters, steadying his blade. "You're done, old man." Kor'digh slides his hand across the blade of his sword, charging it with Dark Qi. The silver blade crackles with energy as Kor'digh whirls it around. Not to be outdone, Li charges his blade with his Qi, creating a bright red glow on his face.  
  
The pair yells, each bringing their charged blades towards the other. The steel weapons clash and opposing Qi energies explode, severing the blades and throwing each warrior hundreds of feet back in the air. The devastating blow ripped through each of their armors and as they traveled, it fell into the sand, smoldering.  
  
The other QiRangers each took a step forward, astonished at the force of the explosion, but that paled in comparison to what they were about to see.  
  
The darkened clouds began solidifying and collecting into a single sphere. Sand around the base of the sphere started caramelizing under the intense heat of the object and radiating thunderbolts. The mass continued to churn and darken until it was as black as the coldest of hearts.  
  
Leslie stood before the rest of her team, "We can't worry about Master Li just yet. Prepare yourselves."  
  
Reluctantly the others nodded and dug their boots into the sand and brought their arms in front of their chests. No matter what unfolded before them, they weren't going to cave into fear. They had come this far and were determined to see it through.  
  
The black orb exploded sending flames a hundred feet high and billowing smoke filled the hot air. Standing in the middle of the darkened sand was Dra'isod, his four eyes filled with energy. He was flanked by six Dragon Riders. Slowly, the creaking sound of metal on metal was heard as black blades extended from their forearm armor plates. Shouts of joy erupted from the collected mass of Shadow Warriors that stood behind them.  
  
The enemy forces gathered behind Dra'isod, awaiting his orders.  
  
Not wanting to wait for their move, Seth released his Qi Disk. The blue device quickly sailed over the desert, headed for the Dragon Rider on Dra'isod's right. Nonchalantly, the Dragon Rider deflected the Qi Disk with his blade, sending the QiRanger's weapon spiraling into the sand.  
  
Seth dropped his mouth in astonishment. "Crap."  
  
***  
  
Dra'isod stands tall against the desert background. As his troops mass around the venerable leader, he crosses his arms and draws out his swords trapped in their sheaths affixed to his belt. The silver blades rocket out of their holsters and spin in the air as Dra'isod rotates his arms. Taking a deep breath, Dra'isod thrusts each sword forward and yells at the top of his lungs from each head, "Kill them!"  
  
Cheers erupt from the Dragon Riders and Shadow Warriors as they begin racing forward from their position. Each Warrior trudges through the hot sand and closes the gap between good and evil in only a matter of seconds.  
  
The Dragon Riders were the first to reach the QiRangers, who stood ready for them. Each had their Qi Saber drawn and feet spaced apart, ready to take the brunt force from the new attacking army.  
  
The Dragon Warriors quickly separated and honed in on their targets. The Shadow Warriors followed closely and joined the fight. The QiRangers did everything they could to keep up with the Dragon Warriors, but they moved with such blinding speed, nearly every third slash made it past their Qi Sabers and landed on their armor.  
  
Leslie struggled the most. Not only were four Shadow Warriors sending their blades toward her, two Dragon Riders were making sure she was too occupied to effectively defend herself.  
  
With her back turned to block the Dragon Rider's claw-like saber, the other one slipped through her defenses and slashed her back.  
  
Pain rocketed through Leslie as she screamed in agony. Tears swelled in her eyes as flames gushed from the weakened armored plates covering her lower lumbar region. Not willing to give into the pain or to succumb to death, she pulled together every ounce of strength and darted to her left, rolling between the two Dragon Riders. As she came to her feet, the Fire QiRanger lifted her blade and sliced the leg off a Shadow Warrior before piercing his chest.  
  
Withdrawing her blade from the dead Shadow, Leslie channeled Fire Qi into her blade and charged the two Dragon Riders. Planting her feet together, she leapt into the air, letting loose an awesome war cry. The flames on her Qi Saber intensified as she drew it downward towards her prey.  
  
The two Dragon Riders countered by crossing their wrist blades and captured the burning blade.  
  
Beneath her helmet, Leslie gasped in shock. Taking advantage of their surprise, the Dragon Riders each kicked Leslie in the chest.  
  
The blow felt more like a wrecking ball tearing down an old tenement building than twin boots hitting her, Leslie surmised as she was sent flying backwards.  
  
***  
  
Dra'isod stood in the epicenter of the sphere's blast radius. Each of his heads surveyed the battlefield and he was pleased. His Dragon Riders were more than a match for the QiRangers. As the desert continued to be riddled with the corpses of the Shadow Warriors, Dra'isod grew comforted in knowing that his elite armies turned the tide of battle back in his favor.  
  
He continued watching the battle with his right head, but let his left wander to inspect the surrounding area. For as far as the eye can see, dead bodies lay in the sand - Shadow Warriors slain by the QiRangers. He vowed that each of the humans would pay for such an atrocity.  
  
"What's that?" Dra'isod asked himself as he spied two smoldering stacks of smoke rising atop a nearby dune. The setting was far different than anything else in the area, he decided to investigate.  
  
***  
  
Dra'isod stands over the fallen form of Kor'digh. The once mighty warrior lays motionless in the Saharan sand, his armor vaporized and smoldering into the sky. Kor'digh's flesh is seared and smells like rotten flesh burning in hot oil as his wounds coagulate under the intense heat. Blood spatter covers the surrounding sand and has been backed into his scales on his arms and face.  
  
"You fought bravely," Dra'isod calmly states as he pays his respects to his subordinate.  
  
Turning his attention, to the other smoking heap, Dra'isod's hopes rise, "Could it be that you've finally succeeded?"  
  
Dra'isod quickly runs towards the other body lying in the sand. As he nears it, he slows and rests his hands on the hilts of his blades. The twin heads squint in the bright sunlight until they focus on the object at hand - Master Li.  
  
"It is!" he shouts, running closer.  
  
Master Li fared no better than Kor'digh. The red armor plating covering the QiRanger's chest vaporized in the explosion and chunks of the plating covering his arms disintegrated. His Gi has been ripped to shreds and his chest scarred from the intense head. Lacerations abound on his abdomen and the blood has been fried to a crisp.  
  
Dra'isod stands over his oldest enemy, drawing out a single blade. "At last you have fallen."  
  
He holds the sword as a spike and raises it upwards, preparing to drive it through Li's heart.  
  
As the blade comes crashing down, Master Li senses the danger and fires a Qi Strike upwards. The fiery blast of Qi catches Dra'isod unaware and casts the twin headed dragon backwards.  
  
Master Li snaps to feat, despite the intense pain in his body and summons his Twin Flaming Daggers. The oldest of the QiRangers doesn't waste a moment and leaps into the air towards Dra'isod, who still is trying to recover from the Qi Strike. Somersaulting, Li spins his Daggers as if they were spikes and slams them in the inner bases of Dra'isod's necks as he lands.  
  
The flaming blades tear through his flesh and send blood spurting high in the desert air. Dra'isod instantly fell to the ground writhing in pain as the Daggers tore deeper and deeper into his flesh.  
  
Master Li looked up from his kneeling stance and peered out over the dune to see his QiRangers barely keeping up with the Dragon Riders. He reached down and ripped out his weapons and began racing to the QiRangers' aide.  
  
***  
  
"No! No! No!" yelled Bruch'oda, his voice increasing in volume with each syllable uttered until his utterances filled the Throne Room. To make things worse, as his anger grew, Dark Qi began accumulating in the upper rafters of the hall, sending lightening bolts shooting throughout the space. Thunderous claps of energy echoed as Bruch'oda stared into the imaging sphere.  
  
His began glowing red as anger filled his entire being. Slowly he rose to his feet and came to the edge of the top tier. "I will not loose two of my greatest Generals to that human!" he vowed looking at the image of Dra'isod slumped over in the sand, blood spilling onto the Earth.  
  
Clenching his fists tighter, his blood began to boil. Casting his arms out in a crossed pattern, Bruch'oda summoned a small onyx chest with pearl handles.  
  
Xantia gasped as she instantly recognized the container that held the forbidden Ru'dth, while Qual'och grinned with anticipation.  
  
Exercising his control over Qi, Bruch'oda pushed the chest through the air towards Qual'och. The box quickly made its way over the stairs until floated directly in front of the Magician.  
  
Qual'och peered at the chest before him. How he longed to open that box. Every fiber in his body wanted to rip it open and unleash its power. He could taste it. His salivary glands burned as they erupted in his mouth.  
  
"See to it they are torn limb from limb," Bruch'oda booms as the chest slowly opens to reveal a red velvet interior holding a single golden medallion with a six pointed star encased in a circle etched into its center.  
  
Qual'och took a step closer and reached for the medallion.  
  
***  
  
In a private room on the Istanor, Jayde Yee sat quietly in the lotus position. Her eyes closed, she focused her thoughts on her friends, trying to sense where they might be. All the furniture had been removed. Only the carpeted floor and a small cushion for her to sit on remained. The lights were turned down and she surrounded herself with samplings of the five elements. Directly in front of her was a single flame from an oil lamp. To her right was a bowl of soil taken from a plant in her Infirmary room. Behind and to her right was an aluminum rod. A glass bowl filled with water was behind and to her left, while a small plant was on her left.  
  
Jayde no longer wore the hospital gown they treated her in, but gathered her strength to summon her Combat Gi. With each breath she takes Qi into her body and lets her meridians come alive, associating color, sound, and faces with each.  
  
Swirling images appear one after the other- Master Li. Luís. Abeu. Leslie. Seth. "Where are you?" she pleaded in her mind's eye, but remembered what her Qigong Master had told her.  
  
"Do not force what you cannot."  
  
Taking the lesson to heart, Jayde simply let her feelings guide her on the Astral Plane. Slowly a singular vision came into being. It was bright, almost white. White like searing heat. And familiar. It was somewhere she had been, "But where?" she thought.  
  
As the seconds ticked on, details began filling in. First she was able to see five dark figures and then their faces. Her inner smiled brightened, as Jayde knew she had locked onto her friends' imprints. Her breaths continued to channel her being closer to her friends until she could envision herself at their location.  
  
Jayde looked around, trying to make out any landmarks that might lend a clue as to where they might be, but there was nothing. Absolute desolation filled her entire view. Not wanting to give up, she let her body experience the heat and the desolation. Somehow it all felt familiar that's when Luís walked up to her in his armored form, sun gleaming off his darkened visor.  
  
"We are here," he spoke as the Earth emblem glowed on his chest.  
  
Jayde instantly woke from her trance. "That's it!" she cried rising to her feet. "Lights," she commanded and the room instantly filled with illumination. The sudden change caused her almond eyes to squint, but she quickly recovered. Tapping her wrist, she activated her transdermal Comm- link.  
  
"I know where they are," she said walking towards the door.  
  
"Where?" Robert Dwyer responded.  
  
As she approached the door, she tapped the opening mechanism, causing the barrier to retract into the ship's bulkhead. Just outside the door, was a young man in his twenties. He snapped to an alerted state as Jayde exited. "Africa. I'm on my up now."  
  
The Wood QiRanger stopped and looked at the Ensign assigned to her. "Take me to the Bridge."  
  
***  
  
Moments later she stepped off the lift onto the Istanor's Bridge. This was the first time she had even been aboard a starship, let alone its control center and it struck her with some awe.  
  
The Ensign walked out with her, but after receiving a nod from Commander McCulley, he retreated back to the lift and returned to his duties. Captain Lehet, Dwyer, and Staal approached her from the Research Station, where they had been using the ship's sensors to confirm her findings.  
  
"We can't find any trace of their signals," Dwyer began. "Are you sure?  
  
Jayde nodded as her gaze moved from him to the main window. She saw the LEO Station approaching and knew her time to convince them was short. "Yes. I know they're there. Whatever's blocking the signals must be jamming your sensors as well."  
  
"Then how do you propose we find them?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't this thing have cameras or something?" Jayde asked.  
  
Captain Lehet stepped forward with a scowl on his face. "Surely you don't expect use to look every inch of Africa hoping to see them?"  
  
Jayde began to grow irritated; after all it was they who asked her to find the other QiRangers. "No, I know where they are. I will show you."  
  
"By all means," the Captain answered stepping aside and leading her to the Research Station console. Robert and Gary followed behind closely.  
  
"Captain, we're ready to begin docking procedures," Ensign Moore announced.  
  
"Aye. Hold on a moment," Lehet answered standing over the main Research console. "Okay, Ms. Yee here you have it. The best NASO has to offer." He quickly focused the ships' sensors over Africa and a lifelike image appeared on the display. "Use this joystick to position the camera," he motioned, "Push down to zoom and pull pack to expand."  
  
Jayde nodded and quickly grabbed the device and began moving the image over to a secluded area of the Sahara. She pushed in and the image zoomed until she found all the QiRangers battling Dragon Riders and Shadow Warriors. "There," she said. "I need to be there."  
  
Gary peered over Lehet's shoulder, amazed she was able to find them with such speed and accuracy, "Damn, you're right on."  
  
"Helm, hold position," Lehet ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Robert.  
  
Jayce Lehet looked at his friend, "The only thing I can." He walked to his chair and activated his Comm-link. "T-Bay, this is the Captain."  
  
A haggard voice came over the ship's speakers, "McGruff here, Sir."  
  
"Mr. McGruff, teleport to the arms to LEO Station Cargo Hold Delta Nine on the bounce. We've got an emergency."  
  
"Aye-aye," McGruff answered.  
  
"As soon as the teleport is complete, put us in Clarke over the Sahara"  
  
The Helm and Navigation Officers answered in unison, "Aye-aye, sir," and began seeing to their duties.  
  
***  
  
Xantia cried out to her father, "Look!"  
  
The angelic voice took his concentration away from Qual'och, causing the black chest to retreat from his reach. Bruch'oda turned his gaze from the Wizard to the energy sphere and looked at the new images it displayed.  
  
Dismayed, Qual'och tiled his head up to see what incident had robbed him of his chance to receive the ultimate power, at least temporarily.  
  
Displayed in the shimmering orb is Kor'digh, slowly returning to consciousness. The mighty warrior, still stunned form the explosion moments before opens his one good eye and grunts as he tries to push himself up to a seated position.  
  
Bruch'oda smiles, "Good. At least one of them can continue."  
  
Kor'digh finally rose to his feet, after stumbling for a minute. The burnt flecks of flesh peeled away from his embattled body and fresh blood began seeping from his scarred eye.  
  
The trio watched Kor'digh slowly look around him, trying to discover what had taken place since the explosive finale with Master Li. It only takes him a few seconds before his eye finds the pool of blood surrounding Dra'isod.  
  
He rushes to his side and tries propping up his commander. Dra'isod groans in agony, as with every move, more blood is freed from its vessel and sends the Dark Warrior closer to death. Dra'isod's left neck and head are completely limp as he reaches out towards Kor'digh with his arm, trying to grasp hold of life and camaraderie.  
  
Kor'digh takes hold of Dra'isod, trying to ease his suffering, "Who did this to you?"  
  
As blood continues to trickle out of his neck wounds, the wounded Dragon Warrior slowly turns his other head towards Kor'digh. "Li," he barely says as blood bursts from his lips.  
  
Bruch'oda's face shines with excitement. "Qual'och!" he commands, "Bring Dra'isod to the Cavern."  
  
Qual'och bows and extends his arms. White energy dances across the tips of his claws and a moment later, Dra'isod fades out of existence and is no longer seen within the sphere.  
  
With his General gone, Kor'digh rises to his feet and clutches his hands, "Be at piece. I shall avenge you. He looks down to the battle below, seeking out one target in particular. It did not take long for his eye to find it either. Filled with a new purpose, Kor'digh took off racing down the dune.  
  
"Wait!" Bruch'oda called out, his voice crossing over the barrier of the energy sphere causing Kor'digh to come to a halt.  
  
Looking up, Kor'digh tries to understand why he was ordered to stop his attack.  
  
Bruch'oda quickly returned the onyx chest to Qual'och. "See to it he succeeds."  
  
Not sure what his Lord meant, Kor'digh stands in the sand waiting for further instructions.  
  
In the Throne Room, the moment Qual'och had been waiting for was finally upon him. He slowly reached into the onyx chest housing the Ru'dth. Carefully, his twin claws picked up the magical medallion. Bringing it closer to his body, the star emblem began to shimmer with electricity.  
  
Magnificent streaks of power exploded from the medallion's center and engulfed Qual'och, shredding his cloak to threads. As he absorbed the Ru'dth's power, his body began transforming. White energy soaked into his veins, causing them to expand as they traversed his body. Every inch of his body was covered in electrical streaks from the Ru'dth. The increased power began expanding his bones and causing his muscles to ripple with power.  
  
Qual'och stood a meter taller, allowing his new frame to fill out with an impressive muscular build. Gone was the weak cleric schooled it the art of Dark Qi and what stood before Bruch'oda was a formidable magical warrior and master of Qi. Pinkish hews of light shine from Qual'och's eyes, nares, and mouth.  
  
Lifting his head up high, Qual'och relishes the power transferred to his body. The experience was more powerful than he thought possible, but he relished in it completely. His lips widened as a smile etched into his face. "At last," he snarls with a new, imposing voice.  
  
Xantia's eyes widen as she sees her lover grow with power. Her heart leaps with joy as his fondest wish manifests. "Now he can show them all what real power can do. No one will stand in our way!" she thinks.  
  
"Min'u tolyx va!" Qual'och shouts. A torrent of yellow energy explodes from his soul and rises towards the heavens. Lightening bolts shoot out from his hands thunder claps echo in the Throne Room. The energy wave passes harmlessly through the walls of Bruch'oda's Palace.  
  
The energy wave quickly fades and Qual'och collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. "It is done," he announces.  
  
Bruch'oda and Xantia eagerly await the events to unfold in the energy sphere.  
  
***  
  
Jayde stood beside Robert and Gary in the T-Bay. The walls had been sealed and they awaited word from McGruff to begin the teleportation sequence. The three stood ready to assist their friends and bring an end the battle in the Sahara.  
  
"Come on, what's taking so long?" she asked beginning to grow impatient. "Shouldn't we be in orbit already?"  
  
Robert and Gary looked at each other. "She's right, Rob," Gary said. "There's no way that the Istanor couldn't be in range already. Maybe we should see what the hold up is."  
  
The Comm-link on Robert's wrist computer chirped. "Looks like we're going to find out." He tapped the unit and Lehet's voice came over the small speaker.  
  
"We've got a problem," he said.  
  
"What's up?" asked Robert.  
  
"We can't get a lock on the target coordinates. There's some sort of field interfering with our sensors. Without the definitive targeted site, the teleporter won't be able to complete data transfer."  
  
"What are our options?  
  
"The best we can do is get you within a hundred miles."  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Gary exclaimed. "What good will that do?"  
  
Jayde stepped forward and placed her hand on Gary's shoulder. "Plenty. Captain, get us down there and I'll take care of the rest," she said.  
  
"Understood. Standby for teleportation."  
  
***  
  
Seth stood over the latest of his victims. The Water QiRanger continued to slaughter those trying to conquer Earth and the stains on his armor proved it. He quickly withdraws his blade, tearing a chunk of armor free from the dead Shadow Warrior. Out of the periphery of his vision, Seth saw a Dragon Rider preparing to strike.  
  
He dropped to the sand and readied his Qi Saber, but the Dragon Rider just stood there - motionless. "What the hell?" he thought.  
  
Slowly the Dragon Rider began slipping to his knees. It was then he realized what caused the Dragon Rider to stop. Master Li stood behind the Rider, his fists blazing with Fire Qi. Using his power, Li tore through the protective armor plating and scorched the organs. Burning from within, the Dragon Rider died almost instantly.  
  
"Thanks," he said as Master Li lifted Seth to his feet.  
  
"Do not mention it. You will need your strength," Li said as the towering column of yellow energy fell from the sky onto a single figure a couple of hundred meters away.  
  
***  
  
Kor'digh heard the sky thunder and crackle with power. "What?" he questioned as he turned to look towards the oncoming noise. The blinding light of the yellow energy wave surprised him. Unsure what was approaching, Kor'digh raises his arms trying to block out the light by tucking his head into his arms.  
  
It was all for naught.  
  
The powerful wave came crashing down onto Kor'digh. As the Ru'dth's energy engulfed the warrior he screamed in pain. Like Qual'och, the power began coursing through his veins. His wounds instantly healed as he accepted the pain. The energy entered every inch of his soul and began changing everything.  
  
Kor'digh's bones began elongating, stretching his form high above what it used to be. Gone was the feeble flesh that once covered his body - it was replaced by hard, marbled armored skin with winding black and blue veins. He continued to rise as boney spikes began protruding from his forearms and shoulders. His vertebral spines extended through his back, creating a razor- like effect. When the transformation completed, Kor'digh stood seven meters over the desert floor and with but a single purpose - destroy the QiRangers.  
  
Ready for battle he let out a howling cry that caught the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Each of the warriors looked up at the massive warrior before them. Seizing the opportunity, the QiRangers quickly regrouped.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Leslie asked Master Li.  
  
Master Li took a deep breath, "Kor'digh."  
  
"But he's so huge," Abeu said.  
  
"What happened?" Leslie asked. She turned away to see the remaining Dragon Riders and Shadow Warriors coming for them.  
  
"I'm not sure," Master Li replied.  
  
The QiRangers broke formation and easily struck down the few Shadow Warriors that attacked, hacking them to shreds. Master Li focused his attacks on the Dragon Riders, throwing his Fire Shurricans at them. Worn down from the previous battles, the Dragon Riders moved too slowly to escape the powerful flaming weapons. When each hit, they exploded into fierce fireballs, killing the Riders.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Seth, hoping that Master Li had some guidance.  
  
As Kor'digh came running down the dune, stomping through the desert, Master Li simply said, "There's only one thing that could do that." The QiRangers lined up, ready to meet Kor'digh head on. "A power source similar to ours, but held by evil."  
  
"And they can do that?" Abeu gulped.  
  
"Yes," Li responded digging his feet into the sand. "Prepare yourselves. This will be difficult."  
  
***  
  
The QiRangers spread out into a V formation with Master Li at the apex. The eldest of the QiRangers readied his fists, bringing them in front of his chest. As power fueled his body, flame erupted. The QiRangers each took a step forward. Leslie ignited her Qi Saber, its fames crying out for more blood. Seth reformed his Qi Disk and infused it with Water Qi. Abeu stood tall with his bow at the ready and Luís eagerly awaited the chance to pound Kor'digh with his War Hammer.  
  
Kor'digh leapt into the air and somersault several times before landing at the base of the sand dune. He rose to his feet, chortling. "You think you pathetic little humans stood a chance before? Prepare to die!" he yelled unleashing a massive Dark Qi Strike at the QiRangers.  
  
"Break!" Master Li yelled and the five QiRangers darted from harms way. Barely missing its target, the black energy wave destroyed the spot where they had been standing.  
  
The White QiRanger rolled to his feet and drew back his bow. Five energy bolts materialized and were sent hurling towards the massive warrior.  
  
Kor'digh looked down at the oncoming barrage of Metal Qi and laughed. He quickly extended his hand and blocked the bolts from causing any harm. "You're going to have to do better than that," he mused.  
  
Master Li raced forward and channeled Qi into his fists. They each began to burn brightly as he flew into the air towards Kor'digh. Li narrowed his eyes and began to focus on punching through the massive armored creature before him.  
  
Kor'digh quickly spun around and reverse-hook-kicked Master Li mid-air. The resulting blow crushed Master Li abdominal cage and sent the QiRanger flying backwards into the sand. A trail formed as he slowly came to a halt. He coughed up blood while trying to stand. Leslie came to his side as he wiped the red fluid from his mouth. "Come on," he said.  
  
With Kor'digh focusing his attention on Master Li, the Water QiRanger released his Qi Disk. The blue circular blade soared over the desert floor on its way towards Kor'digh's head.  
  
Hearing the turbulence behind him, Kor'digh turned and deflected the Disk with his left forearm spikes. Smiling, he sent out another Dark Qi Strike with his right hand.  
  
Seth hunkered down in the sand and raised his shield to deflect the blast.  
  
Sweat poured down the Water QiRanger's face as the intense heat dissipated on the other side of his Qi Shield. Seth let out a sigh of relief once the energy wave ended, as he was unsure if his shield was going to hold. "Get moving," he told himself, "No use in being a sitting duck."  
  
***  
  
Three shimmering figures materialize under the hot Saharan sky. Jayde Yee, Robert Dwyer, and Gary Staal concluded their transport from the Istanor and now stood in the vast emptiness that is the Great Desert.  
  
"So now what?" Gary asked.  
  
"Stand back," Jayde said clearing room around her. Crossing her arms before her chest, she cried out, "Wood!" and extended her arms outward. Green energy began circulating through her Liver and Gall Bladder Meridians causing them to shine brightly. As the powerful Wood Qi engulfed Jayde, her Gi was replaced by the green armor of the Wood QiRanger.  
  
Robert and Gary turned to one another. "I guess it's our turn," Robert mused.  
  
They each stood ready and fold their arms on top of one another. Their left arms swing outwards, reaching a 45 degree angle, as if reaching for the sky, while their right arms swing out and then are drawn into their chests, clenching their fists. As they do this, their right foots take a half-step backwards. The pair then steps forward while moving their right fists towards their left wrists. As the rings near the wrists the pair yell, "Energize!"  
  
A wrist computer terminal uncloaks on their left wrists. On the palm-side of the unit is a small hole for the activation key stored in the pair's rings. Upon inserting the rings into the lock, the device unleashes an army of black nanobots that consume the pair. Once the transformation is complete, Robert and Gary stand in their Stealth Armor.  
  
"Are you ready?" the QiRanger asked.  
  
From behind his armor, Robert nodded and let out a resounding, "Yes."  
  
"Okay. Hang on," Jayde said moving closer to Robert and Gary. Beneath her helmet, the Wood QiRanger closed her eyes and concentrated on her friends. Calling forth the Wood Qi on the planet, a mist of green energy began circulating around the three friends in the desert.  
  
Robert scans the energy field with his left eye, trying to analyze the substance, but cannot. Each scan returns as "UNKNOWN".  
  
The Wood Qi began whirling around Robert, Gary, and Jayde, spinning faster and faster. The mist formed an energy envelope around them and in an instant they were transported to the epicenter of the battle with Kor'digh.  
  
The trio cast their eyes on the huge warrior facing them.  
  
"What the fuck?" gasped Gary from his armored suit.  
  
"I have no idea," Jayde said, "but it's coming down." The Wood QiRanger began running for Kor'digh and called forth her twin axe blades.  
  
"I second that," Robert muttered and readied a plasma bolt from his right arm. The beam shot out his closed hand and rocketed towards Kor'digh's backside. The blast exploded on his armored skin with little effect.  
  
Feeling the little pin prick, Kor'digh turned and saw the three new additions to the battle as Jayde cruised through the air preparing to strike. Waving his arm, he knocked Jayde aside like a wet rag, his spikes tearing into her armor as she was sent down to the sand.  
  
"I don't know you," he boomed staring at Robert and Gary. "None-the-less, you will die as well," and shot a Dark Qi Strike towards them.  
  
Robert easily evaded the blast, but Gary's armor caught the brunt of the massive energy attack. Casting him aside, the attack overloaded his suit: SYSTEM FAILING appeared on his internal system status display. As he fell into the sand, Gary's Stealth Armor deactivated. He rolled over and picked himself up, scanning for cover.  
  
***  
  
Luís Mendoza saw a green flash hit the sand near him. "Could it be?" he asked himself. Sprinting, raced over to the impact site. As he approached, he saw the familiar armor plating of the Wood QiRanger and yelled, "Jayde!"  
  
She moved slowly, still not fully recovered from the blow she received. Deep gashes covered her torso and trails of blood dripped down her side from where Kor'digh struck her. The Earth QiRanger dropped to his knees above her and began lifting her out of the small hole she was in.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I've been better," she responded, slowly coming to full stance. "What is that thing?"  
  
"Someone Master Li was fighting."  
  
"Great," she said looking up as Kor'digh swatted Abeu aside.  
  
***  
  
Seeing that a direct approach was useless, the QiRangers gathered around Master Li. Out of breath and their hopes fading fast, Seth was the first to speak, "Any ideas?"  
  
Master Li looked up. He felt a burning sensation in his chest - something that hadn't occurred in years. The skin on his thorax began bubbling and etching the symbol for Triple Fire. As the three lines completed their vertical trek down his chest, the circle rose to the surface. Red energy began to circulate in the emblem.  
  
Luís and Jayde were the last to join the others. She was quickly greeted with hugs from Leslie and Seth, but their attention was squarely on their leader.  
  
"Yes," Master Li quietly said as the QiRangers emblems began shimmering in their respective colors.  
  
***  
  
Kor'digh looked down at his prey. "How nice of them to gather for me," he thought, allowing a small grin to ease onto his metallic face. He focused his dark power into his hand and sent another Dark Qi Strike towards the QiRangers. The massive energy wave consumed the short distance between the two parties and targeted Master Li specifically.  
  
"Break!" Master Li shouted, looking up just in time to see the swirling mass of negative energy approaching.  
  
The six QiRangers split apart, diving in all directions and escaping the detonation. The powerful wave hit the sand, sending granules flying everywhere. The released energy of the blast soared into the sky, creating a mushrooming effect.  
  
Master Li picked himself up off the ground and began running towards Kor'digh. "Follow me," he yelled to the others as his speed increased. As each foot pounded into the sand, he pushed off with greater force. An intense dive filled his being - he existed for one purpose and one purpose only - to save the Earth and defeat evil. Nothing else mattered.  
  
The other QiRangers took his lead and began chasing after Master Li. To their surprise, they too began increasing their speed. As each second passed, the QiRangers felt stronger, more focused, and committed than ever before.  
  
Li moved at a blinding speed across the desert floor. Streaks of sand popped up from behind his footprints as he sailed onward. The red emblem on his chest began to glow brighter and hum with intense power. Slowly it began consuming him - filling every inch of his body until he was a being of pure Fire Qi.  
  
Each of the QiRangers began undergoing a similar transformation. With each step they became their element. Luís became the embodiment of Earth. Abeu transformed into Metal. Seth formed into a being of solid Water Qi. Jayde became Wood and Leslie joined Master Li as Fire.  
  
Kor'digh tried to close on their position, but the six streaks of energy moved to quickly. He slammed his spikes towards the blue Elemental, but the streaking energy being hopped over the barrier and went on his way with out incident. "Will you not fight me, cowards?" he yelled, becoming more frustrated.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Master Li leapt into the sky first, followed by the others. His form quickly shifted into a red energy ball. In the air, the others slowly began merging their energies together. Luís was the first to join Master Li - then Leslie and Seth. Abeu and Jayde quickly followed. As their energy fields began to merge, so did their thoughts, their minds, and their consciousnesses.  
  
Gone were Li, Leslie, Jayde, Abeu, Seth, and Luís. They did not exist anymore. There was but one mind, one thought, and one being formed of the six.  
  
The massive energy ball comprised of all six QiRangers began falling towards the sand. Kor'digh stepped back, not sure what was happening. He planted his back leg into the sand and raised his arms in a defensive posture, his boney spike facing his enemy.  
  
Robert and Gary circled around, trying to gain a flanking position, just in case they were needed. Seeing the transformation taking place, they both realized the battle had escalated far beyond their capabilities.  
  
The ball of energy formed by the QiRangers neared the desert basin and began taking shape. It ceased being a spherical mass and transitioned into humanoid form. It also changed color - from being a swirling vortex of each of the elements to something darker, more refined, and fearsome.  
  
Landing in a cloud of dusty sand, a new figure emerged. It stood seven meters tall and wore sleek, black samurai-styled armor. White cuffs marked the ends of the being's gloves and boots. Engraved in gold onto the chest plate were the symbols of the five elements arranged in the traditional patter, all encircling Triple Fire. A mask covered the face of the new warrior, revealing no features.  
  
Each of the QiRangers now thought and acted as one. They were the Ultimate QiWarrior. Speaking with the overtones of each QiRanger, he fixed his gaze on Kor'digh and announced, "This ends now."  
  
***  
  
Kor'digh raced forward wanting to kill the collective mass of QiRangers. "All in one tidy package," he thought as the gap between the two narrowed.  
  
Not wasting a single moment, the QiWarrior quickly went on the bounce, charging its target.  
  
The two massive warriors came upon each other and instantly locked arms. Neither Kor'digh nor the QiWarrior had an advantage. Both struggled to get leverage, changing their vectors of force by alternating pushing with their legs and upper body.  
  
"Strong for such a bunch of weaklings," Kor'digh muttered as his hands were beginning to be crushed under the strength of the QiWarrior's grasp.  
  
"If you only knew," it said, dropping to the desert floor and pulling Kor'digh on top of him. As Kor'digh's body fell onto the QiWarrior, it thrust its legs into Kor'digh's midsection and tossed the dark warrior overhead.  
  
Kor'digh flies through the air and comes crashing down on his back. QiWarrior quickly snaps to its feet and started running towards its foe. Each step was more distance than any of the QiRangers ever could have cleared on their own. In this combined form, it was like stomping through a miniature sandbox.  
  
The QiWarrior neared Kor'digh and readied to strike.  
  
Tilting his head into the sand, Kor'digh saw QiWarrior pouncing. Rocking his body to the side, he raised his arm spikes and slashed outwards, managing to cut the left shin of QiWarrior. The armored spike ripped apart the QiWarrior's armor. Glimmering fluid began streaking down its led and dripped onto the sand.  
  
Rolling aside, QiWarrior guarded its wound and fell to its knees.  
  
Kor'digh pressed into the sand and pushed himself up. Smiling, he focused on his target. Bringing both his hands together, he called forth his inner Dark Qi and unleashed a powerful blast at the QiWarrior.  
  
The darkened eyes of the QiWarrior dilated as the blast approached. Ignoring the pain in its leg, QiWarrior dodged the blast and began another charge at Kor'digh. The combined form of the QiRangers began releasing a carnal cry, gathering its power and focusing its strength.  
  
Kor'digh stood ready and brought his hands to defend himself as QiWarrior moved in and began unleashing a series of punches. Countless years of training kicked in and he instantly moved with each punch and blocked each jab.  
  
The pair moved in tandem, countering the other's attack while trying to gain the upper hand. Kor'digh snuck in the first blow, raking his spikes across the chest plating of the QiWarrior. The blades managed to slice through the outer layer of its plating, but QiWarrior stepped back before it pierced its flesh.  
  
Not wasting any momentum, QiWarrior spun around, channeling all its power into a reverse roundhouse kick. Its boot landed in the center of Kor'digh's sternum, crushing his ribs. The impact was more than the mammoth warrior thought possible and sent him reeling.  
  
QiWarrior continued on the offensive rapidly punching Kor'digh's broken body. Each blow sent the massive warrior of evil backwards as blood erupted from his shattered flesh. Jumping into the air, QiWarrior spun around again and focused its energy into one last kick.  
  
The shimmering glow of QiWarrior's right boot tore through what remained of Kor'digh's protective shell. Kor'digh's blood splattered over the boot of the QiWarrior as he flew into the air.  
  
QiWarrior buried both its feet into the sand and watched Kor'digh arc through the air. For nearly three seconds Kor'digh sailed in the sky before slamming into the Earth Mystic Door. The magnificent stone edifice broke his flight.  
  
Kor'digh groaned as the last breath was forced from his tired body. Lying in the crease between the door and the desert floor, Kor'digh lookup up as blood began seeping from his eyes. "You haven't beaten me yet, Li," he cried, coughing up blood.  
  
He managed to muster enough strength to get to his feet, but his wits weren't about him. Dazed from the blows and the loss of blood, Kor'digh stood in front of the door.  
  
"Wrong," QiWarrior said in its overtones. Harnessing the power from each of the five elements, the Warrior of Good shot forth an Ultimate Qi Strike. The multicolored wave of Qi rocketed towards Kor'digh.  
  
In what was left of his visual receptors, Kor'digh saw death coming.  
  
The Ultimate Qi Strike engulfed Kor'digh. The warrior screamed as his life began to cease. The blast's sheer power began tearing away at his being until there was nothing left. The Ultimate Qi Strike completed its course and hit the Mystic Door as Kor'digh's body exploded in a massive fireball.  
  
With its power expended, the Ultimate QiWarrior no longer could hold its form and the six QiRangers fell into the sand. They no longer felt invincible, but rather beaten and broken and starved for oxygen. Bruch'oda's remaining forces began closing in, readying their weapons for one final strike.  
  
Leslie gasped for air trying to get to her feet, but every ounce of power had been sucked out of her body when the Ultimate QiWarrior destroyed Kor'digh. She fell into the sand, but her ears heard something new. It wasn't the beating of her heart pounding in her ears - it was something new.  
  
The other QiRangers heard it too and focused their eyes on the source of the new disturbance. Surprisingly, it was the Earth Mystic Door. No longer was it teaming with yellow Earth Qi, but with the collective pure energy of all six QiRangers. The loud sounds continued, growing louder and louder. Even the Dragon Riders ceased their advance and looked on.  
  
"Can it be?" Master Li ask as the final tumbler fell and the Earth Mystic Door closed. With gateway sealed a powerful shockwave was unleashed like an umbrella for 100 miles from the door. The Dragon Riders were instantly vaporized, their bodies cast into dust.  
  
Robert and Gary ran towards their friends ready to assist in any way possible.  
  
***  
  
Qual'och fell to the ground as the power from the Ru'dth was ripped from his body. The golden medallion slipped out of his hand as he returned to his weakened form. Propping himself up on his hands and knees, yellow blood poured from his eyes and nose. He reaches for the Ru'dth, but just as he's about to take it into his hand, it vanishes.  
  
Bruch'oda glares down at the stricken Wizard. Each breath fuels his anger, his rage, his disdain. Yelling, the Master strikes Qual'och down with Dark Qi.  
  
Too weak to block the attack, Qual'och screamed in agony while his body was tormented.  
  
"Father, no!" Xantia cried trying to stop him, but he simply tossed her aside.  
  
Skidding along the floor, her eyes narrowed and honed in on her father. "Please father, I love him!"  
  
Bruch'oda stopped the attack and looked at his daughter. It was if a knife had been stuck in his heart. He said nothing and walked passed Xantia, leaving her with Qual'och, the failure.  
  
With her father gone, Xantia raced down the steps to Qual'och. Wounds covered his body and blood continued to flow. She cradled him in his arms, trying to sooth him. "It will be all right. I know what to do."  
  
***  
  
End of Episode 3 - Brave New World 


	4. The Seventh Seal

QiRanger Episode 4: The Seventh Seal  
  
***  
  
Six days have passed since the QiRangers secured their first victory in the battle to reclaim the planet Earth. Their strength and commitment to the cause enabled mankind to set foot on its home one more time. The week since the destruction of Kor'digh and the sealing of the Earth Mystic Door saw many changes.  
  
The vast desert area surround the door was no more. Seeking to move quickly, the remaining Earth governments merged with LEO, Luna, and the L-5 Space Station, forming the Earth Alliance. Utilizing weapons brought back by the Istanor and transport ships docked at the Low Earth Orbiting Station, the new combined government dispatched a security force to hold onto its one chance at redemption.  
  
A contingent of LEO Security Officers stands under a tented tarp erected next to the Mystic Door. Sweat pours down their face, as none of them had ever been in the desert. If it hadn't have been for LEO's rotational forces, they wouldn't even be here, the Earth's gravity crushing them. The dozen troops traded in their dark uniforms for khaki versions and they all carry pulse rifles.  
  
Two tables are positioned underneath the tarp. The troopers gather around them, eagerly drinking the cooled water dispensed from the canisters sitting on the surface. A sigh of relief cascades over their faces as the cold liquid travels down their throats.  
  
"How much longer do you figure we're going to have be stationed here?" one Trooper asks another.  
  
His partner crushes his water cup and shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know. I never figured I'd ever set foot on this rock again. In any case, I suspect it's gonna be a long haul."  
  
Two loud booms were heard above. The group's Sergeant called their attention, "Look alive. Get the LZ ready."  
  
The Troopers scurried around, clearing materials from the designated landing area. The familiar clunking engine of a Voytefsky Class 8 Freighter continued to grow louder as it descended from space. These old "rust buckets," as the newer Freighter Captains called them, were the last of the long haul workhorses of the Merchant Space Association. Each craft could easily make the trek from Earth, to LEO, and onto the main Luna Colony on one charge.  
  
Voytefsky Class 8 Freighters are quite large - about the size of a medium sized house. A small cockpit is situated on top of the nosecone - just barely big enough to fit the ship's captain and two others. The ship is fairly long, with most of the vessel dedicated to the ventral cargo hold. Aft engines provide the ships main thrust. On the ship's dorsal aspect are two atmospheric wings that sweep outwards during Earth flight. Positioned at the wingtips are a pair of bidirectional thrusters that provide extra lift when the ship is traveling on Earth.  
  
The Troopers pull their goggles out and strap them onto their faces. Sand begins stirring as the freighter makes its final approach. The graying craft lives up to its name, as the main fuselage is riddled with rusting bolts and fading paint. One Trooper thinks to herself, "How is that thing even flying?"  
  
Landing struts unfold the ship's belly as the ventral thrusters ignite. The freighter slowly lowers and touches down in a whirlwind of sand. Once on the ground the engines power down and hydraulics lower the rear loading ramp.  
  
The metal ramp eases into the sand. The Sergeant taps two Troopers, "Come with me." The men walk to the base of the ramp and stare up at two figures standing in the cargo bay.  
  
"Sergeant," Robert Dwyer says over the sound of winding down engines, "I've got your toys." Robert taps the cargo bay's control panel, three large hover platforms slide out of the bay and down the ramp. The first two platforms come off the ramp and stop. Atop each device is an environmental cooler to provide relief to those providing security.  
  
It was the last platform that brought smiles to the three men standing on the sand. Two HERCs came from the darkness of the bay and entered the sunlight. These massive mechanical suits were designed to be piloted by one trooper and increase their firepower tenfold.  
  
While the men from LEO gazed at their new weapons, Gary Staal leaned over and whispered into Robert's ear. "Do you think that will really make a difference?"  
  
Robert looked at his friend and shrugged. "Every little bit will help. As soon as the next batch is ready from L-5, we'll send them here. We need all the help we can get."  
  
The two Troopers below climbed into the HERCs and piloted them off the platforms.  
  
"Now you two," the Sergeant yelled, "don't move from your secured zones. You get me?"  
  
Through the HERCs' speakers they replied, "Sir, yes sir." They then began stomping away in their humanoid weapons.  
  
"Unload these coolers," the Sergeant yelled again and several others came to position them around the Earth Mystic Door.  
  
Robert looked down from the rear of the cargo bay and tapped the controls once more. The ramp began to rise. He activated the Comm-link and a soft click was heard. "Let's hit the next stop."  
  
The ship's pilot responded, "Yes, sir," and the Voytefsky engines began to roar once more.  
  
Inside the cargo bay Robert and Gary hung onto straps as the ship flew to its next LZ. "You get any word yet on their condition?" Robert asked.  
  
Gary held the strap tightly as the craft banked port on its way to deliver the next contingent of coolers and HERCs.  
  
Gary shakes his head. "No. They're still unconscious. Mike was to contact me if anything changed."  
  
"Six days," Robert said, "I can't believe they've been out for six days. If we weren't there to see it, I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
"I've seen a lot of shit in my time, Rob, but I never saw anything like that." Gary's mind floats back the events just under a week ago.  
  
***  
  
The QiRangers kneeled in the hot sun watching the Earth Mystic Door seal. The six team members struggled to put air into their lungs as the effects from the battle began to take their toll.  
  
Master Li pushed hard into the sand and lifted his weary body up. Looking around the eldest of the QiRangers surveyed the area. Robert and Gary attended to the others as Master Li walked forward to the door. His attention was completely focused on what happened.  
  
"How could it be?" he thought. "There must be some explanation." He continued to study the door and replay the events in his head. Seconds passed into minutes. He entered into a meditative state, focusing only on the door. It wasn't until Robert's hand hit his shoulder that he returned to the present.  
  
"Come quick," Robert spoke hurriedly, concern in his voice. "Something's wrong with them."  
  
Master Li and Robert raced back to Gary and the QiRangers. The five warriors convulsed wildly as their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. Gary tried his best to comfort them, but there was little he could do.  
  
"What's going on?" Dr. Staal asked.  
  
Master Li looked down at his new friends and closed his eyes. "I was afraid this might happen."  
  
***  
  
Master Li looked at his comrades and a sinking feeling came over him. "I knew it would be too much. But there was no other way," he thought.  
  
Gary looked up at Master Li, hoping to get some sort of explanation. "Is there anything you can do to snap them out of it?" he asked.  
  
Master Li shook his head. "This is something they must each do individually, but we can give them some relief. Help me join their hands."  
  
Gary looked at Master Li oddly, but decided to accept the elder's suggestion based on his lack of knowledge in this realm. Dr. Staal joined the hands of Leslie and Luís and almost instantly the two seemed calmer. He continued down the chain with Master Li and Robert making sure that each of the QiRangers touched one another.  
  
"Please explain to me what's going on," Robert asked.  
  
Master Li turned to the NASO Operatives, "When we joined to combat Kor'digh, it was more than a physical melding. Our minds and souls became one."  
  
Looks of disbelief cascaded over Robert's and Gary's faces.  
  
"They're training," Master Li continued, "is incomplete. As we separated, their minds initially accepted the change in state, but as you see, it didn't last. Each of them needs to come to terms with no longer sharing one conscious." Li knelt besides his teammates and extended his hand. Soft glowing energy slowly emanated from his fingertips and fell onto the bodies of his friends.  
  
As Master Li continued to tend to the others, Robert's Comm-link chirped. He activated the unit and a small image of Captain Lehet appeared. "Go ahead."  
  
Through the link, Lehet responded, "What happened down there, Rob? It looked like quantum bomb went off."  
  
He took a deep sigh, "Yeah, something like that. Can you get a lock on us?"  
  
"Yes. What ever you did, the whole grid came up. There's still a residual energy field extending out for a hundred miles, but communications and targeting sensors can penetrate," Lehet informed.  
  
"Good," Rob answered. "Master Li, what do you want to do?"  
  
The Asian looked up. "Take them back to the Infirmary. Drs. Staal and Chen should keep an eye on them."  
  
Gary nodded.  
  
"Please let me know if there's any change. I've got to stay here and try to determine what happened here."  
  
Robert nodded and turned his attention to his Comm-link, "Li's staying behind to secure the Door."  
  
"Understood. Standby for teleportation."  
  
Robert closed the connection and stood next to Master Li. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
Master Li looked at his colleague, "Unfortunately, it is they who need your help. If I can determine how the Door closed, we may be able to seal them all and banish Bruch'oda one more."  
  
Robert tapped Master Li on the shoulder, letting him know he understood.  
  
The Istanor's teleportation field grew around the QiRangers and NASO Operatives and slowly retrieved them. In just a few short seconds, Master Li was alone in the desert.  
  
"I hope they can come out of it," he thought. "We had years of training before we even thought about melding. I must remember that they are too young for this. I can't push them as I would the others."  
  
"You underestimate them," a voice called out from behind.  
  
"They will serve humanity well. Just give them time," said another.  
  
Master Li turned around and saw five transparent figures standing before him. Li bowed before the ghosts, relieved that his friends had returned to assist him. As he stood, a smile graced his face. For too long he had wished to spend time with his friends. The time spent in the Vault passed by too quickly. Now he would be able to call upon their expertise once more.  
  
"My friends, I need your help," Li said.  
  
The five Masters nodded and coalesced into energy balls resembling each of their elements. Master Jo embodied Fire, Master Yee took the form of Earth, Master Tanaka shone brightly as white Metal, Master Kahn became Wood, and Master Woo transformed into Water. The spheres surrounded Master Li and then entered his body.  
  
Instantly the memories and experiences of their lives returned to him. The satisfying feeling of melding with his friends overcame Li. The extra power quickly healed his wounds and allowed his body to glow with intense radiation.  
  
The QiRanger walked towards the Mystic Door, knowing that if he could not determine what happened now, he never would.  
  
***  
  
The five QiRangers laid next to one another in the LEO Station's Medical Sector. Since they were transferred from the Istanor just under a week ago, little has changed. Initially, they had to be in physical contact with one another, but now they simply needed to in proximity. They were taken from the triage center and placed into individual rooms, in hopes that the increased distance and bulkheads would aid in their separation process.  
  
Leslie Chen rested in her bed. The lights were dimmed and the speakers from the SmartBed muted. Her vital signs were normal, but the display for her brain waves was highly erratic. The same was for each of the QiRangers. The waves approached normal, and were greatly improved since they arrived, but more time was needed.  
  
Leslie started becoming restless, rolling in her bed. Her head shifted from side to side while mumbling inaudible words. Her mind was not hers alone, she shared it with others.  
  
***  
  
Swirling black masses of gas surrounded Leslie. "Where am I?" she thought. Things just didn't make sense. No matter how hard she tried, no matter where she walked, she always found herself in the same state of limbo. Sure there were periodic instances of clarity, but they all seemed vaguely familiar and the memories didn't sit well with her.  
  
There was just something strange about it. Leslie continued to walk in the sea of darkness. A moment later, cool gusts of wind fell upon her. Her hair began to wrap around her face as it became colder. The darkness faded and was replaced by the bright light of day.  
  
"What?" she thought to herself as she looked around. The bright sun shone down on her revealing a crystal blue sky highlighted by puffy white clouds. "I know this place, but I've never been to Nepal."  
  
Thankful to be out of the darkness Leslie walked down a weathered path towards a small village, deciding it was better to see what was around her than to be in total darkness.  
  
It didn't take long to get down the hillside and make her way into the village. Several older women were busy sweeping the porches of the main lodge. As Leslie entered the fringes of town, a group of young children instantly came running to her. The kids' faces lit up with glee as they began tugging on her.  
  
Kneeling down, she was able to greet each with warm embraces. "I know each of them," she thought. "But how?"  
  
A shy girl finally made her way to the front of the pack and looked at Leslie with big, warm eyes. "Nyssa," she thought to herself and the words effortlessly came out.  
  
The girl giggles and came running towards Leslie, arms wide. The two embraced tightly. An overwhelming feeling of joy washed over Leslie as she picked up Nyssa and spun her around. She held the young child close to her bosom and laughed with her. The other children quickly wanted their turns and began tugging at Leslie's legs.  
  
"Okay, okay. You'll each get a turn," she said gleefully - forgetting everything that had happened recently. The only thing she dared to think about was making the children happy. She puts Nyssa down and another child jumps into her arms. As she spins, she realizes that someone is about to talk to her. Looking around, she sees one of the village elders approaching.  
  
"Sorry if they're bothering you," he says, light gleaming from his face.  
  
"No, not at all," she replied putting down the child.  
  
The Elder wrapped his arms around Leslie and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you again, old friend."  
  
Puzzled, Leslie ended the hug and took a step back. "What?"  
  
The Elder tilted his head, bewildered at the response he received. "Seth, are you all right?"  
  
***  
  
Leslie's eyes flashed open in her room. She quickly looked around. "This is different," she thought, "But more normal." Scanning the SmartBed display, she quickly realized she was in some sort of hospital, but was it her life or someone else's?  
  
The room's lights came on and after the momentary blindness from the stark change, she got her answer. Michael stood in the doorway smiling. She had returned.  
  
"Glad to have you back," Mike said as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They're coming around. What ever you guys went through it's over," he said hugging his sister tightly. "That's twice I've thought I've lost you in just under a week."  
  
"A week?" Leslie asked.  
  
"You've been under for six days."  
  
"But it was just a moment ago that we were fighting."  
  
"No," Master Li said from the doorway, "It's several days. Get some rest and we will talk soon. I must check on the others." He stepped away as Mike held onto his sister tighter.  
  
"Don't ever do that again."  
  
Leslie smiled and returned the embrace.  
  
***  
  
Bruch'oda sat atop his throne waiting for the final report to be given for the day. In the past week he had made many changes to his battle plan. With the sealing of the Earth Mystic Door, his forces could no longer control the Earth as they did before. Nor could they reach out into space and strike down the last human defenders of the planet. The only reprieve he had was that the QiRangers hadn't been seen, allowing him to regroup and prepare for their next assault.  
  
Dra'isod, now fully recovered from his wounds, entered the main chamber. The only evidence that he was in a deadly fight were two new scars on his neck, compliments of Master Li. The massive warrior strode in with confidence and complete reverence for his Master. "Sir, it is done," he said, kneeling before Bruch'oda.  
  
The Evil Lord smiled and looked down. Thrusting out his hands, he summoned four viewing spheres. Within each depicted one of the remaining Mystic Doors he controlled. No more were there only a few Shadow Warriors and Copy Bots standing guard. Dra'isod saw to it that battalions of his army were now stationed at each.  
  
"Excellent," Bruch'oda said letting a smile creep in. "Where is our weakest front?"  
  
Dra'isod stood, "The Fire Door. The space inside the mountain limits what we can post. I have my most courageous warriors standing guard.  
  
"I want you there when they attack."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Dra'isod humbly answered. "Why do you suppose they've waited this long?"  
  
"I don't know. That's what is troubling me. Li's planning something, I know it."  
  
***  
  
The past week allowed Qual'och to heal as well. Xantia tended to his wounds by hauling the healing waters from the Cavern to Qual'och and by treating him with sacred herbs.  
  
Inside Qual'och's sanctum, he and Xantia sit facing one another in full lotus positions. Soft blankets line the floor and they rest on cushioned pillows. The gemstones have been dimmed and candles lit to cast extra light. The pair sat in silence in concentrated meditation.  
  
Qual'och and Xantia reach out their arms in unison, creating an energy field between them. Strands of lightening bounced between their hands and crackle with intense power.  
  
"Mu vash Ru'dth Bx'Thak Dor'Agha," the Wizard chanted followed by Xantia. As they alternated repeating the phrase, the electrical energy between them grew. Flashes of light grew in their intensity until a bright light appeared between them. The light overpowered the gemstones and candles, sending their shadows against the back wall.  
  
Thunder began ringing throughout the chamber, but they just raised their voices, "Mu vash Ru'dth Bx'Thak Dor'Agha."  
  
A small sphere of energy manifested between them. Xantia could feel its presence and opened her eyes. The blinding light from the energy exchange didn't affect her. She looked on at the Ru'dth as it appeared. The medallion floated between them, spinning in the sea of energy.  
  
Their chants continued to grow louder and louder until they were screaming at the top of their lungs, "Mu vash Ru'dth Bx'Thak Dor'Agha."  
  
Then all was calm - no electricity, no thunder, no light - only darkness. The gemstones went dark and the candles extinguished. A cool chill sent shivers down Xantia's spine as she sensed a new presence in the room. "Did it work?" she asked herself, knowing better not to speak at this critical juncture.  
  
The cold feeling grew closer, as if it were a being of flesh, but she knew better. What they were doing was forbidden, and for good reason, but it was the only way for Qual'och to get on her father's good graces again. He'd almost killed him once for failing and he'd make sure he'd finish the job if given the chance.  
  
"Vor Ud Dor'Agha," Qual'och uttered into the darkness, unaffected by the chilling feeling surrounding them.  
  
There was no response initially, but then a cold, lifeless voice responded, "Dor'Agha jib PoR'wyin."  
  
A warm glow appeared from Qual'och and took the shape of three vertical lines surrounded by a circle. The image traveled from his hands to a position three meters to her right. The sphere with the Triple Fire Symbol cast light on a dark figure clad in overflowing robes that spoke a deep voice that elicited fear in Xantia.  
  
"Dor'Agha jib PoR'wyin."  
  
As quickly as the dark figure appear it vanished.  
  
The gemstones returned to their previous illumination levels and Xantia looked at her lover, wanting to ask the obvious, but waited for his confirmation.  
  
"It is done," Qual'och said.  
  
"And the Ru'dth?"  
  
"When Dor'Agha eliminates its prey, we will have it once more."  
  
***  
  
A few days passed since the QiRangers awoke from their comas before Drs. Staal and Chen allowed them to leave. Each of the physicians was nervous that there may be a relapse, something that Earth could not afford in light of recent events.  
  
Without the full team of QiRangers, Earth Alliance forces were too weak to mount any kind of offensive against Bruch'oda's increased patrols and guards. The one attempt lead by Robert Dwyer to liberate survivors of a death camp in the Congo resulted in numerous casualties and no one rescued. Many of the recruits for the Earth Alliance Forces were quickly slaughtered due to their lack of experience and fear. Only Dwyer, Staal, and Li managed to make any significant contribution to the mission. As a result, the Council of Governments reluctantly agreed to postpone further missions until the QiRangers could seal the reaming Mystic Doors.  
  
In the interim, Master Li retreated to his quarters aboard the LEO station and continued to meditate with the shared knowledge of the original Masters. The increased power and wisdom oozed from his pores illuminating his room with a golden hue. No furniture was present, as he needed nothing. With his mind focused, he allowed the shared Qi to course through his veins and permeates every cell in his body.  
  
The focused power allowed the ancient Master to rise from the floor plating and hovered mid-air. The aged eyes were tightly sealed as he traveled through the Astral Plane. The swirling masses of energy surrounded Li's envisioned body.  
  
"You know the answer, old friend," Master Woo said in a whispery voice, seemingly coming from every direction.  
  
"Yes, but how?" Li responded letting his voice echo throughout the expanse.  
  
"Qi that was divided became one," Kahn added.  
  
"Pure energy has many properties we do not fully understand," Master Tanaka said.  
  
"I agree, but can this continue to work to seal the remaining doors and banish Bruch'oda once more?" Li asked his friends.  
  
There was a long period of silence. The only thing heard was the whipping around of energy past the last remaining QiRanger. "As the doors were opened, so shall they be closed," the collective voices of the Master shouted in unison.  
  
Master Li closed his eyes and felt his friends slip away one-by-one. The feeling of closeness he cherished and the shared thoughts were no more. There would be little time for him to call upon them again as he readied his new team for a series of missions that would ultimately determine the fate of the Earth.  
  
"I should have known," she said to himself. "If only I would have pieced it together sooner, maybe things would be different. Maybe the Earth would still be whole."  
  
"You cannot change the past. What happened was meant to be. Nothing can be gained by revisiting the past and saying 'What if?' you must look at the past to build a better present. This you know," a woman's voice said.  
  
Li turned around, searching for the source, but found none. The inflection in her voice was familiar, but one that he was unsure about. Memories flashed back of an old ally, but could it really be her?  
  
"Is it you?" he asked.  
  
"Search your heart and you will find your answer," she said coyly.  
  
A warm feeling cascaded over Master Li filling his soul with joy for the first time since Bruch'oda returned. His mind drifted back to the last time they had met - the joys they shared, the passion, and the love.  
  
"I thought we would never meet again."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Can you help us?" he asked.  
  
Still there was no answer. Master Li became puzzled. "This isn't like her. Something must be wrong."  
  
Li began searching the Astral Plane for answers and quickly found them. A dark cloud swept in and encompassed the QiRanger. No longer was he able to emit golden light and be warmed by his inner Qi. The sea of darkness completely surrounded him, chilling him to the bone.  
  
"No," he thought, trying to push back the darkness.  
  
"It is almost time," a lifeless voice said, surrounding him in darkness.  
  
Li spun around; trying to locate its source, but everything went black.  
  
"There is no resistance. I will find you," it said again.  
  
"Never!" Li vowed, summoning his Fire Qi to break free of the darkness.  
  
The surge of energy thrust Master Li back into his body and slammed himself onto the floor of his quarters. For thousands of years, Li had battled evil with unfaltering bravery. Now, for the first time, fear crept into his body. His eyes shook and his pulse raced as he realized the voice was right - there was no escape.  
  
***  
  
Leslie Chen sat in the LEO Station Situation room with the other QiRangers, Robert Dwyer, Dr. Gary Staal, and Captain Lehet. The oval room was off the main corridor inside LEO Security operations. In the center of the room was an oblong table, in which the QiRangers and others sat around. The walls were lined with large plasma displays and the table's center housed three holographic units. Mario Tarazi stood at the head of the table flanked by Robert.  
  
"As you can see," Tarazi spoke and pointed to the holographic representation floating above the table, "enemy forces have doubled in the past twelve hours. This makes further operations more costly and dangerous." The image shifted to a close-up of the Wood Mystic Door. Man'uL'o could be seen stomping through the area, coordinating defensive arrangements for his troops.  
  
Jayde felt her stomach drop as she laid eyes on her attacker once more. It seemed like only moments ago that she suffered a beating at the hands of that. that... "Monster," Leslie telepathically said, still aware of the link between each of the QiRangers.  
  
Jayde turned away from the display and looked at Leslie. "Yes," she thought. "But this time will be different; I'll be ready for him." Resolved to ensure her victory, Jayde quickly returned her attention to the briefing at hand, trying to study in great detail the terrain and forces they would be meeting soon.  
  
Leslie smiled but still largely ignored what the Security Chief was saying. Her gaze seemed to pass through the images of alien forces occupying Earth and his words never reached her ears. It was true that she was cleared to leave the medical facility, but her mind still drifted. The shared thoughts of her teammates filled her head. Leslie was deeply moved by the experience and committed to learning all she could about her new friends.  
  
Leslie knew that she should be paying closer attention to the briefing, but she knew in her heart that it really didn't matter. She knew that Bruch'oda knew that they would be coming. As soon as they set foot on the Earth, the element of surprise would be lost. She could even sense from Master Li that he appreciated the attention to detail LEO and NASO were offering in terms of the briefing, but in actuality, they were overanalyzing things. This battle was pure and simple - good versus evil.  
  
Tarazi's words continued to drone on and Leslie couldn't help but to ignore them. "Enough," she thought and could sense the sentiment was the same among her peers. They each wanted to stop lying around and do the job they were chosen to perform.  
  
Her focus shifted more away from the present and into the past and the psychic link between her and the other QiRangers. Trying to pass off her distraction as interest, she leaned forward and brought her right hand to her neck. She felt her fingers slide across her skin and come into contact with the transdermal communication patch implanted earlier. "Amazing," she thought, "how far we've come, but the most effective communicator is not this, but our own mind." She continued to gently trace the edges of the device and thought back to her vision of Nepal.  
  
"It was like I was there," she thought to herself.  
  
"I know," Seth responded telepathically.  
  
Leslie sat up in her chair and looked over at Seth. The Water QiRanger nodded back to her and spoke into her mind, "I spent many years visiting the village. Nyssa meant a lot to me. She was my daughter."  
  
"I had no idea," Leslie spoke aloud, interrupting Tarazi. The sudden vocalization stopped the briefing and called all eyes to be focused on her.  
  
"You had no idea of what, Ms. Chen?" Tarazi asked.  
  
Caught unaware and unsure what was covered previously, Leslie stammered, trying to respond. "Damn," Leslie thought to herself, realizing that she knew nothing of what was going on. She darted her eyes around trying to find something to say.  
  
"Focus," a voice said in her mind. She looked at Tarazi and shrugged and began panning around the room, trying to find the source of the familiar voice that had changed in some way.  
  
"Concentrate. Do not let the feeling draw you in," the voice said.  
  
Leslie continued to look around, studying the faces of each of the QiRangers.  
  
"Ms. Chen, do you have something to add?" Tarazi asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry for the disruption," she responded. "Please continue."  
  
Leslie continued scanning for the source and when her eyes fell upon Master Li, she finally was able to recognize the voice as his. But something was different. She couldn't place it, but his tone had changed. It was colder, more distant. When they had formed the Ultimate QiWarrior, she knew his warm honey-like thoughts and vast wisdom. None of that was present now.  
  
Leslie cocked her head to once side and stared at Master Li as Tarazi resumed his briefing. "As you can see, Dragon Riders are located here and here. The Istanor will drop into high altitude and try to engage. With any luck, we'll be able to draw them away and eliminate that threat. You'll be teleported here, on the flank of the Shadow Warriors and gUmaN'JOs."  
  
Mario Tarazi tapped the conference table, canceling the holographic projections. He stared at each of the QiRangers, hoping to see some sign that they understood the tactical plan that he laid out before him. He knew they were valiant warriors, but largely inexperienced. "I only hope it's enough," he thought.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Tarazi," Master Li said as he rose from the table. "Your insight and intelligence will make this operation far easier to execute."  
  
The other QiRangers rose and stood by the table.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Leslie said as she looked at Master Li.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Captain Lehet rose, "The Istanor will be ready to get underway shortly. I'll see you on board."  
  
Lehet quickly made his exit, leaving the rest to filter out of the room. Dwyer and Staal stayed behind to discuss options with Tarazi, as they were not part of the initial wave of this attack. The pair would lead Alliance Forces in a second wave, if needed to distract the enemy if needed.  
  
The QiRangers slowly made their way out of the Situation Room. Leslie made sure she stayed near the back of the group and tried to get closer to Master Li. As she walked closer to him, she could sense there was something on his mind, but it was closed to her. "Is everything all right?" she asked.  
  
Master Li turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, but we must focus on the task at hand."  
  
The response troubled Leslie. "Is there anything that I. that we can do?"  
  
"Unfortunately, this is something I must face alone." Master Li stopped in the corridor and spoke in his familiar tone, "I will join you aboard the ship. There is something I must tend to."  
  
The elder QiRanger bowed to Leslie and then turned away. The walked quickly down the corridor towards one of the many LEO Train Junctions. Unsure what to do, Leslie decided to talk things over with the others. She barely was able to turn the next corner before she smacked into Abeu and saw that the others were waiting for her.  
  
"Were you able to get anything out of him?" asked Luís.  
  
"No. What ever it is, he isn't ready to tell us."  
  
Abeu peeked around the corner, making sure no one was around. "I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
***  
  
"Standby for de-orbit burn," announced Captain Lehet over the ship's Comm- link.  
  
The QiRangers stood in the T-Bay ready to be teleported to the surface, once the Istanor succeeded in drawing the Dragon Riders patrolling the airspace around the Wood Mystic Door.  
  
The T-Bay had no viewing portals, but each of the five QiRangers could feel the deck plating beginning to cavitate as the ship entered the upper atmosphere. Luís turned to look around at his friends. "Isn't anyone going to say anything?" he wondered.  
  
The others just looked around.  
  
Abeu stared at his feet.  
  
"No," Leslie said into their minds. "He will let us know. We need to focus on the job at hand. No distractions."  
  
Luís knew she was right, but something was terribly wrong with Li. He knew it. Hell they all could feel it. Ever since the meld the bond between each of them had grown stronger, to the point where they could not only communicate telepathically, but understood the inner souls of one another. The only one who had put up barriers was Li and no one would confront him as to why. "Can he still be trusted," he thought.  
  
While he didn't speak the words, the thought traveled quickly to the minds of his fellow QiRangers and was instantly met with resentment.  
  
Leslie walked over to Luís and stared him in the eyes. Gritting her teeth, she coldly spoke, "With your life."  
  
Luís backed away from the Fire QiRanger, knowing he was out of line - but it was something they all were feeling. Since they were recruited for this quest days ago, the one constant had been Master Li. Now that had been taken away from them and they knew not why.  
  
"Listen," Leslie said into each of their minds. "Whatever is happening, we need to trust him. He's the only one that can guide us to complete this mission."  
  
Master Li could hear them in his mind as he stood outside the T-Bay. He knew he was wrong to keep the details secret. But how would they react? They were each so young and inexperienced. Regardless of what was to come to pass, Master Li realized that he needed to tell them something, so that they could get pass this mistrust.  
  
"You're right," Li said as he entered the T-Bay. "I have been keeping something from you." He motioned for the technician to seal the bay and prepare for activation.  
  
The other QiRangers were startled and tried to scuttle any thoughts they had of dissention, but in their hearts, they knew Master Li could sense their inner feelings and thoughts.  
  
"It's only because we care about you. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Leslie asked.  
  
Master Li quietly stood in the center of the T-Bay and faced his fellow QiRangers. "When we arrive on the planet, we will meet incredible resistance. They will try to separate us, but it imperative that we each stay focused and make our way towards the Door. Once we do this, we can unite to seal it and clear away Bruch'oda's forces."  
  
"We know all of that," Seth said. "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
"An unspeakable evil awaits us. It came to me in a vision and I can feel its presence. This will be our most difficult battle yet. We must succeed or the Earth will fall for ever."  
  
The QiRangers stood around Master Li and took the words to heart. Each could feel that they were true, but that something wasn't being told. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them; it was that Master Li didn't want them to worry.  
  
In their inner minds, the QiRangers saw the vision Master Li had experienced before. It sent chills to their bones as they understood what was about to happen.  
  
Master Li felt the insurgence of love and respect as each of the QiRangers vowed to do everything in their power to alter the course of fate. They vowed that they would not lose.  
  
***  
  
The Istanor completed its de-orbit burn and contrails streaked from the ship's engines across the sky. The mirrored hull moved seamlessly under the starry sky, only reflecting the full moon and the twinkling points of light. Its edges blurred so that the only evidence of its existence was the contrails it left behind. The hull of the Istanor was long and shaped like thin wafer of a plane. Two sweptback wings extended from the primary hull and provided lift for the craft when in Earth's atmosphere. Auxiliary engine pods were mounded at the tips to provide extra thrust.  
  
Captain Lehet leaned forward in his chair, his eyes focused on the tactical display below the main portal. The information showed the position of the Istanor with respect to the Wood Mystic Door. As each second ticked by, the blue triangular dot inched closer to its target.  
  
"Time to intercept," he asked.  
  
In front and to his left, the Navigator, Lt. Alicia Bauer replied, "Two minutes, four seconds, Captain." The young woman turned her head to side so she could see the Captain out of her periphery. "Everything's five by five."  
  
Jayce Lehet nodded, "Acknowledged."  
  
Lt. Bauer returned for focus to her terminal and readied the next phase of their descent.  
  
"Captain," McCulley began, "targeting sensors are tracking the first group of Dragon Riders."  
  
Lehet spun his chair to the right to look at his Tactical Officer. "Arm plasma torpedoes."  
  
The bald headed officers turned to his console and entered the commands, "Aye, Captain."  
  
***  
  
Four Dragon Riders flew patrol under the Amazon night's sky. The beasts' large wings beat downwards, propelling each of the red armored riders forward. Each Dragon flew roughly a thousand feet above the jungle canopy, just high enough to see movement from the horizon. It was not, however, a vantage point to see the fast approaching Istanor.  
  
The ship dove down, taking a bearing on their path and unleashed its furry. Two red balls of fire shot out from its forward batteries and streaked through the night's sky. The superheated plasma fused the Oxygen in the surrounding air, creating Ozone, a scent easily detected at a distance by the Dragons.  
  
The four beasts reeled back midair causing their Riders to lurch forward. While they were momentarily distracted by their steeds' sudden movement, the telepathic links between each pair quickly alerted the armored riders to the approaching danger.  
  
The Lead Dragon Rider quickly looked up and saw the approaching mass of pure plasma. Ordering his beast to peel off, the Dragon dropped its left wing and began a spiral dive towards the treetops below. His second was less successful. The first torpedo exploded upon contact with the Dragon.  
  
The thin membrane housing the plasma ruptured sending it radiating in all directions. In a fraction of a second, it consumed the Dragon and Rider in a ball of fire, vaporizing them. The intense fireball illuminated the treetops, casting shadows on the remaining two Dragons as the second plasma weapon hit.  
  
The torpedo caught the neck of the Dragon and ruptured, sending the plasma through the air onto the other Dragon's hind quarter. The superheated matter bore through the scaly skin, dissolving the beast into two. The dragon howled as its body eroded into ashes and plummeted to the Earth.  
  
Spatters of plasma flung into the Rider's armor and quickly propelled through his chest. The searing heat caught his attention, not to mention the putrid smell of his own flesh melting away. Through his darkened visor, he looked down and saw the plasma spreading. He tried to scream, but it was too late, the plasma had destroyed his lungs.  
  
***  
  
"Direct hits," McCulley said.  
  
Lehet smiled as he reviewed the images before him on the main display. Standing, he walked behind the Helmsman. "Take us down."  
  
***  
  
The Istanor pitched over to its portside and dove closer to the canopy under the control of Ensign Moore. The NASO vessel vastly overshadowed any living creature in the area, which was just the point.  
  
Its roaring engines bore down on the remaining Dragon Riders, scattering them as the Istanor came to a halt. With its positional thrusters firing, the large ship hovered, angling on the remaining Dragon Riders.  
  
The Lead Rider recovered from the flyby and commanded his steed to streak upwards, behind the ship's aft hull. The Dragon gracefully soared over the ship and arced over, trying to ascertain the tactical strength of the vessel. The Rider had never seen such a craft before, but did not fear it. He commanded his Dragon to build up its inner fire and send a blast at the ship's main engines.  
  
The fiery ball of molten Dark Qi burst from the Dragon's mouth and streamed toward the Istanor.  
  
The blast seared the directional cone of the starboard engine, causing the ship to lurch.  
  
Not wasting anytime, the Lead Rider and his remaining cohort began circling the mirrored ship letting their Dragons fire at will. Each blast contacted the Istanor's hull and slowly began eating away at the structural supports. Every blast shook the vessel more, but it failed to respond to the attack.  
  
The Lead Rider grew suspicious at this fact and wondered what this metallic contraption was capable of. He soon found out, as particle beams shot out from the dorsal weapons array, piercing the Dragon's wing.  
  
Wounded, but not fatally, the Lead Rider moved in closer. Each flap of the Dragon's wing fueled it with anger, with rage, and with the thought of vengeance. Extending its claws, the large beast sunk its claws into the hull of the Istanor, pulling apart the metal skin under its strength.  
  
The Dragon Rider smiled beneath its helmet as he commanded his beast to begin destroying the ship. After the death of its brothers and the wound it sustained, the Dragon was happy to comply. Its molten blast melted away the protective armor lining of the ship and breached the hull. Not wavering from his attack, the Dragon Rider yelled for his compatriot to do the same.  
  
The second Dragon landed toward the nose section and began systematically eradicating the hull.  
  
***  
  
Alarm klaxon boomed as amber lights flashed on the Bridge. With each blast, the Istanor buckled.  
  
"Integrity down to 89%," McCulley yelled.  
  
"Good enough," Lehet said. "They've taken the bait." He hit is chair console and activated the internal Comm-link. "McGruff, deposit your package."  
  
A few seconds passed before a reply was heard through the ship's internal system. The grating voice of the T-Bay operator came back, "Deployed."  
  
"Good. Rock and roll, Ms. Moore," Lehet ordered.  
  
***  
  
The Istanor's main engines fired, sending the ship forward with a sudden burst of speed. The quick movement caught the Dragons and their Riders off guard, as the rug was essentially pulled out from under them. It made no difference though. The sheer strength in the Dragons' talons peeled back the hull exterior like a ripe banana.  
  
The Two Riders commanded their Dragons to pursue and the Lead sent telepathic messages to the second patrol to close on their position. "It will only be a matter of time," he thought. That flying machine will be destroyed."  
  
***  
  
Jayde Yee looked up through her visor and saw the Dragons make chase after the Istanor. "It never ceases to amaze me," she thought, "that people can be so consumed with a single thought."  
  
"Lack of vision," Master Li added to her thought, his voice echoing in her mind, "is often the sign of the undisciplined."  
  
The Wood QiRanger tilted her head down and looked to her right. Even in the low light and dense foliage, she could not only see her mentor, but sense his presence and see his inner fire. She smiled and glanced down at the patrol of Shadow Warriors walking beneath them, realizing that Li's statement also applied to her. "I can't let what happened last time get in the way."  
  
With her green armor, Jayde was able to blend into the wooded area easily. The Shadow Warriors had no idea she was there. The Wood QiRanger dropped from her perch, summoning her Qi Saber in a flash of green light. The finely sharpened blade shimmered in the moonlight passing through the upper canopy, reflecting its beams into the eyes of the pair of Shadows walking towards her.  
  
The momentary blindness induced from the reflected light was all that Jayde needed. The QiRanger moved with lightening quick speed over the convoluted jungle floor, dodging tree roots and vines. Jayde quickly covered the short distance between them. Her arm retracted the blade to a position over her right shoulder and pointed the blade directly at the first of her two adversaries.  
  
As she neared them, Jayde planted her right foot into the moist soil and snapped her body around. The blinding speed at which her attack took place completely surprised the two Shadows. They each tried to draw their swords from their scabbards, but it was too late. The perfect blade of the Qi Saber swung around as Jayde rotated her body clockwise. It found the vulnerable junction between the head and shoulder armor segments of the first Shadow Warrior and cleanly cut through his flesh and bone. The dead warrior's head toppled to the ground, coming to rest at Jayde's feet.  
  
The second Shadow managed to take one step away and draw the hilt of his blade past the lip of its container. Jayde continued her spinning motion and severed the head off this foe as well.  
  
The headless bodies managed to stay standing for a few seconds before they collapsed on one another. The lifeless corpses slumped against one another on the floor as Jayde dissolved her Qi Saber. "Clear," she thought, sending her status to each of the other QiRangers.  
  
***  
  
Master Li made his way carefully through the dense brush. His eyes darted back and forth, making sure that he wasn't seen. The oldest of the QiRangers paused behind the large trunk he stood next to. Letting his fingers press into the bark's ridges, he allowed his body to merge to the tree's shape, becoming invisible to view. Four gUmaN'JO warriors walked past him, their mounts nowhere to be seen.  
  
Li fanned his fingers allowing four Flaming Shurricans to materialize in the openings. He slipped his grip around the fiery weapons and readied his arm to hurl them at his unsuspecting prey, but that would never happen.  
  
A swirling cloud of black mass dropped from the heavens and enveloped the QiRanger. Li quickly stepped away from the tree and summoned additional Flaming Shurricans in his other hand as he took a defensive stance. Rarely did Master Li let fear enter his body, but he recognized what was happening and was bound and determined to not let it happen.  
  
Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he quickly let his eyes scan the darkness. No longer was the moon's light helpful in illuminating his surroundings. In fact, nothing could be seen or felt. Gone were the scents of the jungle and his friends - the only thing that he could feel was his pulse racing. Each beat of his heart pounded in his chest, creating a thumping in his ears.  
  
"Where are you?" he demanded, calling out into the darkness, but there was no response.  
  
Li took a step forward, hoping that a change in his position would somehow create light in this dark vacuum. He was wrong. The darkness seemed to continue on forever and Li knew that every moment he spent in the envelope; his chances for escaping were greatly minimized.  
  
Master Li concentrated and focus his inner Qi on finding that which was not of the Earth - that which was not alive, but what was nonexistent. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to clear. The void around him was great, but behind him sensed a presence unlike any other. The stories he remembered from his youth rushed back into his mind.  
  
Tales of the Dor'Agha, or Shadow Reapers, came to him. How they were neutrals in the battle between good and evil, but nonetheless took the lives and souls of those on both sides. Li knew the stories to be true, for he saw one once as a child.  
  
As Master Li turned around to confront the intelligence behind him, the mental image of the Dor'Agha from his youth was reconfirmed by the figure standing before him. Clad in a dark robe, the being stood three meters in height with a hood covering its face. The robe was decorated in ornate patterns of black hieroglyphics and concealed the creature's arms and legs.  
  
Master Li let a nervous smile curl his lips upward as he readied for battle. The last time he saw one of these creatures, their attacks came swiftly and without mercy. In a matter of seconds it was able to bypass his father's Master and rip the Qi from his body. Li was determined not to give in without a fight and quickly flung all eight Flaming Shurricans at the Shadow Reaper.  
  
The shining points of light quickly found their target, but merely passed through the Dor'Agha and into the darkness behind him. "You cannot escape me," it said. "You will be mine."  
  
***  
  
The Fire QiRanger was the last to arrive at the rendezvous point. When Leslie saw that Master Li wasn't present, her fear was quickly shared with the others.  
  
"We've got to find him," the Metal QiRanger said.  
  
"Yes, but we can't compromise the mission," Jayde added.  
  
"Agreed," Leslie added. "Seth, Luís, and Abeu continue the sweep. Jayde and I will make a quick sweep at his last location and then catch up."  
  
The five QiRangers nodded and split apart.  
  
***  
  
Master Li carefully stepped backwards, trying to put more distance between him and the Shadow Reaper. He couldn't believe that his Fire Shurricans passed through the mystic warrior of the dead without inflicting any wounds. For once in Master Li's life, he was at a loss of what to do.  
  
Li crossed each step, concentrating on his defenses to ensure that any sudden movements made by the Shadow Reaper could be countered - or at least the attempt made. He searched his mind for some sort of alternative to fighting the Dor'Agha head-to-head, but nothing came to him.  
  
Every second seemed to be an eternity and a reminder of how finite life was.  
  
"I've got to think of something," he told himself, "They aren't ready yet to be on their own."  
  
"It's useless to try and run, Li," Dor'Agha said.  
  
The words rang in Li's head and he stopped dead in his tracks, for he knew Dor'Agha spoke the truth. These creatures were granted a single ability - to seek out their target and strike it down. Nothing could stop them from succeeding. The only saving grace was that each Dor'Agha was allowed to take one soul. Any others it came upon would be ignored, which brought some relief to Master Li.  
  
"At least they will be safe."  
  
The dark creature began sliding towards him, not walking or flying, but moving effortlessly through the black abyss. "Come Li. It is time."  
  
The cold voice of the Dor'Agha tore through his armor knocking the breath from his lungs. Master Li gasped for air as he flew backwards in the darkness. He finally came to rest on the hard surface of the abyss. The black mass felt slimy and cool to his touch as the matrix slipped through his fingers, creeping into his skin.  
  
"No!" he shouted trying to push himself up, but the black void began wrapping itself around his arms and legs. No matter how hard Li struggled, the darkness' hold only grew stronger.  
  
"Try as you wish, Li, there is nothing you can do," Dor'Agha's unnatural voice echoed. The dark one stopped a few feet before Master Li and hovered above the eldest QiRanger. Dark energy crept from beneath the billowing robes of the Shadow Reaper as Master Li looked up at the bringer of death. "This ends here."  
  
Dor'Agha extended both its arms and its sleeves rode up exposing twin bleached bones attached to hands made of the same. Beneath Dor'Agha's hood, red light began to shine illuminating a bony skull. Devoid of all flesh, the Shadow Reaper existed in this realm as only a skeleton.  
  
The twin ruby lights not only cast light out of their sockets, but filled the inner cavities of the cranium. The lights grew with intensity and highlighted the inner sutures of the creature's skull. White electrical strikes began crackling from its fingertips as Dor'Agha started to laugh.  
  
The Shadow Reaper darted its arms towards Li and the lightening jumped from Dor'Agha's hands. The bolts of white energy struck Li's body with a loud clap of thunder.  
  
The intense heat of the blast began smoldering his armor and burning his flesh due to the conductive nature of his protective plating. Li screamed in agony as his nose was filled with the stench of his melted flesh. Pain like no other raged through his body. He desperately tried to fill his lungs with air, if only to allow them to scream in pain.  
  
Dor'Agha increased the strength of his energy tendrils, picking up the QiRanger and hanging him in the air like a doll.  
  
Li's body convulsed as Dor'Agha moved closer. Even though its face possessed no muscles or flesh, the Shadow Reaper's jaw pulled apart at the midline suture, creating an eerie grin.  
  
The white-hot energy from the Dor'Agha continued to lash into Master Li. With each beating, his armor chipped away and caused more internal damage. His organs were slowly succumbing to the pressure and heat brought about buy the constant attacks. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.  
  
"But I'm not going away silently," he thought as he tried to stare his attack in the eye, but the erratic nature of his body's contractions made it impossible for him to do little more than writhe in extreme pain.  
  
Blood began seeping from the corner of Li's left eye and right ear, signaling that the end was near.  
  
***  
  
Leslie and Jayde jumped from treetop to treetop under the night sky. Their armor enabled the duo to leap several hundred meters in the air and utilize their heightened strength and agility to grasp branches and vines, ensuring their quick movement high above the patrols on the jungle floor below.  
  
Neither knew where Master Li was. It had been some time since he vanished, but what troubled the Fire QiRanger more, was that she and the others could no longer sense their mentor.  
  
Leslie paused straddling a branch overlooking a clearing. Even though her armor's visor was as black as night, it allowed her to see everything as if it were midday. Her eyes scoured the landscape, hoping to see some sign of him, but there was nothing.  
  
***  
  
Jayde Yee landed in a small thicket of trees. She quickly looked around, making sure she was clear of any immediate danger. Calling upon the Wood Qi within her and the Amazon, she asked the trees in the forest for assistance in their quest to find Master Li.  
  
***  
  
The Metal, Water, and Earth QiRangers continued onward, strategically eliminating Shadow Warriors, gUmaN'JOs, and Copy Bots as they made their way to the Wood Mystic Door. Each of the men tried to focus on the mission, but frequently fell back and searched their soul in hopes of finding their lost one.  
  
***  
  
Leslie jumped to the next branch when her Transdermal Comm-link activated. "Leslie, why have you split from the others?" asked the familiar voice.  
  
She concentrated, extending her hands to grasp the fast approaching vine. With her fingers securely around the ropy structure, the Fire QiRanger responded, "Li's been separated from us. Jayde and I are sweeping backwards to try and find him."  
  
"Nothing shows on our scans," Robert Dwyer said through the link.  
  
"And we can't sense him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then, a torrent of mental energy came rushing into Leslie's and the others' minds, causing them all to fall to the ground and scream themselves.  
  
"Leslie, are you all right?" Robert yelled through the Comm-link.  
  
Leslie couldn't respond, for the force of the mind link was the equivalent of listening to a rocket's engine roar while standing next to the nozzle. Leslie rolled on the Amazon floor clutching her helmet between her hands.  
  
"Such pain and agony," Leslie thought, not realizing at first what it was she experienced.  
  
However, all the QiRangers simultaneously understood that it was Master Li's final cry for help. Each knew time was short. If they couldn't find him soon, he would be dead.  
  
***  
  
The Shadow Reaper continued to let its energy tendrils lash at Master Li, who could do nothing more than scream in pain. The beating he was taking was taking its toll, not only on his body, but his mind as well. No longer could he see a way to avoid the inevitable and began looking forward to the cessation of the torture.  
  
Blood poured from the wounds he received and from his eyes, ears, and nose. Each breath spat up blood contained in his lungs. Barely conscious, Master Li longed for the eternal sleep.  
  
Dor'Agha stopped the attack, sending the QiRanger falling downwards. Li's body pounded into the black matrix and sent shockwaves through his battered body. Using his aching arms, he pushed himself up as blood oozed from his lips.  
  
Master Li saw the Dor'Agha hover closer to him, pulling back its hook to expose the throbbing red skull. The jaw bones began to move as the Shadow Reaper's eerie voice echoed in the abyss, "Ironic isn't it? How you first feared and strove to avoid that which you now long to come. I shall not disappoint you. Your life now comes to an end."  
  
Li felt an increase in heat from the Shadow Reaper as the Dor'Agha's body began glowing red. Crackling strands of pure energy connected with its body from the black matrix of the abyss. The increased power tore the Shadow Reaper's cloak to shreds, exposing the creature's boney body. The influx of power caused every bone in its body to throb with power and shine blood red.  
  
The QiRanger's face squinted as the light shining from the Dor'Agha became too bright. He knew the end was here and no longer wanted to fight. Master Li was ready to die.  
  
***  
  
"We've got to help them," Luís pleaded with his teammates.  
  
The three male QiRangers huddle together under a young tree, out of view of a Shadow Warrior patrol fifty meters away.  
  
"He's right," Abeu said from underneath his Metal QiRanger helmet.  
  
Seth looked through his visor at each of his friends and nodded. "You're right. If we loose Li, we're done for."  
  
The three QiRangers looked at one another and nodded. Bringing their palms together, they harnessed their inner Qi. Bands of white, blue, and yellow energy wrapped around their bodies whisking them away.  
  
***  
  
An energy orb casts light in a darkened room deep within the catacombs of Bruch'oda's Palace. Watching the events taking place in the abyss are Qual'och and Xantia. The lovers press their bodies close to one another as they witness Master Li's final moments on Earth.  
  
***  
  
Dor'Agha continues approaching Master Li. The Shadow Reaper looks down through its glowing eyes at the defeated QiRanger. Gone is his strength and courage. All that remains is a shell of a man ready to be taken. Dor'Agha readied himself to take the soul of the last original QiRanger and fulfill its mission.  
  
Raw power surrounded Dor'Agha, blowing back its tattered cloak while the skeleton brought its hands together. The Shadow Reaper created a black ball of energy between them, forming the Soul Catcher. This energy stealing orb would drain the Soul Reaper's entire target's Prenatal Qi; therefore, killing its victim instantly.  
  
A ribbon of violet energy entered the abyss, wrapping around Master Li, picking him up. Wind blew back against his face, bringing the QiRanger back to present. As Li regained his consciousness, the ribbon extended outwards and lashed against the Shadow Reaper.  
  
Try as it might, the Dor'Agha could not block the energy wave. Holding onto the Soul Catcher, the Shadow Reaper tried to deflect the blows with its arms. Each contact brought about micro explosions inflicting damage to Dor'Agha. Not loosing site of its mission, the Shadow Reaper focused its thoughts and released the Soul Catcher at Master Li.  
  
The black orb of death shot out Dor'Agha's hands and towards the QiRanger.  
  
Master Li saw death approaching and prepared to embrace the inevitable. But it did not come. The violet energy ribbon deflected the orb into the abyss as it retreated from Dor'Agha and securely wrapped around him.  
  
Master Li searched what was left of his mind for answers and stored deep in his memory found it.  
  
"Yes, my love," a woman's voice said in his head.  
  
Master Li could feel her love fill his body, instantly healing his wounds and returning energy to his soul. The violet energy spun around the QiRanger sealing the cracks in his armor and strengthening his bones and muscles. The violet energy coursed though his veins, bringing clarity and focus again to his mind.  
  
"Thank you," he said as his health was fully restored. Master Li's QiRanger armor shone brightly in the darkness with one alteration. Draped around the gold Triple Fire emblem on his breast plate was black serpent.  
  
Ready for battle, Master Li took a defensive stance.  
  
"It makes no matter human. You're soul is mine," boomed Dor'Agha. The Shadow Reaper extended its arms, preparing to send out energy tendrils, but Master Li was faster.  
  
Harnessing his added power, Master Li shot a powerful violet energy wave wrapped in his own Fire Qi at the Dor'Agha.  
  
The blast struck the mighty skeleton in the chest, blowing apart its ribcage. Dor'Agha succumbed to the explosion and flew backwards.  
  
The added energy was all that Master Li needed to break free of the dark abyss. With Dor'Agha wounded, the beast could no longer hold Li in the alternate dimension. The eldest QiRanger reemerged into the Amazon forest.  
  
He knew he escaped death, if only for a moment. His happiness at being joined with his lover was short lived, as her power began fading from his body. "I'm sorry I cannot do more for you," her soft voice carried in his mind.  
  
"I know. I will see you soon, my love," he answered as the violet energy rose from his body like smoke rising into the sky. Once clear of the extra power, his chest emblem returned to normal.  
  
Master Li turned to look around to see if there were any threats approaching, but saw only the QiRangers surrounding him.  
  
"Are you all right," asked Leslie.  
  
Master Li placed his hands onto the young QiRanger's shoulders, "For the moment." He stared into each of the helmets, looking past the visors, and into the eyes of his compatriots. It had been a long time since he felt this kind of attachment, this bond, this brotherhood - he was just sad that it would have to come to an end.  
  
"We don't have much time," he said. "We've got to seal the Wood Door now."  
  
"Then let's do it," Seth shouted.  
  
The other QiRangers affirmed his suggestions and readied themselves. This would be the first time they tried the meld since the Earth Mystic Door was closed. Each of the QiRangers cleared their minds and focused only on the task at hand. Their mental links began growing stronger as each individual tapped into the mind of the two QiRangers standing on either side of them.  
  
The inner elements of the six QiRangers began surging forth converting their flesh laden bodies to pure forms of Qi. Earth Qi blended with Metal, which was joined by Water and Wood. The two Fire Qis were added lasts to energy mass, creating a sea of power. The sphere created by each of the QiRangers began taking shape and in a matter of seconds, the Ultimate QiWarrior emerged.  
  
Each of the individual thoughts now served as one mind with one focus - close the Wood Mystic Door. Drawing its massive hands together, the QiWarrior created an envelope of pure energy around him and vanished.  
  
***  
  
Lehet spun in his chair as the Istanor lurches port. The Captain of the only NASO ship in operation looked over to the bulkhead at the young Lieutenant stationed at the Engineering Console. "Damage report!" he yelled.  
  
The young man gripped the console edge as Ensign Moore brought the mighty vessel back into a neutral plane. Focusing his eyes on the data displayed before him, he quickly responded, "Starboard GravPlates off-line. Main power down fifteen percent. Port main engine damaged. Numerous exterior breeches."  
  
"Captain," McCulley yelled from his station, "They're just too fast for the arrays to lock on. Might I suggest we take things outside?"  
  
Captain Lehet turned to face his Executive and Tactical Officer. He knew that was the best option. No matter how "simple" missions were planned, they always seemed to throw a wrench in.  
  
He tapped the Comm-link panel on his chair's arm, "Lehet to Dwyer."  
  
After a momentary pause the reply came back, "Go," Robert said.  
  
"Things are getting a little messy up here and we still need to buy some time. Think you and your friends can step outside and give us some breathing room?" Lehet asked.  
  
"We'd love to," he replied through the ship's speakers.  
  
***  
  
The Dragon Riders continued to push forward, circling around the massive ship. What once began as a pair of beasts and their Riders quickly grew to a pack of six, once the other group arrived. Each set of Rider and Dragon moved as one, graceful butterfly - creating an equal balance of thrust and lift to counteract gravity and drag, enabling them to soar in wide arc around the metallic craft.  
  
With their wings unfurled, the Dragons could stay aloft for miles. Furthermore, the impressive wingspan allowed the creatures to turn in the air instantly, thwarting the targeting computer's efforts to eliminate them.  
  
One such Dragon Rider and his steed stalled their upward progress and rolled over to face straight down. The two pairs of eyes stared directly at the reflective hull of the Istanor below them. Heating up its lungs, the dragon let loose a fiery ball of Dark Qi.  
  
It quickly fell and slammed into the ship's hull at the junction of the starboard wing and main fuselage. As the molten remains of the fireball tore through the ship, debris was cast off in the resulting explosion revealing a gaping hole in the vessel. Smoke billowed from the rift and sparks flickered as fire erupted inside.  
  
Beneath his helmet, the Dragon Rider smiled, allowing his scaly lips to touch the sides of his red encasement and his twin slits that he used for eyes brightened.  
  
The moment of joy was short lived. With his concentration on the damaged area of the Istanor, the Dragon Rider failed to notice the ventral docking portal slide open. Standing on the docking platform were six individuals. Two stood in formfitting, featureless suits with flight packs affixed to their backs. One such man had no visible weapons while the other was outfitted with twin plasma gauntlets. The other four men wore silver Powersuits that had a blue V shaped strip from the shoulders to the lower abdomen with the image of a crescent moon cradling a five pointed star resting over the left breast - the symbol for the Luna Colony Police Force.  
  
Each of the suits covered them and gave each the ability to move with great agility and possess immense power, something that is needed since they all were used to one-sixth Earth gravity. The Powersuits were largely nondescript and completely enclosed their bodies and protected the inner core with hardsuit containment diaphragms. Embedded into their wrist gauntlets were twin laser. The Officers' helmets each have a triangular visor that ends where their ears would be and extend over their noses. Covering their mouths is a slightly darker metal with horizontal lines.  
  
Robert Dwyer took the lead position and targeted the Dragon Rider above. Locking on with his cybernetic eye, the NASO Operative raised his right arm and let the plasma beam fire from his first.  
  
The powerful ray of energy shot into the air as the Istanor banked away from an approaching Dragon Rider. Even with the altered telemetry, Robert's aim was perfect. The plasma bolt tore through the neck of the dragon, severing its head from the lower four vertebrae. The hardened scales of the dragon, failed to slow the plasma as it plowed into the chest plate of the Dragon Rider.  
  
The Rider felt the intense heat of the beam before it even touched him. His skin began to burn as the beam ate his body whole. There was little time to think of or experience the pain inflicted by such a weapon, which was for the better.  
  
Dwyer steadied himself as the ship lurched again. With one of the threats gone, things, he hoped would be a bit easier. "All right, let's go!"  
  
Each of the men deactivated the electromagnetic fields in their boots and lit the thrusters housed in their flight packs. They quickly rose off the hull of the Istanor and raced into battle.  
  
Gary Staal flew straight ahead, ready to lock horns with one of the remaining Dragon Riders. The targeting sensors lit up inside his Stealth Armor visor. Carefully matching his speed and the trajectory of the Dragon Rider, the computer calculated the perfect position for the Doctor to fire. Edging his arm into position, Gary waited until the crosshairs switched from black to red, signaling a kill.  
  
Once the color change occurred, Gary squeezed his fists and fired the blasters. The beams cut through the air and beat into the protective outer scales of the dragon. The mighty beast roared in pain and began a tailspin downward to the canopy. The Rider was barely able to hang onto his steed, the pain from the attack rippling through his body. Nonetheless, he managed to tighten his hold around the reigns and lock his feet in the stirrups.  
  
Pulling hard to the right, the Rider was able to recover and bring the dragon into a neutral position. Turning his head, the Rider tried to ascertain his attacker's position, but it was too late. Gary swept down from above, using the sun as a visual shield. The NASO operative fired at point blank range and his twin beams ripped through the Rider's armor. Flesh exploded out the Rider's back as the blast threw him clear of the dragon.  
  
With its master gone, the dragon became enraged and went rouge. The mighty beast flapped its wings and spiraled out of control. Gary tried to steer clear of the flying reptile, but its speed and agility was too great.  
  
The wingtips of the dragon created a negative pressure field and sent Gary for a loop. Trying to regain his bearings, he lost sight of the dragon for a moment. The large beast barreled down on his position and clenched its jaws around his torso.  
  
The protective armor buffered the bite and protected his body from harm, not that he needed it. Gary turned to peer into the eyes of the enraged dragon and saw nothing but raw energy fueling hatred and anger.  
  
Gary tried to pry apart the jaws of the dragon, but the muscles of the beast were simply too strong.  
  
Saliva poured from its mouth and covered Gary, who became ill at the thought of residing in the creature's mouth any longer.  
  
"If I can't pry me loose," he thought as he armed his blasters and fired, instantaneously vaporizing the creature's head, "then I'll pry him loose."  
  
Once fee, Gary lit his rockets and sped away while the headless dragon fell harmlessly below.  
  
***  
  
The combined firepower of the Istanor and the Powersuits were too much for the Dragon Riders. They were easily maneuvered into predictable firing arcs and either dispatched by laser and plasma beams from the flying humans or killed by blasts coming from one of the weapon arrays on the Istanor itself.  
  
Robert quickly looked around to make sure the others were returning safely when he was hit by powerful energy beam. The strike damaged his flight controls and cut power to his thrusters. With his engines off-line, he dropped from the sky.  
  
He tried to reactivate the power cells by rerouting some of his own energy to them, but the direct hit did more than simply damage the power source, in fact the only thing left of the unit was the straps on his back.  
  
Gary raced through the air to catch his friend. He extended his arms straight out in front of him, opening the throttle all the way on his jetpack.  
  
The black streak raced through the sky and met up with the other black armored compatriot.  
  
Robert saw Gary approaching and opened his arms. The two collided and wrapped their arms around one another. Hardly secure, but safe enough, Gary hoisted Robert up to his shoulders.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
Robert looked back at the Istanor, trying to locate the source of the attack. "What hit me?"  
  
"You're not going to like this," Gary said through the Comm-link channel he established between them, "Take a look over there," and pointed with his free hand.  
  
Rising up from the canopy was a battalion of Copy Bots lead by a red humanoid with wings. Bruch'oda's forces were quickly making their advances and opening fire on the Istanor and the Luna Officers.  
  
The energy beams arced through the sky and impaled on the ship's hull, causing massive explosions. Two Luna Officers were stricken by the energy blasts and had their Powersuits overloaded. The resulting system failures sent the men falling to their deaths.  
  
Gary managed to dodge the blasts and make his way onto the ship's hull, allowing Robert to break free of him.  
  
"Jayce, can you get us out of here?" Robert asked.  
  
"As soon as you're teams on board, we'll break free. But make it quick, the armor plating wont hold for long against that many robots," he answered.  
  
Robert activated his Comm-link and switched it to channel three, "Return to the ship. It's time to go."  
  
The other men acknowledged the order one by one as Gary and Robert opened fire on the flying Copy Bots. They tried to give the others cover, but the sheer number of robots made the task difficult, if not impossible.  
  
Only one of the Luna Officers made back safely and locked onto the hull with his electromagnetic boots. Turning around, he readied his laser and fired at the nearest Copy Bot. The ruby red beam shot through the air and exploded on impact as it met with the chest plate of the Copy Bot.  
  
"Let's go!" Robert yelled into his Comm-link.  
  
"I don't think so," sounded a deep booming voice.  
  
Gary and Robert looked up and saw its source - the large flying humanoid.  
  
With the wingspan equal to that of the dragons and red scales equally as strong, Na'RotH peered down at the men standing on the ship with his white eyes and black fangs glistening.  
  
The mighty warrior cast out his hands and sent a powerful Dark Qi Strike at the ship. Robert and the others were just able to jump clear of the impact. The resulting explosion ripped apart the hull and sent shrapnel flying.  
  
The Luna Officer was cut to pieces, his bloodied body slipping off the edge of the wing leaving a red trail behind him.  
  
Robert aimed his right arm at Na'RotH, but before he could fire, the Istanor pitched downward and began rolling.  
  
"What's happening?" Gary asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just hang on."  
  
The two friends knelt on the hull as the ship began to spin faster. "Jayce, what's your status?"  
  
"That last blow ruptured the main power grid. We're going down."  
  
***  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior materialized in the center of a Shadow Warrior battalion. Caught unprepared for the seven meter tall Warrior of Justice, the Shadows stood aimlessly by as the QiWarrior began dispensing revenge for the humans lost in the battle between good and evil thus far. Whipping its leg around, the massive structure caught half a dozen Shadows and sent them flying into the woods. The initial contact crushed their armor and shattered their bones. As the Shadows came to rest on the jungle floor, or plowed through the trees, their lifeless bodies remained motionless.  
  
The moment of surprise didn't last for long. Copy Bots and gUmaN'JOs quickly became alert and started their attack.  
  
Firing their twin energy beams at the QiWarrior, the Copy Bots hoped to distract the mighty warrior long enough for the gUmaN and their JO counterparts to move in and strike him down.  
  
QiWarrior carefully dodged the beams and they passed harmlessly into the jungle behind him. Summoning the massive Qi Shield, QiWarrior used its collective knowledge of ancient fighting forms and the surrounding terrain to go on the offensive.  
  
QiWarrior quickly moved across the jungle floor, blocking the oncoming energy attacks. The six minds of the QiWarrior summoned massive energy laden shurricans and quickly threw them towards the Copy Bots guarding the entrance to the tree containing the Wood Mystic Door.  
  
QiWarrior leaps into the air, angling his attack on a gUmaN. Striking with speed and tremendous strength, the QiWarrior's leading boot crushed the JO and bent the gUmaN like a wet noodle, snapping its bones like small twigs. He threw the stars at the Copy Bots, who tried to shoot the stars down. Some succeeded and others failed.  
  
Those that survived, continued to fire at the QiWarrior, while those impaled by the stars were no longer standing, in fact, they were no longer in one piece. The shurricans ripping through the metallic bodies like scissors through paper. The resulting explosions lit the tree on fire and sent the hulks of the Copy Bots to the jungle floor.  
  
Sheer power against numbers is what Master Li hoped to avoid when planning the initial attack plan. While the QiWarrior was stronger than anything the QiRangers had ever faced, its main weakness was that it functioned as one unit. With the ever multiplying Copy Bots and Bruch'oda's troops, it was quite possible they could find themselves outflanked and in danger.  
  
Eying the final destination, the QiWarrior began making its way towards the Wood Mystic Door. Copy Bots continued to fire electric beams at the massive warrior, but nothing was able to get through the Qi Shield. Any remaining Shadow Warriors simply ran for cover, as there was little they could do against such an incredibly strong opponent.  
  
One Shadow Warrior bucked conventional wisdom and raced towards the QiWarrior while swinging on a vine. With one swat of the palm, the Shadow was flattened, all his bones turned to powder.  
  
No matter the cost, Bruch'oda's forces were determined to hold the Wood Door. Copy Bots circled around the QiWarrior and JOs commanded their mighty steeds to on the attack.  
  
One such beast leapt in front of the QiWarrior and spat its corrosive saliva at him. The mixture of digestive enzymes and acids adhered to the QiWarrior's shin guards, bubbling up like freshwater spring.  
  
Alarms were sent racing through the collective consciousness of the QiWarrior, alerting all to be aware of the danger housed in each of the beasts.  
  
However, the QiWarrior wasn't going to let a little sputum get in the way of its mission. Taking the Qi Shield, he backhanded the JO.  
  
The striking force was too much for the weak neck musculature of the JO and his body was instantly decapitated. The rest of his body fell slumped on the back of the gUmaN who became psychotic at the loss of its counterpart.  
  
Roaring loudly, the infectious anger caught among the other gUmaN and the JO riders as the beast leapt up and sank its jaw into the thigh armor plating of the QiWarrior.  
  
The gUmaN's teeth weren't sufficient to piece through the protective covering, but as the beast tore at the armor it released the corrosive material and it would only be a matter of time before the armor would dissolve and leave the QiWarrior vulnerable to attack.  
  
The QiWarrior dropped the Qi Shield and quickly grabbed a hold of the gUmaN's neck. Pushing back the body, the QiWarrior separated it from the head, as the creature's jaw locked its teeth into his armor. As the muscles and sinews tore, the gUmaN released the contents of its bladder onto the forearms of the QiWarrior. The corrosive material began spreading over arms and chest of the mighty warrior.  
  
Distracted, the other gUmaNs moved in, leaping their muscular bodied against the QiWarrior until he was knocked down.  
  
With several weakened points in outer armor, Copy Bots resumed their onslaught by firing electrical beams at the fallen warrior. Each blast found its mark and chipped away at the armor.  
  
QiWarrior tried to snap back up, but gUmaNs began gnawing at the acidic areas and kept him on his back.  
  
It only took a matter of seconds, before the initial strike made its way through the armor and began eating away at the QiWarrior's flesh. Pain echoed in their minds as they tried to focus and push past the discomfort and free themselves.  
  
QiWarrior began lashing out his arms and legs, trying to catch the gUmaN and break free. The smaller, but powerful beasts proved too much for the QiWarrior who could do nothing more than succumb to the pin.  
  
The moment Jayde Yee feared the most finally came. Man'uL'o flew out of nowhere wielding his scythe and landed on the QiWarrior's chest, slamming his blade into the black armor, sending sparks into the air. The twin emerald eyes of Man'uL'o looked up and stared into the darkness of the QiWarrior's helmet.  
  
Letting its forked tongue slide past its lips Man'uL'o hissed, "I don't think so."  
  
Jayde's need for revenge passed over the others in the meld and QiWarrior began focusing its energy and trying to escape.  
  
Man'uL'o retrieved his blade and whirled it above him before slamming it down into the crevice he created earlier. The shining blade glowed white as it tore deeper into the armor protecting the vital organs of the QiWarrior. The amber clad warrior of evil laughed as he drew back the scythe once more and charged it with energy. "This should do it," he yelled as he struck the QiWarrior and broke open the chest plate exposing a black garment.  
  
Man'uL'o's forked tongue slipped past his grinning teeth once more. QiWarrior knew that he needed to strike and do it now, or his life would be over.  
  
Summoning all its strength, QiWarrior shot twin Wood Qi Strikes from its eyes. The green streams of energy disintegrated Man'uL'o's left arm and tossed him from QiWarrior's chest. The added power was also all that he needed to toss free the gUmaN keeping his legs and arms pinned to the jungle floor.  
  
***  
  
Na'RotH hovered, swinging his wings too and fro as he watched with glee as the Istanor plummeted towards the Earth. Each beat of his massive wings was synched perfectly with plumes of smoke billowing out of the wounded craft. Leaning forward, he vectored his wings to send him towards the craft. He wanted to make sure nothing would stop him from seeing to its destruction.  
  
***  
  
Gary locked his boots on to the hull and hugged the skin as best he could. The increasing force of the downward pull was making it difficult for him to stand. If he activated his nanobots, he'd be able to take a stronger form, but loose the ability to link with Robert and the crew. Furthermore, he'd have to rely on his hands and feet to stay aboard - something he wanted to avoid.  
  
With Robert's altered body, the stress of the descent wasn't nearly as violent. His twin cybernetic legs and enhanced torso made short work of the centrifugal forces he experienced.  
  
"Stay here and give me cover," he shouted to Gary.  
  
"Sure," Gary said, not knowing what else to do. Since the last hit, the Copy Bots stayed back, so there was little for him to do. However, he readied his blasters and locked his targeting sensors onto a pair of Copy Bots approaching.  
  
"Here goes," he thought and squeezed off a few rounds. The plasma bolts rocketed through the air and connected with the Copy Bots. Their bodies exploded in a cloud a black smoke. Gary grinned as he thought back to his youth and the similarity to picking these robots off to that of relic carnival shooting games.  
  
Robert scoured over the ship's ruptured hull. Fire still leapt out from the damaged power conduits and weapon arrays. Changing his internal scanner from Normal to Electromagnetic, allowed the NASO Operative to see past the thick, black smoke and analyze the damaged area.  
  
Jumping into the rift, he found himself quickly surrounded by white hot frames and power lines. "Don't touch," he thought to himself as he tried to navigate in the soup of fallen wires, supports, and flames.  
  
"Jayce, I'm in Section G-14. Where's the Relay Junction?" The long pause in Captain Lehet's answer made Robert nervous. "Am I too late?" he thought. Regardless of that fact, he continued to scan, trying to find the auxiliary power relay station. He hoped if he would funnel power through it, then the ship would be able to pull out of its dive and level off.  
  
Through a static filled transmission, Robert's reply finally came, "We've.ot..sion....ee..ers..ft."  
  
The Comm-link went dead after that. It wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, but intensified his scans.  
  
The shipped rolled over and Robert fell with it and is body thrown into strands of optical fibers melted together by broken power conduits. His Stealth Armor protected him from the intense heat of the power pouring out through them, but not for long. The searing heat began to destabilize the matrix of the suit and shadowing ripples traveled over his body from the point of contact as if a stone had been thrown into a calm pond.  
  
Pulling himself up with the aid of some fiber optic cable, Robert returned to his search. He knew time was short so he pressed harder.  
  
***  
  
Na'RotH motioned for a wave of Copy Bots to strafe the Istanor, which they did.  
  
Flying at high speed, a dozen or so Copy Bots flew past Gary releasing a volley of energy bolts. He was able to take two of them down with his blasters, but he couldn't keep up with them. The resulting hits further damaged the starboard engines and tail rudder. Gary was certain that the ship couldn't take much more of this.  
  
***  
  
Robert peered through the smoke and finally found the deactivated relay junction. The Istanor began rocking more and more as his internal altitude sensors detected how close the ship was to the jungle floor. "No time to make this pretty," he said to himself as he deactivated his Stealth Armor.  
  
Making his way carefully to the relay, he ripped off the panel's exterior cover. Inside were three leading wires, two of which were fused. "This should be easy enough," he thought and focused his eye beam on the occlusion.  
  
Robert fired a small, thin laser to break the fusion, but the Istanor lurched, sending the laser a few centimeters too high and severed the leading power supply conduit.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"The ground's coming awfully quick, Rob," Gary sent through the Comm-link.  
  
Robert stared at the unit, trying to think of something.  
  
"I hope this works," he prayed and gripped the last two relays in his palm. Rob's internal processors relented to his override and increased the fusion processing power of the millions of nanobots in his body. Like the plasma beams he could manifest, Robert channeled the power through his hand and into the power relay.  
  
***  
  
The bridge of the Istanor was riddled with damage. Support beams fell from the ceiling and the forward portal was shattered. The wind from the racing ship blew backwards the smoke filling the cabin from the numerous fires erupting from the computer consoles.  
  
Ensign Moore continued to fight the forces of gravity and keep the ship aloft, but continuously failed in her battle. "There's just isn't enough power left," she yelled over the roaring wind.  
  
"Try!" Lehet responded.  
  
"Have you been able to open a channel to LEO?" he asked the communications officer, but she need not answer as the look on her face told him his answer.  
  
Lehet turned to face forward and saw the hard deck before his ship. "This is it. Brace for impact!" he ordered, pushing himself back into his chair.  
  
***  
  
Na'RotH smiled as he saw the ship he was sent to destroy approach the treetops of the Amazon. "Good-bye," he slithered through his fangs.  
  
But the Istanor's breaking thrusters fired just before impact, thrusting the craft backwards in a jarring motion. The rippling sounds of bulkheads crunching made their way to Na'RotH's ears and infuriated him as he watched the ship pull out of its dive and level off above the treetops.  
  
Screaming in a fit of rage, he flew straight at the ship, intending to destroy it personally.  
  
***  
  
"I've got thruster control," Ensign Moore yelled through all the confusion  
  
He didn't know how it happened or who to thank, but Lehet only had one though on his mind, "Get us out of here!"  
  
"Aye sir!" she responded and programmed the ship's controls to take the craft away.  
  
***  
  
Gary found himself laughing beneath his helmet. "Ain't this the shit," he thought. Glad he got a momentary reprieve from death; his joyous moment was short lived.  
  
The badly crippled Istanor was no match for speed against the insurmountable number of Copy Bots. They continued to open fire and riddle the hull with explosions, rocking it uncontrollably. Gary wondered how much longer it would even be able to generate lift. He let the thought pass and began firing at the Copy Bots, trying to take as many out as he could.  
  
"Robert, what's your status?" he asked.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Rob, answer me!" he yelled into the Comm-link imbedded in his helmet while forcing another two Copy Bots into a fiery descent.  
  
Gary still received no reply, which he deduced could only mean one thing. "I hope you know what you're doing," he thought and fired again.  
  
***  
  
"Status report," Lehet ordered, trying to determine how bad of a situation he and his crew were in at the moment. Looking at McCulley's face, he knew the ice had a better chance in hell.  
  
"They're approaching fast from astern," McCulley started. "We only have maneuvering thrusters. It won't be long before they give out. Whatever Dwyer put into play only has a few more minutes of power remaining. Plasma arrays are shot to hell, but we do have one aft torpedo remaining."  
  
"Find a target and use it to buy us some time. Helm, find us a soft landing zone."  
  
The two officers nodded and turned to their duties.  
  
***  
  
Gary's ears rang as the final plasma torpedo rocketed from the aft launcher. The glowing orb of plasma shot into the heart of several flying Copy Bots and vaporized them. The last ditch attack brought a smile to the Doctor's face as he readied for the final battle to begin.  
  
***  
  
Man'uL'o slammed into the truck of a nearby tree. Glancing down at his left arm, he couldn't fathom the pain he experienced from its amputation. Assessing the wound, he was at least thankful that the intense heat of the Qi Strike sealed the blood vessels and scabbed over the wound. Now, it would be time to exact revenge.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior stood before the forces of evil, ready to take them on. Tightening his fists and flexing every muscle in his body, the QiWarrior shattered his armor and sent the remnants flying like shrapnel into the gUmaNs surrounding him. The shards of metal ripped through their bodies, killing them instantly.  
  
Standing in a simple black combat Gi, the QiWarrior's protective fabric pressed against his skin as a soft breeze crept through the clearing.  
  
That would be the last peaceful moment experienced here.  
  
Reaching out with his left hand, the QiWarrior called for his shield to return. It did so gladly, but not before slicing through several JOs and Shadow Warriors.  
  
With his shield firmly in hand, the QiWarrior called forth his blazing Qi Saber. The mighty sword struck fear in the Shadow Warriors guarding the Wood Mystic Door, as well it should.  
  
The Copy bots open fire, but their bolts were blocked by the Qi Shield. With the threat averted, QiWarrior went on the offensive, charging anything and everything in his path to the Mystic Door.  
  
The Flaming Qi Saber passed through the bodies of Copy Bots, Shadow Warriors, and JOs like a hot knife through butter. Each extension of the blade came into contact with a body and melted under its sharp edge and heat. Only the Copy Bots failed to yield to the attack, but they fell like the others.  
  
Leaving only a trail of blood and death behind him, the QiWarrior stopped before the Wood Mystic Door. At long last, the objective of the QiRangers' mission was in sight.  
  
Man'uL'o pressed himself up and strode to put himself between the QiWarrior and the door. Determined not to fail, he summoned his strength and shot a Dark Qi Strike from his right hand.  
  
The black energy was easily deflected by the Qi Shield and QiWarrior saw to it that Man'uL'o's misery was finally laid to rest.  
  
Throwing his Qi Saber like a spear, the giant sword zoomed towards Man'uL'o.  
  
The lizard in the amber armor attempted dodge the sword, but the speed at which it moved made it impossible.  
  
The combined force and power of the Qi Sable carved through Man'uL'o's armor as if it weren't there. The entire blade slide through his body and when the hilt came into contact with his chest plate, the resulting impact lifted Man'uL'o off the jungle floor and carried him to the mouth of the opening of the Mystic Door.  
  
The last traces of life dripped from his bloodied body as it hung like an ornament nailed into the wall.  
  
QiWarrior threw down his shield and summoned all its power. Screaming like a banshee, the lone figure unleashed the Ultimate Qi Strike at the Wood Mystic Door.  
  
The blast strikes the center of the stone edifice and is instantly absorbed. The swirling mass of Green Qi inside slowly comes to a halt and goes dormant once more. With door sealed, the transfer of energy sent out a shockwave vaporizing the bodies of Man'uL'o and all the troops that had been guarding the Door.  
  
***  
  
Gary looked past the Copy Bots Trailing him and saw the shockwave coming erupting from where the Mystic Door was said to be. "They did it! Holy shit, they did it!" he yelled.  
  
The resulting force created an imbalance in the airflow around the Istanor and buffeted the ship. The Istanor wasn't the only flying thing affected by the oncoming rumbling wave of destruction.  
  
Turning his head to see what was causing the disturbance; Na'RotH's white eyes almost escaped his eye sockets. Fearing for his life, the winged Dragon Warrior poured on the speed and tried to outrace the shockwave. He knew that if he were caught under its umbrella, he'd be vaporized instantly.  
  
Still relentless in their attack, the Copy Bots, or what remained of them, continued firing at Gary and the Istanor.  
  
Each second brought the wave closer and crated more problems for those in the air.  
  
The Copy Bots were affected first.  
  
Those on the leading edge of the umbrella were pushed forward, out of control by the change in pressure. Tumbling head over heels, they quickly lost control and crashed into one another.  
  
Gripping strut protruding through the hull, Gary continued to try to hang on and fire at any approaching Copy Bots.  
  
One of his tasks was quickly coming to an end as the umbrella shaped shockwave closed in the Istanor. With each meter that it encroached, it made the ship rock more and more; however, he was happy to have that side effect, for every Copy Bot the wave came into contact with was instantly vaporized.  
  
In just a few ticks of the ticks of the clock, every single Copy Bot had been destroyed, but the wave wasn't stopping.  
  
Fear gripped the Doctor as he saw the leading edge near the aft section of the Istanor. The rear plating began to buckle under the intense atmospheric pressure and the vessel began a flat spin.  
  
The sheer force of the shockwave and spin tumbled the craft.  
  
Unable to secure a lock with his electromagnetic boots, Gary was sent flying free from the Istanor as it was carried like a surfer and premiere wave.  
  
Without a point of reference, Gary's semicircular canals confused his senses and he could no longer determine which direction was up or down. Plummeting to the Earth below, Gary prepared himself for impact.  
  
Transforming his body into a solid mass of unbreakable diamonds, the Doctor fell like a star in the night. He shot through the canopy and formed a huge crater in the soft jungle soil. Dirt and debris was cast for several hundred meters as the shiny figure lay unconscious in the earth.  
  
***  
  
The Istanor and Na'RotH continued ahead of the shockwave, barely.  
  
Desperately gasping for air, Na'RotH flew like the wind, trying to stay ahead of death. The turbulence played havoc with his sense of direction, sometimes helping him, while at other times sending him in the wrong direction. He frantically searched for an easier way to avoid death but could not find a single solution. The only way he would live would be to out fly the shockwave.  
  
He knew it had to be reaching the end its circumference, but just how much wider would it grow?  
  
The rumbling deafened his ears, sending ringing pain throughout his head. Louder and louder it grew until it consumed him. The ringing in his ears wasn't the only source of pain. Every muscle in his body ached for energy, but there was none. He was spent - nothing was left.  
  
Unable to fly any more, Na'RotH's body began to fall away fro the Istanor. Caught in the wake of the vessel, was actually what the Dragon Warrior needed, as it carried him with it for a few meters - just enough to be spared from the shockwave.  
  
Well, at least he lived.  
  
Just before the shockwave reached the hundred mile point, Na'RotH's left wing came into contact with the umbrella. The transference of energy disintegrated the structure and flung him clear of the Istanor and into the jungle below.  
  
***  
  
Flying out of control, the Istanor was at the mercy of the forces of grace. Ensign Moore could no longer account for the changing pitch and roll and all power systems had dropped off the charts. The once mighty warship was now nothing more than a rock falling through the sky.  
  
The vessel slammed into the surrounding mountains breaking apart on impact. Rolling over itself, the ship became nothing more than a could of dust and debris as it filled the air with shards from the wounded craft. Nothing was safe on the mountainside - every inch was covered in metal fragments from the Istanor. What did remain after the vessel came to rest was a grouping of three major sections of the hull and wings slid to their final resting places.  
  
Bodies could be seen strewn out over the hillside, lying motionless and fire erupted in each of the sections.  
  
If anyone survived, it would be a miracle.  
  
***  
  
The Wood Qi was contained in the sealed Mystic Door. Together, the six QiRangers had successfully sealed two of the five doors and were on their way to freeing the Earth from the grasp of Bruch'oda. Inside the great tree, the stone edifice sat quietly, no longer churning with green energy, its great seals in place once more. Immediately outside the tree's mouth stood the Ultimate QiWarrior. A sense of accomplishment and joy wove its way through the meld of QiRangers. While each knew the war was far from over, Master Li affirmed that this battle had concluded by telling the others in the link, "Finally, it is done."  
  
Each moment that passed, the QiRangers drew more from one another and began to understand how they must work together to overthrow the evil controlling Earth. While their initial meld met with disastrous results once the link severed, the additional meditations Li provided would see that this would not occur in the future. One similar thing did occur, and that was the feeling of weakness following the releasing the ultimate Qi Strike. Driving so much Qi into door took its toll on the individual QiRangers and while they longed to remain as one, they could feel their hold on one another.  
  
However, the bond between them was not without its benefits. Each QiRanger was able to draw upon the strength of another and heal both physical and emotional wounds across space and time. Gone were any emotional scars, senses of failure, and fears. Combined into one being, the manifestation of all Qi, allowed the magical energy to course through its veins. Absorbing the Five Elements directly nature, the QiWarrior allowed the increased energy to heal the minor wounds it suffered in battle. The abrasions on its arms and legs quickly scabbed over and retuned to their normal, fleshy state.  
  
As the QiWarrior basked under the Amazon canopy, it noticed something. In the middle of this vast jungle, not a sound was heard. Bruch'oda's forces had systematically driven out the fauna and the shockwave had killed all but the QiWarrior. Looking around, it was hard to believe that such a beautiful and wondrous place did not have any life. But still something was still present.  
  
Something familiar.  
  
Something unnatural.  
  
Something terrifying.  
  
An icy chill ran down the QiWarrior's neck, sending a shiver into its coalesced soul. Tiny papillae drew their small muscles back, erecting the hairs on the warrior's neck and forearms. Li knew it could be only one thing, but the others weren't sure. "Surely it can't be," the lesser experienced QiRangers all thought. Puzzled, the collective thoughts of the QiRangers commanded the QiWarrior to slowly turn around. It was exactly as Li had thought and what the QiRangers thought impossible. Peering behind its mask, the QiWarrior met the cold gaze of Dor'Agha.  
  
The Shadow Reaper had returned. Standing in the same clearing, Dor'Agha abandoned its cloak and freely showed its powerful articulated skeleton. Each bone in the Reaper's body glowed blood-red and hummed softly with power.  
  
The QiWarrior took a small step back, surprised to see such a being. Li remembered all too well his previous encounter, but the others had never experienced or looked upon Death, itself.  
  
Dor'Agha took one step forward. As it did so, its bones shone more brightly and let out a low pitched sound. It was clear that this time there would be no last minute saves and the Shadow Reaper was intent on taking its prey. Staring at the QiWarrior, the Shadow reaper illuminated its ruby-red eyes, allowing the light to fill its cranium.  
  
Fear raced through the QiRangers in the link - fear of losing their mentor and friend. None had ever faced such an opponent, and while it was widely known that one could cheat Death, each QiRanger knew that no one could ever beat Death. Each of the QiRangers knew that the Shadow Reaper was sent to slay Li, something they vowed to stop. Leslie emerged through the collective fear, garnering strength in her team. "Perhaps we can be the first," she thought and told the others that while individually one could fail, if they worked together, she was certain they could defeat this threat and save Master Li.  
  
Master Li already knew the answer to that postulation.  
  
QiWarrior adopted a defensive stance and extended its left arm while drawing back its right. The Qi Bow materialized in his hands, charged to full power. The powerful weapon shone brightly in the shadow of the ancient trees as the arrow crackled with energy. The mighty warrior aimed it at Dor'Agha, hoping the massive strike would wound the creature. Letting his right hand open, QiWarrior let the energy arrow sail free of the bow.  
  
Like lightening connecting heaven and earth, the arrow instantly crossed the field between the two fighters.  
  
Dor'Agha did nothing. The Shadow Reaper remained still and let the energy pass through his body.  
  
The arrow slammed into a tree behind the Shadow Reaper and exploded upon impact. The once tall tree fell upon itself, sending timber and bits of wood everywhere as it came crashing down.  
  
Each of the QiRangers within the QiWarrior was shocked, with the exception of Master Li. "How could that be?" they all asked.  
  
"It simply is," Master Li let them know. He knew this would be the outcome and readied himself for the inevitable. The last original QiRanger prepared himself for one last confrontation with Death.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you," Dor'Agha said in its mystical voice casting both arms forward and sending an invisible blast at the QiWarrior. The resulting force tore at the very fabric that held the QiRangers together. The power the Shadow Reaper possessed was greater than any they had come across and ripped through the outer shell of flesh and bone and began tearing them apart on an energetic level. Try as they might, Dor'Agha's blow was too much and the QiRangers were cast apart.  
  
The five QiRangers were sent flying away from where QiWarrior once stood. As each QiRanger materialized, their armors vanished. The force from the blow carried them far into the periphery, away from Master Li, who remained in the center.  
  
Rolling when she hit the ground, Leslie quickly came to her feet. The Fire QiRanger spun around and tried to race towards the Shadow Reaper. Anger filled her eyes as she clenched her fists. The Fire QiRanger knew she had to do something and was willing to stop at nothing to see that she succeeded. But Leslie, like the others, found her self restrained by Dor'Agha's mental projection. Struggling against the invisible barrier, she cried out, "Stop!"  
  
But her calls for cessation went unanswered.  
  
Each of the other QiRangers similarly tried to attack Dor'Agha, but the barrier he erected was too powerful. All they could do from their vantage point it watch helplessly.  
  
Wind swept around the Shadow Reaper filling the creature of death with intense power. Its bones increased their illumination and small white strands of energy coursed through its body. The sound of raw energy could be heard above the rustling wind as Dor'Agha formed the Soul Catcher. The impressive ball of death rested comfortably in the Shadow Reaper's hands as it stared at Li.  
  
The eldest QiRanger stood before Dor'Agha unafraid and ready for what would come next. He readied his body to accept the Soul Catcher, opening his arms and widening his stance.  
  
The Soul Catcher streaked across the jungle floor and slammed into Master Li, throwing him back a few feet. Li's arms reached backwards as the darkness tore away at his Qi. Black tendrils crept out from the sphere and wrapped around Li's body. Within seconds the black mass had completely enveloped Master Li.  
  
His body began convulsing as electricity shocked him. Popping sounds could be heard by each of the QiRangers looking on helplessly as the Soul Catcher snapped at the sinews of Li's body. The power transfer continued and began sending sparks into the air, casting shadows on the QiRangers' faces. The intense power of the Soul Catcher lifted Master Li into the air and began spinning him around while stealing his life.  
  
The power began tore away at his Gi, ripping it to shreds and casting the remains downward. The power from the Soul Catcher caused these small pieces of fabric to burst into flames as it passed through the air.  
  
The QiRangers tried again to move against Dor'Agha, but the overpowering force the creature used was too much. None could even lift their foot or raise a hand at the Shadow Reaper.  
  
The black electrical strands slowly began changing into white ribbons of energy, signaling the process was nearing completion. Master Li was able to look once more at his new friends and sent once final message, "Be not afraid." The white strands coalesced into a white ball and began leaving Master Li's body. The eldest QiRanger let out one last cry as the final bit of his life force was ripped from his soul.  
  
That sound would last forever in the ears of the remaining QiRangers, as the image burned into their minds.  
  
The white Soul Catcher dropped Li and returned to Dor'Agha.  
  
Master Li's lifeless body fell to the jungle floor and instantly began aging. Five thousand years quickly took its toll on the QiRanger. The soft, toned skin of their mentor vanished and became withered in a blink.  
  
Staring at Master Li's aging body, Dor'Agha accepted the Soul Catcher into its own. The white sphere melded with the Soul Reaper, infusing it with even more power. Throwing its arms back, the white tentacles enveloped the creature and passed Master Li's Prenatal Qi into its new host. Dor'Agha screamed, its shrieking voice filling the jungle. The sound was so horrifying that Leslie and the others covered their ears to escape the torment, but the sound passed by their hands and directly into their minds.  
  
The Soul Catcher quickly dissipated and Dor'Agha stood tall before the remaining QiRangers. "It is done," the Shadow Reaper said into their minds, sending chilling thoughts of death. With its target attained, Dor'Agha released the hold on the QiRangers, who fell forward in the absence of resistance.  
  
The five QiRangers came to their feet and summoned their armor. They moved as five, focusing all their rage and anger on Dor'Agha.  
  
But it was useless.  
  
The Shadow Reaper was called forth to take the life of one individual, and one alone.  
  
That was its way.  
  
One life.  
  
One death.  
  
It did not care to become involved with others, for Dor'Agha knew that the time would come when it would be summoned to take their life force. Letting the power ease away from its bones, the Shadow Reaper again took on the form of an aged skeleton, its mottled bones standing on the jungle floor.  
  
Before the armored QiRangers could exact their revenge, Dor'Agha vanished, leaving them to witness the decomposition of Master Li.  
  
The QiRangers skidded to a halt, gasping in disbelief as they saw the Dor'Agha disappear. "No!" Leslie cried again, sending dust into the air. She knew there was nothing more she could do, but still didn't believe that Li was gone. "What am I supposed to do now?" she thought.  
  
In fact, none of them knew what to do.  
  
"Look," Abeu said pointing at Li and deactivating his armor.  
  
The others did the same and turned their gaze at his body lying before them.  
  
The passage of time was not kind to the once might warrior. Nothing was spared. His flesh withered away revealing his bones, but it didn't stop there. As each second passed, time pulled at the very fabric surrounding his body. His Gi became tattered and eventually amounted to nothing more than ash. In less than a minute, all that was left was a pile of dust and ash. Each QiRanger stared at the heap of Master Li's remains and saw nothing that resembled the man they knew intimately. Gone was the lively man that they had fought with and vowed to save.  
  
Death affected each of them in different ways, but one thing was for certain - emotions began boiling over as they dealt with the loss.  
  
One by one, the QiRangers turned their gaze to Leslie, hoping she would have some answer - that she could offer some sort of guidance. But she couldn't. Her emotions were the most troubled because deep in her soul, she knew that now the others would look to her for leadership, something she did not want or know what to do with. She was still so young an inexperienced. As tears filled her eyes, she bent down to one knee and reached into Master Li's remains. It only took a few seconds, but she found what she was searching for and wrapped her hands around the object. Pulling back her hand, Leslie retrieved Li's medallion.  
  
What remained of the former QiRanger's body was smashed into the crevices of the lines marking the gold coin. Leslie drew it close to her chest and vowed to avenge Li's death. Each of the QiRangers could sense her determination and agreed.  
  
Bruch'oda would be stopped, no matter the cost.  
  
***  
  
Qual'och and Xantia rejoiced as they watched Li fade away into oblivion. Hugging one another tightly, Xantia looked into her lover's eyes, "You did it. You've defeated Father's greatest foe. The reward shall be yours and yours alone!" She pressed her lips against his and provided her own reward for succeeding where all others failed.  
  
"Yes," the Wizard spoke, pulling back and already feeling the power of the Ru'dth returning to his body. Qual'och closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation as the power consumed him.  
  
Thunderous claps of lightening burst down upon him from the walls and ceiling, throwing Xantia back against the bookcase. The soft dove-skinned Princess braced herself against the fixture, aware that any attempt to approach would be disastrous.  
  
The Ru'dth's power infused the once weak cleric and charged his bones and muscles with incredible energy, forcing the meek structures to ripple and expand as white ribbons of energy flowed over his body.  
  
Power oozed from every pore of Qual'och as he began growing into his new, more enhanced frame. This time, the power transfer would be permanent - there was no need for medallions to temporarily bring the power to him - this time his agreement with Death would seal the powers of the Ru'dth in his body for all eternity.  
  
***  
  
Bruch'oda angrily looked down at Dra'isod, "What do you mean 'You don't know?'" he boomed as his voice rattled the upper rafters of the Throne Room. The mighty Emperor leaned forward from his throne, hoping for some semblance of an intelligible answer.  
  
Unsure of how the Wood Mystic Door was sealed, Dra'isod did nothing but stand silently, taking the full brunt of his Master's anger. His forces were so powerful, yet they crumbled under the might of the QiRangers, who somehow snuck past his guards.  
  
"I'd expect this of others, but not from you!" he yelled, casting forth Dark Qi at the Dragon Warrior.  
  
Black electricity danced around Dra'isod's armor, forcing him to the stone floor. The Dark Qi ate away at his armor and began smoldering his reptilian skin. Reeling in pain, Dra'isod fought the urge to scream and bit both its tongues to keep its mouths shut. He closed his eyes and shook violently as the dark power ripped away as his body.  
  
"Arg!" Bruch'oda yelled out in frustration, turning his eyes away from his failed General in disgust and releasing the energy.  
  
Dra'isod collapsed to the floor, struggling to breathe. Dra'isod's rhythmic and labored breath was heard echoing in the Throne Room and each inhalation was soured by the stench of his burned flesh.  
  
That sound brought infinite satisfaction to Qual'och, who left the smell of Dra'isod's burnt scales quaff in his nares.  
  
Stepping out of the main corridor and into the light, the empowered Wizard made his entrance. "Perhaps, I can shed some light on what happened," he said in a bold new voice filled with power.  
  
Dra'isod's left head turned to see where the voice was coming from, while its right looked up at Bruch'oda. Guttural distain instantly washed over him and hatred filled his veins as he realized that Qual'och not only was responsible for what happened, but that he had once again attained the power of the Ru'dth.  
  
Bruch'oda hid his surprise, simply sitting back further in his throne. "Explain."  
  
"It was Li," Qual'och said, pausing to allow the information sink in. "Again. Dra'isod is a very capable warrior but cannot defeat the mystical forces that reside within him or the others. This is why he consistently fails."  
  
The comment stung Dra'isod, not only because it directly assaulted his honor and authority as leader of all troops, but because he knew it to be true.  
  
"You may have the strength and power to defeat armies," Qual'och said, looking directly at the kneeling warrior, "but you cannot defeat that which is more powerful."  
  
"As I recall," Bruch'oda said with an underlying tone informing Qual'och not to press the issue too much further, "you haven't had any successes in this arena either."  
  
Qual'och smiled. "That has changed."  
  
The mighty wizard created an energy sphere above them. "Look," he said - no, commanded the others.  
  
Inside the scene was too good to be true, Bruch'oda thought. He saw the QiRangers standing around, broken and sobbing. The young female held one medallion and Li was nowhere to found. He could see no sixth person, only a small pile of ash in the center of their small circle. "Could it be?" he thought, "Did he really succeed?"  
  
"How did you accomplish this when so many have failed?" the Warlord asked.  
  
Qual'och shifted his grin before replying, "That you need not be concerned with. The fact of the matter is that Li is gone and the others will be easily picked off."  
  
"And what of the other humans?" Bruch'oda asked.  
  
"That is the one thing Dra'isod did do right."  
  
Qual'och changed the sphere to show the wreckage of the Istanor. The metallic frame cast its plating, support structures, and countless bodies over the hillside. Bruch'oda relished in the sea of destruction he viewed. "This craft possesses the ability to transport our forces off the Earth and into space. We can leave behind our worldly restraints and destroy the outlying humans once and for all."  
  
"Of what use to it of us? There seems to be nothing left of it?"  
  
Bruch'oda focused the sphere on the internal networking structure of the Istanor. A single computer module remained intact, deep within the craft.  
  
"This unit holds the technological key. By interfacing it with the robot Jeffery, we will be able to recreate the device and rein terror on the orbiting platforms."  
  
Bruch'oda smiled, letting his teeth glisten, "Excellent."  
  
***  
  
End of Episode 4 - The Seventh Seal 


	5. Band of Brothers

QiRanger Episode 5: Band of Brothers  
  
***  
  
Leslie Chen continued holding Li's medallion in her right hand. Looking at the aged golden object, her eyes tracked each mark as they made their way around its circumference and connected with one another. Like many things in life, the symbol of Li's power was an analog for all things natural. The interwoven lines representing individuality and connection, isolation and community, life and death.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. The Fire QiRanger tried to hold back the tears, but could not. One small salty drop made its way to the surface of her lower eyelid and began streaking slowly down her face. The watery substance left behind a trail of residue on her soft, smooth skin. The drop completed its run, curing under her chin and then fell to the jungle floor below.  
  
It had only been moments before that her teacher had been killed, but with the surging emotions and responsibility, Leslie found it hard to remember what Master Li looked like. His seemingly frail, yet powerful body had protected the Earth for so many years was now nothing more than a thought in her mind. Nothing was left in the real world for them to see - nothing more than ash and dust.  
  
Despite their loss, Leslie and the other QiRangers vowed to ensure Earth's freedom. Bruch'oda may have the upper hand at the moment, but with two of the five Mystic Doors sealed, she hoped this was the turning of the tide that could once again sweep the forces of evil in the nether regions of the universe.  
  
Sniffling back the remainder of her tears, Leslie glanced at her teammates as she rubbed the three vertical lines on the medallion with her thumb, hoping that some of its wisdom would somehow diffuse into her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She really didn't expect it to but, "What the hell," she thought.  
  
Seth, Abeu, Jayde, and Luís stood silently waiting for her next words. She didn't know what to say. Loosing a friend or a loved one was always tough, but losing someone who's mind you shared was almost as bad as being severed from the link of the Ultimate QiWarrior. In fact, it was worse because you no longer had the connection and you knew that the loss was permanent.  
  
"We need to get going, Leslie," Seth said.  
  
She could feel his hesitation at speaking, but she knew he was right. With his experience as a handler for the North American Security Organization, she trusted his opinion, almost feeling that it would be wiser to defer to him.  
  
"You're right. We've succeeded in sealing the door. We need to move out and regroup. Figure out what we're going to do next."  
  
The others begrudgingly nodded and stepped away from Master Li's remains.  
  
"Shouldn't we." Abeu began, not really knowing how to finish his thought but submitting to the sorrow in his face as tears began streaming. The image in his mind was crystal clear, but the words escaped him. Abeu wished to pay tribute to their fallen comrade and thought they should collect his remains, taking them back to the station with them.  
  
"No," Jayde replied putting her arms around the young man, trying to offer some sort of comfort. "He was born here and passed away the same. His body was interconnected to all living things on this planet. Removing him from it would be a greater disservice. Allowing the wind to spread his ashes to the four corners while the earth reclaims the rest is the most respectful."  
  
Bowing his head, Abeu pretended to understand what the Wood QiRanger said, but let it pass, as he could feel the dichotomy in the team over what to do with his suggestion. Searching within his own soul, he tapped into the last remnants of the link with Master Li to try and understand what Jayde said. It was only then that he realized Jayde was correct.  
  
"Come on," Leslie said walking towards the ancient tree. "We should clear out."  
  
Raising her right hand to her neck, Leslie tapped the small transdermal communication device implanted on her skin. "Chen to Istanor."  
  
She waited for a moment, hearing only dead air. Turning her head to the right, as if straining to hear a faint whisper, Leslie leaned into the absent Comm-link, hoping to get a reply.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Istanor, please respond."  
  
Still, there was nothing but silence. Leslie looked at Seth. "Maybe mine's damaged."  
  
Seth Goldman nodded and placed his right middle finger on the Comm-link embedded on his skin. "Istanor, please come in."  
  
Still no reply was heard.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?" Abeu asked.  
  
Each thought of the worse and tried not to acknowledge it. With all the advances technology gave them, the simple answer was that if no one picked up the other line, it meant only one of two things: they were unwilling to do so or that they were unable to do so. If it were the latter, the QiRangers knew they had lost a powerful ally.  
  
"Goldman, this is LEO Operations, please respond," a voice stated through the Comm-link.  
  
Seth wrinkled and instantly recognized the voice of that of LEO Station Security Chief Mario Tarazi. He also knew that if Tarazi was contacting them directly, something was terribly wrong. Seth Goldman responded, "Go ahead."  
  
"Is everyone all right? We're not picking a transponder signal from Li," Tarazi began.  
  
Leslie activated her Comm-link and answered Tarazi's question, "He's," she began, fading off right before stating aloud for the first time the fate of Master Li. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the strength to state it - solidifying his death as fact, "He's dead."  
  
The Comm-link went dead for a moment. Each of the QiRangers started to wonder just what was going on when Tarazi spoke, "I'm sorry. That makes what I'm about to say that much more difficult."  
  
Each began thinking the worst - with no reply from the Istanor, they were sure she met with a similar fate.  
  
"A few minutes ago, the Istanor went down."  
  
"What happened?" Leslie interjected.  
  
"They were diverting the attention of the Dragon Riders, as planned, but things got out of hand. The ship took a beating, but was able to take care of the Dragon Riders with the assistance of Robert, Gary, and the Luna Space Police. However, a new Bogey came on the scene with a horde of robots. This proved too much for them and the ship started taking severe damage."  
  
Each of the QiRangers hung on every word Mario Tarazi said while picturing the battle in their mind's eye.  
  
"When the clearing wave came through from the Door, it took out the enemy, but the shockwave created such a distortion in the air flow, that the ship went into a flat spin."  
  
"Then we're responsible for their deaths," Leslie thought.  
  
The phrase echoed in each of them - at what price had the victory been? First Master Li and now the crew of the Istanor, what other innocent pawns would sacrifice their lives?  
  
"They crashed into a small mountain range a hundred and four miles south of your position."  
  
"How many survivors?" Jayde asked with little optimism.  
  
Jayde and the others could tell from the pause that the forthcoming news wasn't promising. "From our scans, we detect no signs of life at the crash scene. Visual inspections concur."  
  
"Shit," Leslie said under her breath.  
  
Nothing was said for several seconds, no one wanting to say the first word.  
  
"I don't believe it," Leslie said. "Someone had to have survived. Scans can be wrong. Hell, Gary would have survived that easily, not to mention Robert."  
  
"We hope we're wrong, but being pragmatic about the situation. Gary and Robert would be the most likely candidates for survival, but we're not sure. The wreckage is spread out over a square mile and the chances of any of the crew to survive are slim to nil. We've tried contacting Dwyer and Staal, but they haven't responded. Furthermore, we can't lock onto their tracking devices," Tarazi concluded.  
  
"It sounds like you've given up hope," Seth stated.  
  
"Hardly," Tarazi countered quickly. "We diverted a Voytefsky en route to the Sahara to the crash site. They'll be there within the hour. Supplies are limited onboard, but there are a couple of HERCs and some triage equipment. The site is outside the safety umbrella, so they'll be vulnerable to attack."  
  
"We'll rendezvous with them at the crash site and assist in the recovery," Leslie said.  
  
"Once we've recovered any survivors, they'll transport you back to the station."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"LEO out."  
  
The Comm-link closed, leaving the QiRangers in silence.  
  
"All right, we know what we have to do," Leslie said.  
  
The others nodded and pressed their hands together. Each summoned their inner Qi and allowed the power to circulate through the meridian systems until it consumed every cell in their body. In a whirlwind of multicolored light, the QiRangers teleported away from the final resting place of Master Li.  
  
***  
  
A little over a hundred miles from the QiRangers' previous location, Dr. Gary Staal remained unconscious in a small crater resulting from his impact with the Amazon jungle floor. Any normal human would have surely perished from such a fall - been crushed under the weight of their body thrown to maximum velocity - but Staal was cybernetically enhanced with millions of nanobots, allowing his body to adapt to any circumstance.  
  
The small robots altered his biochemical structures during the fall and changed him from a being of flesh and bone, to one made out of diamonds. It was a memory pattern installed within his defense system from the initial testing series. While there, NASO scientists subjected him to many hazards - lightening, acid, plasma fire, and diamond-tipped drill bits. All these challenges remained in the memory cores of the nanobots- waiting to be called upon when needed.  
  
In fact, the artificial intelligence residing in the nanobots didn't even need input from Gary to activate - it was an automatic process - where once the challenge was introduced to his body, the robotic engineers would instantly begin to alter his physiology and counteract the threat.  
  
However, in this instance, the impact was too much for Staal and he succumbed to the blackness - but his body did not.  
  
Slowly, he began to come around.  
  
While the diamond enhancements protected him from direct harm, all things must submit to the laws of physics. The sudden stopped played havoc with his craniosacral system and sent his brain reeling against his skull, shocking his system. Gary felt the throbbing in his head - an incredible pounding as if one had become a nail and was repeatedly being stricken with sledgehammer.  
  
Boom!  
  
Boom!  
  
Boom! When the sensation - every contraction of his heart sending blood through his body - giving him life, while causing him intense pain as the expanding vessels made their they up his neck and into his brain.  
  
The second thing Gary sensed was a foul tasting substance in his mouth. It wasn't blood or saliva, or even some of the nasty moonshine he and Robert tried that one summer in Kentucky. No, it was something else - something moist and gritty.  
  
Dirt.  
  
Gary began coughing, trying to get the dirt out, which made his pounding skull that much worse. Moaning, he finally tried to open his eyes. Only once before in his life had he ever seen stars. He always thought that was just a lame expression, but when he fell off a mechanical bull one summer in Rio, he learned the hard way that it was one of the most accurate descriptions for the conditions.  
  
He continuously blinked his eyes, trying to eliminate the bright spots clouding his vision. It took a few seconds before it did, but finally Gary was able to make out the crater and the immediate surroundings. He tried to pick him self up, but every bone in his body ached - something he was grateful for, as he knew what the alternative would be.  
  
It took some concerted effort, but Gary was finally able to push himself up and come to his feet. The process took several seconds, and each move was coupled with a groan and deep breath. He quickly looked around, but the sudden motion played havoc with his equilibrium and he began to stumble.  
  
"Whoa there big fella," he told himself sending his arms out to try and balance himself. Each step was an adventure, but he managed to steady himself and regain his composure. Now, he slowly continued turning his head, allowing his eyes to carefully look over the surrounding terrain and ascertain what his situation was. As his visual pass made its way to the left, Gary's heart dropped at the sight of smoke rising in the sky.  
  
"No," he said, closing his eyes. Deep in his heart, he knew this was the inevitable result of the damage the Istanor sustained. Gary just wished he wasn't right. He went to activate his Comm-link, but as he tapped the communication device, it felt odd.  
  
Upon inspection, Gary found the unit to be damaged beyond repair. The display unit cracked and the central processor crushed from the fall. "Great," he thought. "Not only can I not contact the others, but the Stealth Armor keying sequencer is damaged too."  
  
"Well, no time to sit and fuddle around, I've got to get there to help the survivors," he said aloud, trying to bolster support for his notion that hopefully someone survived the crash.  
  
Despite the intense pain, he began trekking through the jungle towards the smoke.  
  
***  
  
Staring at the sphere before him, Bruch'oda could not help but take a side glace at Qual'och. The once feeble cleric had once again been transformed into a mighty magical warrior, something he didn't think possible. Losing the Ru'dth in the manner he did should have severed the link between the medallion and Qual'och, but something had changed. Somehow he was able to secure the powers once more. "Perhaps the madness has already consumed him. This can only mean he is dangerous," he thought. "Regardless, it is a price that might be well worth it, if we can secure the technology and expand out presence into space." Once again, he looked at the image and stared at the contraptions. "Such things these humans build."  
  
"Dra'isod, stand beside me," Bruch'oda commanded, no longer using a tone that invoked shame in the fierce warrior below him.  
  
While it only had been a few moments earlier that Bruch'oda had cast a fury of electrical energy onto him, it appeared that all was forgiven, Dra'isod thought. "At least for the time being." He knew with great power came the ability to do what one wanted, whenever they wanted - this also meant those that served bore the brunt of his anger should they fail.  
  
Dra'isod walked up the steps, approaching the image sphere. Each foot placed on the stone sent an echo into the cathedral ceiling. He made sure he took his time rising up the staircase to inspect the image, not wanting to give Qual'och the satisfaction of continuing to upstage him. Each footstep moved him closer and gave him a moment longer as he began plotting to position him, in what he was sure to be a most violent power struggle.  
  
"How did he get the Ru'dth back?" he thought, remembering that Bruch'oda words as he awoke from the healing waters of the caverns - the vivid description of not only Qual'och receiving the powers contained in the medallion, but the violent release of energy after Kor'digh was slain. "This can't be good. Something's going on and it will jeopardize not only myself, but I fear Bruch'oda as well."  
  
Keeping one pair of eyes firmly fixed on the sphere and the other on Bruch'oda, Dra'isod continued to wonder about Qual'och. "Those in the past that had received the Ru'dth always were mad. No matter what they tried to do to counter the artifact's power, the result was the same - utter destruction - not only for he who carried the Ru'dth but all those around as well. That's why Bruch'oda was wise in sealing the medallion for all these years."  
  
The Dragon Warrior completed his ascent to the top tier and met Bruch'oda at the edge of the mighty staircase. His methodical climb took minutes, but Qual'och didn't want to stay too far behind. In his new form, great powers were now at his disposal and effortlessly he leapt from the floor to the dais in one easy step, showcasing his increased power and signaling a warning to Dra'isod as if to say, "You may have been the mightiest warrior, but that has changed."  
  
"What of the QiRangers? Where are they?" Bruch'oda asked, ignoring the wizard's display of power.  
  
It was the first time Qual'och had been silent since emerging from his exile following the defeat at the Earth Door. His mind raced, trying to find the most appropriate words, but his hesitation gave the answer away.  
  
"You' don't know," Bruch'oda said with disgust. "For all you know they could already be approaching the ship or have left the planet in some way."  
  
"No sire," Qual'och quickly said, "At the moment I cannot sense them, which can only mean one of two things. Either they are hiding under the energy umbrella release from the Mystic Door or that they have left the Earth. Without the ship and its technology, the QiRangers are trapped on Earth. It will only be a matter of time before the resurface and we crush them once and for all."  
  
"What of the computer unit? Bruch'oda inquired.  
  
Desperately trying to strengthen his position, Qual'och quietly walked behind the evil overlord, preparing to place himself between his master and Dra'isod. With each step, he inched his way closer to his goal. "As you can see, the ship is placed in a precarious spot," he started, altering the viewing sphere to depict the entire crash site. "The main body of the human craft crumbled under the force of the crash and broke apart. The area that is of importance, lies within this section," he continued, zooming in on the fuselage of the Istanor, penetrating the outer hull and into the Systems Core Room.  
  
A slumped over body draped the computer core, washing a fine spray of fresh, red blood over the main console and monitors. Debris was laid out all over the cabin crumbled supports gave way to the mountain that had made its way into the ship. Gone was any semblance of security - the only thing that remained somewhat in tact was the computer core itself - everything else was in shambles. Fine, gray smoke trickled into the compartment from the surrounding fires, occluding the view before a gust of wind wiped the area clean.  
  
"As you can see the ship's hull places the unit in a unique position. The slightest moment, could damage the memory files and render it useless to us. The only way to achieve our goal is to make sure Jeffery's circuits download the information directly," Qual'och concluded.  
  
Mechanical servos were heard faintly in the distance. Their clamor clicking and clacking as the hydraulic pistons performed their work, carrying the X Bot from the dark corridor adjacent to the Throne Room into the main hall. The light from the wall sconces shone brightly on the metallic avatar's chest, highlighting the black X. With each step, his mighty weight created small cracks in the stone underfoot, yet he continued to march to the foot of the stairs. This weapon, created by the naive Gerard LaFleur and altered by Qual'och, was all the time becoming useful.  
  
"Then what do you propose? " Bruch'oda asked, letting the slight irritation he felt begin to creep into his voice. Earth's overlord shifted his weight and peered at the powerful wizard who had now positioned himself between himself and his lead general.  
  
"While I could teleport the vessel here, it would be at some risk. Without the support of the mountain, the fragile control boards and cables would sever. Another option would be to transfer the entire mountain here," Qual'och said slyly.  
  
"Please, Wizard. Do not boast," Dra'isod said gruffly, no longer hiding his disdain.  
  
Qual'och smiled at his foe, knowing full well he commanded the full powers of the Ru'dth, and with that anything was possible. For a fraction of a second he toyed with the idea of pinching closed the carotid arteries leading up to his left brain and starving the nerve center. "What the hell," he thought and with the power of a single thought commanded the surrounding tissue to close.  
  
The effect was instant.  
  
Dra'isod couldn't determine where the pain was coming from only that it was intense and nondescript. He winced as the sensation crept up his left neck to the base of the skull and shot into his brain. He experienced a headache like no other and started to lose the connection between his brains. He thought his blood was boiling as the pain escalated to the mighty warrior's threshold of tolerance.  
  
Then, everything returned to normal.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I could achieve, if I put my mind to it," Qual'och said, winking at the Dragon Warrior.  
  
"Stop wasting time," Bruch'oda said.  
  
The wizard bowed humbly and continued, "Dra'isod is partly correct. The only way to be entirely certain the ship remained intact and protect our precious cargo would be to transfer the entire mountain here. Something that is neither wise nor practical. Thus the only option is to send Jeffrey to the site to interface with the system directly."  
  
Bruch'oda looked down at the creation that motored into the Throne Room. "It isn't even alive. It only does the bidding of that it serves and with Qual'och's recent acquisition, I no longer feel as if he can be truly relied upon," he thought.  
  
"If the machine is to be sent," Bruch'oda said aloud, "then precautions need to be taken. We can't risk the QiRangers' interference." Moving around Qual'och, the massive Emperor of Earth walked to this trusted aide, Dra'isod. "Take your best men and see to it that no one survived. If any of the QiRangers show up, kill them."  
  
Lifting his left head to meet Bruch'oda's stare, Dra'isod silently nodded accepting charge of the mission. With his right, he glared at Qual'och and smiled, pulling his lips back to expose his sharp fangs. "Try as you might Wizard, he will always defer to me to carry out his battles," he thought, feeling reassured that his position as head of all armies was intact.  
  
The Dragon Warrior stepped backwards, standing up and allowing his chest to expand and reveal his true stature. "We shall leave at one, my Lord."  
  
***  
  
It only took a few moments for the QiRangers to traverse the hundred and four miles from the Wood Mystic Door to the crash site of the Istanor. The scene was far worse than they had imagined. Smacked into the mountain was what remained of the ship that hap carried them from space to Earth. Fragments of metal were buried in the tilled soil and human remain littered the area. As each stepped foot onto the devastated area, one single thought went through them; however, it was Luís who acted up it first.  
  
Deep within his bowls he could feel the churning sensation, one gets when viewing death. The foul stench of decaying bodies and intestinal matter was not only strewn over the landscape for several hundred meters, but permeated the air. With each breath, the smell entered his body, causing him to convulse.  
  
It began with a simple abdominal contraction, which he was able to control. The feeling brought tears to his eyes as he barely missed stepping on what was left of one crewmember's hand. Subsequent convulsions grew faster and more powerful until the white and yellow contents of his stomach rose up through his esophagus and out his mouth. The force at which the vomit left his body sent the liquid flying through the air, landing some three feet from Luís.  
  
As the vile liquid splattered into the soil, chunks of semi-digested food particles ricocheted onto Abeu's boots. The combined stench of the bodies around him and Luís vomit was too much for the teen and he doubled over and threw up as well.  
  
The combined smell from the dead bodies and vomit forced the other QiRangers to choke back their own vomit, each taking several steps away and closing their eyes.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself," Leslie thought, trying to instill a sense of control. Throughout her years of training, she learned how to focus her mind and overcome many physical challenges. "I can do this," she asserted, knowing this was simply another challenge that her mind could triumph over.  
  
Both Luís and Abeu wiped their vomit away and looked at the others, redness filling their faces. No one said anything and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. It was normal to become sick at such a site - to not, wouldn't be human.  
  
"We should spread out and search for survivors," Seth suggested.  
  
"What the ship's power core? Shouldn't we be concerned about radiation?" Jayde asked.  
  
That thought hadn't occurred to anyone else, but the Wood QiRanger brought up a valid point.  
  
Seth quickly surveyed the crash site. "I don't think so. The Istanor's fusion reactors were well insulated and despite the nature of the crash, I doubt the housing would have been breeched. I think we'll be all right."  
  
His words didn't exactly exude confidence, but the others had no reason not to trust him.  
  
"Okay," Leslie began, "let's get to it. I know there's got to be a few survivors here."  
  
The QiRangers quickly separated and began scouring the site. Seth and Abeu headed north towards the forward section of the ship, while the others scattered and began searching the mid and aft sections. Jayde splintered from Leslie and Luís to focus on a large cross section containing several bulkheads from the ship's wing mounting point.  
  
***  
  
Leslie pushed through the brittle bulkhead separating two cabins in the aft crew quarters. With each room she searched, her hopes of finding someone alive diminished. Every time she found someone lying under debris, she allowed her hopes to be raised, only to be crushed when the person was void of vital signs. "Maybe he was right," she thought to herself. "I don't think there are any survivors."  
  
The chilling thought raced through her body and brought another tear to her eye. The loss of so many dedicated and honorable men and women was almost too much for the young QiRanger from China.  
  
"I found Rob!" Seth exclaimed through the Comm-link. "He's unconscious, but alive."  
  
Leslie smiled, knowing at least one person would walk away from this wreck. "Is he hurt?" she asked.  
  
After a short pause, Seth responded. "Not that I can see. He's got a pretty tough skin, but I think he just had the wind knocked out of him."  
  
"Any sign of Dr. Staal?"  
  
"No. Rob's the first person I've even seen intact."  
  
Seth's choice of words word poor, but accurate. The crash ripped the ship to shreds, searing deck plates and bulkheads away from their junctions. Their jagged edges, combined with their weight, tore through most of the crew, killing them before the Istanor came to a rest.  
  
"Notify the transport."  
  
"On it," Set responded and closed the channel.  
  
***  
  
Besides Seth, no one found any signs of life. Abeu separated from his former handler and carefully made his way through the debris on what remained of the ship's Bridge. With his control over metal, the youth easily passed through obstructing bulkheads.  
  
Unfortunately, the nerve center of the vessel was like the remainder of the ship - blood and bodies everywhere. The enclosed space heated up in the jungle, faster than he thought. Combined with the regions humidity, the smell hit him like a wall as he stepped onto the deck plating.  
  
Abeu closed his eyes and took a deep breath though his mouth. Even circumventing his nasal passages didn't help reduce the smell here and the shattered portal offered little help.  
  
He quickly darted his eyes about, noticing Lehet's torso against the port wall, while what Abeu presumed were his legs were pinned next to a support girder.  
  
"Shit. Let's do it," he said, mustering the courage to see if anyone here was alive, something he knew was highly unlikely. Regardless of that fact, Abeu began methodically checking each lost soul for life.  
  
***  
  
Dark mist began forming around the crash site. Strands of the phantom material congealed, forming an orb-shaped mass. The orb hardened and sank into the mountainside. It then exploded, sending pieces of the blackened material outwards, revealing Dra'isod, X-Bot, and several Shadow Warriors and Dragon Riders.  
  
Dra'isod stepped forward and smiled. "They're here." Turning to his troops, he gave but one command, "Kill them."  
  
***  
  
Leslie knelt beside a dead crewmember. She marveled at the young woman's composure in what were her last few moments of life. The woman's blue eyes showed no signs of fear, only strength and honor. Leslie knew that when the time came, that's how she wanted to pass.  
  
Leslie extended her hand and draped the woman's eyes. Slowly, she let her hand fall, closing the crewmember's eyes. Throughout her search for survivors, Leslie had found no one left in tact. This special soul's vessel made it through the crash in one piece and she wanted to honor that with a moment of meditation.  
  
The Fire QiRanger closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts. Calmness flowed over her like spring water trickling down a mountain stream. All things in the universe flowed in harmony, despite the recent losses of Master Li and the Istanor. She focused on the woman she shared space with, hoping to catch some last impression of her spirit.  
  
What she found was more disturbing.  
  
Leslie could feel each individual hair on her next stand on end. "Danger," she thought and immediately jumped to her left.  
  
Crashing through the bulkhead behind her were two Dragon Riders. Each had their forearm blades extended and tore through the metal barrier as if it were paper.  
  
Leslie looked up at the two opposing figures and began to feel the fire burn within her body. The power charged her muscles and prepared her for battle.  
  
The closet Dragon Rider charged forward with his blade, but Leslie easily kicked it aside with her left leg and sent her right foot barreling into his abdomen. The force sent the Rider back through the opening and landing into the slate.  
  
Left alone with the QiRanger, the other Rider wasted no time and lurched forward.  
  
Leslie threw her legs over head, back flipping into a fighting stance.  
  
The Rider couldn't stop his forward motion and rammed his twin blades into the deck plating where Leslie last laid.  
  
With the Rider bent over, she repeatedly kicked the Dragon Rider in the ribs before he broke free. The Rider's right elbow came crashing down on her knee. Unable to compensate for the blow, Leslie Chen dropped to the floor, landing on her wounded knee. The force of the impact intensified the strike.  
  
Seeing his enemy lying before him, the Rider thrust his blade at her again.  
  
Leslie rolled aside, but was unable to get very far. She slammed into a bent girder just outside the reach of the Dragon Rider. Quickly, she tried to get her bearing and devise an attack plan. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the other Rider and joined his companion and the pair was ready to strike again.  
  
The two warriors closed in as fire consumed Leslie. Flames danced in the irises of Leslie's eyes and began erupting through her pores. The sudden change halted the progress of the Dragon Riders, as the intense heat of the flames pushed them back.  
  
Leslie stood and allowed the flames to wrap around her body. The bright red and orange flickering energy wove around her arms and legs and swirled over her head before hardening. Leslie brought her arms in front of her chest and crossed them. "Fire!" she yelled and spread her arms apart as the cocoon shattered revealing her armor. The Fire QiRanger quickly snapped to an attacking stance and began drawing Qi to her hands.  
  
The Dragon Riders recovered from the suffocating heat and charged the QiRanger. The Dragon Rider to Leslie's right raised his arm and drove his blade towards her. She easily blocked the blow and grabbed hold of his arm. The added leverage allowed her to spin him around and up against the girder.  
  
The other Rider continued his attack, but Leslie side kicked him in the chest plate. The added power of the Fire Qi cracked the Rider's armor and cast him backwards.  
  
Turning her attention to the Dragon Rider up against the girder, she laid into him. Channeling her Qi to her left fist, Leslie broke through his armor on the first strike.  
  
The Dragon Rider screamed in pain as shards of the protective material bore into his flesh.  
  
Leslie drew back her arm again and sent it flying through the gaping hole she created. The gloved hand of the Fire QiRanger became nothing more than a ball of fire as it ripped into the body of the Dragon Rider and incinerated him from within. The flames consumed him in a matter of seconds and turned the once feared Dragon Rider to nothing more than ash.  
  
Leslie turned around hearing an enraged scream coming at her from behind. It was the other Rider running towards her with both blades pointed at her.  
  
The Fire QiRanger spun around and drew her Fire Qi into her hands and sent forth a shockwave of fire. The spiraling flames engulfed the Dragon Rider, transforming him to ash.  
  
Leslie no more than blinked before two more Dragon Riders and three Shadow Warriors jumped down from the fuselage and surrounded her.  
  
She tightened her right and called forth her Qi Saber. The Shining blade materialized and burst into flames. Leslie smiled beneath her helmet, ready to exact revenge on all those who had perished.  
  
***  
  
Dra'isod took one final look outside before following X-Bot into the Istanor's hull. While not confident his men would be victorious, he was certain they could occupy the QiRangers long enough for the robot to collect the information and leave.  
  
"Where's the unit?" the warrior asked. He hated following anyone, much less playing nursemaid, but in a mission as critical as this, he's the only one he trusted to ensure the safety of the metallic "thing."  
  
Not wavering from its duties, the X-Bot answered in its polished British accent, "Fifteen meters forward, two meters below."  
  
"Good. The sooner we get the data, the sooner we can get out of here."  
  
"I really don't understand your animosity, Dra'isod," the robot asked while knocking over a support beam.  
  
"I understand the importance of this mission and the value you hold, but I would much rather fight along side my troops than sneak around."  
  
"Ah," Jeffery's voice said. "You don't perceive this as an honorable endeavor."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Then it is fortunate that we are here," the robot stated standing before a bulkhead.  
  
"The wall?" Dra'isod asked.  
  
"In the next compartment," X-Bot said wryly. Extending both its arms, the robotic avatar carefully began cutting an opening for it and Dra'isod to pass through. The arcs from the electrical Diskharge illuminated the pair in the darkened corridor.  
  
The slurping sound of metal being electrified filled Dra'isod's ears. The sound was quite odd, nothing he was used to in the weapons foundry. Fortunately for him, it passed quickly and the bulkhead gave way and waffled in smoke.  
  
"We are ready," X-Bot announced and stepped through the opening. Dra'isod followed, dilating his irises to accommodate for the decreased light in the cabin.  
  
"Great," the mighty warrior thought.  
  
The only thing present that gave off light was the system console to the pair's left. The large unit consisted of two data ports and one keyboard station set between four monitors.  
  
The X-Bot walked to the unit and paused before it. The shielding over the torso began to separate as Dra'isod looked on. Once opened, the inner data connectors of the X-Bot were revealed. Beside the holographic projector, twin data cables unraveled and lowered into each of the X-Bot's hands. The Machine carefully plugged each device into the reciprocal port on the ship's system and in a matter of seconds X-Bot announced, "Connection secured."  
  
"How long before you get the data?" Dra'isod asked.  
  
"It will take only a few minutes to counter their authentication protocols. Their security programs are quite rudimentary. I'll be able to bypass them and collect the teleportation specifications. It is unknown how large the data files are."  
  
"Just do it quickly."  
  
"Yes, no need to keep us waiting," a voice said from behind Dra'isod.  
  
The mighty warrior quickly spun around and saw two figures outlined against the bright door. One had a dark tinge to it and felt unfamiliar, but the other he could sense. "Water," he thought to himself.  
  
"Continue, I'll take care of these humans," he said, crossing his arms and allowing his hands to grab hold of the swords sheathed in their scabbards. Pulling each double-bladed weapon out, the metal slipped past the gold rim of the scabbard, making a sweet symphony of metal on metal.  
  
Robert and Seth separated and flanked the mighty warrior. Seth summoned his Qi Saber and Shield. Guarding his body, Seth leaned in with his Qi Saber.  
  
Dra'isod easily blocked the attack and countered with his free blade. The sword came crashing down on the Shield and Seth buckled under the force of Dra'isod's attack, not accustomed to such power.  
  
Robert took advantage of Dra'isod's diverted attention and aimed his plasma arm at the warrior's back. Locking on, he fired. The blue pulse shot from his armored hand and flew at the Dragon Warrior.  
  
Before the blast hit, Dra'isod spun around and absorbed the plasma bolt in his sword and redirected the energy off to the side. His eyes burned with red intensity. Roaring loudly, the beast shot ruby red beams from its sockets that superheated the air.  
  
Robert dodged the blast as the beams melted the bulkhead behind his position.  
  
Looking backwards, Robert looked up from his reclined position at the hole now present behind him. "Shit," he thought.  
  
Dra'isod wasted no time in continuing the attack. He kept his other head fixed on the Water QiRanger and released a frosty mist from its mouth.  
  
Seth blocked the cold haze with his Shield, but the freezing mist transformed his protective barricade to ice. The chill penetrated his blue armor and Seth pulled back, unsure what to do.  
  
Dra'isod drove his sword at the Water QiRanger and shattered the Shield. Seth covered his chest with his arm, blocking the blade with his forearm. Dra'isod's blade buried itself deep into Seth's armor.  
  
Seth could feel the cool steel sink into skin and tinge as the blade's edge pressed pass the armor and broke through the outer layers of his body. Blood began to flow freely as the surface capillaries were compromised.  
  
Pushing outwards, Seth dislodged the blade and countered by swinging his Qi Saber at Dra'isod and sweeping the Dragon's legs.  
  
The accomplished warrior parried the thrust and leapt over the swinging legs.  
  
Robert took advantage of Dra'isod's position and jumped across the cabin. The black armored NASO operative slammed his body into Dra'isod and carried him through the adjoining bulkhead.  
  
Seth turned his attention to the X-Bot, not sure what it was doing, but knowing that it couldn't be good. Before he could make a move, five Copy bots appeared between Seth and their source.  
  
"So much for making this easy," he thought.  
  
***  
  
The Fortress's rock garden continues to offer peace and quiet to all those who enter. The secluded nature of the facility often draws Bruch'oda here to meditate and practice his combat skills. Because only a few corridors in the fortress reach this haven, Bruch'oda uses the garden as a sanctuary from his troubles on the throne. The sanctuary allows the Warlord the ability to unwind and ponder the possibilities out of view. This haven enables Bruch'oda to relax and do what is needed without being in constant view. It is for this reason he chooses to train Xantia here, himself.  
  
Each warrior knows that every battle is won on its individual merit. Bruch'oda is no different. He continually trains to maintain and extend his combat skills. Not only to assist if the time was needed in the continuous battle with the QiRangers, but to fend off those who might seek his throne.  
  
Bruch'oda artfully progresses through a complex kata. His arms and legs move in unison as he transitions between each pose. No longer in his armor, Bruch'oda continued to train in his black gi. The overlapping golden dragons appear to take on a magical appearance - flying over his shoulders and surrounding him in power.  
  
Bruch'oda concluded his sequence and stood in the center of the garden. The mighty emperor of evil closed his eyes and entered into a meditative state. He focused on his surroundings, joining with the Qi that surrounded him. With each breath, he strengthened his muscles and added for his power.  
  
Bruch'oda felt a presence enter the garden. The figure stepped softly on stone tablets leading from the corridors to the central ring. He took a deep breath as he finally recognized the energy signature of the person approaching.  
  
"You're late," his gruff voice boomed.  
  
"That is merely a matter of perspective," Qual'och said wryly.  
  
The response startled Bruch'oda. He was sure he had sensed his daughter. He quickly spun around revealing his surprise at seeing Qual'och rather than Xantia.  
  
"Expecting someone else?" the Wizard asked with a smirk.  
  
"Where's Xantia?" Bruch'oda questioned, moving closer to Qual'och.  
  
"Ah," the cleric began, "I'm afraid she will no longer be joining you."  
  
"What?" he Bruch'oda sternly said  
  
"I killed her," Qual'och said nonchalantly.  
  
All signs of expression left Bruch'oda's face. For an instant he couldn't move or think. The thought that his daughter was no longer among the living was inconceivable. The mighty Warlord of Evil simply stood still completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Or more accurately, she killed herself," Qual'och corrected himself.  
  
Bruch'oda's blood boiled over. Rage filled every cell in his body. No longer would he take such crass statements from the Wizard. He needed to know what happened to Xantia and he intended to do so now. If in fact, Qual'och killed his daughter, Bruch'oda would see to it that the Wizard's life would end as well.  
  
Bruch'oda summoned a massive ball of Dark Qi. The violent swirling mass of energy thundered under the control of its master. Screaming with rage, Bruch'oda forced the Qi to strike its target. The darkened energy mass shot forward as Qual'och stepped back to brace for the attack.  
  
Using his command of Qi, Qual'och erected a defense barrier. Bruch'oda's Qi Strike became absorbed by the defense screen. Qual'och smiled at his new found power and commanded the Qi to return to its origin.  
  
The Qi Strike moved just below the speed of light. The amazing speed at which the energy sped across the garden surprised Bruch'oda. The Warlord recovered his senses in enough time to jump out of the way. The Qi Strike passed him and imploded on the far garden wall, crumbling the stone and brick wall.  
  
Bruch'oda leapt into the air and drew his right leg in front. Flexing his foot, the warrior focused his Qi to his heel and prepared to drive the weapon through his opponent.  
  
Qual'och smiled and waved his hand, casting an invisible wave of energy at his former Lord and Master. The energy shocked Bruch'oda and threw him aside as if he were nothing more than a simple fly.  
  
"You have no idea what power truly is," Qual'och boomed. "To have the Ru'dth in your possession all these millennia and never draw upon it was an abomination."  
  
Bruch'oda somersaulted and landed. He allowed his body to drop to one knee and focused his thoughts on the cleric. Behind Qual'och was stone bench on the center area's margin. Bruch'oda reached out with his mind and lifted the stone structure. Pulling with his thoughts, the Warlord flung the bench at Qual'och.  
  
Sensing the danger, Qual'och turned and caught the bench with his six arms.  
  
Bruch'oda took advantage of the momentary distraction and charged Qual'och.  
  
What he thought was an opportunity, was nothing more than an invitation for pain. Qual'och spun quickly, swinging the bench as if it were a bat and connected with Bruch'oda.  
  
The bench shattered upon impact as it transferred its kinetic energy into its target. Showered with bits of granite and powder, Bruch'oda fell to the ground holding his badly beaten left side.  
  
Qual'och smiled, letting his energy fill his eyes with power.  
  
Bruch'oda picked himself up off the stone tiles and charged Qual'och again. He screamed with rage as the wizard blocked a quick serried of punches and landed a single kick to Bruch'oda's gut. The single kick sent Bruch'oda into the air and in the rock garden.  
  
Bruch'oda blew the chalky dust from his mouth and pushed back up to charge Qual'och. He raced in and unleashed a barrage of punches and spinning kicks at the robed cleric.  
  
Qual'och easily blocked each jab and kick with a single arm. With every attempt to strike Qual'och, Bruch'oda became more enraged. Punch after punch was blocked without even as much as a hint of Qual'och's weakening.  
  
Bored of the constant onslaught, Qual'och hooked Bruch'oda's arm and tapped him on the chest. The tiny blow shattered his breast bone and sent the Warlord flying back twenty meters. Bruch'oda fell into the stone tiles lining the outer margin of the garden and spat up blood.  
  
"You see, our failure to defeat the QiRangers last time was your fault," Qual'och started.  
  
"What?" Bruch'oda said as blood began to spill from his lips.  
  
"That's right," the Wizard gloated. "Everything lies within the harmony of the universe. Each of the QiRangers holds command over one of the five elements, just as your forces do. But what you failed to recognize, was that the Ru'dth was the counter to her powers."  
  
Bruch'oda's draw dropped at his realization that Qual'och was correct.  
  
He shook his logic aside and stood. "I don't care about that," he thought, "He killed Xantia and I must avenge her!"  
  
"That's not this is about Qual'och," Bruch'oda boomed drawing his hands into fists. "This is about Xantia."  
  
"If you would have unleashed the power five thousand years ago, the outcome would have been different. We would not have been banished to the Shadow Realm. We would not have been defeated!" Qual'och yelled channeling Dark Qi to his hands and firing a Qi Strike at Bruch'oda.  
  
The black energy consumed the Warlord and shocked his body with powerful strands of electricity. Bruch'oda stood in the middle of the garden, shaking violently as the Qi Strike ravaged his body. Unable to control his body, he began screaming in intense pain.  
  
Laughing, the Wizard extended his middle arms and cast a spell over Bruch'oda. Instantly the Warlord rose into the air while continuing to suffer the effects of the Dark Qi. Qual'och walked towards Bruch'oda with a feral grin on his reptilian face.  
  
Standing in front of Bruch'oda, the Wizard looked at his former leader.  
  
"What happened to Xantia?" Bruch'oda winced, trying to move air through his lungs as the electrical shocks grew with intensity.  
  
Qual'och ceased the attack and allowed Bruch'oda to fall haplessly to the tiled floor. He stooped down and gazed at Bruch'oda.  
  
"She sacrificed herself for me. You see the Ru'dth's powers were lost to the abyss when Kor'digh died. The only way to restore their powers was to secure the life energies of two individuals. One from the light and one from the darkness."  
  
"Why her?" Bruch'oda struggled to get out.  
  
"The lives had to be given freely. Xantia was easily convinced, although she did not realized that by summoning the Dor'Agha it would come at a price. Master Li was the other side of the equation and the Shadow Reaper was more than willing to take on the assignment. Your daughter loved me more than you will ever know and I used that trust to secure the Ru'dth for myself. This power cannot be lost again."  
  
Qual'och knelt beside Bruch'oda. Grabbing a hold of his gi, he lifted his former master into the air as he came to his feet. "Don't worry. I still have a use for you," he snickered.  
  
The Wizard placed his upper, right hand over Bruch'oda's eyes and emitted a pale purple energy wave. The light totally consumed Bruch'oda, whose body went limp under the control of Qual'och.  
  
"Good," Qual'och said, "Good."  
  
The wizard gently let Bruch'oda down to the stone floor. The reptilian ruler knelt and somberly looked up to Qual'och, "What is your bidding, Master?"  
  
***  
  
"Arrrrr!" Seth yelled while he swept his Qi Saber in front of him. The blue shimmering blade easily penetrated yet another Copy Bot and exposed its inner housing to death. The Water QiRanger continued his onslaught against the Copy Bots wielding his sword and Disk. In the past few minutes, Seth had easily dispatched several Copy Bots, but his handiwork was beginning to catch up with him.  
  
With each robot he destroyed, Seth added to the pile of litter that filled the dark cabin. The only light being emitted was from the computer console operated by the X-Bot and the countless smaller explosions as the Water QiRanger tore through the Copy Bots. In fact, Seth's newfound proficiency with the Qi Saber and Qi Disk the sea of debris he created was actually making it harder for him to maneuver and advance towards the X-Bot. With each Copy Bot he destroyed, another manifested to take its place, thus creating an endless wall for him to breech.  
  
"Whatever that thing is up to, it's got to be almost finished. This is hopeless," he thought to himself as he threw his Qi Disk at two new Copy Bots barricading themselves in Seth's path. Each of the robotic warriors stood tall in the ankle-deep sea of robot parts that now littered the area behind the X-Bot. The twin weapon of destruction fired their energy cannons at the approaching Qi Disk, but Seth commanded the weapon of pitch and yaw out of harms way. The circular weapon then ripped through their torsos and caused the metal combatants to explode; however, something different happened this time. A large flash of white light filled the cabin. The light was so bright; Seth had to shield his eyes beneath his visor.  
  
After the flash, Seth peeled back his arm to see the Copy Bots beginning to implode. The crinkling sound of metal pushing in on itself filled the cabin and reverberated in his helmet. One-by-one the Copy Bots were reduced to the size of tin cans. The QiRanger reached up and caught his returning Qi Disk wondering aloud what happened, "What the.?"  
  
"Open sesame," Abeu said from behind.  
  
Seth turned around and saw the bulkhead wall spit apart like wet toilet paper revealing the Metal QiRanger. The white armored warrior charged through the opening to join his comrade.  
  
"Abeu? How did you." Seth quickly asked.  
  
"It's metal," he said energetically. "The way I figure it, we all have domain over our elements. It took more concentration than opening the doors in the bunker, but I can do pretty much anything to metal now."  
  
Seth could sense the power and emotion from his comrade. The joy that coursed through his body was electric, so much so, that Seth could almost see the smile beneath Abeu's helmet.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Seth asked, pointing to the X-Bot.  
  
"All right," the Metal QiRanger said. He adopted a low bow stance and drew his hands into this Tan Tien. White energy massed in the warrior's hands and churned with static energy Diskharging into the air.  
  
Seth could feel his own body charge with power as his Water Qi was strengthened by the Diskharge from Abeu's energy sphere. Not wanting to drain any of his partner's power, Seth stepped back a few feet to ensure Abeu's safety.  
  
X-Bot retracted his data cables and turned around. Seeing that its latest efforts to dismantle the QiRangers failed, the robot decided to take care of the situation itself. Lowering its arms, the robot fired two energy bursts at the QiRangers. The twin beams of lightening arced in the air and connected with the growing Qi Ball Abeu developed.  
  
X-Bot attempted to cease the energy attack, but the link between the two metals drew too much power. Its internal circuits overload and melted under the intense heat. Sparks shot out from behind the holographic projector in the unit's torso as well as deep to the cervical servos.  
  
"Now!" Seth yelled.  
  
The Metal QiRanger released the giant white Qi Strike and metal energy erupted from his hands. The white beam hit X-Bot and destroyed him instantly. The robot's metal framework melted under the temperature and pressure of Metal Qi. As the frame of the X-Bot crumbled, the hydrocarbons separated and joined with the surrounding air molecules to create a fine mist that filled the cabin.  
  
Seth patted Abeu on the shoulder, "Good work. Let's go help Robert."  
  
The pair nodded and took off through the opening Abeu created.  
  
***  
  
Gone was the serine hillside that rose into the air from the Amazon jungle floor. The smooth granite landscape speckled with flora was replaced by a sea of debris and hundreds of bodies - both human and demon alike. The scorched earth ran dark, covered with a sea of blood. Gloom hovered over the scene as death filled the air.  
  
Dra'isod stood surrounded by the five QiRangers and Dwyer. Looking past his foes he saw that he was the last to survive the so-called surprise attack on the QiRangers. Gone was the elite team of Dragon Riders he assembled- their bodies laying slain on the hillside. With the QiRangers focusing their attack on him, the X-Bot was either destroyed or had been retrieved since the Metal and Water QiRangers had joined the battle.  
  
"Six against one," Dra'isod thought. "This should just about make it fair."  
  
Each of the QiRangers held their Qi Sabers at the ready and carefully circled Dra'isod. Not a word was spoken as the two forces silently stared one another down. The demon warrior stood valiantly, using his twin-bladed swords to keep the QiRangers at bay.  
  
"You can't win," Leslie ordered, "Drop your weapons and surrender." In her heart, she knew that was not an option Dra'isod would take, but her conscious had to make the offer. Peering through her visor, she could see the large beast become enraged.  
  
Dra'isod turned his fire head towards the red QiRanger, "How little you understand our ways. Your predecessors knew all too well that this was a matter of honor. There is no surrender."  
  
Dra'isod dropped his swords and launched his attack by darting at the Fire QiRanger.  
  
Leslie reeled back, preparing for Dra'isod's attack. The mighty Dragon Warrior circled his arms and brought his blades and brought them to bear on Leslie. She drew her Qi Saber up to deflect Dra'isod's attack and channeled Qi into her blade. The glistening metal glowed red with power as it became fortified with extra power. However, even with the extra energy, it was barely enough to stop Dra'isod's progression. She threw her left leg backwards to allow herself more give and absorb the blow as the twin blades came crashing down on her.  
  
With one QiRanger occupied, Dra'isod turned his other head towards the remaining QiRangers and fired a ray of Dark Water Qi to scatter them. The dark blue energy fanned out from his position, but each of the QiRangers managed to avoid the blast. This gave Dra'isod just enough time to spin around and bring his second blade to bear on Leslie.  
  
With her Qi Saber blocking the first attack, Leslie left herself wide open for Dra'isod's second wave. He swept the other sword's leading edge behind her axillary's border with the right shoulder blade. The sweet spot would sever much of Leslie's rotator cuff and shoulder muscles if she could not stop it.  
  
Leslie tried to move her Qi Saber from Dra'isod's pounding pressure, but failed. She winced as the stinging pressure gave way to a rush of pain that flowed over the area as the sword breached her armor. Crimson blood oozed from the opening as Dra'isod dug the sword deeper into the gash.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed as the blade continued to travel deeper in her and tear her muscles apart. Leslie closed her eyes as tears of pain streamed from their corners and attempted to fortifying herself with power, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't break free.  
  
Dra'isod's face peeled back to reveal a purely evil grin.  
  
Luís darted forward, summoning his War Hammer. The large staff and weapon shone brightly as it came into being in his right hand. Swinging the mallet wildly, the Earth QiRanger parried the Dragon Warrior's first attempt to counter. This single act was all that was needed to force the beast to release his hold on Leslie.  
  
Wielding her blade, the Fire QiRanger freed herself.  
  
"Not good enough," Dra'isod chortled as Leslie slumped to the ground clutching her side.  
  
Dra'isod turned his water head towards Leslie while keeping his other set of eyes on the QiRangers. The Dragon Warrior released a torrent of Dark Qi at Leslie.  
  
Leslie tried to jump out of the way, but the injuries she'd sustained slowed her. The Qi Strike impaled itself on her left foot and exploded in giant flash of light, sending the Fire QiRanger flying head over heals. The attack also had another effect - the armor surrounding her ankle and foot became destabilized and disintegrated. The only thing remaining was the charred remains of her flesh. "Aaaarh!" Leslie yelled as she flew into the soil a few meters away.  
  
Luís quickly looked to see if she was all right, but as Leslie clutched her ankle and said, "I'm okay," the hesitation gave Dra'isod all the time he needed to escape the Earth QiRanger's hold. The mighty Dragon Warrior twisted his body and released a roundhouse kick that connected squarely with the yellow QiRanger's helmet.  
  
Luís' body gave way to the incredible force of the kick soared through the air backwards. The three second journey into the air ended with the QiRanger landing spread eagle in the granite, creating a fine mist of dust around him. The loud thud of his impact echoed throughout the canyon.  
  
"Luís!" Abeu yelled from behind Dra'isod.  
  
Dra'isod quickly turned to face the Metal QiRanger but was stuck in the side by a plasma blast. The beam caught the warrior off guard. The precision of the strike impressed Dra'isod, as it took great skill to hit the weakest point of his armor - the seam joining his ventral and dorsal plates.  
  
"Hey ugly!" Robert taunted as he examined the strike with his electromagnetic sensors. The readings coming back showed only that the armor's integrity had diminished but not broken. In fact, it showed that Dra'isod sustained no injuries at all. "Shit!" he thought to himself. "If this is his weakest point, then we're in for a world of hurt."  
  
"Pathetic attempt, human," Dra'isod responded firing dual blasts from his heads. Dark Water Qi shot forward and barely missed Robert, who used his enhanced speed to dodge the blast. The fire head spat its energy towards Abeu.  
  
The Metal QiRanger dropped to the ground and allowed the Qi Strike to pass over him. As the Fire Qi traveled by, he sensed his armor fluctuating. Closing his eyes, Abeu balanced his Lung and Large Intestine Meridians to strengthen his armor. The white armor covering his body solidified and settled after a moment. Abeu jumped to his feet and called forth his Bow. The white curved weapon materialized and he pulled back an energy arrow.  
  
Abeu let the white engorged energy arrow slip past his fingers and fly towards Dra'isod. The brilliantly lit weapon streaked through the air leaving behind contrails, dead on for its target.  
  
Dra'isod spied the oncoming threat and leaped into the air, allowing the arrow to pass harmlessly beneath him. Somersaulting over Luís, he landed with a definitive thud. Peeling back his thin lips, the Dragon Warrior smiled. "Better luck next time," he boomed with his gruff voice.  
  
"No need to wait," Robert said, charging his cybernetics. Bursting forward in an amazing display of speed, he quickly covered the ground between himself and Dra'isod. As the black clad armored figure approached, Robert dug into the earth and began to tackle the Dragon Warrior. Leading with his right shoulder, Robert plowed into Dra'isod before he could escape.  
  
Both of the warrior's eyes bulged as the air was knocked from his lungs when Dwyer's heavily armored body compressed his torso. The pair continued through the air for a few meters before Dra'isod was able to tuck his legs underneath Robert and send the NASO Operative flying off with a powerful kick.  
  
Robert tucked his body to control his flight. His quick action allowed him to land gracefully, ready to continue the attack.  
  
Dra'isod looked around, trying to formulate some sort of strategy that would enable him to overcome the QiRangers and escape - but none was coming to mind. "If only I could get them far enough away to teleport, I could return to the Palace," he thought.  
  
But the attacks wouldn't cease.  
  
Seth joined Abeu and the pair readied the Water QiRanger's Disk in the Abeu's Bow. Metal Qi swirled around the Qi Disk, supercharging the circular blade. "Go!" Seth yelled and Abeu released the weapon.  
  
Spinning violently and almost out of control, the Qi Disk ripped through the air at Dra'isod.  
  
The massive Dragon Warrior dropped to the ground and rolled clear as the Disk made its first pass, but Seth quickly commanded his weapon to turnabout and attack once more.  
  
This time prepared, Dra'isod fired Fire and Water Qi from his heads at the oncoming Disk. The twin beams of dark energy smacked into the oncoming weapon and the two opposing forces erupted in a massive explosion. Dark clouds of smoke filled the air as a shockwave expanded outwards from the collision zone. The powerful energy knocked the QiRangers and Robert to the ground and released a thunderous clap into the canyon.  
  
When the smoke and thunder cleared, Seth's Disk laid in pieces on the mountainside and Dra'isod stood tall ready to take on them all.  
  
"Holy shit," Seth said in disbelief.  
  
"We can do this, Seth," Leslie affirmed as she channeled additional Fire Qi to her injured foot and quickly repaired the flesh and reassembled her armor. "Let's bring it to him!" she yelled as her Qi Saber burst into flames. The red QiRanger focused her thoughts and energy and strode towards Dra'isod, ready to send the Dragon Warrior to his grave.  
  
The other QiRangers grunted and called forth their Qi Sabers and charged them with their elemental energies. The five blades shone brightly in the afternoon light as their carriers prepared for battle.  
  
Dra'isod's eyes narrowed as he readied his blades for the final confrontation.  
  
Luís struck first, but the Earth QiRanger was no match for the Dragon Warrior's overpowering strength. Kneeing the yellow QiRanger in the ribs, Dra'isod skirted the Mexican aside.  
  
Abeu attempted to strike from behind, but Dra'isod trapped his blade between his pair and quickly turned. Summoning his Fire Qi, the Dragon Warrior unleashed the Qi Strike directly at the Metal QiRanger's Tan Tien.  
  
The blast exploded in Abeu's face and instantly tore through his armor. Sharp pain shot through his entire body as the blow sent him flying backwards.  
  
The blow affected each of the QiRangers as if it hit them. Each of their guts ruptured and cramped with intense pain.  
  
Dra'isod wasted no time tending to the fate of the Metal QiRanger and quickly turned his attention to the Wood QiRanger's attack.  
  
He quickly sent her reeling back with a roundhouse kick, but couldn't recover in time for the Water QiRanger's approach.  
  
"Abeu!" Seth cried as he brought his Qi Saber down on Dra'isod's arm.  
  
"I've got him!" Robert cried from the side, racing towards the youth.  
  
Knowing that their comrade would be taken care of, the others intensified their attacks on Dra'isod. But no matter what they did, he was able to counter their advances.  
  
"We've got to think of something," Leslie thought to herself as she fired her own Qi Strike at the Dragon Warrior, only to have it blocked by his sword.  
  
***  
  
Robert skidded to a halt in the soft shale. With all the recent battles, he truly wasn't prepared for what greeted him.  
  
Abeu lied in the soil before him, his armor destroyed. A gaping hole delving into his entrails existed in his belly and blood flowed everywhere. Struggling to speak, Abeu could do nothing more but look up at the black armored warrior above him.  
  
Robert knew the look on the child's face - the look of fear - the look of death. In the months preceding the war, Robert had come to count on Abeu as a key member of his team. In fact, he took it upon himself to ensure that he always stayed behind in secured areas. He knew Seth felt the same way, but things were different now, at least for the time being.  
  
"Please." Abeu cried, blood spurting from his lips.  
  
Robert deactivated his Stealth Armor and kneeled beside the child. Cradling him in his arms, Dwyer tried to comfort Abeu, "Don't try to move."  
  
Anger swelled in Robert as he could clearly see the boy starting to fade. The color from his skin was gone and his eyes began glossing over. "No!" he yelled, but Abeu's injuries were too great.  
  
Coughing more blood, Abeu took his hand and placed it in Robert's. "Go. Help them," he struggled to say as Robert felt the warmth of blood mix with his palms. But there was something else - something foreign.  
  
"Abeu!" Robert yelled, shaking the boy's body, trying to bring his soul back. But it was no use.  
  
Life slipped away from Abeu Basbakar and Robert was helpless to do anything about it. The NASO Operative slowly laid his teammate on the ground and released his tears.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see the QiRangers each pause - a sign that Abeu was gone from their link. He also saw Dra'isod grin and take advantage of the discordance. Sweeping their legs, the mighty warrior dropped Luís and Jayde to the ground.  
  
Robert stood and stared at Dra'isod, who began turning the tables on the QiRangers. Clenching his fists, he knew what he needed to do and took off racing for dragon Warrior.  
  
"You're mine!" he grittily asserted.  
  
***  
  
Jayde Yee leapt forward aiming her Battle Axe at Dra'isod's left head. While the beast was occupied with her teammates, the Wood QiRanger hoped that a window would open, allowing her to avenge Abeu's death.  
  
With sweat pouring over her face, Jayde clenched her teeth and screamed in her mind. The anger fueled her body and focused Wood Qi into her arms and blades.  
  
Dra'isod sensed the increase of energy behind him and spun around. He quickly snapped his leg into the air and caught Jayde in her midsection. The brute force of Dra'isod knocked not only the very breath from her body, but sent the QiRanger flying backwards.  
  
Jayde grunted in pain as she landed in the mountain's soil a few meters away.  
  
The force of the landing added another knockout blow to the tired QiRanger.  
  
Shaking off the aches she felt, Jayde opened her eyes to see two red boots beside her. Following the legs upwards, she saw the familiar armor of Leslie Chen, the Fire QiRanger.  
  
"Here," Leslie said as she extended her hand down to help Jayde to her feet.  
  
"Thanks." Jayde looked on as the other QiRangers attempted to subdue Dra'isod to no avail. She shook her head, "This isn't working. There's got to be another way."  
  
"You're right," the red clad warrior said. Turning to face the battle, Leslie's mind drifted back to her training in the ancient ways of healing. Leslie knew she was missing something but couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Then it came to her.  
  
"Abeu," she said.  
  
"What?" Jayde asked.  
  
"Think about it. It's so simple!"  
  
Jayde could feel and see the excitement in her friend grow with the realization. The sensation quickly spread through their link and entered her body as well.  
  
"Just as Seth used his Qi to heal you, Dra'isod used his Fire to destroy Abeu's metal."  
  
Before Leslie could even finish her sentence, Jayde completely understood what needed to be done.  
  
"Then if Seth and Luís double team him, they'll cancel the bastard out."  
  
"Right!" Leslie yelled ecstatically.  
  
Jayde felt a wave of warmth cascade over her body. "Let's do it!"  
  
***  
  
Robert Alexander Dwyer charged over the mountainside towards Dra'isod. Every cell in his body became electrified as his thoughts focused on one single task: Destroy Dra'isod.  
  
With each step, Robert's cybernetic extensions channeled power from the nanobots' fusion rectors to his body. His legs, arms, and torso began shimmering with bright lights as his speed increased to nothing more than a blur.  
  
Dra'isod and the other QiRangers only heard the crackling sound of heat moving through the air coming towards them.  
  
Growling, Dra'isod pushed aside Luís and Seth. "What now?"  
  
The Water and Earth QiRangers skidded to a halt in the shale and were quickly aided to their feet by their comrades.  
  
Drawing back his lips, Dra'isod's eyes narrowed and drew a bead on the blur approaching.  
  
Robert smiled leaped into the air. Soaring above the battle arena, he looked down on Dra'isod. Taking the small token Abeu gave him on his deathbed, Robert drew it before him and cried out, "Metal!"  
  
Liquid streams of metal seeped from his pores and pooled around his body while massive streaks of white energy charged his Lung and Large Intestine Meridians. The liquid metal solidified into the sleek, formfitting armor of the Metal QiRanger. Robert's medallion glowed briefly as it drifted from his hand and secured itself into his belt buckle.  
  
Dra'isod readied his twin swords and tracked the Metal QiRanger's arc.  
  
Fully transformed into his new armor, Robert summoned the Qi Saber and gripped it tightly in both hands.  
  
"Pathetic humans," Dra'isod thought. "So weak and eager to die."  
  
Dra'isod crossed his blades above and prepared to receive the new Metal QiRanger.  
  
Robert landed in front of Dra'isod and brought his Qi Saber down. While Dra'isod was easily able to thwart the others, Robert with his enhanced body and power of Metal, crushed Dra'isod's defenses.  
  
The Metal Qi Saber shimmered white and ripped through Dra'isod's twin blades. Shrapnel filled the immediate area and ricocheted off Robert's armor.  
  
Dra'isod reeled back, shocked as the Qi Saber impacted his armor, shattering it completely.  
  
Jumping into the air, Robert let loose a series of kicks, each one more powerful than the last.  
  
Dra'isod was dumfounded by the barrage and with each blow driven backwards.  
  
Robert's final tornado kick sent the mighty Dragon Warrior flying through the air and into the shale.  
  
The Metal QiRanger landed and was quickly joined by his peers. The five QiRangers stood ready and prepared to finish the battle.  
  
"Now, let's finish this," Leslie boomed with authority. Her confidence exuded over the group and her fellow QiRangers eagerly nodded in agreement.  
  
Leslie and Jayde shared their realization with Seth and Luís. The pair nodded, understanding what needed to be done from their telepathic link. Robert was aware of the link the others shared, but being relatively new, he wasn't privy to their silent form of communication.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as the two QiRangers stepped forward and began summoning their Qi. Twin balls of energy formed in their hands.  
  
Leslie approached Robert, allowing the Earth and Water QiRangers to concentrate. "The five elements work together, each one giving rise to the next. However, a specific element can control its grandchild. Just as the Fire Qi destroyed the Metal Qi protecting Abeu, their Water and Earth Qi can countermand his Water and Fire Qi."  
  
Robert shook his head. "I just don't get it," he thought. All his life he had trained in the arts of science. "I am science," he realized. But something changed. Abeu's gift made him more than that. For the first time in his life, he saw the universe for what it actually was - a wonderfully complex symbiosis of opposing forces and he was just now only beginning to comprehend his naiveté.  
  
Closing his eyes, Robert attempted to "switch off" his computer systems and feel the universe. The sensation of the Metal Qi churned through his body was only the beginning. With each breath, he felt as if a great veil had been lifted and now he could finally understand. Robert opened his eyes to witness the power displayed before him.  
  
While Seth's Water Qi circulated in his hands, the sound of crashing waves echoed in the canyon. Beside him stood Luís, whose hands embroiled the power of Earth and shook the ground with power as its rumbling filled the air.  
  
Across the debris filed, Dra'isod groggily managed to come to his feet. Each breath was made with effort, as the blow took a lot out of him. Standing erect in front of the QiRangers, Dra'isod grunted, forcing twin streams of stem to exit his nostrils. These quaffing swirls of mist mixed with the steam coming off his chest. Where the armor had once been only charred scars remain.  
  
"You think that will be enough, puny humans? You will never defeat me!"  
  
The Dragon Warrior clapped his hands and thunderous waves of energy rang in the QiRangers' ears. Drawing his own Qi into his body, Dra'isod reconstructed his armor.  
  
The Water and Earth QiRangers brought their leading legs forward and scream, "Aaaarh!"  
  
The two QiRangers released their energy and twin beams of Qi left their body. Weaving together, the blue and yellow strands began spinning and wiping the surface of the earth clear of debris. They roared with power as they covered the distance between the QiRangers and Dra'isod.  
  
Dra'isod snarled and cried out, "Never!" as he looked at the approaching energy blast.  
  
Drawing inward, he channeled his own power into his hands. One hand released a volley of red energy while the other sent forth a column of blue energy. The twin strands of Dark Water and Fire Qi melded and bore down on the beams from Luís and Seth.  
  
The two opposing forces met in the middle of battlefield with a thunderous explosion. The resulting shockwave rippled across the debris field, moving the huge remains of the Istanor and drove each party back in the shale. Dra'isod and the QiRangers tried to maintain their position, but could not. The force from the colliding Qi Strikes was too great and shale and soil began pushing up around their boots as each second found them sliding backwards.  
  
Dra'isod's eyes narrowed as it took every ounce of strength to keep the QiRangers' attack from consuming him. With each breath he converted Air Qi into Water and Fire to be used against the QiRangers.  
  
Likewise, sweat poured over the faces of Seth and Luís. The strain from the constant battles of the day and the Qi Strikes was beginning to show on the QiRangers as their arms began to shake.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Seth said from under his helmet.  
  
"Me too," Luís added, "He's so strong."  
  
Stepping beside the Earth QiRanger, Leslie smiled, "But we're stronger."  
  
Placing her hand on Luís' back, Leslie channeled her Fire Qi in her hand. With the contact on her teammate's back the Fire Qi was quickly absorbed into Luís' body. The resulting combination increased the Earth QiRanger's ability to generate the Qi Strike and fortified him with new power.  
  
Taking his lead from Leslie, Robert stepped behind Seth and focused his newly found Metal Qi into the Water QiRanger's system. No longer did Seth feel tired or drained from the experience - in fact he felt alive and infused with new energy.  
  
The fueling Qi from Leslie and Robert strengthened the twin Qi Strikes. Glowing with additional power, its force slowly began overtaking Dra'isod's defenses.  
  
"No, this can't be happening," the Dragon Warrior thought. With each breath, he could feel his resolve fading.  
  
Seconds passed and the QiRangers' blast began to overtake Dra'isod's. It was shortly thereafter, that their beam easily crushed through the opposing force from Dra'isod and tore into him. As a being of Fire and Water, the opposing Earth and Water energies ripped at his very cellular construct. The once vibrant warrior ceased to be filled with life and grew dark and cold. His flesh quickly solidified as the Qi from his body evaporated.  
  
In one final push, the QiRangers sent an additional wave of Qi into Dra'isod's body. This last bit overloaded the Dragon Warrior and he exploded in a blazing display of past glory, sending chunks of his hardened body everywhere.  
  
Seth and Luís collapsed to the ground as their armor faded away. The two QiRangers desperately sucked the air in an attempt to get more Oxygen into their lungs.  
  
Leslie, Jayde, and Robert let their armors dematerialize and quickly helped their friends to their feet. Each of the QiRangers smiled briefly at their victory, but the moment passed.  
  
The Comm-link in Leslie's ear chirped, "Recovery One to Alpha Team, please respond."  
  
Leslie tapped her transdermal unit and responded, "This is Chen. Go ahead."  
  
"Is everything all right? We just picked up a massive explosion at your location?"  
  
"We ran into some hostiles, but took care of them. What's your ETA?"  
  
"We're just a few minutes out. How many survivors were you able to find?"  
  
Leslie paused for a moment before answering. "One."  
  
"What's the patient's status," the Recovery Operator asked.  
  
"He's fine. No injuries at all," she responded looking at Robert.  
  
Tapping his Comm-link, Robert spoke, "This is Agent Dwyer. On your approach, did you detect any signs of Dr. Staal?"  
  
"No sir, but we weren't scanning either. LEO lost track of his Comm-link and he hasn't reactivated his armor."  
  
"Understood," Robert said. "When you touchdown, we'll make a few passes and then head out."  
  
"Copy. Recovery One, out."  
  
The QiRangers closed their Comm-links and looked at one another silently. They knew these recent victories came at a steep price. Far too many lives had been lost: Master Li, the crew of the Istanor, and Abeu.  
  
"Did any of you by chance come across Gary?" Robert inquired.  
  
All the QiRangers' faces became sullen.  
  
"No." Jayde said quietly.  
  
Robert closed his eyes and hung his head low. "I'm so sorry my fiend," he thought. For the past twenty years, he had been friends with Dr. Staal and he never imagined that Gary would never be at his side. Throughout his youth and university studies, he always maintained their friendship.  
  
Tears began swelling in his one, human eye. "I can't believe he's gone. He's got to be out there somewhere."  
  
"If he is, we'll find him," Leslie said in a comforting voice. The Fire QiRanger stood next to Robert and placed her gentle hand over his shoulder.  
  
In the distance, the QiRangers could hear the familiar hum of a Voytefsky Freighter. Looking up, they saw the huge ship descending from the sky.  
  
"Looks like our ride is here," Seth said.  
  
Robert looked up and focused his eye on the transport. He knew the crew was at great risk for coming to get them. Flying outside the protective umbrellas was dangerous, as the ships were easy targets for Bruch'oda's forces. He was just thankful that they had made the safe journey. Hopefully, their luck would hold out just a little longer - long enough to find Gary and bring him home.  
  
The Voytefsky extended its wings and fired the ventral thrusters. Wind swirled around the QiRangers as dirt flew around. Each QiRanger brought their hands up to guard their faces, as the craft landed and sent shale outwards from the ship's exhaust ports. The steady flow of debris was so great, that the QiRangers found refuge behind one of the Istanor's wing remnants.  
  
The Voytefsky released its landing struts and settled into the clearing it made. Once on the ground, the crew opened the rear panel and began lowering the aft access ramp.  
  
With the Freighter finally on the ground, the QiRangers stepped from behind their barriers and ran towards the ship.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Leslie said.  
  
"What about Abeu?" Jayde asked.  
  
"We can't. We need to come back and retrieve them all when it's safe," Robert answered.  
  
Six troopers stood atop the ramp, ready to charge down the ramp if needed.  
  
But that was not the case. The QiRangers quickly made their way up the ramp and into the craft. Once on board, the Trooper at the entrance pushed the console to raise the ramp and notify the pilot that all were aboard.  
  
The ship's hydraulics' whined as they brought the ramp up.  
  
The weary QiRangers sat quietly in the cargo hold's jump seats and waited for the ship to complete its extraction mission. Bu the ship wasn't taking off, but rather just sitting there on the mountainside.  
  
Robert looked around, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what was happening, but found nothing. Activating his Comm-link, he tapped into the ship's internal system. "Flight, what's the hold up?"  
  
Hardly able to hold back his excitement, the pilot responded, "We've got another passenger ready to come aboard."  
  
Robert jumped up from his seat and raced to the ramp. Looking out from the lowering plank, he saw his friend running towards him. Joy filled his body and leaked out his eye. "Thank God."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Five - Band of Brothers. 


	6. Ancient Allies

QiRanger Chapter Six: Ancient Allies  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed since their latest defeat at the hands of the QiRangers. What once was a seemingly unstoppable machine of destruction moving forward over the Earth had abated. Earth's defenders had achieved what no one thought possible - turn the tide in the battle for Earth.  
  
While the planet was still ruled by Bruch'oda and the forces of the Shadow Realm, the Humans had managed to gain two footholds on the planet and were unreachable. Furthermore, recent losses had severely crippled Bruch'oda's army. Gone was Man'uL'o who embodied the spirit of Wood. Second to fall was Dra'isod, who commanded the power of Water and Fire. Bruch'oda and the other the Dark Qi Masters were all that stood in the way of the QiRangers.  
  
This fact began to erode the morale of the remaining Generals and Troop Captains. Without the mighty Dra'isod to lead them into battle, they were forced to rely upon Op'utd, whose skill in battle was widely questioned after his line fell in the last great battle. Always considered unworthy of his post as second-in-command, the other military commanders felt unsure that he would be able to succeed where others had failed.  
  
News also quickly spread of the destruction of the X-Bot. Without this new ally, the forces resident on the Shadow Realm would have no way to teleport off-world and destroy the human bases in space. Their only hope would be to tighten the noose around the two planetary bases and destroy any incoming craft slated to provide supplies and weaken the human's resolve.  
  
Speculation was also mounting within the ranks as to the fate of Xantia. For millennia, she was always seen at the side of Bruch'oda, atop his throne, but for the past two weeks, she was noticeably absent. What disturbed those in the inner circle of trust is that Bruch'oda paid no mind to it at all and Qual'och, her reputed lover, spoke nothing of her.  
  
They were sure something had happened when the wizard reclaimed the powers of Ru'dth, but they were unclear as to what. In any case, the enormous power he now commanded, unsettled many. If it were not for Bruch'oda's visible support and trust in Qual'och, many of the top Generals would take matters into their own hands.  
  
***  
  
Qual'och hovered above the mat in his private quarters in the upper levels of Bruch'oda's Fortress. No longer did the meek cleric reside in the nether regions of the dark catacombs, but rather in the more prestigious rooms reserved for Bruch'oda himself and his most trusted generals. Rich with what lavish items existed in the Shadow Realm, those chosen to live here knew they resided in the inner circle of power.  
  
Lush carpeted skins flowed over the hard tile wall-to-wall and elegant sconces illuminated the three-room suite. Qual'och's extensive library had been moved from below to his new living space and several books were laid out on glass tables, pages propped open and specific passages marked.  
  
The mighty wizard rested in full lotus position with his hands forming three unique mudras. The combinations correlated to the three phases of life and allowed Qual'och to concentrate on harnessing his power. With each breath, Qual'och drew more energy into his soul, filling each energy center. His once weak body now pulsed with power as the wizard easily commanded everything around him.  
  
No longer was he worried about those scheming behind his back, for he now had the ultimate power at his disposal and Bruch'oda answered to him. He was in control of the Shadow Realm and it would only be a matter of time before he would rule the Earth as well. Everyone knew that the QiRangers would strike one of the three remaining Mystic Doors they controlled. It was simply a matter of preparing their defenses and ensuring the opposing forces were prepared.  
  
Qual'och's mind was far way from the Shadow Realm. During this meditation he searched the astral plane for answers that would guide him. However, this sojourn elicited an unexpected result.  
  
With each meditation and exercise he performed with the Ru'dth, Qual'och began feeling more and more powerful. Initially, he thought it was just the joining of the power, but he quickly realized that it was not. In all his research, he never came across the true nature of the Ru'dth, but now, in his meditative state, it became clear.  
  
The Ru'dth was more than just a power center; it was a being of energy. It possessed conscious thought and had its own agenda. Qual'och thought that he commanded the power, but after looking into himself, he knew the power controlled him, and now that it fully manifested, had little use for a wizard trained in the art of Qi.  
  
This dichotomy manifested itself in two versions of the same corporeal being. One was meek appeared as the magician that was loyal to Bruch'oda and who loved Xantia. The other being on the astral plane was the embodiment of the Ru'dth, corrupt with power. This powerful foe vied for total control of Qual'och's mind and body and would not stop until it achieved that goal.  
  
"This has gone on long enough!" Qual'och shouted. "I can no longer sit by and be silent." The purple clad wizard moved effortlessly in the astral realm towards the Ru'dth and confronted him.  
  
Ru'dth floated in lotus as he did in the real world. The mighty warrior opened his tightly sealed eyes and transitioned his hands in to new mudras. The new formations hummed with power and glowed brightly. "Do you think you have a choice in the matter?" he hissed through his pressed lips.  
  
"You've gone too far," Qual'och said heatedly.  
  
"No, I haven't," he responded.  
  
Ru'dth smiled and dropped his hands, "You foolish, pathetic man. You have no idea what the fates have called for." Small balls of energy manifested in his palms as he unfolded his legs. Floating erect, the empowered form of the Ru'dth towered over Qual'och.  
  
"I let your mind stay on in this shell, but clearly you are unworthy of that gift."  
  
"If it weren't for me, then you'd still be locked in the medallion. I saved you. I brought you freedom!" he cried.  
  
Ru'dth carefully floated around Qual'och, not wanting to overstep the boundary the wizard was attempting to establish. "But only because you craved the power. Otherwise, you would have never sacrificed your lover by participating in the charade that it was for the greater good." The massive warrior-magician threw the first of the six energy balls.  
  
Qual'och deflected the energy strike with one of his hands, sending the energy off into the blank abyss of the astral plane. Moving to the side he countered with a spell of his own.  
  
"Gor'ahj Vin Ka!" he cried and shimmering beams of energy leapt from his fingertips.  
  
Ru'dth laughed as the beams tickled his skin. He used his remaining energy spheres to absorb Qual'och's attack, which transformed his orbits to turn jet black. "You think that feeble attempt can hurt me?"  
  
Qual'och quickly realized that Ru'dth was right. His attack was doing nothing more than feeding him more energy. His mind raced as he attempted to stop the power transfer, but the connection was acting like a siphon that he couldn't stop.  
  
Ru'dth tapped into the very source of Qual'och's power and sought to make it his own.  
  
The weakened wizard gasped as his strength slowly evaporated, "Why?"  
  
"It is my destiny," Ru'dth began. "Your lives hold no value to me. They're nothing more than stepping stones on my way to what the prophets foretold."  
  
Ru'dth broke the energy drain on Qual'och and let the wizard fall helpless in the astral plane. Spiraling out of control, he tried to regain his composure and level out his descent. When he finally managed to do so, he was met face to face with Ru'dth.  
  
Staring at his opponent's eyes, Qual'och saw for the first time the true evil of the Ru'dth. He had misunderstood its purpose. He thought the power could be harnessed and used to advance Bruch'oda's goals of conquest.  
  
He was wrong. The only conquest that interested Ru'dth resided on his own agenda.  
  
Ru'dth spun and hit Qual'och with a reverse roundhouse kick in the gut.  
  
The blow doubled-over the cleric and sent him flying backwards. The kick sent shockwaves through his body and the pain he experienced was line none he ever had suffered through in battle.  
  
Ru'dth gave chase to Qual'och, closing in on him. "It was so easy to touch your mind, drawing on your distrust of Bruch'oda's Generals and your desire to be looked upon as a great warrior. As I drew you in, my power oozed from your body and captivated your beloved."  
  
Qual'och struggled to regain control, but hearing what Ru'dth was saying distracted him. Everything he said was true. For thousands of years, he'd been looked down upon as a failure and he was willing to do anything to put an end to that. He had always known there was more to the Ru'dth than was kept in the ancient scrolls, but he never imagined it was this.  
  
"As my power flowed through veins, your will bent. It was only a matter of time before you succumbed to my bidding."  
  
Ru'dth channeled all his strength into his fists and swung his arms. Each hand buried them into Qual'och's torso with a resounding thud. The wizard took the blows and let out guttural grunts as his breath left his body and began floating away.  
  
"What I didn't count on was the severing of the power so early, but by then my seed had been planted. You were ready to do anything to obtain the power for yourself."  
  
Ru'dth flew along side Qual'och and kicked him in the midsection again.  
  
The beating Qual'och was taking took its toll. Blood flowed freely from the wizard's lips and his ribs were nothing more than brittle pieces of bone wrapped in flesh.  
  
"My imprint on you was complete and you knew what had to be done."  
  
Qual'och stopped his freefall through the astral plane and came to rest his eyes on Ru'dth.  
  
"Yes. Two lives to establish the link," Qual'och said. "You manipulated us both."  
  
"It was easy. But your usefulness has ended. Your life ends now."  
  
Ru'dth commanded energy to flow into his six sands and a seventh energy center overflowed from his crown. Staring at Qual'och, Ru'dth smiled and released the seven beams of energy.  
  
Forming a rainbow of colors, the seven beams wrapped around one another and raced towards Qual'och. He tried to block the attack with a wall of Qi, but the force was too powerful and plowed through his defenses.  
  
The energy attack ripped apart the astral projection of Qual'och's mind and shredded it into remnants of a life.  
  
Transitioning back to his lotus seat, Ru'dth smiled, "And now for the next phase."  
  
***  
  
The LEO Station rotated peacefully out of harm's way in space. Since the Earth had fallen nearly a month ago, it had become the focal point of the resistance movement. While the remaining leaders of the Council of Governments made the efforts sound grander than they actually were, the propaganda machines spun the victories into tales of hope for the millions on the station and moon.  
  
It was this mingling of the truth that set the foundation for the newly formed Earth Alliance Government. Taking root in the remnants of the COG, the Alliance included governing members from the Luna Colony and the industrial representatives on the L-5 Space Station.  
  
With each government and human outpost getting a voice in the War for Earth, everyone became more vested in the fate of the planet. Instantly, civilians on the moon and LEO volunteered with Earth Refugees to form a Militia. Widely untrained, these heroic men and women began a crash course in military science and firearm training. Heavy machine operators were trained to pilot the HERCs from L-5 and freighter pilots had their ships outfitted with armor and weaponry. Each recruit knew not what the future had in store or when they would be called to battle - only that the time would come and they hoped to be ready.  
  
***  
  
Inside the Security Council Chambers the leaders of the Earth Alliance met to discuss the next stage in the battle for Earth. Widely left out of the fighting, those in charge were quite pleased at the level of skill provided by the QiRangers. What they hadn't anticipated was the loss of the Istanor, its crew, and Master Li. With the only one with first hand knowledge about the enemy dead, many had fears as to how effective Leslie Chen could lead the magical warriors.  
  
While the circumstances of Robert Dwyer's ascension to the Metal QiRanger came at the loss of a trusted friend, the Earth Alliance Council Members found this comforting, as it gave them a foothold and voice on a powerful force to be reckoned with - but most important, it provided combat experience to a novice team.  
  
Leslie Chen and Robert Dwyer sat next to one another at the round conference table. The room's lights were dimmed and everyone's attention was focused on General Abbey. The consummate commander worked to the room as he conducted his latest briefing. For a man that had been in charge of the North American Security Organization, selecting him as the supreme commander of all Earth's Forces was logical. General Abbey accepted he mantle with zeal and set out immediately to build the Militia. It had taken nearly the entire month, but at last he thought they were ready for their first engagement.  
  
"Are you sure, General?" asked North American Union President Lopez.  
  
"Sir, I have served you the longest and you know that I have never overstated the capabilities of my forces or the intelligence provided you. While we will incur heavy losses when engaging the enemy, believe me when I say, they are ready. Holding them back any longer will be detrimental to their training and cast doubt as to their abilities. They need to be deployed to keep morale up," he replied.  
  
The yellow signal light illuminated next to the seat where Governor Caine from the United Kingdom sat. As the sole governmental representative of the European Union to escape the carnage on Earth, he was asked to serve on the council.  
  
"Governor Caine," General Abbey acknowledged.  
  
The light turned from yellow to green in front of Caine as he rose to speak. "Thank you, General for all your hard work. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that no one could have achieved what you have on so little time, but I worry about placing these men and women in harm's way. Time has shown us over and over, that the QiRangers are the only ones equipped to battle these monsters. What hope does the Militia realistically have to survive?" he asked.  
  
Before General Abbey could answer, Robert stood and interjected, "Sorry to interrupt General, but I believe I can answer this question."  
  
Abbey looked over to his friend and nodded.  
  
"Governor Caine, it's true that the other QiRangers and I have armor that protects us from general attacks, but it does not by any mean shield us from death. Every warrior knows when they go into battle it could be the last time. The Militia knows this as well. With two of the Mystic Doors closed, we have a strong foothold on the planet, but that also narrows down the remaining strategic targets."  
  
"Bruch'oda knows that we will strike at one of the three remaining Mystic Doors. That much is obvious. With their amassing troops for five thousand years, it also stands to reason that this is the time to heavily deploy defenses to attempt to stop us from completing the closures. Adding the Militia to our group will divert their attention and allow us to seal the doors," Robert said.  
  
"So you're going to use them as decoys and lead them to slaughter? That's something I won't stand for," Caine said, slamming his fist into the table. "How do you plan to move them? Nine of ten transports are shot down before reaching its destination of late. Earth's skies are teeming with the Dragons. Their maneuverability can't be matched by the remaining freighters. How do you plan to safely bring them planet side, let alone get them to the combat arenas?"  
  
"I resent your implication, Governor. As to the meat of your question, we've worked that out to provide minimal risk," Robert responded.  
  
General Abbey stepped forward and activated the table's holographic projector. An image of a circular ring appeared and began rotating. The device began rotating and spinning on edge. "This is the TG-5, the newest in teleportation technology."  
  
Caine leaned forward, placing his hands on the table to support him, "What is it General?"  
  
Abbey smiled, "A mobile teleportation ring, Governor. The last few transports leaving from LEO have been carrying these rings for deployment at the two base camps. Unfortunately, only one managed to make it through and L-4 is still in the production phase of replacement units. Specs have been transferred to L-5 as well as we should have additional rings in a week."  
  
Robert stood and walked to join General Abbey. "These units will allow direct transfer of supplies and Militia personnel to the Sahara staging ground. Since we have just the one ring in place, troop deployment will be funneled through it from LEO."  
  
"Can we get enough people through the rings to make a difference?" President Lopez asked.  
  
"No," Leslie answered.  
  
The repose shocked the world leaders who had dismissed her as a quiet puppet of NASO soldiers. Quietly she stood and eyed the men and women around her. "How little they truly understand what needs to be done," she thought.  
  
"More disks need to be sent down and deployed before a meaningful presence on Earth can be established. Until then only myself and the other QiRangers will make the dangerous trek from LEO to Earth in spacecrafts."  
  
"Right," General Abbey added. "The Militia has already received their orders for a staged deployment. That order stands and will continue using the one ring. The QiRangers will take the next ring down in an experimental freighter from L-4. Two other Voytefsky Freighters will ride escort to ensure their safety. Once planet side, they'll mount an attack on the Water Mystic Door."  
  
"Wouldn't it be wise for them to wait for support from the Militia before doing so?" asked Governor Caine.  
  
"Unfortunately, that's not possible," Robert replied. "The Water Door is far beneath the sea and we don't have the number of Power Suits required to outfit an attacking army," Robert paused. "No, we will be going in alone this time."  
  
***  
  
Bruch'oda sat stoically atop his throne. His vacant eyes looked far past the walls of the Throne Room in the spire atop the northwest corner of the fortress. Since his mind fell to the will of the Ru'dth, he did little besides sit quietly. Even his mind was gone. The once mighty ruler of all the Shadow Realm had been relegated to nothing more than a puppet, whose very thoughts were supplied by his conqueror.  
  
Op'utd boldly strode into the sanctum of the Throne Room and paused at the bottom of the staircase. The Army Commander looked up at his Lord and wondered, "What is wrong with him? For weeks he's just sat there quietly, not saying a word, not lifting a finger. Something is wrong."  
  
While Op'utd's gut sensed the truth, he had no proof to act on. Knowing that the penalty for disobedience was immediate death, he decided wisely to err on the side of caution and keep his suspicions to himself.  
  
The warrior's ornate red armor seamlessly wove around his body and protected his vital organs. Kneeling before Bruch'oda, Op'utd bowed his head and closed his eyes. Pausing for his Master's acknowledgement, he heard nothing.  
  
"What?" he thought. "Doesn't he realize I'm here?"  
  
Respectfully, Op'utd lifted his head and gazed at Bruch'oda. There had been no change in his expression or position since he walked in the room a moment ago.  
  
"Sire," he said hoping to gain Bruch'oda's attention.  
  
That verbal command alone was all that was needed to bring about a change in Bruch'oda. While Op'utd did not receive the welcome he expected, he nonetheless got one.  
  
Bruch'oda slowly tilted his head lower, as to look directly upon the source of the vocalization. He moved no other part of his body and made no sounds. His movement was cold and calculated, devoid of all emotion. His twin onyx eyes sat in his skull and stared through Op'utd.  
  
"Report," boomed Bruch'oda in a voice that still commanded fear in those under him.  
  
Op'utd rose from the tiled floor and stood before his Master. "Everything is as you commanded. Our forces have been redeployed to the three remaining Mystic Doors. Sta'Vagh has prepared his troops to guard the Water Mystic Door with the assistance of the Sea Shadows and I am ready to take my place at the Metal Door."  
  
"Excellent," Bruch'oda replied, his voice absent of all emotion. "What of the Dragon Riders?"  
  
"They have done as you wished. Any transports seen entering the atmosphere will be destroyed. They have huddled their numbers near the Earth Mystic Door, as it serves the humans as their primary forward base of operations. A second unit has been sequestered beneath the jungle canopy near the Wood Door in case they attempt to land there."  
  
"Good. Go now. It will not be long before they unleash their attack. The fates are in your hands now, Op'utd," Bruch'oda uttered.  
  
The last of the Dragon Warriors looked up at his Master and nodded. "Yes, my Lord," he responded and walked out of the Throne Room.  
  
Alone again, Bruch'oda returned his gaze ahead of him.  
  
Sliding into this reality was Ru'dth. Always present near his puppet, Ru'dth had been observing the entire exchange between Bruch'oda and Op'utd and piping answers to the weakened mind of his slave while phased out of view. With Op'utd gone, Ru'dth returned and took his physical form next to Bruch'oda.  
  
"And you will oversee the security of the Fire Mystic Door."  
  
Bruch'oda turned to look at Ru'dth and replied, "Yes, Master."  
  
***  
  
Op'utd stood before the armory. This collection of ancient weapons called to him before every great battle. It was here that each General selected his weapon to carry into bloody combat. Time and time again, he came to this same point along the wall of weapons. Op'utd stared at the massive array of swords, spears, maces, and throwing blades.  
  
Despite all that was available to him, he was drawn to a simpler weapon- one that required great skill and art. Reaching forward with his gloved hands, he took a hold of the Firsts of Gu'Ron.  
  
Unlike the traditional weapons used by many, the Fists were razor sharp gloves cut out from Manzcyick. This indestructible ore native to the Shadow Realm required the bearer to be in close proximity to his opponent and repeatedly bludgeon them to death.  
  
Op'utd slipped on the stone gloves and felt the cools surfaces meld with his skin. Closing his eyes, he could envision each of the QiRangers falling prey to his power.  
  
"Mo'han," a voice said from behind.  
  
"Yes?" Op'utd replied, turning to see his faithful associate Sta'Vagh.  
  
Unlike the others, Sta'Vagh was different. While still of reptilian origin, his body was taller and more slender than the Dragons or Shadow Warriors. He fostered no arms or legs, but his body coiled around itself like a snake. Sta'Vagh's neck was craned and possessed cervical ribs that produced a hooded effect. The snake's sleek face tapered back into his hood where two crystalline eyes sat receded.  
  
"We still cannot find any sign of her," Sta'Vagh hissed. "Bruch'oda has not even asked or spoken of her since the change."  
  
"It's as I feared then, my friend."  
  
"Be careful of what you speak," Sta'Vagh said. "These walls have ears."  
  
"I know," Op'utd cautiously said. "There's no other way to explain it. They must have done away with her."  
  
"But why? What purpose would it serve?"  
  
"I don't know. But I suspect it has to play into Qual'och receiving the Ru'dth."  
  
"Bruch'oda would never allow such a thing. He cares for his daughter too much to allow anything to happen to her."  
  
"That may be true, but what if he wasn't in control?"  
  
"Surely you can't mean," Sta'Vagh began but was interrupted by Op'utd.  
  
"Yes. If Qual'och abused the Ru'dth's powers, as all have done before, he's capable of anything. You've seen how Bruch'oda is acting. Does it seem normal to you?"  
  
"No and this defensive plan is too irregular as well. It smells of an amateur."  
  
"Exactly. I'll try to see what else I can uncover. If Bruch'oda has been compromised, then we're all in danger. Qual'och must not be allowed to survive if he's crossed over."  
  
The two warriors stood face to face and nodded, knowing that this may be the last time they see one another.  
  
***  
  
A week passed without incident. Ru'dth utilized the time to have Bruch'oda ready his forces for the immanent attack while the humans waited for the delivery of two new TG-5 Teleportation rings. Along with the newly modified Voytefsky Freighters, these devices forged the basis for Man's final push to reclaim their home world.  
  
***  
  
Michael Chen stood in front of his dresser mirror zipping up his jumpsuit. The Chinese doctor no longer wore his comfortable civilian attire, but rather the gray and black uniform of the United Earth Alliance Militia. With his hand firmly gripping the tongue of the small metallic slider, each echo of the teeth locking together reverberated in his mind.  
  
Fully dressed in his combat fatigues, he marveled at what a change in conscious he'd have over the past few weeks. A staunch Buddhist, Mike never through violence would resolve anything. He strove to lead a simple life and practice the dharma of the Buddha.  
  
But things change.  
  
His home was gone.  
  
The human race was reduced to mere millions instead of the once proud billions that previously stood upon the fertile planet below.  
  
"No," he thought, "Violence is never the solution, but sometimes it is the only option."  
  
His eyes glanced over to his left shoulder. Embroidered into the jumpsuit was a white winged staff with twin snakes wrapped around it - the medical division insignia.  
  
"As least I can do some good," he thought as he ran his fingers over the stitching.  
  
"I really wish you'd reconsider," his sister's voice carried from behind.  
  
Mike turned around and saw his younger sister, Leslie, standing just inside the doorway to his quarters wearing a similar jumpsuit.  
  
"As I do you," he answered.  
  
"Come on now," Leslie began, "it's different. I never asked to be a part of this. I was chosen." The Fire QiRanger walked over to her brother and placed her arms around his hips. "I'd give it al up if I could. Each time I go down there, it scares the shit out of me. I can't bear to think of you or any of the others getting hurt."  
  
For so long Michael had taken care of his younger sister, he had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone watch out over you. Brushing aside her dark hair from her eyes, Mike looked deeply into almond pools of consciousness.  
  
"We all do what we must. Just as you have been chosen to lead us back to the Earth, I have been chosen to care for those in need. I'm a Doctor and I'm needed down there. When the attack begins, we're going to loose a lot of brave men and women. I'm going to see to it that they're comfortable. And if anyone can gain from my experience, then I'll treat them as well."  
  
Leslie stared at her brother, "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, like get yourself killed."  
  
Cracking a half smile, Mike responded, "That certainly isn't part of my plan."  
  
Leslie and Mike embraced quietly as the swell of emotion increased. Droplets of water manifested on the lower rims of their eyelids, just on the verge of spilling over when the Comm-link chirped.  
  
"Dwyer to Chen, please respond," Robert said over the device.  
  
Leslie stepped back and activated her wrist unit, "Go head."  
  
"The ships are fueled and ready to go. We launch in ten."  
  
Leslie closed her eyes, "Copy. Chen out."  
  
The Comm-link signal faded and Leslie held her brother tight. "I've got to go."  
  
"I know. I'm scheduled to teleport down in an hour to the Sahara as well."  
  
"Then I'll see you there," she said getting in one last hug.  
  
"Do me a favor," she asked while splitting from their embrace.  
  
"Sure," Mike said.  
  
"Hold onto this for me," she said while holding her brother's hand. "It's a good luck charm."  
  
"You've got it, Sis," he said.  
  
***  
  
The gantry elevator slowly crept to a halt. The pistons ceased spinning and the box shuddered as the lip of the walkway met with the deck plating. In the cavernous docking area, everything echoed more than it should. The lift's doors slid apart - one pair horizontally and another vertically. Once open, she peered out and saw the rest of her team bobbing at the end of the pylon that extended into the docking collar of their Voytefsky Freighter, designated Freedom One.  
  
Leslie Chen loosened her grip on the hand holds and floated out of the box that carried her from the living area of LEO Station to the docking Torus. Tapping her foot against the rear wall of the gantry lift, she catapulted herself forward. No longer bound by the Earthly confines of gravity, Leslie flew like an eagle in the weightless environment.  
  
Seth Goldman hovered near one of the hand rails and tugged tightly on his grip. The Water QiRanger extended his other hand to slow Leslie's progress. The pair locked arms and swirled about until they each came to a halt.  
  
Once secure, Leslie looked at Robert to begin the final briefing.  
  
"All right," he began. "This is it. We're ready to make way for the planet. Freedoms Two and Three are going to provide cover for us while we take down the TG-5s."  
  
Jayde leaned forward, "Are we sure the other ships can make it?"  
  
"Nothing guaranteed, but the freighters' have been outfitted with additional defensive armor and weaponry. If anyone tries to take them on, they'll be in for a surprise."  
  
"Then let's get to it," Leslie said and pushed off down the pylon's narrow corridor. Using just her fingertips, she guided herself to the ship's hard seal and pulled herself through.  
  
One by one, the other QiRangers did the same until they were all aboard the Freedom One. Inside, they each passed into the cargo hold, located in the belly of the craft and strapped themselves in.  
  
"Make sure your restraints are secure. We'll be coming in hot, so the transition from zero-g to earth gravity will be a little rough," Robert announced.  
  
Each of the QiRangers took his advice to heart and pressed back into gelled cushions that would protect them. With their bindings secured, Robert notified the ship's pilot they were ready.  
  
It was the first time Leslie had flown in such a craft. In fact, this war has seen her do a lot of firsts. When the Voytefsky's engines roared, she was caught off guard by the thunderous sound they made, even through the ship's hull. It took only a few minutes for her to become used to the deafening sound, but she wondered how the space haulers managed to live aboard such crafts for months at a time.  
  
"Freedom One, we are cleared for departure," the Captain said over the ship's speakers as the docking clamps unbuckled.  
  
Leslie felt the ship rise off the deck plating a float free in the LEO Torus. As the ship's maneuvering thrusters fired to orient the ship to the docking port, Leslie felt her stomach churn again. "Riding in this small craft is nothing like the Istanor," she thought. She didn't like the trip to LEO and she sure as hell was looking towards this sojourn's conclusion.  
  
With each heartbeat, Leslie could feel Freedom One's hull vibrate. This journey would be their most perilous yet. The three Voytefsky freighters were not to take an air braking descent to Earth this time. Rather, they were going to dive straight through the upper atmosphere and level out below. The reinforced hulls were forged for this one mission. It was widely expected that upon its completion, none of the crafts would ever fly again.  
  
As Leslie closed her eyes and meditated during the flight, Robert eyed the craft. This type of operation wasn't new to him, as he'd seen missions like this and those far worse before. But nothing in his training had ever prepared him some a task of this magnitude.  
  
Freedom One began its descent into Earth's atmosphere. The charged gasses pressed against the exterior of the ship's hull, buffeting the craft. From Robert's position, his enhanced eye tracked the vessel's vectored approach and structural integrity.  
  
With each bump and shimmy, the QiRangers gritted their teeth and grabbed hold of their straps. While it was unlikely that they would fling loose at this stage, no one wanted to take a chance.  
  
"We're coming up on the halfway point," the ship's Captain announced over the Comm-link. The message was welcomed relief for the QiRangers, as the flight became bumpier and bumpier as it passed deeper into the atmosphere.  
  
Seth had been on one drop before. During his initial operative training at NASO, all field personnel were required to make one orbital insertion to complete the process. He didn't like it then and he had no love for the process now.  
  
"Breathe," Luís told himself. Like Leslie, the Earth QiRanger found solace in meditation. Each breath made the passage from space to Earth easier.  
  
The QiRangers felt a jerk and then the push of gravity on their bodies several times over as Freedom One broke though the final barriers of atmosphere. Firing its engines, the craft spun itself around and began the deceleration burn. What was once an unbearable roar from the rear engine compartment grew even louder as the twin pods were thrust to maximum.  
  
The intense strain of the burn began to take its toll on the freighter. The structural supports creaked with fatigue and bolts rattled as the craft shook violently. "Hang on," was echoed in the cargo hold over the Comm- link, something the QiRangers were very proficient at.  
  
A few minutes later the shaking stopped. Slowly the QiRangers loosened their grips on the straps fixated near their cushioned pads. Peeling back their white-nailed fingers, the hardened fabric left deeply entrenched ridges in their palms. Pain moved up their forearms, for after such a long period of time holding onto the grips, the muscles were completely lifeless and starved of Oxygen.  
  
Before the QiRangers could fully bring their arms back to life, the Comm- link crackled with an alert, "Freedom Three to all craft. Bogeys at ten o'clock."  
  
"Lock and load everyone," Robert ordered.  
  
Taking one last deep breath, Leslie ran to her post and armed the portside defense turret. Through her targeting HUD, she spotted them - a least a hundred Dragon Riders. Caressing the weapon's firing controls; Leslie removed the device's safety and lined up the targeting lead indicator on the first Dragon Rider. The green box turned red and she fired her first round.  
  
A thunderous clap was heard as the port battery fired. Each of the modified Voytefsky freighters had been outfitted with four turrets - a pair on each side mounted forward and aft. Leslie, Seth, Luís, and Jayde operated the gunnery stations, while Robert assisted the Pilot in the cockpit.  
  
Looking at the flat panel display before her, Leslie watched a translucent energy blast leave the trident shaped cannon fixed to the side of Freedom One. The massive unit bulged like a large boil from the rough metallic fuselage that been weathered with age and creaked as the massive hydraulic pistons moved it from each firing position.  
  
The Fire QiRanger let her eyes drift away from the path of the plasma blast that was rocketing towards the oncoming swarm of Dragon Riders. "I can't focus on one target," she told herself, remembering Robert's tactical lesions prior to leaving the LEO Station.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw the first plasma blast barely miss its intended target. Rather than becoming frustrated, Leslie Chen smiled as she witnessed the small frizzing ball of energy implode on itself and then shoot out in a massive wave of cobalt energy.  
  
The Dragon Riders were caught unaware of the weapon's true nature and thought they had been spared, but when the energy wave erupted and consumed a half dozen Dragon Riders, they realized they were facing an entirely different type of weapon they had never seen before.  
  
Leslie watched on her display as the six Dragon Riders' bodies were pelted with the energy from the plasma burst. Their armor and skin began smoldering instantly and in a matter of seconds, the powerful energy mixture ate its way through to their core and dissolved the creatures into nothing more than ash. Throughout the entire process, the dragons howled in agony as the Riders screamed in pain.  
  
Leslie caught herself smiling, which disgusted her. For that split instant, she reveled in the power she possessed and the destruction at her command. "What have I become?" she wondered as she pulled the trigger again.  
  
With each blast Leslie sent skyward, she hated what she was doing - but at the same time, realized more and more, that there was no alternative. In a time of war, casualties would be taken - and the human race had had enough. With each blast she fired, the only answer that came to her was, "What was needed."  
  
***  
  
None of Dragon Riders' training had prepared them for these weapons. In fact, the plasma flack cannons were new technology developed from the skunk works programs on L-4 and had never been tested in battle - so far they seemed to be doing the job. The first wave of shots easily penetrated the leading edge of the Dragon Riders' group and killed most of the attacking members.  
  
The three Voytefsky freighters continued their descent at a harrowing rate. Each pilot swept their freighter's wings outwards to maximum to provide the greatest surface area to airbrake. The reinforced wings shook and rattled the central hull violently as the crafts slowed.  
  
Luís looked around his station and swore he saw the hull shimmy as the charged ion gas below the ship made the flight even choppier. "God, I hope I make it through this," he thought to himself as he fired his cannon.  
  
The flack generated from the three descending ships presented numerous problems for the Dragon Riders. Not only were they kept at bay, but the sheer number of bursts forced the Riders to shift their steeds abruptly. The large beasts traveled at such speeds to compensate for their excessive weight, so they couldn't meet the needs of their handlers and often found themselves colliding with other dragons.  
  
That made targeting easier for the QiRangers and crew of the other ships, but only served to fuel anger and hatred in the Dragon Riders.  
  
"Dor'Gju quil mash!" the squadron leader cried out over the exploding plasma flack. His booming voice carried far and above everything else in the air and the dragon Riders responded immediately to his call. The noble warrior sat tall in his saddle and held the reigns of his beast tightly while commanding it to veer left and avoid a flack blast.  
  
Now that someone had risen above the clamor, the other Dragon Riders' serves settled and the Dragon Riders diverted away from the three freighters in several directions. Flying out of range of the flack cannons, gave the mighty beasts the chance to regroup and assemble for their attack. Each of the beasts drew upon the wings of one another and formed countless rows in flight. Stretched wingtip to wingtip, they went on for as far as the eye could see.  
  
Eying the formations through their targeting computers, the QiRangers and pilots of the freighters didn't like what they saw. The sudden retreat could only mean one thing - they were regrouping and the next attack would clearly be more devastating, now that they knew about the cannons.  
  
Luís, the Earth QiRanger, loosened his grip on the firing controls at his console. Witnessing the Dragon Riders pull back, he allowed himself to catch a much needed breath, as he continually found himself holding it while firing. "We can't have scared them off that easily," Luís sent through the Comm-link. "Although I wish we had," he secretly hoped to himself.  
  
Leslie wished for the same thing, but knew better as well. Sighing heavily she eyed the flying line of Dragon Riders. "Just be at your ready. I'm sure they'll be turning around any moment and preparing to make another run. Keep you eyes peeled and hands on your trigger, Luís. There's no telling what they'll do now," she said over the Comm-link.  
  
Luís nodded to himself and wrapped his hands around the controls. "Copy."  
  
Seth and Jayde signaled they were ready though the ship's alert system. Robert smiled with great confidence at the team seated behind him. "For a group that wasn't heavily trained as combat technicians," he thought, "they're holding up better than I thought they would."  
  
***  
  
Hol'ush, the lead Dragon Rider looked though his tinted visor at the world beneath him. What was supposed to be a crushing blow to the humans and instantly become more difficult. Gone were the days when man and beast fought hand to hand on the field of battle. Now everything was relegated to weapons of destruction not seen before and those that allowed for great distances to be placed between the combatants. Ripping off his helmet, Hol'ush took a moment to adjust his eyes to the torrent of wind racing over his face. Letting go of his reigns, he climbed on the back of his Dragon and closed his eyes, embracing the power of the wind washing over his body. With the beasts mighty wings thrusting him forward, the squadron leader sailed through the clouds to the lead of the pack. With each flap, the Dragon built its Qi, deep within its belly. The increased power began shimmering in its Tan Tien and rumbling with power. Hol'ush's dragon was not alone in this feat - others were doing just the same.  
  
***  
  
"Holy fuck," Seth said to himself as he saw the Dragons' Qi increase. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
***  
  
Hol'ush jumped into his saddle and commanded his steed to dive below the flight path of the freighters. The other Dragon Riders followed and a column formed behind the leader. The Dragons created a spear that rocketed through the clouds and headed straight for the descending ships.  
  
***  
  
"Here they come," noted Robert in the cockpit.  
  
***  
  
With Hol'ush leading the main attack wave from below, a second group of Dragon Riders broke off from the first and headed upwards along the original flight path. Spreading out in their winged formation, the Dragon Riders soon found themselves surrounding the three crafts as they plummeted towards Earth.  
  
***  
  
"Where did the first group go?" Seth asked through the ship's internal Comm- link.  
  
"I don't know. I saw them drop below the horizon," Jayde said.  
  
"Keep an eye out for them. We're bare below," the Captain said.  
  
"Shit," Leslie thought to herself while targeting the second group of oncoming Dragon Riders. "If we can't get a bearing on them, we'll be screwed. They'll tear through our undersides in no time."  
  
"But I can't think about that right now," she told herself. "I have a job to do." Squeezing the trigger on her console, Leslie fired her battery and sent the plasma flack towards the oncoming group of Dragon Riders.  
  
"Freedoms Two and Three break off and cover our belly," commanded Robert.  
  
"Roger," said the Captain of Freedom Two.  
  
"Wilco," sent Freedom Three's pilot over the Comm-link.  
  
Each of the Captains in the freighters breaking away shifted their flight controls to draw their wings in. The reduced surface area caused the ships to drop like lead weights in a swimming pool. Rolling over their tops, the Captains gave their gunners chance to pick up the incoming targets and bring their guns to bear.  
  
Not meant for that kind of acrobatic flying, the Voytefsky freighters shook more than the pilots wanted, but they were along on this mission for one reason - see to it that Freedom One made it safely to the ground.  
  
The eight gunners on Freedoms Two and Three began opening fire and laying down cover for the ship above them. Despite the time they had already been falling through the sky, the time to the landing zone was still several minutes away. If they could just see to it for a bit longer, they would succeed in their task - all that volunteers aboard wanted.  
  
***  
  
The plasma flack energy waves rippled in the air. To avoid casualties, Hol'ush's wave entered into a steeper dive to get below the freighter's firing arcs. At the end of their trajectory, Hol'ush pulled back on his steed's reigns and the dragon instantly rocketed upwards towards the freighters.  
  
With the telepathic link stronger than ever between he and his beast, Hol'ush invited the dragon to release its pent up Qi on the target before them - the dragon was ready to comply.  
  
Heaving loudly, the dragon roared and sent the first volley of dark, molten Qi from its mouth. The others were quick to copy and the billowing beasts of destruction instantly unloaded on the freighters.  
  
***  
  
The gunners tried to compensate for drift as the freighters covered for Freedom One, but the pilots had to do some fancy flying to avoid the barrage of attacks. The sheer number of molten balls of fiery Qi brought a smile to Hol'ush's face, while at the same time made the number of sweat beads on the pilots' foreheads multiply.  
  
The Voytefsky freighters were not graceful ships by any means. Each of the pilots drew in the ships' wings to 100%; a setting reserved for space flight, and increased thrust from their engines. The decreased lift in the air meant that they had to rely more on the maneuvering thrusters and less on the guiding principles of flight, but it also meant they could fly more precise, albeit choppy.  
  
The molten balls of Dark Qi pounded into the undercarriages of Freedoms Two and Three. Sparks and chunks of armor flew free of the ships. With each hit, the newly installed armor weakened and reduced the maneuverability of the craft. No matter how hard the pilots and gunners tried, couldn't avoid all the attacks. The first few hits merely shook the freighters, but with each Qi Blast that made it through the flack umbrella, more and more damage was sustained.  
  
Hol'ush fixated his eyes on the aft engine pod of Freedom Three. His beast complied and sent a burst of Dark Qi towards the craft to demolish its engines and rid the craft of its ability for flight.  
  
***  
  
Chatter from the ship's crew flew over the Comm-link as they tried to knock down the Qi Blasts. The fast talking crew made it almost unintelligible to hear what was going on, but one thing was for sure - they were nervous and things were going poorly.  
  
"Incoming," one gunner yelled.  
  
"It's coming up starboard," cried out another.  
  
The pilot veered port, trying to put more distance between the blast and his ship, but it was no use. Other Dragon Riders saw to it that there would be no escape.  
  
The first wave of blasts tore at the outer lining of the ships armor. The second made its way deeper into the structural foundations of the engine pod. When the last of the blasts tore into the fuel cells, a massive explosion consumed the aft section of the ship. The resulting force sent the freighter spinning towards the Earth.  
  
The sheer force started pulling the wing pods apart and sending the last of the engines tearing free of their supports. Nothing could be done to save the ship - it was going to crash.  
  
"Freedom Three's been hit. They're going down," the Captain said.  
  
"Like hell!" Leslie yelled out.  
  
Fire filled the Asian's eyes and burned with an intensity not seen before. Powerful Qi filled her body traversing Heart and Small Intestine Meridians. As the Fire Qi coursed through her veins, flames flickered through the pores of her skin and covered her body. Leslie Chen vanished as the fire consumed her, leaving her station empty.  
  
She arrived moments later on the command deck of Freedom Three in her armor. "Everyone fall back to the cockpit," she yelled as the extra power in her body amplified her voice over the shaking craft. It took everything in her just to remain standing as the centrifugal force increased with each rotation.  
  
As bolts and struts began snapping loose, the four gunners of the freighter left their positions and stumbled to reach the forward compartment on the command deck.  
  
The ship jolted hard starboard as the undercarriage gave way. The sudden change in position took away all the footing from the retreating gunners and they fell over the railing. With nothing but blue sky and wailing winds beneath them, the four men and women hung on for dear life. As they screamed for assistance, the ship was hit by additional blasts of Dark Qi and lurched again.  
  
Leslie fell over the main docking control computer and met face to face with the metal meshing that secured the ship's cabling. Narrowing her gaze, she grunted and craned her head backwards.  
  
When her eyes fell upon the crewmembers, Leslie screamed. Her voice filled the cabin and rattled the walls. Red ambient energy permeated her body and began filling the area. As the crackling Qi engulfed Freedom Three's crew, they could feel their hairs standing on end.  
  
Leslie's power increased as she drew more power from her Tan Tien and cast out a powerful Qi wave onto each of the ship's crew. The red energy pierced through cabin's walls and cradled each of the crewmembers in its warm embrace. With her mind's eye on the Sahara Staging Ground, Leslie shifted her body from her current location to the Sahara desert and took the crew with her.  
  
***  
  
Robert looked out his window and saw Freedom Three crumbing into nothing. "No!" she shouted as he pressed his hand onto the glass.  
  
"Rob, we need you back here," Seth announced through the system.  
  
With his eyes still fixated on the exploding ship, Robert Dwyer opened his Comm-link. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Leslie went to Freedom Three to save the crew. We're short one gunner back here. And they're starting to make it through the umbrella."  
  
A sigh of relief came over Robert. "I hope she's all right," he thought to himself while unbuckling his restraints. With the flight so choppy, most human would have a hard time navigating the floor beneath him, but for Robert it was easy. Not only did he have the ability to control the floor under him as the Metal QiRanger, but his nanobots could exert an electromagnetic field to secure surface contact as well.  
  
The Large African-American quickly exited the cockpit and made his way aft to the gunnery stations. Doing so, he tapped his transdermal Comm-link and opened a channel to the Sahara Staging Ground. "Dwyer to Ops One. Over."  
  
Residual charged ions still surrounded the hull of Freedom One and reduced the clarity of his transmission, but it still made it through to the ground below. Responding through the static was the base's operational commander, Colonel Richardson. "Go ahead Dwyer, this is Ops One."  
  
Robert concluded his trek to Leslie's vacated station and sat down. Gripping the firing controls, he quickly assessed the targeting computer's data and began firing. The pulsing of the plasma cannon thumped through the thinning outer armor and resonated in his torso. "Did you receive a package?" he asked.  
  
"You can say that. The crew arrived a moment ago and is all right. Ms. Chen is a little fatigued, but she's already standing. We've got Dr. Staal looking her over right now," Richardson said.  
  
Robert smiled as he continued firing his turret. "Copy. We'll be joining you in a couple of minutes. Dwyer out."  
  
Looking over his right shoulder, Seth could tell from Robert's body language that he received confirmation that Leslie was safely on the surface - something he and the other QiRangers already knew from their link. "Soon, my friend, you will be one with us," he thought.  
  
***  
  
Hol'ush pressed on with his steed and the others followed. Higher and higher they climbed in the sky, arcing through the clouds before coming down right on top of the two remaining freighters. As each heart beat, it drew in power from the surrounding air. No longer were these powerful beasts a dark red color - their scales shine bright crimson and shimmered with light as their Dark Qi coursed through them.  
  
"Now!" he yelled and the Dragons following him opened fire again sending balls of molten Dark Qi raining down like hail stones through the sky. Leaving streaks of smoke behind them, the balls of fire dropped onto the dorsal plates of Freedom One and Two.  
  
The sheer number of hits shook the crafts and severed the connecting plates for the armored sections near the wing mounts on Freedom One. With the support gone, the wing's inner housing was left exposed and vulnerable. The blow also severed the fuel line to the wing mounted engine, cutting its power and thrust. The lift now absent on that side, the craft listed starboard and began a slow spin.  
  
Hol'ush laugh as the racing wind cascaded over his skull. It was with great glee that he continued flying his Dragon.  
  
It would be only a matter of time before the ships would fall.  
  
***  
  
"Damage report!" Robert yelled. He knew it was bad, he only hoped there was some way they could salvage the ship and get it down. The Alliance was counting on them to bring these teleportation devices down to increase troop deployment. If they failed, charging the other Mystic Doors would be nearly impossible.  
  
"Starboard wing mount damaged and engine off-line. Dorsal armor plating down to fifteen percent. Translational thrusters at thirty percent," the Captain relayed. "If I loose the wing, there's no way I can keep control, Robert."  
  
"Don't worry. You won't," Robert vowed. He stood from his console and called over to Luís. "Mendoza! See to the safety," he began, but never finished as the ship was rocked by a huge explosion. The power of the blast was larger than anything they had felt before and didn't even feel like it was connected to the ship.  
  
"Freedom Two's been destroyed," the Captain relayed.  
  
Robert closed his eyes. "Fuck," he thought. "We've got to make it."  
  
"If you can do anything about that wing, do it now. Hydraulics have failed, I can only keep this thing out of a flat spin for another few seconds," Dwyer heard from the Captain.  
  
Pressing his hands together, Robert summoned the Metal Qi in his body to run through the Lung and Large Intestine Meridians. As the shining white light filled his body, white metal seeped through his clothes and encompassed him in a bright cocoon before shattering and revealing Robert's battle armor.  
  
The Metal QiRanger looked through his tinted visor at his comrades, "Keep firing as best you can, I'm going to secure the wing."  
  
There was no reply, as none was needed. The other QiRangers focused their energy not only firing their cannons at the swarm of Dragon Riders now descending on them, but also trying to cover for the vacant station. Each of them knew they could escape at any moment to the safety of the Earth below, but that would be failure - they had to keep the ship together for just a few more minutes. Just long enough to get inside the protective umbrella provided by the Earth Mystic Door.  
  
***  
  
Hol'ush rallied his Riders to follow him around once more. "Two down and one more to fall," he thought as light filled his eyes. "Attack!" he yelled over the roar of the wind racing by him.  
  
Each of the hundred or so remaining Dragon Riders did so and the rain of fire fell upon Freedom One again.  
  
***  
  
Robert opened the service hatch leading to the ship's exterior. As soon as the door was opened, it ripped free in under the force applied by the air slipping over the ship's surface. Peeking his head through the opening, Robert quickly ducked back inside as a Dark Qi blast made it through the flack fields and slammed into the hull.  
  
The blast shook the ship and crimped the fuselage around him. Focusing his mind, he pushed the metal back and climbed out onto the ship's exterior hull. "No sense in worrying about this old boy. It has to be done," he thought.  
  
Gripping the hull with his feet's electromagnets and Qi, Robert stood easily against the pressing wind. He extended his arms and concentrated on the wing mounts. Transparent waves of energy left his hands and encircled Freedom One's wing. Commanding the very fibers of the metal that made the ship whole to stick together, Robert held the structure in place while Hol'ush and his minions continued their attack.  
  
***  
  
Inside, Jayde Yee fired her cannon at the seemingly endless number of Dragon Riders approaching her. "We're not going to make it," she thought. The feeling of despair came over her and traveled through the link to her two comrades next to her.  
  
Luís and Seth didn't say a word, or for that matter think any different.  
  
***  
  
Freedom One continued to get pounded by the Dark Qi blasts from the Dragon riders. Robert now found himself not only trying to hold onto the wing, but extending his Qi to envelop the entire ship. Sweat poured down his face as his arms shook from fatigue.  
  
"How much longer?" he asked the Captain.  
  
"Just another thirty seconds, Rob. Just hold it together a little longer," he replied.  
  
"Thirty seconds," Robert thought. "Okay, suck it up mister." Robert closed his eyes and breathed deeply drawing in more Qi to hold the ship together. White light shone from within his Tan Tien and illuminated his body as energy flew out his pores and covered the ship.  
  
The Metal Qi solidified Freedom One and held it whole.  
  
Robert struggled to breath and gasped for air as he fell to one knee.  
  
A large explosion rocked the heavens and several Dragon Riders fell from the sky. The blast was nothing that Robert had heard before and was definitely not one of the plasma cannons. The thunderous claps continued to ring out as Robert looked up.  
  
Paving a way through the Dragon Riders was a lone figure. Activating his enhanced eye, he saw the figure wore violet armor, dark skin, and long, black hair. Zooming in more, he saw this flying attacker was human and a woman. Her armor covered her torso and legs with accents on her arms. A gold belt wrapped around her waist and melted into her bare abdomen.  
  
In each of the QiRangers minds they heard her voice, "My name is Neela. I've come to help."  
  
Luís looked at his targeting computer and saw the flying woman approaching. "Thank God," he thought to himself as he relaxed a bit. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he could sense her power and her thoughts.  
  
Seth and Jayde were also confused, since they hadn't shared a link with Neela. "How is she doing that?" asked Seth.  
  
Jayde concentrated on her targeting display and continued to fire her cannon at the encroaching Dragon Riders. "I don't know," she said aloud, "but at this point, I don't really care."  
  
Seth and Luís silently nodded and continued to fire their weapons, trying to clear a small path for Neela to fly through.  
  
***  
  
Robert's mental strength was nearly depleted. While physically the strongest of all the QiRangers, due to his cybernetic enhancements, trying to focus and control the sheer amount of metal around him finally took its toll. He felt the power slipping from his body and fell onto the deck plating on top of Freedom One. With his power gone, Robert reverted back to his jumpsuit and the vessel began shaking violently.  
  
The wing Robert had so desperately been trying to hold onto was the first thing to fly loose. The large metal blade extending from the fuselage ripped free under the force of the wind beneath the craft and tore a chunk of the dorsal armor plating too.  
  
Barely able to breathe, Robert looked up and saw that the craft was beginning to spin out of control. Digging his right hand into the hull, and doing the same with his feet, Robert braced for the final fall to Earth.  
  
"I can't hold it any longer," Freedom One's Captain said over the Comm- link.  
  
"I've failed," Robert thought.  
  
"Get out of here! Teleport down to the surface," he shouted into the Comm- link to his teammates.  
  
"That is not necessary," Neela told them.  
  
Robert strained to lift his head to look at the woman who spoke directly in his mind.  
  
Neela's body flew faster and raced through the sky. Dashing between Dragon Riders, her speed created a wake of turbulence that the dragons couldn't handle. Virtually eliminating all lift from beneath their wings, the Dragon Riders and their steeds fell like lead weights from the sky.  
  
A sweet smile graced her face and light sparkled in her eyes as she pulled up along side Freedom One. Spreading her arms wide, violet light began shining from the crown of her head and enveloped herself and Freedom One. The light was so blinding is shorted out the ship's visual scanners. Robert could feel the power penetrate is body and blind his sensitive eyes. To avoid harm, he too turned away.  
  
Completely blinded, the QiRangers didn't see what happened next, but when they opened their eyes, they saw themselves on the ground next to the Earth Mystic Door.  
  
***  
  
"No!" filled the rafters of the Throne Room. The booming and thunderous roar, filled with overtones, echoed endlessly. With his eyes beaming with power, Qual'och witnessed in the glowing sphere before him the arrival of Neela. Pounding his fists into the arms of the throne, Qual'och's body became more and more rigid and filled with anger.  
  
The mere sight of the young woman in the sphere made the wizard's blood boil. Contracting each of his muscles, the powerful beholder of the Ru'dth began to shake in disgust. "How is it possible?" his loud voice asked in the chamber, even though no one was present. "This ruins everything. She must be destroyed!"  
  
With every breath, Qual'och amplifies his power. The ancient stone walls of the fortress begin shaking under the strain from the energy seeping from Qual'och's body. Each beat of his heart creates a wall of force that knocks into the walls, sending dust and pieces of mortar down. Guttural grunts rumble from his mouth as it begins foaming over in fits of rage. No longer can the feeble body of Qual'och contain the power of the Ru'dth.  
  
As his saliva drips to the floor, Qual'och's hands grab hold of the chair's arms. Crumbling the metallic structure as if it were tissue, the wizard's forearms explode, sending hardened tissue everywhere. With the old skin ripping away, new and more powerful scales emerged. Red in color, the oblong scales pushed through his sinew, revealing an even more powerful form.  
  
Gone are the feeble arms and legs of Qual'och. Thrusting threw the dead wizard's carcass was the true manifestation of Ru'dth. Standing nearly three meters in height, the red-scaled beast roared, raising his twin fists in triumph. Bulging muscles rippled over his body as dual horns grew from his temples. Long claws extended from his toes and fingers, each razor sharp. The tarnished color of his claws matched the wicked spikes dotting his back and forearms.  
  
Now fully transformed into his true self, Ru'dth laughed. In fact, for the first time in eons, he's been free. Free of the medallion, free of the countless prisons, and free of the endless number of shells he's been forced to reside in. Now he stood atop the staircase in the great hall and relishing the moment.  
  
Turning his eyes to the sphere before him, Ru'dth commanded the image to pause on Neela. The athletic woman's violet armor shone brightly against the blue sky she flew though. Her ribbon like black hair swept backwards as she flew. "In all this time, you've not changed. Bide your time Goddess, for our next meeting shall be your last."  
  
***  
  
Darkness consumed Robert. Everything was dark and the only thing he heard was the constant pounding in his head.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Went his heart and with each contraction, not only did the blood vessels expand in his head, but a burst of color flashed before his eyes. Groggily, he moaned and started to stir.  
  
"Looks like he's coming around," a familiar voice said.  
  
Confused, Robert still couldn't place things. The last thing he remembered was being on Freedom One and a woman. "That woman!" he thought to himself. "Who is she?"  
  
"Rob, you coming out of it?" the voice asked again.  
  
Lost in thought, replaying his stored visual scans of the previous battle, Robert faded from alertness. "Her eyes," he thought and zoomed in the image to focus only on Neela's eyes. "So compassionate and warm."  
  
Robert felt a tug at his shoulder and the jarring motion brought him back to reality.  
  
"What? What?" he asked repeatedly and slowly opened his eyes. It only took a matter of microseconds for his human eye to calibrate to the same level of protection his artificial one provided. Looking around him, he saw the voice that had been calling to him. Even though he couldn't place the voice, he knew who it was and he knew that his friend would always be there for him.  
  
"Nice to see you awake, Rob," Gary said, "You put us through a big scare back there."  
  
Robert passed off a weak smile and looked around. To his left sat Luís who hadn't left his side since brought into the medical tent. Sending a steady stream of Earth Qi to Robert, there was little doubt in the QiRanger's mind that his quick recovery was due to his teammate's care.  
  
"Thanks Luís," Robert said with a raspy voice.  
  
"De nada," the Mexican smiled.  
  
The flaps to the tent burst open and the remaining QiRangers stormed in. Among the numerous congratulatory comments and jeers, Robert noticed two additional people. The first, he was familiar with. Michael Chen, Leslie's brother who had been assigned to the Sahara Staging Ground to provide medical support to the Militia. The second, he wasn't sure about.  
  
Her face was familiar, but there was something different about her. Robert studied the new guest and an instant later recognized her as the woman from his memory. She no longer wore the violet armor and had been given NASO Desert Fatigues.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Rob," Leslie said. "You had me worried there for a minute. We can't have both of us rushing off doing rash things now, can we?"  
  
Robert nodded and took her hand and clasped her fingers in his. "We both did what had to be done." Turning his head to look at Neela, he posed a question to the others. "And who is our guest and savior?"  
  
Neela stepped forward and walked around to the other side of the SmartBed, placing one of her soft hands on Robert's shoulder. "This is Neela," Leslie said.  
  
Robert turned to face the Indian woman before him. Looking deep into her eyes, he remembered. "Yes, I remember you saying that. Who, no how did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"For many years I've watched over the Earth. It is now time for me to serve again as I had in the past," Neela responded.  
  
A puzzled look came over Robert's face and he looked to Leslie and the others to clarify Neela's answer. One thing Robert didn't' like was mysteries and this certainly qualified as one.  
  
"Neela also fought in the last battle between good and evil. She helped QiRangers defeat Bruch'oda and banish him to the Shadow Realm," Leslie said.  
  
"But how?" Robert asked. "There were six QiRangers, not seven. Where have you been?"  
  
"Trapped in the abyss," Neela answered. "Our victory five thousand years ago came at a price. Long before your people roamed the Earth, deities ruled the planet. Two such were embodied in an eternal struggle, but maintained balance. Ru'dth, the Warrior God wanted nothing more than total domination over the universe." Neela sat next to Robert, "The only one to stand up to his attacks was the Goddess Kundalini."  
  
"She sacrificed her physical form and trapped Ru'dth in an ancient medallion. For years she roamed the Astral Plane trying to return to Earth. In the QiRangers' darkest hour five thousand years ago, she bestowed her powers onto me to assist them. While we were successful to defeating Bruch'oda to the Shadow Realm, the medallion containing Ru'dth was also sent there. Unable to exist without her opposite, the Goddess was again sent to the abyss."  
  
"How did she," Seth began, "or you," and quickly began flustered, "what ever, get back?"  
  
Neela faced Seth, "Qual'och, Bruch'oda's wizard unlocked the seal to Ru'dth, but was unable to completely harness its power. With the aid of the Dor'Agha, he succeeded."  
  
"You mean that thing allowed this Warrior god to come back?" Luís asked.  
  
"Yes. And me as well. First only in energy, but now that Ru'dth has destroyed Qual'och, we both stand upon the Earth again."  
  
"Great," Robert said sarcastically. "If things couldn't get any worse. So now what?"  
  
"We complete what you have begun. The only way to defeat Bruch'oda's forces and Ru'dth is to seal the Five Mystic Doors. You've succeeded in closing the first two, but the last three will be more difficult. Not only because he knows what you're up to, but because he knows I'm here."  
  
"Because of what happened up there?" Jayde asked.  
  
"In a matter of speaking. We can sense one another. It will only be a matter of time before he and I must do battle and settle the score once and for all."  
  
Ripping off the sheets to his SmartBed, Robert jumped to his feet. "Then we had better stop wasting time. Let's get to work people."  
  
"Now just hold on a second," Gary protested, trying to hold Robert back. "You've just recovered from exhausting all your power. You're not a hundred percent. I can't let you go like this."  
  
Skillfully, Robert diverted his friend's hands and sidestepped him. "We have no choice. We've got to go."  
  
"Your friend is right," Neela spoke. "Make sure your strength is all that it can be, for when we enter battle, we do so not only against Bruch'oda's forces, but that of Ru'dth as well."  
  
"She's right, Rob. Give it a rest, if only for an hour," Leslie said.  
  
He could feel the others standing in agreement, even though nothing was said. Robert also knew they were right.  
  
"All right. An hour then," Robert decided. "If we're going to do this, I think each of us had better build all the Qi we can."  
  
***  
  
Sitting next to one another, the five QiRangers held hands. Leslie held hands with Jayde and Luís; Luís with Robert and Leslie; and so on - so that each QiRanger connected with the element that fed their Qi and the one they fed. Fire gave birth to Earth, which gave birth to Metal, which gave birth to Water, which gave birth to Wood, which gave birth to Fire.  
  
So they sat, their Qi interconnected and building. Each breath not only entered their body, but was instantly shared with the others as a circular patter of energy was established. Sitting in deep meditation like this, the QiRangers quickly realized they were far stronger than any had realized. Individually they possessed great power, but as a team, they commanded the very nature of the universe, even if they were one member short.  
  
***  
  
Night had fallen, but the hour had come at last. The five QiRangers and Neela stood before the Earth Mystic Door ready to enter battle for the Earth and all Humanity. Each knew no fear, only duty and honor.  
  
"Fire!" Leslie cried out as her Heart and Small Intestine meridians exploded in a blaze of red energy that consumed her before revealing her armored form.  
  
"Earth!" Luís yelled, energizing the Stomach and Spleen meridians.  
  
"Metal!" called Robert and his Lung and Large Intestine meridians came to life, transforming him into his armored form.  
  
"Water!" Seth exclaimed and his Kidney and Bladder meridians shot over his body, electrifying his soul before his transformation was complete.  
  
"Wood!" Jayde yelled, sending energy through her Liver and Gall Bladder meridians. As the coursing green energy covered her body, she broke free and stood with the others in her armor.  
  
"Kundalini arise!" Neela yelled. Deep in her core, Neela's Root Chakra glowed red before spinning. The energy harnessed in the base Chakra quickly grew and changed to orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet before leaving her head and showering her with power. As the sparkling shards of power descended from Neela's Crown Chakra, her violet armor appeared.  
  
Each stood ready and knew what would come next. Standing close to one another, the QiRangers concentrated on the very elements that powered them. They let their minds drift free of their physical forms and become one with each element.  
  
Slowly, their bodies melted away and the QiRangers became nothing more than pure Elemental Qi. The five spheres of power began swirling about over the desert floor, moving closer and closer together. They finally merged and cast a bright light in the desert.  
  
As the light faded, it was evident what had occurred. What once were five individual forms of energy merged into one bright golden light. The golden energy sphere slowly began shifting and taking a humanoid form. As before, the QiRangers' minds melded into one. For Jayde, Leslie, Seth, and Luís this was the second time they had experienced such a sensation, but for Robert it was the first.  
  
The QiRangers quickly came to terms with the new addition, which seemed to assimilate easier than they had thought. Robert's cerebral computer allowed him to focus on the events and experience the link without losing control. The extra guidance from the computer system was also felt by the others and calmed them as well.  
  
Standing four meters tall was the Golden Warrior the QiRangers formed. His sleek armor covered his arms and legs and a matching breast plate covered his torso. Etched in black in the center were the symbols for the five elements with the Tao in the center. A helmet like theirs covered his head.  
  
"We are ready," the QiDefender said using the overtones of each of the five QiRangers.  
  
Nodding, Neela brought her hands to namaste and released a swirling cloud of violet energy that encompassed them. When it cleared, they were gone.  
  
***  
  
"So, it begins Goddess," Ru'dth cold, calculating voice sneered through his razor-sharp teeth. Eying the energy spheres before him, the Warrior God of the Ancients rose from his perch on the Shadow Realm's Throne and meticulously walked to the edge of the top tier.  
  
"Sta'Vagh," Ru'dth's voice boomed in the vacant room.  
  
The serpent warrior guarding the Water Mystic Door appeared in the central energy sphere. Surrounded by an army of Sea Shadows, Sta'Vagh hovered effortlessly in the deep ocean. "Who? What are you?" he asked, unsure of the image that now appeared before him in the darkened ocean.  
  
Growing in size, Ru'dth's transparent image towered over the ancient ruins of the deep. "I am your Lord," his voice rang in the ocean, sending invisible waves of energy into each and every member of the army assembled dedicated to keep the Door open.  
  
Sta'Vagh's body convulsed as he succumbed to the enormous power of Ru'dth. Using his mind to stave off the brunt of Ru'dth's power, Sta'Vagh struggled to keep himself free and independent.  
  
Like a powerful stone wall moving at the speed of sound, Ru'dth's telepathic attacks rammed through the last defenses of Sta'Vagh's mind. The blow sent the powerful Serpent Warrior reeling backwards as he recovered from having his free will vaporized.  
  
Looking on with glazed over eyes, Sta'Vagh stared at Ru'dth's image. "Yes, Master," he said.  
  
"They're coming for the Door."  
  
"We are ready, Master."  
  
"No, you are not," Ru'dth's projection said. Clasping his hands together, white energy began swirling around Ru'dth's body. The shimmering light illuminated the dark sea bottom. Several of the Sea Shadows raised their arms to block the blinding light, but Sta'Vagh stared on with intense interest.  
  
"Min'u tolyx va!" Ru'dth yelled. The powerful white energy shot forth from his hands and rocketed towards Sta'Vagh.  
  
The electrical charge surrounded the serpent warrior, infusing his body with power. The magic of the ancients fused his armor and scales together as his arms doubled in size. The crackling energy forced the retraction of his long tail and spawned the growth of two legs. As Sta'Vagh's total size grew to more than seven meters, the ribs in his neck expanded forming a cobra's hood.  
  
Once the transformation was complete, Ru'dth's image faded, but not before issuing one last statement, "Now, you are ready."  
  
Sta'Vagh curled his fists and roared under the sea. "Take your positions," he ordered as red energy glowed from his eyes and pits.  
  
The Sea Shadows quickly obeyed their General and swam into position. Undulating his body, Sta'Vagh moved forward and came to rest on the soft, muddy sea bottom.  
  
In the distance, where darkness had one been, a brilliant flash of violet light illuminated the sea. Sta'Vagh smiled, exposing his twin fangs. "You are now mine," he vowed and motioned his arms forward. The legions of Sea Shadows took order and instantly swam forward, prepared to meet the QiRangers in battle.  
  
***  
  
A soft orange glow enveloped Neela as she drew upon the power harnessed in her Second Chakra. The power of water enabled the Indian to breathe and move easily through the sea as if she were on land. Likewise, the QiDefender drew upon its Water Qi to survive. Appearing like David and Goliath, the unlikely pair saw the ancient ruins in the distance.  
  
"There," Seth's consciousness alerted the others through the meld.  
  
The others knew instantly, before he even completed his thought that they had arrived at their destination. Neela knew as well, as she and Master Li had been to each of the Mystic Doors five thousand years ago.  
  
"They know we're here," she began, sending her message telepathically. "We must be careful. Ru'dth will stop at nothing to see that we're destroyed." Readying herself for battle, Neela called forth twin blades that appeared in her hands. The scimitars were ornately decorated with carvings of Kundalini in her serpent form. As she channeled power from her First Chakra, the blade's fine lines began glowing red as it filled with Earth energy.  
  
QiDefender nodded and called forth the Water Qi that coursed through his veins. The symbol on his armor plating glowed and cast a hue over his body. The Qi Shield appeared in his left arm and instantly changed from blue to gold. On QiDefender's right arm appeared a rack that wrapped around his forearm. The device contained the Water QiRanger's Disc in a series of tracks that ended in six arrow tips.  
  
"Let's go," QiDefender said and began moving towards the Mystic Door.  
  
Shielding her thoughts from the others, Neela's true feelings emerged, "You've chosen well, my friends."  
  
Following the QiDefender, Neela quickly came along side her ally and the two raced toward the Water Mystic Door.  
  
***  
  
Bart'oK sped his legion of Sea Shadows towards the QiDefender and Neela. There was little doubt in his mind, that he and his fellow Sea Shadows we bear the brunt of the initial attack, and he did his best to quell his fears. For many years, he and the other Shadow Warriors remained trapped in the Shadow Realm. When they had once again claimed a foothold on Earth, each volunteered to undergo a transformation by Qual'och to serve as Dark Guardians of the Water Mystic Doors. Bart'oK's specialized gills and affinity for Water enabled he and the others to not only breathe under water, but command its very molecules.  
  
As his group approached the QiDefender, Bart'oK yelled with his altered vocal chords, "Divert and attack!"  
  
Hearing their commander, Bart'oK's troops did so. Half of the groups continued following Bart'oK and came to bear on the QiDefender. The other half prepared to attack Neela.  
  
Deep inside, Bart'oK wished he was about to face the human woman, as he suspected his survival odds would be significantly better.  
  
Bart'oK's first group of Sea Shadows braced for attack and energized their Dark Qi Stars fixed on their arms. The Stars started spinning in their tracks and became even darker. As they were released, the Dark Qi sent rippling waves of disharmony throughout the sea.  
  
Seeing the oncoming barrage of Dark Qi, QiDefender halted his progress and brought his shield in front to protect him. Sensing the negative polarity of the Stars, QiDefender quickly blocked each of the Stars with the Qi Shield. The positive energy of the Water Qi that constructed the Qi Shield counteracted the Dark Qi in the Stars, and as each hit the shield, they fell to the sea bottom, inert.  
  
While the polarities of the Qi may have countered each other's effect, the forceful impacts and blades of the Stars affected the QiDefender. Each blow slowly moved the Golden Warrior backwards and dented the Qi Shield. If this continued, the two sides would constantly remain in a stalemate.  
  
The collective minds of the QiDefender were not going to let that happen.  
  
Using Luís' Earth Energy, the QiDefender powered the Disc attached to his right arm. The yellow Energy permeated the round weapon and cascaded down the six tracks, ending in their spears. The electrical charge of the Earth Qi illuminated each tip and cast an awesome light on the Sea Shadows.  
  
Thrusting his arm forward, QiDefender launched the first three Qi Discs powered with Earth Qi.  
  
As they sped through the water, QiDefender instantly picked up on the fear that now penetrated each Sea Shadow.  
  
Seeing what was coming towards them, they tried to get out of the way, but the Disc was under the control of the QiDefender and followed its thoughts, changing course as needed to hunt each of its targets.  
  
The first of the energized Qi Discs connected with the Sea Shadows and had its desired effect - total destruction. While Metal Qi will strengthen Water Qi, Earth Qi can destroy it. The Qi Discs plowed through the protective armor of the Sea Shadows and sliced their bodies in pieces as if they were not even there. Once the Qi Disc left the Sea Shadow, latent Earth Qi remained on their lifeless bodies and continued eating away at their vary existence, until nothing was left.  
  
Horror filled Bart'oK as he saw the Qi Disc come for him. Before it struck, he looked to see if the others were faring any better, but before he could ascertain that information, Bart'oK felt the power of Earth end his life.  
  
***  
  
Neela relished the feeling of being back in action after so many years of not being anything more than an astral projection. With her twin scimitars glowed fiery red, powered by the Earth Energy harnessed from Neela's Root Chakra, she faced the Sea Shadows head on.  
  
The Orange glow from the Sacral Chakra allowed Neela to control the water surrounding her and form it into a transparent cocoon-shaped barrier. As the Shadows fired their Stars, Neela focused her positive energy to block the Dark Qi from harming her. Unlike QiDefender's Shield, Neela's cocoon not only absorbed the Stars, but rendered them harmless. Rather than dropping them to the sea bottom, the water cocoon retained each inert Star and began forming an actual shield from the used Sea Shadow Weapon.  
  
Neela neared the first group of Sea Shadows. Whirling about her blades, she artfully began dispatching them with ease.  
  
Each cut from her blade infused the Sea Shadows with the power of Earth and caused them to disintegrate. The speed at which she was able to maneuver was blinding. Once she begun her attack, the Sea Shadows couldn't keep track of her location and began firing their Dark Qi Stars randomly, just trying to hit any moving target, praying it was the Indian Woman.  
  
Neela's strategy and skill proved too much for the foot soldiers of the deep. Most of the Stars sailed off into the sea, not harming a living soul. Others did find their way into Neela's water cocoon, but the rest found themselves embedded into the armor plating of other Sea Shadows.  
  
***  
  
It only took a matter of minutes for the QiDefender and Neela to make their way through the numerous Sea Shadows Bruch'oda and Ru'dth had stationed at the Water Mystic Door. Reunited again, the pair swam onward towards the ruins containing the Door they intended to close. Only Sta'Vagh's enhanced form stood in the way.  
  
As the QiDefender approached, Neela felt an increasingly uneasy feeling from the Golden Warrior. In the past, the ultimate QiWarrior faced such demons. Now the QiRangers were without their strongest ally and only half the size of the beast before them. The coalesced mind tried to steady itself, but the QiRangers were just too unsure about their skills against someone so big.  
  
Neela positioned herself next to the QiDefender and placed her hand on his back. Tapping into her Sixth Chakra, Neela sent a calming energy over her golden companion.  
  
"Focus. Do not worry. If the cause is just, then destiny will follow," she sent with her mind.  
  
QiDefender reacted to the additional energy from Neela and instantly sped toward Sta'Vagh. Neela smiled and followed.  
  
***  
  
Sta'Vagh curled his lips around his teeth and roared, "You may have defeated my army, but you will not get past me!"  
  
Rising up from the murky sea bottom, Sta'Vagh leapt to the top of two broken pillars marking the entrance to the Water Mystic Door. Landing on the ancient columns of stone caused them to settle deeper into the Earth's crust and create a fine mist of silt that clouded the reptilian.  
  
Narrowing his gaze at the oncoming duo, Sta'Vagh clenched both his fists. Electrical energy began crackling from the warrior's hood, illuminating the dark sea. The blue strands of energy enveloped his body and manifested in both his fists. The bolts of Dark Water Qi transformed from erratic masses of reckless energy into two rods.  
  
The bolt in Sta'Vagh's left hand solidifies into a long staff with a scythe at the end. In his other hand, the bolt transforms into a trident. Laughing, the water warrior spins each and connects the ends together, forming one long, deadly staff.  
  
Staring into the deep, he saw the single golden figure getting closer. "No more waiting," he shouted and jumped from the columns. The force Sta'Vagh used to push off destroyed the ancient structures and they fell like crumbs to the ocean floor.  
  
His giant form rocketed towards the QiDefender and Neela with outstretched arms. With the trident end facing QiDefender, Sta'Vagh shot an energy wave at the duo.  
  
"Break!" yelled Neela into the collective mind of the QiDefender as she and the warrior spilt apart and allowed the Dark Qi to harmlessly pass between them.  
  
The united mind of the QiRangers saw the ever growing Sta'Vagh approaching and fired its Earth charged discs at their enemy. The three yellow discs flew towards their intended target. To increase their chances of causing the most damage, QiDefender commanded the discs to split and travel on three separate arcs.  
  
Sta'Vagh's smile grew wider as he saw the three yellow discs approaching. The large reptile extended his free hand and erected an energy barricade around him. As he raced towards the QiDefender, Sta'Vagh let the Qi Discs impact his shield. One by one the discs disintegrated, leaving Sta'Vagh unharmed.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that," he teased.  
  
"He's protected by Ru'dth's magic," Neela sent telepathically. "The only way to destroy him is by direct combat."  
  
Never taking his eyes off Sta'Vagh, QiDefender responded, "Then we'll do things the hard way."  
  
Increasing his speed, QiDefender left Neela far behind in the ocean. The Golden Warrior was determined to make this a quick a decisive victory. Readying his Disc launcher for another attack, QiDefender channeled energy into the spear tips at the end of the launcher. Crackling with power, the six tips shone bright in the deep sea.  
  
"We need to break through the barrier," Robert shared in the link.  
  
"Right," Leslie added.  
  
"I'll lead the way," Seth added allowing the QiDefender to extend its arm and bring the Qi Shield in front. With the great barrier before him, QiDefender thought for sure he'd be able to defend against any attacks.  
  
"And I'll finish it," Luís said energizing the spears even more.  
  
***  
  
The Hooded Reptile extended his free hand and commanded a rush of power to surge forth at the QiDefender. The dark power pelted the Qi Shield, taking every ounce of strength the combined QiRangers had to hold steady. Wave after wave of intense power washed over the shield, slowing their progress. Finally a lull occurred in the blast. Taking advantage of the situation, the QiDefender looked over the top of his shield and saw Sta'Vagh's eyes for the first time.  
  
The cold, distant orbits of the snake penetrated the helmet of the QiDefender and sent fear into their bodies. Shivering in the deep, Sta'Vagh took advantage of the QiDefender's weakness and resumed his Dark Qi attack.  
  
With their minds diverted from the task at hand, the powerful energy form Sta'Vagh rocked the QiDefender. His muscles began burning with fatigue as he tried to keep the shield before him. Slowly, he could feel his power fading and the shield dropping.  
  
Neela sensed the drain from the QiRangers and swam closer. Wielding her twin scimitars, she brought them before her and crossed their blades. "Qu'oSHla va XanJo!" she cried out. Her delicate voice traveled far in the dense ocean as her blades erupted in a fiery bolt of white energy.  
  
The powerful beam raced from the crossed scimitars and broke through Sta'Vagh's barrier as if weren't there. The collision of her and Ru'dth's power created a huge explosion and sent both QiDefender and Sta'Vagh reeling backwards.  
  
Tumbling over and over, Sta'Vagh desperately tried to gain control of himself, but couldn't. He was only able to stop when he collided with the rooftop of the ancient ruins. Crashing through the upper molding of the roof-line, Sta'Vagh destroyed what little of the structure that was left as his giant form passed through the stone masonry.  
  
Breaking free of the rubble, Sta'Vagh grumbled with anger. "Damn you woman!" he shouted while standing to his full height through the remnants of the roof.  
  
***  
  
QiDefender fared no better than Sta'Vagh following the explosion. The Golden Warrior drew in his arms and legs to form a more compact form. "We've got to steady ourselves," they all thought and brought the Qi Shield to their feet. Placing their boots in the arm straps, QiDefender began using the increased surface area to slow its progress.  
  
"Come on," Luís shared with the others, irritated that they hadn't overcome the explosion yet.  
  
The extra push from the Earth QiRanger's mind was all that was needed for the others to come together and steady QiDefender. The giant form of the five QiRangers quickly came to a halt and peered at Sta'Vagh rising from the ruins.  
  
"We've got to go this together," QiDefender said into Neela's mind.  
  
"Agreed," she sent.  
  
Swimming to QiDefender's side, Neela looked grossly out of place, like a small child next to a giant. "Let's go," she said and they resumed their course towards Sta'Vagh. Moving closer to QiDefender, Neela entered their mind. "I'll open his protective shield. When it cracks be ready to strike."  
  
Even without words, Neela knew the QiRangers understood and were ready. She could see Sta'Vagh rising from the ruins and coming for them again - his staff broken in two and anger filling his mind and body. "This must be done quickly," she thought to herself.  
  
Letting her scimitars fade into nothing, Neela began focusing her mind on the inner channels of the Kundalini. Deep in her Root Chakra, the coils of Kundalini began churning. The vibrant Earth energy glowed red in the lowest levels of her pelvic cavity. As the Kundalini continued to rise, it entered the Second Chakra. Blue energy swirled about her sacrum as it continued to rise.  
  
QiDefender looked to his right and saw the ever increasing power from Neela and wondered what she was going to do.  
  
The Kundalini turned yellow as it entered the solar plexus and became Fire. The area surrounding Neela began churning with electricity, hydrolyzing the molecular structure of the water and sending the Oxygen to the surface.  
  
Sta'Vagh narrowed his gaze and fired twin blasts from his trident and scythe. The dark energy forced Neela and QiDefender to split again, but the attack didn't faze the Indian as her energy rose to the Heart Chakra and cast a green light around her.  
  
Sta'Vagh continues firing his twin blasts of Dark Qi, but to no avail. Each streak of energy passes harmlessly by the QiDefender and Neela as they artfully dodge the blasts. Neela smiled as her energy rose past her throat and third eye and exited her head. With each of the seven Chakras fully charged, Neela swooped to a stop and brought her arms in front.  
  
"Wu'TolkFa GeSH!" she yelled.  
  
The combined energy from the seven Chakras formed in her hands and released in a powerful beam of energy. Powered from the very nature of her soul, Neela's Soul Blast ripped through the ocean vaporizing the sea around it. The ensuing vacuum continued to grow as the Soul Blast neared Sta'Vagh.  
  
The Reptilian Warrior erected his powerful barricade again while he continued his assault towards QiDefender. When the Soul Blast reached the barricade the collision of opposing energies caused the barrier to solidify and encase Sta'Vagh in a cocoon.  
  
Sweat began poring down Neela's face as she forced more and more power into her Soul Blast. "Argh!" she screamed and sent a massive burst of energy to Sta'Vagh. The power surged through the continuous beam emitted from her hands and penetrated the barrier.  
  
Sta'Vagh was prepared this time for the Indian's power and wasn't surprised by the Soul Blast's power as it crushed his protective cocoon. He floated ready with his weapons prepared to strike. What surprised him was QiDefender coming through the broken barrier with the spikes aimed at his head.  
  
The collective mind of QiDefender relished the stunned look on Sta'Vagh's face as they readied to skewer him.  
  
Rushing their right arm forward, the QiRangers drove the six Earth charged spikes at Sta'Vagh's neck.  
  
"Ha!" yells Sta'Vagh as he captures the spears in his trident. Before QiDefender can reposition himself, Sta'Vagh continues his counter attack by swiping his scythe at the Qi Shield. The curved blade quickly rose above the lip of the shield and caught its edge.  
  
QiDefender tried to hold onto the Shield, but the pressure and leverage derived from Sta'Vagh was too great. The sharp blade of the scythe tore into the Qi Shield as QiDefender slowly succumbed to the massive power of Sta'Vagh who was nearly twice his size.  
  
Pulling down on the scythe, Sta'Vagh ripped the Shield in half, exposing the golden armor of the QiDefender. "You're mine now, humans," Sta'Vagh hissed, pulling back the scythe.  
  
Twisting his trident further, QiDefender's arm collapsed under the strain. The powerful blades of the trident broke through the six spears and sent them harmlessly to the sea bottom. "It ends now," Sta'Vagh eagerly said readying the scythe to strike.  
  
"No!" Neela yelled racing towards Sta'Vagh's abdomen. With her power channeled to her leading fist, she charged into Sta'Vagh. The crushing blow cracked his ribs and bore her fist deep into her visceral organs. The force translated directly into Sta'Vagh's core and sent him flying backwards.  
  
Tired, QiDefender dropped to the sea floor while watching Sta'Vagh plummet deep into Earth. The resulting impact stirred up a massive cloud of silt, obscuring Neela and QiDefender's view.  
  
"We've got to strike now!" Neela screamed.  
  
"Right!" yelled QiDefender, lifting his tired form from the slouched position it fell to. The collective minds of the QiRangers drew upon their inner Qi to give their combined form additional power. Streaks of golden Qi flowed over his armor as QiDefender took off towards the crater where Sta'Vagh fell.  
  
***  
  
Slowly, Sta'Vagh's mind cleared. The pain he sustained from the blow was much more than he anticipated. "They will suffer for this," he vowed, swimming upwards. With each grasp of the ancient soil, he propelled himself faster to the crest of the crater. Sta'Vagh commanded his Dark Qi to circulate within his powered form, fueling his body with even more power. The combined power from the Ru'dth and Dark Water Qi shot Sta'Vagh out the crater's mouth.  
  
Rising high above the others, Sta'Vagh caught QiDefender and Neela by surprise. Cupping his hands together, Sta'Vagh formed a massive ball of Dark Qi. Unlike previous energy strikes, his Qi was fueled by the Ru'dth's essence. Its very appearance was darker and more volatile and rumbled with intense power.  
  
Sta'Vagh roared as he let the Qi Strike go.  
  
The massive energy eruption traveled far faster than QiDefender or Neela anticipated. Had Sta'Vagh's intended target been QiDefender, Earth's hopes surely would have been lost, for the human mind was grossly inadequate for tracking a weapon with such speed. Neela's mind, however, was touched by the Goddess Kundalini and was able to see the powerful ball of dark energy.  
  
The Qi Strike's speed was too great for Neela to escape, but she knew of only one other way to avoid certain death. Bringing her hands together, Neela quickly focused her power into a single point. White energy formed a thin blade directed at the oncoming Qi Strike. Wrinkling her brow, Neela prepared for the collision that was fast approaching.  
  
The dense matter of the sea caused the thundering approach of the Ru'dth's energy to rumble even louder than Neela thought possible. The deafening noise made her concentration falter as Sta'Vagh's Qi came crashing upon her energy blade.  
  
The opposing powers countered one another - Ru'dth from the side of darkness and Kundalini from light. Neela's blade severed the Qi Strike into two equal halves. With the energy that held the matrix together severed, the remnants became unstable and exploded.  
  
The combined energy of the Ru'dth and Kundalini devastated the ocean around Neela. Lit like the high noon sun, the ocean depth saw the closest thing to daylight it would ever. Shockwaves from the explosion cleared the ocean floor of debris and sent loose pieces of rubble flying in all directions. Neela's body was cast backwards by the blast, far beyond that the QiDefender could see.  
  
"Neela!" he cried but there was little he could do.  
  
"That's it!" Luís thought. "We end this now!"  
  
Taking leadership of the QiDefender, Luís commanded the golden warrior to speed towards Sta'Vagh's position. Reaching out with his right arm, Luís summoned the mighty Earth War Hammer he relied upon so many times in batter.  
  
Streaking through the water, amber light appeared next to QiDefender. Slowly the light faded and the massive form of the War Hammer hardened. Gasping its leather grips, QiDefender readied himself to deliver a blow to the massive warrior he quickly approached.  
  
***  
  
Sta'Vagh smiled as he peeled back his hands from shielding his eyes from the massive explosion that rocked the sea. "She is gone," he thought, not paying attention to where the QiDefender was. "Now to take care of these little humans."  
  
Sta'Vagh turned his head to the last position he spied QiDefender and found nothing. "Where are they?" he wondered.  
  
Time stood still for Sta'Vagh as the War Hammer came crashing down on his neck. The loud, crunching sound of metal against his fleshed traveled instantly though his body to his ears. Sta'Vagh closed his eyes as powerful waves of pain cascaded into his body.  
  
Snap.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Snap.  
  
In the blink of an eye, QiDefender had delivered a devastating blow against Sta'Vagh. Laying all his power into the War Hammer, QiDefender was able to wield his mighty weapon against the cervical ribs of his foe. Breaking the bones and sending immeasurable pain into his enemy, QiDefender pulled the War Hammer back and prepared to swing again.  
  
Reeling from the pain, Sta'Vagh wasn't about to be surprised by another blow. Spinning around forced the weakened hood to fall over his eyes, but that didn't matter. He knew where the QiDefender had to be to deliver such an arrack and flailed his arm outwards. Sta'Vagh closed his fist and plowed his arm through the water. Channeling all his remaining strength into his hand, Sta'Vagh laid into the first thing he came into contact with.  
  
Sta'Vagh was mighty in his own right, but with the aid of the Ru'dth, his power was greater than even he imagined. His lone fist slammed into the breastplate QiDefender. The impact flung the golden warrior backwards as the force cracked the protective shell of the QiRangers.  
  
The collective minds of the QiRangers reeled from the infliction of such pain. As QiDefender fell back, the crack on his breastplate widened. Multicolored energetic blood seeped from the gash and each of the five QiRangers found it increasingly harder to breathe.  
  
"We've got to stay focused," Robert shared through the link. "We can't lose site of the mission and what we must accomplish."  
  
"He's right," Jayde spoke up. "If we fail the Earth is finished."  
  
QiDefender's body collided with the mushy soil of the sea bottom and sunk in about a meter before coming to a halt. The impact jarred the QiRangers' combined form even more and widening the armor's tear.  
  
Sta'Vagh's teeth glimmered in the dark sea as she saw his enemy lay helpless and wounded on the sea bottom. Brushing back his broken ribs, the giant warrior began his descent on QiDefender.  
  
Gathering speed Sta'Vagh narrowed his gaze onto his target. Once again, he amassed a giant force of Dark Qi and infused it with Ru'dth's power. The darkened mass boiled over with power and rumbled like a freight train heading for destruction. Sta'Vagh continued to build speed and force Qi into his energy mass when Neela rose from behind a fallen column.  
  
Her face donned with a wicked scowl, Neela brought her hands to form a diamond in front of her chest. Channeling the energies from the seven Chakra vortexes, she initiated a Soul Blast through her hands. The rainbow colored energy wave shot through the darkened sea and slammed into Sta'Vagh's back.  
  
The powerful beam of energy froze Sta'Vagh in his tracks. Paralyzed from tremendous amount of power being thrust upon him, the giant snake could do little more than cry out in pain as his armored flesh began to sublime.  
  
"I can't hold him for long," Neela sent to the QiDefender with her mind as she continued using all her strength to bore into Sta'Vagh.  
  
Gritting his teeth to push past the pain filling his body, QiDefender rose from the murky soil and began swimming towards Sta'Vagh.  
  
Seeing QiDefender rise up and approach, Sta'Vagh began flailing his arms and legs, trying to break free. "Noooo!" he cried as his pulse raced and fear entered his body for the first time.  
  
As Sta'Vagh continued to move about, Neela struggled to retain her hold on her enemy. With every second that passed, she could feel him slipping away. "Hurry," she pleaded to the QiDefender.  
  
Nodding, QiDefender increased his speed even more. Rushing forward, the golden warrior called for his Qi Saber and fueled it with the energy from all five elements. The large blade quickly turned from metallic to shimmering white and humming with electricity.  
  
Staring Sta'Vagh in the eyes, QiDefender readied the Qi Saber to strike. He pulled the blade backwards before thrusting it with all his might forward into the gut of his foe. The combined forces of Neela and the QiRangers easily penetrated Sta'Vagh's outer hide. The incredible power of the Kundalini had weakened his armored flesh to such a degree, that the Qi Saber passed through it effortlessly.  
  
Now that his hide had been breeched, Sta'Vagh tried to focus his energy on holding himself together, but with his body stabbed, found that his power was quickly being depleted.  
  
QiDefender withdrew his sword and pulled back to a safe distance. Neela ceased her Soul Blast and watched alongside QiDefender as Sta'Vagh's body exploded in a giant fireball.  
  
Relief fell upon the QiRangers, for their task was nearly complete. With Sta'Vagh gone they could finally seal the Water Mystic Door.  
  
***  
  
"No!" Ru'dth shouted from the top of the Throne Room. Shooting electrical beams from his hands, the Dark God turned the once smooth walls of stone to rubble. The debris came crashing down toe the floor below filling the air with dust.  
  
"I can't believe they were able to defeat Sta'Vagh!"  
  
Ru'dth's face seemed to boil over in anger. Blood vessels rose to the surface of his flesh and began pulsating with each contraction of the God's heart beat. Grinding his teeth, Ru'dth sat back in his throne with a definitive thud.  
  
"Op'utd. Bruch'oda," he commanded and their images appeared in two viewing spheres before him.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," responds Op'utd.  
  
"Master, what is your bidding," answers Bruch'oda.  
  
Ru'dth curls his fingers around the edge of the throne. "Sta'Vagh has failed and the QiRangers have sealed the Water Mystic Door. It will only be a matter of time before they come to your location. You cannot fail."  
  
"I will not, my Lord," Op'utd pledged. "Should the QiRangers attempt to attack the Metal Mystic Door, they will not succeed. My Shadow Warriors stand ready to defeat the QiRangers and the Kundalini."  
  
"We stand prepared as well, Master," Bruch'oda added.  
  
"Being ready is inadequate. With their combined power, they will easily bypass your defenses and seal the door. Everything we've done thus far has been in vein. Like the seas of this planet, we must change," Ru'dth said.  
  
***  
  
Op'utd and Bruch'oda stood before their respective Mystic Doors - Op'utd before the Metal Door and Bruch'oda in front of the Fire. The two remaining elemental warriors of evil stood watch over their endless mass of Shadow Warriors, who stood with their crimson blades drawn.  
  
A fine mist lowered from the heavens and covered each of the Shadow Warriors. The countless numbers of troops began convulsing under the spell cast by Ru'dth and dropped to the floor.  
  
"My Lord, what are you doing?" asked Op'utd.  
  
No response was given and the Dragon Warrior could only watch what happened to the Shadows.  
  
Slowly, the coughing stopped. One-by-one, the Shadows rose from the floor, but their armor had grown fluid rather than remaining the fixed, dark color it was moments before. Each Shadow rose to new heights, standing just over two meters and increased their mass twice over. No longer were they sleek combatants used for eons by Bruch'oda to fight the forces of good - they had become something else, something more powerful and more threatening.  
  
Op'utd smiled as he witnessed the transformation complete.  
  
The Shadows' armor solidified with jagged edges along the knee guards and forearms. Spikes rose from the shoulder pads and torso plates. Not only would these new Shadow Warriors be armed with the crimson blades of death, but their armor would serve as weapons.  
  
Op'utd stood pleased.  
  
***  
  
An energy vortex appeared near the Earth Mystic Door. Swirling sands and rushing air forced back the three Earth Alliance Troops standing guard.  
  
"Captain, what's happening?" one of the men called out?  
  
"Beats the fuck out of me," she shouted over the roar of the wind. "Ready your weapons!" she yelled as she hoisted her blasted in to firing position.  
  
NASO and Earth Alliance Militia Troops gathered around the door as the wind grew worse. Lightening shot down from the sky and exploded in the sand, sending it upwards.  
  
"Steady," the Captain shouted trying to hold back her fear. Ever since they had entered this fight against monsters, aliens, and magic nothing seemed as it was. Nothing was for certain. "Hold your fire!"  
  
Each of the troopers tried not to hold their breaths as six energy balls began forming in the sand directly in front. The six distinct forms of energy slowly expanded to human form before dissipating, leaving behind the QiRangers and Neela.  
  
"Medics!" the Captain cried to her support troops as the QiRangers and Neela fell to the sand exhausted.  
  
Gary and Michael ran through the crowds of Militia and quickly tended to their friends. Kneeling besides Robert, Gary took out his portable scanner and assessed his condition. Aside from being depleted physically from the battle, he appeared safe from harm.  
  
Robert's tired eyes looked up at his friend and he managed a smile. He extended his hand to his old friend and pulled himself to his feet. "We did it Gary. It was rough, but we did it."  
  
"Good. I knew you could," Gary responded, tapping his friend on the shoulder before stepping over to Luís to examine him.  
  
Turning his head towards the countless Militia assembled, Robert saw General Abbey making his way towards him. Seeing that his friends were under good care, Robert left to meet the General.  
  
Snapping to attention, Robert said, "Sir."  
  
"At ease, Rob," General Abbey responded.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Then everything went as planned?"  
  
Robert paused a moment before answering. "As close to plan as possible, Sir. We have a small problem."  
  
General Abbey's face soured. "What?"  
  
"Bruch'oda has unleashed a new power, one that we hadn't anticipated."  
  
"God help us," Abbey muttered.  
  
"Not exactly," Robert said looking at Neela. "How familiar are you with Indian mythology?"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Six: Ancient Allies 


	7. Eternal Flame

QiRanger Chapter Seven – Eternal Flame  
  
***  
  
Darkness - it comes once nearly every twelve hours and covers half the planet at a time. Under its blanket not much is seen anymore. In the days proceeding Bruch'oda's return much of the night's sky had been obliterated by light pollution from the mega cities that dotted the surface of the once grand planet. Now humans on the surface were confined to an area of less than thirty-two thousand square miles. Within this zone, Earth's last hope for survival gathered and prepared for their assault on the evil that now controlled the planet.  
  
Amberlynn Guinness sat on her chair next to the motor pool at the Sahara Staging Ground cleaning her weapon. Placing the cloth rag she used to clear the sand from the weapon's primary lens on the ground next to her, she lifted her soft hazel eyes to the stars and forgot all that had happened in the weeks leading up to this moment.  
  
"God, they're beautiful," she said aloud staring at the stars above. "I've forgotten what they looked like," she said with a smile. Letting everything around her fade into nothingness, Amberlynn let herself escape the duties at hand became absorbed by the small pricks of light shining down from above.  
  
In her trance, the Militia recruit failed to notice her platoon sergeant shuffling through the sand behind her. The gruff man in his late forties possessed a strong dislike for anyone non-military, but under the circumstances, he had no choice but to welcome anyone who could carry and fire a rifle.  
  
"Guinness!" he shouted in his raspy voice.  
  
Amberlynn snapped from her glazed over look and stood instantly. "Yes, Sir!" he quipped.  
  
The Sergeant walked in front of her and stared into her watery eyes. He knew she was afraid and was probably thinking about more peaceful times, but he couldn't have that right now. He knew if he allowed that to continue, she wouldn't make it back alive.  
  
"Hell, I don't even know if any of us will make it back alive," he thought.  
  
"Listen here," he said sternly, "Focus on your job. Clean your weapon and put on your armor. You do what I taught you to do and if you're lucky enough, you'll be able to spend the rest of your life watching those stars."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Amberlynn replied and returned her attention to her rifle.  
  
***  
  
General Abbey sat behind his desk. No longer residing in the comfort of LEO Station, the General joined his fellow soldiers on Earth as they prepared to launch their offensive against the Bruch'oda at the Metal Mystic Door. Sweat poured down his face and stained his combat fatigues. Even with the evaporative coolers in his tent, Abbey still felt flush from the intense heat of desert.  
  
But none of that mattered to him. His thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"Why?" he thought staring at his computer pad. The small device had but a single image on its display panel – that of a beautiful young girl in her twenties. With light golden hair that framed her face, the light danced in her green eyes that signaled to all she was full of life.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" he whimpered through swelling tears that streamed down his cheeks. Letting his hands glide across the image he finally brought himself to speak her name, "Devon, I'm so sorry."  
  
Abbey closed his eyes and press out all the tears. The salty substance rolled over his skin before falling onto the soft sand under his feet. The robust General quietly sobbed in solitude.  
  
Bowing his head, General Abbey failed to notice Robert Dwyer enter the tent. The tall Metal QiRanger and long time friend of the General knew that he needed time to grieve, but that was something they didn't have. "I wish I didn't have to do this," Robert thought to himself, "But I have to."  
  
"Sir," he spoke softly, looking at his friend.  
  
General Abbey wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled them back into his throat. The sound echoed off the metal desk the General rested his elbows on. He drew but a single tissue from the dispenser located in his drawer and blew his nose.  
  
"Yes, Robert?" Abbey finally responded.  
  
The Metal QiRanger took a few more steps inside the tent and made sure the exterior flap was closed. "Everything's ready, Sir. Everyone is assembled."  
  
General Abbey nodded at his old friend before turning his gaze back to the computer pad. "You know she would have been thirty next Tuesday, Rob."  
  
Dwyer closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met the General's daughter. It was a few years ago when she was on vacation. She was so intelligent and thoughtful – always thinking of others before herself. "I know," Rob said quietly, knowing that it sounded stupid, but it was the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"I just can't believe it," Abbey started, "She survived the hellish attack on New York only to lose her life here."  
  
"Sir, you know as well as I do that accidents happen and we can't try to understand things that are beyond our control."  
  
General Abbey put the pad down and looked up at his friend. "I know. I can't recall how many times I've had to make that speech to families. I," he paused, "I just never imagined I'd have to sit through it myself."  
  
"No one does," Robert added.  
  
General Abbey nodded in agreement before scooting back his chair.  
  
"I really wish you would reconsider this, General," Robert spoke. "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Standing, General Abbey looked his old friend in the eyes, "This isn't up for debate, son. I'm not about to site behind a desk and watch every last able-bodied human march in to hell. My daughter would have gone and by hell I'm going to see this through."  
  
"It's good to see that he still has that fire within him," Robert thought. "So there's no way to change you mind about this?" he asked.  
  
"No. Besides, I didn't have R&D spend the past few days altering this," he said pulling back his left sleeve to reveal the wrist unit of Robert's old Stealth Armor. "The way I figure it, you won't need it anytime soon and we've got to use every advantage possible."  
  
Robert smiled. "Yeah, I've found a replacement for now."  
  
Robert walked over to Abbey and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"No. I never thought I'd see the day where Devon would pass before me. But I'm not going to let her death be in vein."  
  
"But we may need you for the final assault," Robert pleaded.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, old friend, but I've been fighting bad guys longer than you've been around. I can take care of myself." General Abbey took a deep breath, "Now let's get out there and take back what we've lost."  
  
***  
  
Pushing back the tent flap, General Abbey emerged first from his tent, followed by Robert. Morning light was about to break in the east and the sky had already started brightening. "Dawn at last," Abbey muttered.  
  
The Staging Ground was all a bustle with activity as the final arrangements were being made for the day's assault. As far as the eye could see, everyone was moving with a single purpose – prepare for battle. Both Robert and General Abbey were amazed at the sheer number of men, women, and children who volunteered for this mission. Close to one million of the Militia's forces had been transported down from the LEO Station and armed here.  
  
Walking through the endless rows of troops, Robert couldn't help but to feel the way General Abby must at this moment – knowing that many of these brave souls wouldn't make it back here alive. "With all the armor and weapons we have, it's just a horrible fact of war – people die," he thought.  
  
"Are they ready?" General Abbey asked Robert.  
  
The Metal QiRanger looked at his commanding office and said, "Yes, they're waiting for us at the Door."  
  
"Good," Abbey replied as he walked by a section of armored HERCs in their final stages of preparation.  
  
The pair continued on their way to a small stage that had been assembled in front of the Earth Mystic Door. Not anything grand, by any means, it was set aside to allow Abbey to address those under his command before they left for battle. The other QiRangers and Neela stood on the small platform flanked by generators powering a set of evaporative coolers.  
  
General Abbey took to the stage first. "Are you ready?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes, General," they all replied.  
  
"Good," he replied. "They aren't," he motioned behind them. "I've done this enough to know that fear has gripped them and taken a hold of their minds. They're physically ready for the challenge ahead, but not mentally."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, General Abbey let his chest expand before letting all his air out and tapping his control pad.  
  
"This is General Abbey," he began as his voice was broadcast over the Comm- links of the entire assault force.  
  
"For the past few hours we've been making the final arrangements for the assault on the Metal Mystic Door. Up until now, we've relied upon the effort of those behind me to battle back the forces that overran our planet. They have done an excellent job, closing three of the five doors needed to send these tyrants packing," he said.  
  
"But that ends here. Too long have we sat on the sidelines and let these heroic men and women fight our battles for us. They've suffered great losses for our benefit. It's now our turn to rise up and show Bruch'oda and Ru'dth what humans are really made of. This is our time to shine. Our time to fight. Our time to kick ass!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the assembled troops as far as the eye could see. For the first time General Abbey saw his troops with elevated spirits. As the cheers faded, Abbey turned to the QiRangers, "Now, they're ready."  
  
***  
  
Michael Chen and Gary Staal stood among several troopers. Like the others, Michael wore green body armor while Gary stood in his gray fatigues. As the cheers subsided, Gary noticed the troops around him remained confident and focused on the forthcoming battle.  
  
"They'll do fine," he assured Michael.  
  
But his fellow doctor said nothing.  
  
Gary looked to his left and saw Michael standing there numb. He didn't blink and barely breathed at all. "Shit, the guy's freezing up on me," he thought.  
  
Gently tapping Michael on the shoulder Gary was able to get through to the young doctor. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
Mike cracked a smile, "Ask me if we get through this thing."  
  
"That's no way to talk. You've got to stay focused and concentrate on what needs to be done."  
  
"I know," Michael began, "That's not what's got me worried."  
  
"Then what's got you all a bugger?" Gary wondered.  
  
Leaning closer to Gary, Michael dropped his voice to a level just barely audible, "Look at them. Look how many of them there are. When the bloodshed starts, how are we going to keep up with it? I mean there are only a few of us with enough medical training to handle the kinds of wounds we'll be seeing."  
  
Gary put his hand out to calm his colleague, "There is no way. People are going to die and there's nothing we can do about it. We can only focus on our tasks and save the ones we can."  
  
Gary knew his words weren't the comfort that Michael sought, but it was the truth.  
  
Mike closed his eyes and let the trembling in his muscles pass. "God I hate this," he said. "I wish there was a better way."  
  
"So do I," Gary replied. "But there isn't. They know your sister and the others are coming and they'll be ready for them. I don't think they'll be expecting an army to drop in on them. Hopefully the surprise will be enough for us to gain the upper hand and get your sister do her thing."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
***  
  
The thousands upon thousands of troopers began their final preparations for battle. Each of the troopers donned new assault armor. Colored green, these lightweight conforming pieces of armor protect the vital areas of each Militia member. Amber helmets cover their head and are equipped with Comm- links and C-Net connections, providing each with the most up-to-date data.  
  
Each trooper was armed with a pulsar rifle and a six inch knife. In this final phase of preparation, each trooper ignited the small power cell that provided the source for the beam weapon's deadly force. The devices hummed with power as they warmed up and shook gently in each trooper's hand.  
  
After a few minutes, they were all ready. Each new what was expected of them and that they might not make it back alive. But as a group, that wasn't what was important. It was the fact that now they, too, were joining the fight for their liberation.  
  
***  
  
The mighty HERCs powered their advanced motor drives and weapon systems. Armed with several plasma cannons and rocket launchers, these massive machines piloted by a single NASO operative began walking to their designated platoon stations. These three meter high machines were slow moving, but deadly weapons. General Abbey hoped that they could manage to take out a handful of Shadows and protect the forward lines from being out flanked.  
  
***  
  
General Abbey watched as his army took shape. "It's time. Let's do it," he said.  
  
The General stood with both his arms folded on top of one another. His left arm swung outwards, reaching a 45 degree angle, as if reaching for the sky, while his right swung out and then were drawn into his chest, clenching his fists. As he did this, his right foot took a half-step backwards. Then he stepped forward while moving his right fists towards his left wrist. As the ring on his right hand nears his wrist he yells, "Energize!"  
  
On the palm-side of the computer unit, General Abbey thrusts the ring into the activation keyhole. Upon inserting the rings into the lock, the device unleashed billions of black nanobots that consume him. Once the transformation is complete, General Abbey stood on the platform in a familiar black suit.  
  
Inside his display it reads: STEALTH ARMOR ACTIVED.  
  
Behind the General, the QiRangers readied themselves for their transformation. Building their internal Qi, each individual summoned the element that gave them power.  
  
Luís' eyes narrowed as he could feel the Earth around him surge forward and cascade over his body. His gray fatigues began shimmering yellow and energy crackled around him. Slowly the electrical energy solidified revealing his armor.  
  
Robert brings his arms together and pushes outward. Drawing extra Qi from his own cybernetic limbs, he quickly transforms into the Metal QiRanger.  
  
Seth closes his eyes and imagines the endless seas of the planet. Water begins pouring through his pours drenching the stage and covering his body. When the water finally falls to the floor he stands revealed in his blue armor.  
  
Green energy danced around Jayde, encircling her delicate body with immense power. Her energy cocoon fades revealing her Wood armor.  
  
Leslie's skin burst into flame and consumed her mortal body. Her mind focused on her burning desire to save the planet and put right what had been taken so violently from them. As her desire grew, so did the flames. A giant burst of wind whisked them away, revealing the Fire QiRanger.  
  
Neela smiled at those around her. Deep in her core, Neela's Root Chakra glowed red. The energy harnessed in the base Chakra quickly grew and changed to orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet before leaving her head and showering her with power. As the sparkling shards of power descended from Neela's Crown Chakra, her violet armor appeared.  
  
With everyone assembled, Neela closes her eyes and brings her hands to Namaste. Taking in a deep breath, Neela channels the Kundalini within. Roaring out through her crown Chakra, a giant serpent rockets toward the stars. Larger than anyone could have imagined, the massive Goddess moved through the heavens with ease. Her massive form blocked the rising sun and cast darkness on all those below.  
  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Luís.  
  
Each of them could hear the massive rolling undulations of the giant snake above them. Her power was more than any of them had witnessed before and they stood in awe. The Goddess' eye shone like the sun at midday as she turned and headed down towards the amassed troops. With speed equal to lightening, she expanded her jaw and devoured the entire group in one bite before vanishing into thin air.  
  
***  
  
Throughout her entire life, Amberlynn Guinness has taken advantage of the Teleportation network on Earth. She traveled from her home in London to various places around the globe and into space on a routine basis. But nothing prepared her for what she now undertook. Along with the other Militia members, she marveled at the giant snake that rose high into the desert sky and swooped down and ate them.  
  
"That thing ate me," she thought. She still couldn't believe it.  
  
But her thoughts weren't allowed to dwell on the subject too long. As quickly as she and the others had been swallowed by the great Kundalini, dematerialized and left the entire Militia deep within the Earth.  
  
Guinness craned her head around as she got her bearings. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed while taking in the huge cavern she now stood in. "We're packed in like sardines."  
  
"Cut the chatter, Guinness," squawked her Sergeant.  
  
Amberlynn flinched inside her armor at the rough sound of her Sergeant's voice. She knew he was right. This was the split instant they had all been training for. Once the initial shock of being lifted from the Sahara and deposited into a deep and expansive cavern somewhere under the Earth's crust wore off, Amberlynn was able to see the amassed army before her.  
  
It was like nothing she imagined and an overwhelming sense of meekness cascaded over her body.  
  
"Now look sharp," barked her Sergeant. "Keep an eye on where your targeting reticle is pointed and try not to take out your fellow soldiers."  
  
Amberlynn peered through her visor and saw not what they had trained for but some other form of foot soldier. These were far more intimidating than Shadow Warriors she was ready to face. Armed not only with the same crimson blades, but with intense armored spikes and a larger size, she knew they were in for an even more difficult fight.  
  
"Essentially, if it's black and has spikes, kick the shit out of it," her Sergeant advised. "Now," he ordered, "Get out there and pave a way for the QiRangers to close this Door!"  
  
Amberlynn sucked in a deep breath and then started falling out with her fellow Militia Members. Moving like a sea of algae, Guinness' platoon quickly descended on the Super Shadow Warriors guarding the perimeter of the massive cavern. Her heart raced as she maneuvered over the rocky terrain, trying to keep one eye on her reticle and the other on the ground.  
  
The uneven cavern floor, made it hard for her to keep up with the others, but Amberlynn was bound and determined to do so. A desire brought to life when she heard the first few rounds from her platoon's plasma rifles fire. Her delicate hazel eyes fixated on the image in her reticle. A Shadow broke off from its main group and began heading toward her position. Through the explosions around her, Amberlynn tracked the dark warrior as countless bodies on both sides began falling into lifeless heaps.  
  
Then it happened – her targeting reticle switched from green to red. That's all she needed to know – the damn beast was in range. Squeezing the trigger was much easier in training exercise than in real life and Amberlynn found the index finger on her right hand frozen.  
  
"Fire!" she told herself, but nothing happened.  
  
Her eyes widened with fear as the Shadow approached. Drawing out its sword, the beast prepared to strike the lone trooper who was standing motionless.  
  
"Come on!" she told herself. "Get it together Guinness, you can do this."  
  
Blowing all the air from lungs, Amberlynn Guinness' finger collapsed on the trigger of her rifle. The weapon discharged, firing a green bolt of charged plasma energy at its target. With the initial round fired, Amberlynn found it much easier to continue tracking and firing at the Shadow.  
  
The first few blasts missed their target and the Shadow dodged subsequent bolts by leaping in different directions.  
  
"Damn him," she thought as the Shadow was only about ten meters away. Fear gripped her even more as she could see human blood dripping from his armor and sword.  
  
Squeezing the trigger again, Amberlynn fired rounds in alternating directions, trying to lead the Shadow onto a specific path. She succeeded. Now with the Super Shadow Warrior dead center in her reticle and five meters away, she held the trigger back. The plasma rifle fired rapidly and each blast lit up the Shadow's armor plating. The beast took hits to the torso, arm, and legs before falling over.  
  
Amberlynn probably would have continued firing, had the weapons auto- shutdown engaged to prevent the barrel from overheating. Guinness didn't smile too long at her first kill because there were too many more trying to do the same to her.  
  
***  
  
Lieutenant Jorgensen smiled at the stench of death around him. Entombed in his metal HERC, the Russian took great pride at being removed from the hand- to-hand combat around him. His left hand rested on the unit's firing controls while his left pushed forward on the machine's directional stick. In his targeting reticle were trajectory readings for each of his assigned targets.  
  
The main battle plan called for the Infantry to draw the Shadows out into thinning ranks so that the QiRangers could advance quickly to the Metal Mystic Door. To assist in that endeavor, the HERCs were assigned to herd the Shadows into pre-arranged corridors of fire.  
  
The young Lieutenant pushed forward on the control stick and his mighty humanized avatar stepped forward. Each thundering step shook the cavern floor beneath him, leaving him to wonder if it was really wise to bring these machines in with as many troops as they did. Clearing the thought from his mind, he reminded himself that he was here for one purpose and one purpose only – do the job assigned to him.  
  
Gripping the firing control and pulling it backwards, Jorgensen commanded the large, twin rocket launchers attached to the shoulder mounts to pivot. Coordinating his HERC's movements with the advancing Shadows, Lieutenant Jorgensen carefully lined up the leading targeting display and pressed the firing button.  
  
Like the water surging through opened floodgates, the twin launchers erupted in a barrage of chaos as the units' entire load was fired. Lighting up the darkened subterranean cavern like high noon, the rockets arced overhead and swooped down onto the advancing Shadows.  
  
The division of Shadows saw the oncoming rockets and divided their numbers, hoping to avoid casualties, but it was too late.  
  
***  
  
Like God's fury raining down from heaven, the missiles hit the cavern floor resulting in enormous fireballs reaching twenty meters in height. The force from the munitions thinned the advancing Shadow's numbers; however, did little to stop them.  
  
Recovering from the strike, the remaining Super Shadow Warriors were even more determined to end the incursion. As the platoon neared the first set of Militia, they came under attack from plasma bursts from the humans. Adapting quickly, the Shadows utilized their remaining forces to advance on Militia's position.  
  
The first few Shadows fired their Dark Qi Stars form their arm-mounted units at the leading row of Militia Troopers. Even with their body armor, the Troopers couldn't withstand the force transmitted by the Dark Qi. The power encapsulated in each star bore through the outer covering of the armor and dug deep into their chests. Once the star stopped their forward progress, they exploded.  
  
The effect was devastating to the morale of the Militia.  
  
***  
  
Amberlynn Guinness watched as her combat battalion dwindled before her. Determined not to let herself and those counting on her down, she pressed on, firing her rifle. Her blasts flew across the battle field finding target after target.  
  
H'vis saw the human woman advancing and decided to put an end to her attacks. The mighty Shadow Warrior leapt in the air and somersaulted over the bodies of his brethren. Landing in a kneeling position, his eyes fixated on Guinness' position.  
  
Firing his stars, he watched the ancient weapons travel silently through the damp air and strike the woman beneath the jaw. A spit second later, Amberlynn Guinness' head exploded and her lifeless body dropped to join the others around her.  
  
***  
  
The Super Shadow Warriors were relentless in their attack. Utilizing their Dark Qi stars they were easily able to rip through the lines drawn by the Militia. Pouring through the broken lines like water busting through a dam, the Shadows continued their slaughter, creating a sea of blood dripping from their crimson blades.  
  
Lieutenant Jorgensen positioned his HERC behind B Company. With his rocket supply exhausted in the initial attack, he relied heavily upon the twin chain guns fixed to the end of his unit's arms to provide suppressing fire for his contingent.  
  
"They're coming though on the left!" screamed a Sergeant through the Comm- link.  
  
"They're coming through all over the place," Jorgensen thought to himself as he squeezed the trigger in his left hand, sending the twin guns blazing. The nuclear-tipped rounds flew over the heads of the Militia members taking cover behind the bodies of their dead comrades and headed straight towards the advancing numbers of Shadows.  
  
Frustration swept over Jorgensen as he realized that their weapons were far inferior to what they were facing. They may have come from a technologically superior place in the universe, but the ancient energies and brute force were more than they could handle. A fact that rung true as he saw on his tactical display that the right flank had fallen and countless Shadows were now slaughtering his brethren.  
  
"Enough!" he cried out over the Comm-link. "Everyone hit the deck," he said.  
  
Not sure what the Lieutenant had in mind, many of the militia was skeptical and continued to defend their position, firing their plasma rifles. Twisting his HERC's torso around, Jorgensen repeated his order, "I said drop!"  
  
The strain and anger in his voice rang through the Comm-links and this time his comrades adhered to his warning and fell to their knees. From this power position, they focused their attacks on the Shadow's legs, hoping to immobilize their enemy. But Jorgensen had a different idea.  
  
Locking his HERC into a left spin, he started firing his cannons wildly just over the heads of the crouching Militia.  
  
The men and women cowered under the buzzing of the radioactive shells and watched as the HERC's bullets impaled the advancing Shadows. With each hit, the Shadow was flung back an incinerated by the nuclear material.  
  
Jorgensen's face lit up as he howled like a wild man drunk on power. With each kill, his ego expanded leading him to believe that he was invincible – and for a short time he was. Jorgensen's perimeter held longer than any other in the Militia, but soon terror struck the Lieutenant when all he heard was silence. Firing continuously exhausted his entire munitions supply and left his guns firing blanks.  
  
"Fuck!" he gasped as he stared at the horde of Super Shadow Warriors advancing through the Militia.  
  
"All right," he said, "Let's get it on!" and stomped his HERC over the dead bodies before him, straight into battle.  
  
The large and slow moving HERC was easy to spot by the Shadows, but hard to stop. They attempted to destroy the machine by using their stars, but the HERC's armor was too tough – something Jorgensen was grateful for.  
  
H'vis witnessed his comrades failing at stopping the robotic beast and decided to take matters into his own hands. Drawing his crimson blade, he raced towards the advancing machine. Sidestepping his own battalion and dodging plasma blasts, H'vis covered the twenty meters between them in a blink of an eye.  
  
Jorgensen could see the lone Shadow racing toward him and knew that anyone moving with intent like that was either on a suicide mission or had a bold idea. "Someone pick up the guy coming for me," he yelled.  
  
Undaunted, H'vis spun his sword so that the blade was pressed against his forearm and the blade extended past his elbow. The Shadow extended his blade and sliced through the very torso of the Militia Troops around the HERC. Not pausing, he jumped over the right arm of the HERC, allowing his blade to trail behind him. The powerful blade pierced though the armored structure of the HERC and severed the appendage. Reeling around, H'vis gripped the hilt of his weapon with both hands and released a guttural cry as he tore through the HERC's right leg.  
  
Jorgensen tried to compensate for the structural faults, but H'vis moved to quickly.  
  
Jumping two meters it he air, H'vis struck the HERC with a left roundhouse kick. The resulting force pushed the HERC off its remaining leg and onto the cavern floor.  
  
"Shit!" Jorgensen cried out as he franticly tried to unbuckle his safety harness. Fumbling with the latches, the Lieutenant's view became overshadowed. Lifting his head, he saw a Super Shadow Warrior standing in front of his cockpit holding crimson blade in his right hand.  
  
"I've only got one chance," Jorgensen thought and reached for his pistol.  
  
H'vis saw the movement and twirled his sword and launched it though the HERC's canopy, shattering the glass and sending his blade deep into the chest of Jorgensen.  
  
The pain suffocated the Lieutenant and washed over his body as blood poured from his wound.  
  
A second later H'vis withdrew his blade and spied a new enemy to kill.  
  
***  
  
Jayde Yee spiraled upwards into the air and somersaulted over the advancing ranks of Super Shadow Warriors before coming crashing down in a deep bow stance. With her twin axes fully charged, the Wood QiRanger swept her hind leg as she trapped the nearest Shadow's leg, bringing him to the cavern's floor.  
  
With her enemy beside her, Jayde rolled over onto her side and let her blade fall into the torso of the Shadow. The axe's green energy crackled as it pierced through the spiked armor of the Super Shadow Warrior and plowed deep into his viscera.  
  
Sensing that others were around her, the Wood QiRanger quickly spring her feet and withdrew her weapon, allowing the fallen Shadow to bleed to death.  
  
"I've got to make it to the door," she thought to herself allowing her senses to fully come alive. Ever since her near fatal encounter at the Wood Mystic Door, Jade concentrated her training to become an even more formable fighting machine.  
  
As the next group of Shadows lunged in to attack the green QiRanger, she artfully sidestepped and ducked below their pressing crimson blades. Swinging her arms out, he trapped an extended arm of one Shadow and ripped it off by twisting it with the hilts of her axe blades. As the shadow stood in shock at loosing his limb, Jayde spun the arm, still clenching its sword and tossed it behind her.  
  
The sword bore easily through the chest plate of an advancing Shadow and brought the warrior to his knees instantly. Writhing in pain, the Shadow tried to retrieve the sword from his chest, but Jayde spun backwards and landed a reverse roundhouse kick with her heel against the warrior's head. The blow transferred all of the Wood QiRanger's energy into a single strike and decapitated the Shadow.  
  
Thinking that she had expended herself, two more Shadows advanced from her flanks. They each lead with their arms and fired their Dark Qi Stars at the green armored warrior before them.  
  
Jayde bent over backwards, pressing her blades into the stone floor as she transferred her weight to her hands. With the Shadows continuing to advance, she lifted her legs and spun them wildly as she deflected their sword attacks. The Shadows were stunned at the fighting ability of the Wood QiRanger and never noticed that once she was able to dislodge their crimson blades with her footwork, she sprung herself into a low stance and threw both her axes.  
  
Each sharpened edge found its target and ripped through the Shadow's body like iron through water.  
  
Jayde quickly recovered her blades and marched onward to the Metal Mystic Door to join with the rest of her team.  
  
***  
  
"Die bastards!" General Abbey screamed as he fired several blasts from the twin sets of plasma cannons extending from his Stealth Armor. With the energy and stamina of a thirty-year-old, the elderly General was determined to make his mark in this battle. Years of frustration motivated the General to force his body to remember the years of combat training. His sleek, black form hit all signs of movement, making the Shadows' job even harder when trying to anticipate his movements.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" he cried out as he drew upon the incredible power of the armor to fly above the Shadows and fire endlessly into their numbers. One-by-one, every shadow that General Abbey targeted fell.  
  
As he landed he was confronted by a single Super Shadow Warrior. Digging his feet into a wide stance, Abbey harnessed the suit's targeting system and prepared to fire.  
  
Not wanting to give the Shadow any advantage, General Abbey gritted his teeth and fired his blasters.  
  
The shadow dropped out of the way and fired its Dark Qi Stars.  
  
Abbey's computer control system picked up the incoming weapons and commanded his body to avert the attack through the suit's neural interface. The new enhancement to the armor allowed the armor's combat computer direct access to the human host, should the body become incapacitated so that it could finish its preprogrammed mission. In this instance, it fired neuromuscular commands to move the General from harm's way.  
  
But the computer wasn't as fast as the Stars. Two missed General Abbey, but the last one struck him in the hip.  
  
The Stealth Armor was significantly stronger than the body armor worn by the militia, but it wasn't impervious. The Dark Qi stored in the Star exploded on impact, ripping the molecular bonds between the nanobots apart. The explosion tore at the very flesh of General Abbey, sending an immense wave of pain over his body as he dropped to the hard cavern floor in agony.  
  
"Aaaarh!" he yelled as he put his body into submission and ignored the pain, standing once again, even with his flank exposed and blood running down what was left of his leg.  
  
"Fuck you, son!" he shouted as the suit's targeting computers locked onto the Shadow and fired. The twin blasters unloaded a barrage of energy bolts the homed in on their target.  
  
The Shadow fired again, but each Star was destroyed by the plasma bolts. The spiked warrior tried to escape, but General Abbey hobbled after him, relentless in his firing, until the creature was destroyed. However, the pain was too great for a mere human and he fell to the cavern floor. Opening his Comm-link, he called out for help, "Medic!"  
  
***  
  
Seth Goldman had traveled the world and space working for NASO. He had sampled the very best life had to offer while on diplomatic missions. But at this moment, he decided that he loved nothing more than the sound his Qi Saber made as it slid though the bone and flesh of the Shadow Warriors he currently faced.  
  
Standing amidst countless fallen enemies, the water QiRanger's armor was stained with the blood of hundreds of Shadows that had gotten between him and the Metal Mystic Door.  
  
"Good, here comes more," he thought to himself as his senses and eyes detected three new Super Shadow Warriors coming from behind. Drawing upon the great speed and strength of the very Water Qi that powered his body, Seth spun around before the Shadows could even lift their swords. He quickly transformed his Qi Saber into his Disc and tossed it with deadly accuracy at the three advancing Shadows.  
  
Unlike the others Seth had faced, these three were actually able to comprehend what was taking place and split apart before the disc reached them. The Shadows on the flanks leapt laterally, while the one in the center dropped to the cavern floor. The three Shadows pushed themselves up for the bloody river they fell in and fired their Stars.  
  
Sensing the Dark Qi approaching, the Water QiRanger back flipped several times as he called forth his shield. Now standing with his legs braced for the powerful impact his enemies' weapons, Seth telepathically commanded his Disc to arc back and take out his foes as the Stars exploded against his barrier.  
  
To his amazement, the Shadows were able to parry the Disc with their crimson blades. "Looks like they have some training," he thought to himself. Holding the Shield in his left arm, Seth commanded the Qi Saber to return and charged to the Super Shadow Warriors.  
  
The Water QiRanger forced the Disc to fly upwards, diverting his prey's focus, just long enough for him to dart next to them. Once in close proximity, Seth brought his blade's tip against the read armor plating of one of the Shadows. Powering the Qi Saber with blue Water Qi, he forced it through the spiked armor, snaring the Shadow's heart on its tip.  
  
The Creature fell to the ground lifeless after letting loose a blood curdling howl.  
  
The two remaining Shadows quickly regained their focus and swung their swords at the QiRanger.  
  
Seth blocked the first attack with his shield and the second with his sword. Never failing to stop moving, the Water QiRanger swept the feet of the Shadow to his right and took his blade to the Shadow on the left. The speed and force in which he moved caught the Dark Warrior off guard and he paid the ultimate price. Continuing his attack, Seth drove his Qi Saber into the chest of the fallen Shadow and watched him die.  
  
***  
  
The yellow armored boot of the Earth QiRanger splashed through the river of mixed blood that now covered the cavern floor deep within the Earth. Countless bodies had fallen on both sides of this battle and Luís Mendoza was determined that he would not be one of them. Running as quickly as he could, Luís quickly took in the exorbitant number of Shadow closing in on his position.  
  
"Where the hell are they all coming from?" he wondered as he leapt forward, somersaulting over a volley of Dark Qi Stars. The cavern floor where he landed was covered in blood and bodies from an earlier missile strike, leaving nowhere for the QiRanger to go. Channeling his strength into his legs, he jumped over the heap of death and landed in a small clearing.  
  
Craning he neck to the left, he saw a small opening leading towards the Metal Mystic door in the distance.  
  
"There!" he shouted in his excitement and resumed his race to join the others of his team.  
  
Luís wasn't able to take more than three steps before seven Shadows surrounded him. The Earth QiRanger skidded to a halt and dropped into fighting stance, bringing his arms in front.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Luís thought as he focused his Qi into his hands causing them to glow bright yellow. Letting his anger and determination fuel his desire, the Earth QiRanger roared from deep within his Tan Tien. The scream shocked the Shadows and broke their concentration for a moment – which was all that Luís needed.  
  
Side stepping to the right, Luís reverse punched the Shadow in the torso. The powerful Qi in his hand pounded the dark warrior's armor, translating Luís entire force into a violent force that rattled the Shadow so much that his internal organs liquefied.  
  
Retracting his hand, Luís spun around and dealt a powerful kick to the Shadow's Tan Tien that found itself unfortunate to be there. At the same time, Luís spread his arms like a giant crane and shot them out to the side striking two more Shadows with knife-blade attacks. The kick landed in the middle of the Shadow's solar plexus and shattered his armor and ribcage, sending him flying backwards unconscious. The twin knife-blade attacks arced over the Shadows' respective blocks and shattered their helmets and penetrated their brains.  
  
Dropping back into a horse stance, the Earth QiRanger shook the blood off his hands and waited for the three remaining to make their move.  
  
Two Shadows attacked at once – one from the front and one from the rear. Transforming his hands into powerful claws, Luís simultaneously struck the front attacker by slashing clear through his arm and reverse kicking the Shadow behind him. Then, the Earth QiRanger snap-kick the forward Shadow beneath the chin, decapitating him.  
  
The lone remaining Shadow attacked, not phased at the speed and agility at which the QiRanger killed his comrades. Thrusting his crimson blade at Luís, the QiRanger hooked the blade between his arms and back and pulled it closer to him. The Shadow helplessly followed. Using a downward blow, Luís trapped the Shadow's knee and then swept his leg. Now off balance, the Shadow fell to the ground and Luís drove his powerful fist clear through his body until he created a small hole in the cavern floor.  
  
With the Shadows defeated, Luís moved onward.  
  
***  
  
His countless years of training kicked in flawlessly. Robert Alexander Dwyer had been in military service since the age of eighteen and trained in the martial arts most of his life. In his previous role at NASO, Dwyer was charged with tracking down terrorists and bringing them to justice – a job that had once cost him most of his body, leading to the installation of cybernetic implants and creating the most advanced weapon ever to come to fruition. Now with the power of Metal coursing through his veins, every circuit meshed even more fluidly with his own nervous system, giving him extra strength and speed.  
  
When the Earth Alliance forces materialized within the cavern, Neela had split them apart to instigate numerous fronts for Bruch'oda's forces to fight against. The tactic worked well and each side found themselves battling continuously, trying to shore up lines of control. While the militia was vastly under trained, it was hoped that the QiRangers could quickly make it past any defenses and seal the Metal Mystic Door before too many innocent lives would be lost.  
  
Robert took his charge very seriously, as duty and honor were two of the most important things to him. To that end, he took every advantage his new found powers had to offer. While previous Metal QiRangers drew upon the mighty power of the Energy Qi Bow, Robert was an able to transform this weapon and merge it with his plasma cannon embedded into his right arm.  
  
Using his super speed, Robert ran over the cavern floor, firing explosive blasts from his right arm that harnessed the combined energy of plasma and Metal Qi. The green and white swirling masses of energy ripped through the armor and burned the flesh of all who were unfortunate to be on the receiving end.  
  
Robert's advanced sensors detected a large number of Super Shadows approaching a weakly defended area held by the Militia. Stopping, he carefully aimed his arms and fired a wide angled blast. Shaped like a huge pie wedge, the blast shot over the floor and struck the Shadows mid-torso, severing their bodies.  
  
"You're all clear," Robert radioed to the Sergeant in charge of the company.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," the Sergeant replied. "Don't worry about us, get to the door and shut that fucker."  
  
Robert smiled beneath his armor, as he always like the colorful ways the noncoms spoke. "Roger," he replied and set to join the others at the Mystic Door.  
  
Flames erupted from the end of Leslie's Qi Saber as she fueled it with the very fire that ran in her veins. Channeling her power caused her red armor to illuminate brighter and seared everything that came into contact with it. The Fire QiRanger steadily made her way towards the Metal Mystic Door slaying all in her way.  
  
Countless Super Shadow Warriors attempted to stop her form completing her mission, but even with the added magic of the Ru'dth, they were no match for the accomplished warrior. Wielding her sword like an extension over her very body, Leslie Chen artfully dismembered any that came between her and her goal.  
  
The super heated nature of her Qi Saber made striking the Shadows even easier, as its powerful energy effortlessly slid through their protective coverings like a hot knife through butter.  
  
While the constant battling took its toll on the young college professor, Leslie continued her march onward. She did this with a heavy heart, as she knew that the overall battle was not going well for them. Sure they had achieved surprise and struck the first blow, but the Militia was not ready for a fight of this magnitude and losses severe.  
  
"We've got to put an end to this soon," she thought to herself. "They can't hold out much longer and most of their mechanized support has already fallen."  
  
Using her heightened senses, Leslie tried to locate the path to the door with the fewest Shadows blocking it. The Fire QiRanger knew it would be difficult, but it had to be done – as the Shadows could sense her, just as easily as she sensed them Time was of the essence.  
  
"We've got to hurry," Leslie Chen sent through the telepathic link that connected each of the QiRangers since their very first union in the ultimate QiWarrior. Even Robert was able to receive such messages now that he had helped them form the QiDefender and defeat Sta'Vagh and seal the Water Mystic Door. The only one she had not melded with was Neela, but Leslie knew the Hindu woman understood her message, as she had tapped into her mind during their first encounter.  
  
Inside her mind, Leslie heard each of their answers and knew that they all would be reaching the Mystic Door around the same time.  
  
***  
  
Neela flew overhead, watching the battle progress. Her heart sank with each death she witnessed. Knowing that she must wait for the others to arrive at the Mystic Door, she harnessed the power of air from her fifth Chakra to travel unimpeded between dangerous locations, in an attempt to help the humans below.  
  
From her vantage point, she saw a small platoon of Militia pinned down behind the wreckage of a burned out HERC. Cowering for cover, the inexperienced heroes of Earth tried to protect themselves from the Dark Qi Stars being thrown at them a short distance away. Between the explosions caused by the Stars, the Militia valiantly poked their plasma rifles from around the corner and fired at the Shadows.  
  
While largely ineffective in stemming further attacks and killing their foes, the maneuver did manage to hold the Shadows at bay. "I cannot let them die," she told herself.  
  
Swooping down, Neela pulled back as she neared the cavern floor and dropped to her feet behind the attacking Super Shadow Warriors. The loud thud she made during her landing caught them off guard – they had focused so much of their attention on the humans in front, they had left their rear flank exposed.  
  
As they spun around to see Neela, they raised their arm launchers, but before the Shadows could attack, Neela fired twin blasts of energy out her arms, channeled from her solar plexus. The yellow beams of energy melted the Shadows clear through their torsos. The gaping holes quickly filled with blood as their organs fell from their once intact shell.  
  
Cheers of thanks came from the men and women behind the HERC, but Neela could afford no extra time to see to their needs. Her mental connection to the QiRangers told her that the others had finally cleared their way through the countless number of Super Shadow Warriors and stood around the Metal Mystic Door.  
  
***  
  
Like the other Mystic Doors, it stood tall and humming with power, its arch filled with white energy. Op'utd stood before the Door grunting, as he saw the last of his elite guards fail to stop the QiRangers.  
  
"You may have bested my warriors, but you hall not get past me alive," he shouted. Looking up at the cavern's ceiling, the Dragon Warrior cried, "Lord, fill me with your power!"  
  
Each of the QiRangers took a step forward, trying to race to the Mystic Door and stop Op'utd, for they knew what power he wished to obtain. No sooner than a half a breath later, the QiRangers' fears materialized as a giant bolt of electricity shot down from the heavens and enveloped Op'utd in an energy cocoon.  
  
The QiRangers gasped as Op'utd's cocoon rose to a height of seven meters and burst open revealing a black armored dragon. Op'utd's hands had transformed into golden claws, nearly a meter in length, and his once vestigial wings, now span an incredible ten meters. Fire smoldered in his eyes as he dug his long golden talons into the cavern floor. Speaking with a new and more powerful guttural voice, Op'utd boomed from above, "Prepare to die!"  
  
Without even thinking, the QiRangers knew instinctively what they had to do. Transforming their bodies into the very Qi that gave them their extraordinary abilities, they united to form the Golden Warrior of Justice, the QiDefender. While grossly overmatched, a single thought went through their minds as they looked up at the giant before them – David slew Goliath.  
  
***  
  
Blood covered Michael Chen's uniform. While not his, it still soaked through to every part of his skin. Since the battle began, he saw to the needs of those wounded, and in this battle, there were far too many for his taste. "Do you see him?" he asked his partner, Gary Staal.  
  
Standing a few meters away, Gary Staal had transformed into a granite fighter, impervious to the Shadows' attacks. While his primary charge was to assist with the wounded, he longed to join the fight. "Not yet, but we've got to be close. His signal is coming though strong," he responded.  
  
Ever since General Abbey's Comm-link failed, the two physicians set out looking for him, hoping to save the leader of the militia's forces. Stumbling over a pair of corpses, Michael uncovered a black armored figure bleeding from his left torso.  
  
Michael dropped to his knees and pulled out his medical scanner, "Gary, I've found him!" he shouted and proceeded to asses the General's vital signs. He tried to shake the General to consciousness, but he was out cold. Finding the computer's activation control, Mike switched the unit off. The billions of nanobots received the signal and retreated to their storage container, leaving General Abbey in his bloodied uniform.  
  
Racing to their location, Gary stopped and hopped down next to them. "How is he?" Gary asked.  
  
The small scanner was originally designed for hospital nurses to quickly take vital signs and assess minor injuries. The unit's computer would then develop a treatment protocol for them to administer to speed patient processing in hospital emergency rooms. On the battlefield, the device quickly allowed medics to asses the severity of the fallen soldier and triage accordingly, as well as treat. In the hands of a skilled physician, it allowed detailed information to be displayed that was even more meaningful.  
  
Looking at the data on the medical display, Michael shook his head, "It isn't good. What ever took out his armor sliced a pretty big chunk out of his side. His spleen's been ruptured, lost a lot of blood, and is in shock." Michael took out a small subcutaneous injector and filled it with a nanobot enhanced plasma. "This should help with the shock," he said, injecting the General, "but we need to get him to a proper medical facility."  
  
"What about blood supply?" Gary asked while retrieving a pair of Medical Lasers from his bag. Handing one to Mike, he began to use the fine energy beam to stop the General's bleeding by sealing the tissue around each wound.  
  
Michael closed his eyes. "We used the last bit of it on A Company. Plasma's the only thing we've got left." Shifting his position slightly, he began working with Gary to stop the General's bleeding.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do," Gary said angrily.  
  
"I don't know," Mike said somberly. "Not unless you can create blood out of thin air, and unless we stop the bleeding, it won't matter."  
  
Gary nodded and proceeded to focus his attention cauterizing Abbey's wounds. The notion that all this may be for not, really bugged Gary. "I've got to think of something," he told himself. "I'm not going to fail."  
  
The two physicians worked for several minutes and with their skill, they were able to stop the General Abbey's bleeding. "That does it for now, but he needs some blood," Michael said after confirming their work with the medical scanner.  
  
Gary snapped his fingers, "I think I have it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no way we're going to get blood to him in the time required, but what about cryostasis?"  
  
Michael looked at Gary as if her were drunk. "What the hell? How do you imagine we accomplish that? We don't have any storage tubes here."  
  
"True," Gary said, "but I bet I can rig a HERC's coolant system to flush. The liquid O-two should do the trick."  
  
"It would kill him!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"If he wasn't wearing the Stealth Armor, that would be case, but the nanobots should be able to ensure the freezing process goes as planned."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not especially, but what other choice do we have?"  
  
Knowing that Gary was right, Michael nodded. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"The General's to fragile move around until I find a HERC whose system is in tact. Stay with him until I call you. Then we can get him taken care of," Gary said.  
  
"Just make it fast," Michael noted.  
  
"Will do," Gary said as he got up and ran off into the blood-filled battlefield.  
  
***  
  
H'vis continued his advancement through the human ranks. With each death, the mighty Shadow Warrior's armor grew more bloodied and littered with entrails than before. Pushing the lifeless body of one human off the end of his crimson blade, he noticed a crouched man near by. "He doesn't even have the will to fight," he told himself as thin lips pressed back into an evil smile.  
  
Wiping the recent blood from his blade, H'vis began running toward the human he saw. Still leaning over one of its comrades, the human failed to even notice the approach of H'vis. The Super Shadow Warrior drew his sword back and up, chambering it, ready to strike a deadly blow.  
  
Michael Chen sensed that something was wrong and looked behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Super Shadow Warrior preparing to attack. Instinctively, the doctor rolled to his right as H'vis thrust his sword downward. Mike's training was good enough to avoid the strike and he pulled himself into a crouched position. Luckily, he had been standing far enough away from General Abbey, that the sword missed him as well.  
  
H'vis was half pleased that his foe was able to avoid the attack, since he thought many of the humans not worthy of his combat abilities. Recovered from the sword thrust, H'vis pivoted and lunged forward.  
  
Mike darted left and grabbed H'vis' extended arm. Pulling the Shadow off his balance, Mike kicked the beast in the mid section and sent him flying head-over-heals. Now with some distance between him and the Shadow, Michael pulled himself up into a bow stance.  
  
The speed at which his opponent moved surprised H'vis. "This will be interesting," he thought, glad that he had finally found someone to fight. Picking himself up, H'vis drew into a deep stance, ripping off his helmet. Blood trickled down his face from his left eye. A long scar broke the scaled his skin spanning from his ear pit to just below H'vis' lip on the right. Curling his lip up on the left, H'vis leapt forward, attacking Mike.  
  
Classically trained, Mike was skilled in the Martial Arts. Double blocking low, Mike diverted the first attack from H'vis, who countered by drawing back and sweeping Mike's forward leg. The maneuver caught Mike off guard and he quickly fell to the ground.  
  
H'vis lunged forward, spinning his sword into a reverse hold and plunged it downward.  
  
Rolling over, Mike saw the blade poised to strike and moved to the side as H'vis drove the blade into the cavern floor. He dodged left and continued to roll away from H'vis while his attacker followed and repeatedly drove his sword into the ground after him.  
  
As Michael rolled, he found his progress impeded. To his surprise, he had rolled all the way back to General Abbey and now was pressed up against him. Turning his head, he saw H'vis ready to strike, so he rolled towards his attacker and closed the distance, thus avoiding the strike one more time.  
  
H'vis growled in anger at the difficulty he was having with this human. Now that his enemy was brushed up against his legs, he drew his right leg back and kicked the human in the midsection. Dealing a powerful blow, the force transmitted from H'vis' spiked armor not only gouged Michael's flesh, but lifted him up and send him flying a few meters beyond his current position.  
  
H'vis was quick to follow and almost instantly was upon Michael again.  
  
Intense pain filled Michael Chen's body as he held his right ribs. "They've got to be broken," he thought as he looked down and saw a small pool of blood collecting in his hand. The sight froze him for a second, as he never realized that he may end up dead. A fleeting flash of movement caught his eye and he saw his attacker jump and land next to him.  
  
"This is it!" he cried out in his mind, looking up into the bloodthirsty eyes of H'vis.  
  
His attacker peeled back his lips revealing a truly evil smile and drove his sword downward. The crimson blade traveled swiftly and in a flash the blood soaked blade was pressed against Michael's flesh.  
  
His body burned in pain emanating from chest where the sword was. Michael screamed out in agony, but the process somehow made him stronger.  
  
H'vis didn't understand what had happened. He knew the force he used should have driven the blade in his hands deep into the torso of the man before him, but it hadn't. The tip was pressed against his uniform and blocked by some unforeseen device. H'vis continued to push with all his might, but the sword didn't' budge.  
  
Michael felt as if his body was slowly burning from within. The heat radiated outwards from his chest down his arms and legs, until it consumed his very body. Looking up at H'vis, he no longer saw a Super Shadow Warrior through his normal eyes, but one filled of fire and power. Extending his arms, Michael sensed the fire within needing an outlet to escape. Pointing his palms at H'vis, he allowed it to do just that.  
  
Twin beams of fire erupted from Michael Chen's hands and consumed H'vis. The fire superheated the Shadow's armor and instantly began cooking him alive. The incredible force at which Michael was able to unleash was no match for H'vis who succumbed to the fire and whose flesh was now charred and lifeless.  
  
Michael took a few deep breaths before standing. At last he understood what was happening and he closed his eyes and felt the fire burn within. It swelled deep within his core and game him immense power. Twin beams of red energy coursed over his body filling the Triple Burner and Pericardium Meridians. Now fully charged, the energy surrounded Michael. In a burst of bright red light, he broke through the barrier, emerging in a black armored suit. Around his boot tops and wrists are red accents and his black helmet donned a red visor. Around his helmet was also gold band, similar to the one which encircled his waist. At the buckle was the good luck charm his sister had given him earlier and on his left breast, emblazed in gold was three vertical lines surrounded by a circle.  
  
The sixth QiRanger had been reborn.  
  
***  
  
He smiled as the history of five thousand years was transferred into his mind from the wisdom of Master Li. Understanding what must be done, Mike clenched both his fists and activated his transdermal Comm-link, "Gary, do you have a HERC scoped out?"  
  
It took a second for his fellow doctor to answer, but eventually the signal came through, "I think I've found one, but I'm still seeing if there's enough coolant to preserve General Abbey."  
  
Kneeling besides the General, Mike looked at the unconscious man, knowing that he couldn't leave him until Gary was ready. Looking over the horizon, he saw the Metal Mystic Door and knew his sister and his friends needed him, for the QiDefender was outmatched by the larger monster they were battling.  
  
"It will have to do, Gary," Mike said into the Comm-link, "The others need me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gary answered.  
  
"Just tell me where you are and I'll show you."  
  
"Okay. I'm about two hundred meters south-southwest of you."  
  
"Be there in a flash," Michael Chen said as he summoned the Qi that gave his power and teleported with the General to Gary Staal's location.  
  
***  
  
Arriving in a burst of crimson light, the Triple Fire QiRanger caught Gary off guard. "What the hell? Mike is that you?"  
  
Standing from his position, Mike nodded his helmet.  
  
"How the hell...?" Gary started.  
  
"We don't have time for the long version, but just as the others were chosen by the ancient Masters to protect the Earth, Li chose me to succeed him."  
  
Gary raised his eyebrows, half making a congratulatory motion, half feeling sorry for the burden Mike must now bare. "Well, I think HERC will work for us."  
  
"Excellent," Michael said. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"Nothing here," Gary replied, "You're needed at the Door with the others. I can handle this. I may be made of rocks, but my brain isn't."  
  
Michael stepped forward and placed his arm on Gary's shoulder, thanking him for releasing him and allowing him to join the battle.  
  
"Now go and kick some ass," he added as Michael brought his hands to his chest and became consumed in a bright fireball of energy, teleporting away.  
  
"Good luck," Gary muttered as he took out his blaster and severed the coolant tube. Taking the huge device in his arms, he used his enormous strength to rip the unit from its holding position inside the HERC's body. Pivoting around, Gary quickly set the unit on the cavern floor next to General Abbey.  
  
"Okay," he said, "let's do this."  
  
Kneeling beside General Abbey, Gary carefully made sure the activation ring was secured on Abbey's finger and then hopped over his body. "Okay, let's see if I remember how to do this," Gary said under his breath while taking hold of the wrist computer.  
  
Tapping in his access code, the unit's diagnostics screen displayed. Quickly scrolling through the menu options, he came across the unit's profile list. Letting out a visible sigh, Gary slipped his free hand over the DNA sensor on the unit's underside as he selected his name from the list of three available.  
  
"PROFILE CHANGED" appeared on the display.  
  
"So far so good," he said.  
  
Gary carefully grabbed the edges of the activation ring and rolled the General's arm over to expose the key hole on the computer. "Energize!" Gary cried out as he slipped the ring into position. A loud electrical churn could be heard as the unit activated and Gary quickly let go, allowing the nanobots to cover General Abbey in the Stealth Armor.  
  
Gary smiled, for he wasn't sure that this would work. "Any small miracles, I'll take," he said and proceeded to prepare the coolant tank.  
  
***  
  
QiDefender jumped into the air with his Qi Saber drawn. The battle was progressing slowly between the Golden Warrior, Neela, and Op'utd. It seemed no matter what they tried, the giant monster was able to counter. Taking advantage of Neela's Soul Blast, the collective minds of the QiRangers hoped that Op'utd's attention would be drawn to her and his energy weakened from blocking the attack. Using the blade as if it were an extension of their own bodies, the QiRangers completed their upward arc and started their descent.  
  
Sensing the danger behind him, Op'utd sent a final burst of Ru'dth's energy at Neela, knocking her off her balance and ceasing her attack. Pivoting around Op'utd moved under the flight path of the QiDefender and reached up to grab hold of his armor. Channeling his strength from deep within his toes and moving it outwards to his hands, Op'utd drove the QiDefender hard into the Cavern floor.  
  
The crashing sound the QiDefender made when sinking below the level floor brought a smile and laughter to the giant.  
  
The QiRangers struggled to remain conscious after the blow. So many of their attacks had been thwarted and their bodies were badly shaken, not to mention their confidence.  
  
"We've got to pull it together," Leslie sent out through the link.  
  
"I'm not sure I have much more in me," Seth answered as he shared with the others the intense pain he felt.  
  
Seth wasn't alone, all the QiRangers' minds and bodies hurt, but if they failed now, all was lost.  
  
"We can do this," Robert asserted. "If we feel defeated, then we are. If we feel victorious, then we shall."  
  
Before any of the others could share their thoughts, Op'utd reached down into the pit and hauled out the QiDefender like a helpless rag doll. "No resting, puny humans. I'll make you wish you were dead though."  
  
Throwing the QiDefender up, Op'utd let loose a mighty front snap kick that landed square in the Golden Warrior's midsection. The power at which Op'utd now possessed was incredible and sent the QiDefender flying backwards. The force also sent shockwaves through the Golden Armor and rattled the QiRangers even more.  
  
When they finally came crashing down, fatigue finally set in. No longer could the five QiRangers maintain the mental and physical connections needed to form the QiDefender, and with a burst of light, they separated into their individual armored forms.  
  
Op'utd laughed at the weakness before him. "Earth's mighty defenders," he said sarcastically. "The Ancients were far more formidable. You are a disgrace!"  
  
Neela quickly ran to the QiRangers' side and slid next to Leslie. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Panting heavily, Leslies answered, "We've got to think of something." Slowly, holding her ribs, she came to her feet with Neela's help.  
  
"The direct approach isn't working," Jayde offered, coming to her feet as well.  
  
Op'utd wasn't about to let the six humans regroup and charged them. Racing towards the QiRangers and Neela, the giant Dragon Warrior drew Dark Qi into his hands and prepared to strike.  
  
Just as he was about to send his energy, a series of gigantic explosions erupted around him. The force was like nothing Op'utd had ever seen before and forced him flying off his feet.  
  
Smoke billowed into the cavern's upper regions and rocked the entire foundation. As it cleared a lone figure in black stood near the Metal Mystic Door.  
  
"Master Li?" Robert asked as he held his left shoulder.  
  
"No," Neela said.  
  
Through her pain, Leslie managed to draw a huge smile on her face. She hoped that when the time was right Master Li would approve and pass his powers onto her brother and she knew it couldn't have happened at a better time. "It's Michael," she announced.  
  
"Then, we're still in it," Luís chimed, offering the first hint of optimism.  
  
"Yes," Neela agreed.  
  
The battle had been long and hard thus far and it took every ounce of strength remaining to simply come to their feet. Every QiRanger's armor bore blood stains and signs of damage sustained in the fight against Op'utd. Fatigue ravaged their young bodies, allowing none to stand upright completely and forced each to hug their aching limbs. Even with the assistance of Michael, they wondered how much longer they could sustain the fight.  
  
Seeing that Op'utd was thrown clear of the explosion, the Triple Fire QiRanger quickly ran to the others. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the beast would awaken and continue its attack, but in the interim, he had to see how his sister and the others were doing. "I just hope I got here in time to do some good," he thought.  
  
Covering the distance between the door and the others in what seemed like only a few steps, Michael arrived with the other QiRangers and quickly took his sister in his arms for a warm embrace, "I'm so glad you're all right!" he exclaimed letting the tears stream down his face behind his helmet.  
  
"We're glad to have you at our side," Robert said comfortingly, "And it looks like you made it none too soon," he added looking at the smoldering flames where Op'utd once stood. "I never would have thought at a single man could have taken out something so tough."  
  
He's only stunned, but that should give us the time we need to close the door," he added turning to see the smoke and flames in the distance.  
  
There's no telling when he'll be up again, and you can be sure that when he does, we'll have a harder time. Let's shut this thing," Leslie said.  
  
Jayde stumbled closer to the others, holding her arms, "Let's make it fast." Taking another step, she continued, "I'm not sure I have much in me left," but tripped and fell to her knees.  
  
Luís took the Wood QiRanger in his arms and propped her up, "I've got you," he said comfortingly.  
  
"Come closer," Neela spoke, "and form a circle around me."  
  
The original QiRangers slowly walked around the Indian woman as Mike looked in the distance for any signs that Op'utd was coming around.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your hearts," Neela instructed.  
  
Trust came easy for the QiRangers where Neela was concerned. She had been Master Li's lover long ago and had proven her worth as an ally in battle. While they knew not what she was going to do, they complied. Beneath her visor, Leslie shut her eyes, forcing the gray cavern walls and countless souls she killed to vanish from her sight.  
  
She and the other QiRangers put aside their injuries and pressed their palms together in front of their chests. With their hands at namaste, each of the QiRangers began feeling their connections to one another grow, as well as, the connection between themselves and Neela.  
  
The Hindu before them closed her eyes and brought her hands to her Heart Chakra. Freeing her mind of all thoughts, Neela allowed her Fourth Chakra to spin with greater speed, opening the green vortex even more.  
  
Michael took a few steps toward Neela to get a closer look, but sensed he should remain away.  
  
As the Green energy emerged from Neela's heart, it expanded outwards in a giant circle. It crashed over the QiRangers like a powerful wave of warm, soothing, comfort. Each of the QiRangers melted in its presence and completely relaxed. They could no longer feel their tired bodies or the aches that plagued their nervous system. All they could feel was an enormous source of love from Neela.  
  
Luís Mendoza smiled beneath his helmet as his body became reinvigorated. He felt alive again, as he did in his youth, as if he hadn't spent the day in fierce combat.  
  
The Earth QiRanger wasn't alone.  
  
Each of the QiRangers had been healed by the power Neela possessed in her Heart Chakra. Opening her eyes, she stood and looked at the others. "The Goddess has granted me many abilities. The power of the heart heals those who are open and accept it."  
  
Seth stepped forward, clasping his hands, "Thank you so much, Neela. We really needed that."  
  
"I feel like I can take on anything now," Luís added.  
  
"Then let's not waste this opportunity," Leslie said.  
  
"Right," Robert confirmed.  
  
"Let's go!" Michael yelled as the six QiRangers and Neela ran to Metal Mystic door.  
  
Standing before the huge rock gateway to the Shadow Realm, the QiRangers looked deep into the swirling mass of white energy. Being this close to it caused their armor to vibrate as the energy mixed between them and the Door itself.  
  
Not wanting to waste any time, the six QiRangers lined up before the Metal Mystic Door. Each of the QiRangers brought their hands together in front of their Tan Tien and drew power from their wells. Breathing deeply, they continued to add to the growing masses of elemental Qi that was forming between their palms.  
  
Stepping back into shallow bow stance, the QiRangers chambered their arms and prepared to release the five elements at once into the door.  
  
"On three," Robert yelled.  
  
***  
  
POSETED ABOVE  
  
Blood poured down Op'utd's face. The defeat he had just recently suffered was his most prominent in eons and the pain that now ravaged his war-torn body crept into every facet of his being. Clearing his eyes of the dark and gooey substance that brings life to his very soul, the enlarged Dragon Warrior peered through the black liquid that covered his scales and claws to see the QiRangers standing before the Metal Mystic Door.  
  
"No! I cannot allow them to succeed," he groaned while pulling his battered body to his feet.  
  
***  
  
"One," shouted Robert.  
  
***  
  
Drawing into a fighting stance, Op'utd placed his hands together and channeled the power from the Ru'dth and his Dark Metal Qi into a Qi Ball. The powerful mixture of energy shot out strands of electricity that skirted along the cavern floor, sending parks into the air. Op'utd grit his teeth as his arms began shaking from the intense power he was generating began to overpower his tired body.  
  
***  
  
"Two," Robert counted.  
  
***  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Op'utd identified his target area. The giant Dragon Warrior shifted his right leg forward and dropped into a deep bow stance while shooting both his arms forward. In doing so, the mighty warrior released his Dark Qi Strike at the QiRangers.  
  
***  
  
"Thr...," Robert began but was unable to finish as a giant explosion erupted behind him and the other QiRangers. The force was so great that it threw each of them clear of the Metal Mystic Door and broke their concentration, dissipating their Qi Strikes harmlessly back into their Tan Tiens.  
  
Brushing the dirt off his armor, Mike picks himself up from the cavern floor. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake," he mockingly announces.  
  
"Clear out!" Seth yelled as another Dark Qi Strike came crashing down on their position. The six QiRangers quickly scattered as the Qi Strike exploded in front of the Metal Mystic Door, creating a huge crater and sending more debris and dirt flying.  
  
Rolling up to a kneeling position, Leslie addressed her team, "All right, that's enough! Let's end this now!"  
  
Luís nodded and came to her side. "Let's join up."  
  
Robert stepped in and placed a cautionary hand on the Earth QiRanger's shoulder, "No, I have another idea."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Neela asked, once more at the QiRangers' side.  
  
"We need to weaken him. Going toe-to-toe will take too long and the Militia can't hold out much longer. If we divide and conquer..."  
  
"Then we can attack from all sides," Leslie finished.  
  
"Exactly," Robert noted.  
  
"Then let's get to it," the Wood QiRanger said energetically.  
  
***  
  
"Good," Op'utd said to himself, now that the QiRangers had been diverted from closing the Mystic door. "Now to finish the job."  
  
Summoning all his strength, the giant Dragon Warrior began running towards the QiRangers. With is incredible gate, he covered the distance in only a matter of steps. Looking down, the QiRangers were like small children compared to his giant size. As he romped over the cavern floor, he tried to kick, the QiRangers, but speed was on their side.  
  
Jayde Yee broke apart her Battle Axe into their twin blades and leapt at Op'utd's face. The Wood QiRanger quickly aimed her blades at the Dragon Warrior's throat, but was swatted away like a fly by the giant Dragon. It was a painful maneuver, but one that put her in the right position for her Qi Strike.  
  
The other QiRangers also made varying attacks against Op'utd to keep him occupied as they moved into position. One-by-one, the small QiRangers sent energy arrows, flame attacks, or charged discs at the Dragon Warrior, who easily blocked them with his enhanced armor.  
  
Standing on the gray cavern floor, Op'utd looked down that the seven humans that now surrounded him. "Oh no!" he thought as he saw them each energize their Qi Strikes and Soul Burst.  
  
"Now!" Leslie yelled to her comrades and each released their stored energy towards Op'utd. The multicolored beams of energy shot forward from their hands like cannon fire and struck the Dragon Warrior in the chest.  
  
Screaming in agony, Op'utd melted from the inside out before bursting into flames and then crumbling to a heap of ash.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Leslie was thankful that their adversary had at last fallen. Letting out a heavy sigh, Luís came along side her.  
  
"Now, let's finish this," he suggested.  
  
Nodding, Leslie agreed.  
  
The six QiRangers stood once more before the Metal Mystic Door. Firing their Qi into the Door all at once, the glowing white vortex ceased to spin and the granite encrusted Mystic Door sealed itself. Now closed, the Door sent out a mighty shockwave reaching out a hundred miles in every direction. Any being touched by the Shadow Realm was instantly vaporized and left to ash.  
  
The surviving members of the Earth Alliance cheered in victory.  
  
Each of the QiRangers looked at one another, satisfied that they had done their best, but saddened at the loss of life that surrounded them.  
  
"What now?" Seth asked.  
  
"We need to push on," Robert said. "Strike while they're still licking their wounds."  
  
"I'm not sure if they can handle another assault," Jayde spoke up looking at the scores of wounded hat laid about everywhere.  
  
"I don't think he meant them," Michael said. "This is something we need to do- something that needs to be taken care of right now while we have the element of surprise."  
  
"What you propose is dangerous," Neela said, "but correct. If we are to succeed, we must move now."  
  
"Then it's settled," Leslie said, "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Ru'dth foamed at the mouth as anger filled his body. "How could they fail again?" he boomed in the Throne Room of Bruch'oda's palace. No longer was he even concerned with the welfare of those that served him, his desire was only to stop the QiRangers from sealing the last of the Mystic Doors and banishing his minions to the Shadow Realm once more.  
  
Gripping the ends of the throne's arms, Ru'dth crushed the golden rods as he let his anger and disgust grow. The Evil Warrior God shouted from deep within his bowels and the walls shook under the strain of his voice. In a single breath, that lasted several minutes, the sheer power of his booming yell shattered the walls of the Throne Room.  
  
With the debris crashing down all around, Ru'dth rose from his seated position and stared out over the Chinese countryside. Rolling green hills and wandering brooks filled his view. It was a site that for too long had been absent. "I will not go back. I will not surrender my hold over this planet," he vowed.  
  
Ru'dth stomped his feed on the upper tier of the Throne Room, sending the last remaining supports and structures crumbling down to the floor below.  
  
Curling his arms back and tucking his elbows, he yelled even louder. This was primal rage at its worst. Nothing could withstand this force, not even nature itself. The immediate area around the palace began to buckle and earthquakes rumbled through the countryside as Ru'dth's body became filled with energy.  
  
Every cell in his being began to glow and resonate with power. Sending his fists into the air, Ru'dth completed his shout and released his stored energy into the world. Dark waves of power spread out in every direction, leveling everything in their path. Gone was the palace that stood so long ago, reduced to nothing more than a pile of debris. The boulders that littered the hills, the trees, and the very earth itself were leveled by the blast as well.  
  
Left hovering in the place where he once stood was Ru'dth. No longer was his body dark and cold, now it was illuminated by the fierce rage and power that fueled his being.  
  
***  
  
The six QiRangers stood with Neela as they greeted the remaining Militia Commanders at the Mystic Door. While the QiRangers' battles had been rough, they each knew that they could not even comprehend the courage and fortitude it took for these mortals to enter in the mouth of hell and survive. For their assistance, the QiRangers were deeply grateful. They may have sealed the Mystic Door, but these volunteers were the true heroes of the day.  
  
Gary Staal, now free of danger, quickly made his way to the front of the assembled Militia Commanders. "Hold on!" he yelled, hoping to stop the QiRangers from doing anything without him. "Wait just a damn minute!"  
  
Robert Dwyer, the Metal QiRanger, turned his head to face his old colleague. "Yes, old friend?"  
  
"Now that we're secure," Gary began, "don't even think for one minute you're going without me."  
  
Robert moved closer to his friend, "Gary, we succeeded in sealing this door, but the only way we're going to resolve this is by finishing what we've started here. The Militia is no shape to carry on – they're exhausted. We must carry the burden now."  
  
"But you don't have to do it alone," Gary pleaded, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
Jayde Yee stepped forward and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder, "We are not alone, but this is our fight."  
  
Gary closed his eyes, angered that his friends were going without him. "You better promise me, Rob."  
  
Even though Robert knew that Gary couldn't see his face behind the helmet, he couldn't help but to smile at his friend. "I promise."  
  
"Good," Gary acquiesced and took a few steps back.  
  
Each of QiRangers meditated for just an instant, cultivating their Qi for one last battle. Leslie was the first to leap into the sky. She quickly shifted from her human form to a red energy ball. The other QiRangers joined her. Robert became a white energy ball, while Luís transformed into a yellow one. Seth reverted to a state of pure, blue energy and Jayde became Wood Qi. Michael was the last to transform, becoming another red energy sphere. In the air, they slowly began merging their energies together. As their energy fields began to merge, so did their thoughts, their minds, and their consciousnesses.  
  
Gone were, Leslie, Jayde, Robert, Seth, Luís, and Michael. They did not exist anymore. There was but one mind, one thought, and one being formed of the six.  
  
The massive energy ball comprised of all six QiRangers fell towards the cavern floor finally taking shape. It ceased being a spherical mass and transitioned into humanoid form. It also changed color – from being a swirling vortex of each of the elements to something darker, more refined, and fearsome.  
  
Landing in a cloud of dust, a new figure emerged. It stood seven meters tall and wore sleek, black samurai-styled armor. White cuffs marked the ends of the being's gloves and boots. Engraved in gold onto the chest plate were the symbols of the five elements arranged in the traditional pattern, all encircling Triple Fire. A mask covered the face of the new warrior, revealing no features.  
  
Each of the QiRangers now thought and acted as one. They were the Ultimate QiWarrior.  
  
Speaking with the overtones of all the QiRangers, the Ultimate QiWarrior looked down on all those around him, "Thank you for all that you've done, but from here we go on alone."  
  
Taking her place beside the giant warrior, Neela pressed her palms together and summoned the Kundalini spirit once more to transport them to Mt. Fuji, the resting place of the Fire Mystic Door and their final battle.  
  
As the giant serpent circled above and prepared to devour the Ultimate QiWarrior and Neela, Gary leapt beside Neela. His moved so quickly, that neither Neela nor the Ultimate QiWarrior could prevent him from being swallowed along with his friends.  
  
"Now we wait," Captain Oakland muttered as they were left alone.  
  
***  
  
Mt. Fuji climbed high into the dark skies that now covered the Earth. Gone were the majestic snowcaps and the midnight blue skies that filled the air – all that remained was an evil shell of darkness that shot up from the Earth. Deep within its bowels was the sanctuary of the Fire Mystic Door.  
  
The Mystic door resided in a large underground cavern, much like the Metal Mystic Door; however, rather than being encased in a open area, the Fire Mystic Door sat on a small bridge over a lake of molten magma. The entire cavern was ringed with granite and basalt rock that ringed the boiling lake, only bulging at the bridge connections at its north and south ends. The bridge itself was only six meters wide for most of its length, until it reached the center, where a pedestal rose from the lake. Measuring twenty meters in diameter, the Fire Mystic Door stood in its center.  
  
The Fire Mystic Door had once been guarded by thousands of Shadow Warriors, but when the QiRangers attacked the Metal Mystic Door, Ru'dth teleported them away in hopes of gaining an upper hand. Only Bruch'oda's giant form and a handful of Super Shadow Warriors remained, ever vigilant, should the enemy attack.  
  
On the south side of the cavern, where a small bulge marked the connection between the outside ring and the bridge, Bruch'oda's eye caught something. The eerie glow for the magma below cast shadows on a swirling vortex of violet light. Narrowing his eyes and stretching his face into a feral grin, Bruch'oda knew he was going to have visitors. "So, they've come for the Door at last?" he said quietly.  
  
The Giant lizard stepped forward to the edge of the pedestal and called out to the Super Shadows that remained, "Ready yourselves. Let no human survive!" his massive voice boomed.  
  
The remaining battalion of Shadows dropped down into defensive stances while they waited for the enemy to appear. Each drew their crimson blades and was ready to strike at once.  
  
Bruch'oda could also sense another presence. It was something he was intimately familiar with and feared. Turning around, his eyes cast upon his Master, Ru'dth. Quickly dropping to one knee, Bruch'oda acknowledge his Lord. "We are ready, Master," he said humbly.  
  
"Of that, I doubt," Ru'dth coldly stated.  
  
Looking up from his subject, Ru'dth saw that the energy vortex had faded, revealing the Ultimate QiWarrior, Neela, and Gary. "But, we shall see. Destroy the humans. The Goddess is mine."  
  
Bowing his head, Bruch'oda vowed to do what his Master commanded, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
Standing and pivoting around, Bruch'oda sprung into action, "Attack!" his thunderous voice commanded.  
  
***  
  
The haziness of the Kundalini's power faded, revealing the sparsely illuminated cavern deep in Mt. Fuji. The ultimate QiWarrior looked down and behind Neela at Gary. "We told you to stay behind," the overtone voices said.  
  
"There's no way I'm sitting this one out," Gary mentioned. Seeing the Shadows quickly advancing, he knew something had to be done quickly to give his friends the time they needed to close the door. Closing his eyes, Gary commanded his nanobots to alter his body. The small robots that coursed through his veins and cells quickly heeded the call. In a blink of an eye, Gary's pale human flesh was replaced by hardened exterior and yellow eyes. "Beside," he said, "you need me."  
  
Gary stepped forward and spit a fluorescent liquid from his modified salivary glands. The acidic material he absorbed from the gUmaNs before were, "Just what he Doctor ordered," he thought to himself. The powerful corrosive liquid covered the ground and armor of the Super Shadows advancing and turned everything it touched to ash.  
  
Neela gasped at the destructive power Gary possessed. "Come on," she yelled to the ultimate QiWarrior, "he can hold them off; we need to get to the Door!"  
  
The giant black samurai nodded and began to step forward when powerful blast of energy exploded around them. The force from the attack chewed away at the outer granite ring and sent debris into the air. The Ultimate QiWarrior, Neela, and Gary were all thrown aside and slow to get up.  
  
Coming to all fours, Gary shook off the layer of dust that covered him. "We've got to do something about him," he said, pointing to Bruch'oda's giant form.  
  
"We'll take care of him," the QiRangers unanimously voiced as they came to their feet. "You clear out the rest of the Shadows, Gary."  
  
Gary smiled, "Welcome to hell boys," he muttered as he took off running towards the last few Super Shadows that remained.  
  
"Neela," the Ultimate QiWarrior started, but was cut off.  
  
"I've got him," Neela said with a determined voice as her eyes locked onto Ru'dth.  
  
"Right," the QiWarrior said and jumped into the air to meet Bruch'oda head- on.  
  
Neela drew her hands into fists and swung her arms outwards. White energy filled her palms as her body took flight from the ruined granite ring.  
  
***  
  
Thunderous echoes carried through the dense air of the subterranean cavern as Gary Staal ran towards the dozen or so Super Shadow Warriors that remained. His enemy showed no signs of faltering, for they considered him of little threat.  
  
Pressing forward with their crimson blades, the first row of Shadows attacked.  
  
Gary effortlessly somersaulted over the row and landed in a defensive stance. "You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted as he backswept with his left leg and came around to find all three Shadows on the ground. Spitting his venom, Gary quickly turned these warriors of evil into ash and was ready to continue his battle when he noticed a dark shadow on his left.  
  
A Shadow grabbed his left shoulder and attempted to drag him off his feet. Gary dropped into a deep horse stance with such power that the movement dislocated the Shadow's shoulder. The injured Shadow fell forward as Gary spun clockwise, hurling him into the molten sea of magma.  
  
Two Super Shadow Warriors came at Gary with flying snap kicks. Winded, Gary couldn't dodge the strikes and accepted the blows square on the chest. The enhanced power of the Shadows was greater than he had anticipated and sent him reeling backwards.  
  
"That was pretty good, but how about this?" he asked spewing more of the gUmaN's corrosive venom.  
  
The Shadows scattered, trying to avoid the devastating effects of the florescent liquid, but Gary did not yield.  
  
Gary rushed a crowd of four Shadows, determined to destroy them. He launched into a left reverse hit while executing a right side thrust. Both connected and sent the receiving Shadows flying backwards. Gary focused on the Shadow in front of him next, as he double snap-kicked his foe. The first strike shattered the Shadow's armor; while the follow-up did the same to reptilian's ribs. Broken and battered, the third Shadow fell.  
  
The fourth Shadow slashed his sword down on Gary, embedding it in his right shoulder. The blade effortless cut through the granite Gary was now comprised of and stung like a thousand bees.  
  
Moving like a rock, Gary reverse beak-struck the Shadow in his Tan Tien. The forceful nature of the attack pierced the shadow's armor and dug deep into his bowls. Gary opened his hand and wrapped his fingers around his enemy's entrails and ripped them out into the open air. The rush of blood was too great for the Shadow and he fell lifelessly to the cavern floor.  
  
The final four Shadows knew they had underestimated their enemy. Only the QiRangers had dispatched their ranks with such ease, but now a human was doing the same.  
  
The lead Shadow rushed forward and brought his sword in tight for a powerful thrust.  
  
Gary blocked left and attempted to sweep the Shadow's legs.  
  
The Shadow countered with a reverse kick to the ribs that caught Gary unprepared. The pain was incredible and had it not been for his nanobots, he knew that his internal organs would have been turned to mush. "I'm going to have to watch that," he thought as he dropped into a reverse bow stance.  
  
The other three Shadows moved into position around Gary as they readied their swords to skewer the human.  
  
Gary held his ribs, as each breath cut like a knife. As the Shadow to his right moved in to attack, Gary rolled forward and caught the lead Shadow with a sweep. With a doorway open, Gary sprung to his feet and jumped over the fallen Shadow.  
  
The final four Shadows came together and charged as one group towards Gary, who did nothing more than smile as he spat the vile liquid of the gUmaN at them.  
  
Caught off guard, the Shadows had no time to react and suffered the fate of all who are doused with venom. Their armor was instantly vaporized and the corrosive power of the fluid began eating away at their flesh until there was nothing left but ash.  
  
***  
  
Neela soared over the magma lake and focused her eyes on Ru'dth below. Wielding her powerful energy spheres, she launched them at her target far below.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that my dear," Ru'dth yelled out as he jumped to the side, avoiding the deadly blasts. Stepping forward, he counters with twin blasts of his own.  
  
The black energy spheres rocket up, towards Neela, who gracefully arcs backwards to avoid the attack.  
  
Increasing her speed, Neela dove downwards towards Ru'dth. The mighty Warrior God dug into the granite floor beside the Fire Mystic Door and waited for Neela.  
  
The Kundalini sped towards her arch enemy, arms outstretched, "Let's dance!" she yelled as she collided in Ru'dth's midsection. Digging her shoulders deep into his gut, Neela forced the air out of Ru'dth as she lifted him off his feet.  
  
The pair drifted backwards towards the pedestal's edge. Transferring his weight, Ru'dth dropped to the flooring and knee-lifted Neela off him. The Indian woman came crashing down on the pedestal's edge and bounced off. Reacting quickly, Neela reached up and grabbed hold of the edge.  
  
Ru'dth rolled up and smiled. "So easy this time, my dear Goddess," he said as he slowly walked to the pedestal's edge. Looking down at Neela he could see the struggling human barely hanging on by one hand and vying with her free hand to secure a second hand hold.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Ru'dth?" she said as she let go of the rock face and soared over the lip at the Evil Warrior God.  
  
"You were always full of surprises," he countered as he extended both his arms and cleared her arms. Dropping down onto his back, he lifted her with his foot and shot her into the center of the pedestal.  
  
Neela flipped and landed on her feet, crouching low before firing several white energy blasts.  
  
Ru'dth cart wheeled out of the way and countered with his own black energy spheres.  
  
The two Hindu Gods battled, never getting the upper hand on one another. With each advancement Ru'dth made, Neela was able to avoid or counter – and the same was true with Ru'dth. As with all things of polar opposites, their balance was inescapable.  
  
***  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior flew across the molten lake towards Bruch'oda. The giant form of the would be dictator of Earth was just as fierce as his normal form. Golden scales covered his dark scales and his reptilian body. As the QiWarrior brought his left leg forward to strike, Bruch'oda dropped to a low stance and blocked up and out, sending the ultimate QiWarrior to the side. Taking advantage of the opening, Bruch'oda reverse punched the combined form of the QiRangers in the midsection.  
  
The strike to the abdominal cavity wasn't as strong as it could have been, as the QiWarrior arched his back to lessen the blow. Abdicating their failed attack, the QiRangers allowed the ultimate QiWarrior to fall to the side and roll up into a fighting stance.  
  
"Impressive," Bruch'oda said as he cross-stepped forward and launched into a right roundhouse kick.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior stepped left and blocked right to send the giant reptile off balance and followed through with a left leg sweep. Bruch'oda dropped like a sack of potatoes, coming crashing down on his back. The QiWarrior immediately followed-up with a reverse left punch to the solar plexus.  
  
Each of the QiRangers could hear the bones snap in their enemy's chest as the snapped back their fist for a second strike.  
  
"Gah!" gasped Bruch'oda as he double palm struck the Ultimate QiRanger, lifting him ten feet off him and sending the giant human backwards. "Lucky," he muttered coming to his feet and drawing into right bow stance and channeled Dark Qi into his chambered hands.  
  
Firing the blast, Bruch'oda wasted not a single moment and followed the Qi Strike by running after the QiWarrior.  
  
Looking up, the collective mind of the QiRangers saw the oncoming Dark Qi Strike and called forth the Water Qi Shield to their left arm. Raising the barricade, the QiWarrior dug his left foot deep into the granite flooring as the powerful Qi Strike broke against the Shield and carried past.  
  
Sensing that Bruch'oda was approaching, the QiWarrior spun left and avoided a flying dragon kick. Continuing his spin, the QiRangers commanded the QiWarrior's arm to rotate and lead with the edge of the Shield directly at Bruch'oda's head.  
  
The Golden Reptile sunk into a horse stance and trapped the QiWarrior's leading arm. Not losing any momentum, Bruch'oda stepped in and landed an elbow beneath his opponent's jaw. The blow was devastating to the QiRangers. The Ultimate QiWarrior instantly dropped the Qi Shield and stammered backwards. Stars filled their vision and every bone in their body ached.  
  
Smiling, Bruch'oda moved in. Leading with a double palm strike, the giant reptile stepped forward and continued his assault.  
  
The QiWarrior stepped back again, trying to absorb the blow, but was met by a right hook kick to the spine.  
  
Falling forward, the QiRangers fought to keep their minds as one. "Focus," Leslie shared with the others as they rolled into reverse bow stance.  
  
Keeping his balance on the rear leg, the Ultimate QiWarrior chambered both his arms and sprung forward, blocking outwards and cross chopping at Bruch'oda's throat.  
  
The Golden Reptile swung his arms counterclockwise to deflect the blow and moved with a double palm strike. As Bruch'oda extended his arms, he blasted the QiWarrior was a wave of Dark Qi.  
  
The opening left the QiRangers combined form exposed and the negative energy shot through their body. Like fire, the pain and agony of the Dark Qi wrapped around their minds and tore at the very fibers that kept them as one. Flying backwards, the QiWarrior skidded to a halt on the granite floor near the molten lake's edge.  
  
Bruch'oda smiled as he stood tall over his fallen opponent. "So easy," he thought to himself letting his fingers slide along his armor until they came to rest on the hilts of his twin straight swords. Drawing them out in a crossed pattern, Bruch'oda let his blade slither against one another while he cautiously walked forward.  
  
Shaking its large head, the Ultimate QiRanger tried to clear its mind from the pain that filled every cell of its body. From the corner of its mask, the QiWarrior saw Bruch'oda approaching and drove Qi to his forearms to block two swift sword attacks from Bruch'oda. Not wasting any time, the QiRangers commanded their giant body to clear the swords out and executed a double front kick.  
  
Despite being wounded, the QiWarrior was able to transfer an amazing amount of power into its feet and shatter the outer layers of Bruch'oda's armor plating.  
  
The giant reptile flew backwards rolling on the hard granite flooring coming to a halt against the tall cavern wall.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior stood tall and brought his hands together. As he slid them apart, the intricately ornate golden hilt of his Qi Saber materialized in his right hand. Pulling the hilt out towards his right, the blade materialized from thin air. Once fully materialized, Michael sent additional Fire Qi to blade, causing it to erupt in flames towing five meters in the air.  
  
***  
  
"Imprisonment has stifled your agility, Ru'dth," Neela said as she cautiously circled left around the angered Warrior God. "In the old days, you would have certainly dealt me a more serious blow than this little scratch I have here," she mentioned while glancing to her left shoulder. "I think you must be losing your touch."  
  
Ru'dth growled as he sank lower into his stance, "I think you confuse skill and power Goddess. Had I wished a quick death for you, it would be so. However," he gloated, "I wanted to relish in this moment." The Warrior God drew his hands together and twin swirling masses of black energy appeared, "But I grow tired of your presence and bid you farewell."  
  
Stepping forward into a leaning bow stance, Ru'dth sprung his arms forward and cast the negative energy at Neela.  
  
Reacting quickly, she artfully somersaulted backwards avoiding the first strike, but as she landed the second sphere divided into six additional spheres.  
  
Caught unprepared, Neela's eyes widened as she landed. Waving her hands in front, the Kundalini erected an energy shield that barely caught the brunt of Ru'dth's powerful attack. The collision of the opposing energies exploded in a rage of fury that sent Neela backwards against the granite floor.  
  
Ru'dth smiled as he stepped forward and let two more energy spheres fly. The evil Warrior God couldn't help but to laugh as he two spheres divide into fourteen separate entities homing in on their target.  
  
"It's over," he thought.  
  
"Neela!" Gary shouted as he raced to cover the Indian woman that had come to help them. Jumping the final few feet that separated him and the energy spheres, Gary didn't quite know what to expect. His body was capable of so many things, but each time he had encountered the mystical abilities of the QiRangers, his nanobots didn't quite behave as expected. If this was to be his final sacrifice, then at least he was going out with a bang he thought. "Just use this to your advantage," he signaled to her.  
  
Gary Staal landed squarely in front of Neela and spread his arms wide, accepting all fourteen of the black energy spheres. Each pounded his body and exploded with such tenacity that both Ru'dth and Neela had to turn their heads away from the flash of light they created.  
  
The once quiet cavern erupted in a blood curdling scream as Gary absorbed the blast. To call it painful would be an extreme insult. As the energy poured through his mortal body, Gary experienced the pain of molten iron stabbed through his body and then the incredible burning sensation and it liquefied and melted outwards. Saliva frothed from his mouth as he fell to his knees and began convulsing.  
  
After a few seconds, he stopped. In fact, he didn't move and silently, Gary fell to the ground.  
  
Neela couldn't sense anything from her fallen comrade. The loss turned to rage as it filled her soul and transformed into strength acknowledged from the sacrifice Gary made. Picking herself up, she allowed her power to grow as never before.  
  
Ru'dth stepped back into a defensive stance as he saw Neela's energy increase. Powerful ribbons of energy twirled around the seven Chakras and spread out over her arms and legs. Never before had he seen the Goddess so enraged and so powerful.  
  
"This is far from over," Neela said through her teeth.  
  
***  
  
Bruch'oda opened his weary eyes. Traces of orange fluid filled his vision as blood poured from cuts he'd sustained in battle from the Ultimate QiWarrior. "Damn them," he thought as he used his incredible strength to pull himself out from the rocky walls of the cavern. "They will pay for this," he vowed.  
  
As the pulverized granite fell to the undulating floor, Bruch'oda spun his twin swords and dropped into a reverse bow stance, sliding his right blade over his left forearm. For years he'd trained with his generals, but no one had ever posed such an even match as the QiRangers were doing now.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior wasted no time. Running forward, the armor-clad warrior wove its Qi Saber in a giant circle. Using the Fire Qi from Michael, the QiWarrior created a large fireball. Pushing it forward, the massive ball of fire rocketed towards Bruch'oda.  
  
The giant reptile sunk lower into his stance and smiled. Channeling Dark Qi into his swords, the curved blades ignited and filled the area with fire.  
  
The QiRangers' collective mind was shocked as Bruch'oda easily absorbed their fireball attack by deflecting the energy aside. "Never mind," Leslie told her friends, "We've got to push on."  
  
The others agreed and continued racing towards Bruch'oda.  
  
Bruch'oda met the Ultimate QiWarrior head on by springing forward and crossing his swords forming an 'X' as he neared their head.  
  
Quickly the QiWarrior brought their Qi Saber in front to block the attack.  
  
Bruch'oda's position gave him the advantage, allowing him to utilize extra leverage and press down on the QiWarrior's single blade. With each breath, Bruch'oda drew in more Qi from the molten lava that surrounded them, making him even stronger; allowing him to use what seemed like the entire weight of the mountain to press down on the QiWarrior.  
  
It took everything the QiRangers' had to keep their Qi Saber between them and Bruch'oda's double set of blades. The sheer strength Bruch'oda was using was nothing they had seen before. Every muscle in their body ached from the incredible stress of trying to sustain a defensive posture. The Ultimate QiWarrior's arms began to buckle, signaling their weakness to Bruch'oda.  
  
"I have them," he thought as he leaned down a little more. The sinews of his muscles began to snap form the stress he was placing them under, but his mind was too focused to pay attention to popping that began in his arms and legs and the spouts of blood that started to flow through his scales. Ignoring the pain, Bruch'oda pressed further, obsessed with destroying the Ultimate QiWarrior. He gritted his teeth and frothed at the mouth and pressed harder.  
  
"Yield," Jayde Yee sent to her friends through the telepathic link.  
  
The comment was met with skepticism and anger that one of their own would give in so easily, despite the difficulty they were having.  
  
"Let the force pass," she clarified and the others knew at once what to do.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior shifted his weight to the right. The new positioning weakened their defenses against Bruch'oda's swords, but also allowed them to pass harmlessly by as they stepped to the right and spun their left foot around in a sweep.  
  
Bruch'oda saw what was happening and was too quick for the QiWarrior's sweep and monkey rolled forward.  
  
"This is our opening," Michael thought as the QiWarrior stood up and leapt into the air with two spinning kicks.  
  
Bruch'oda stood up and saw this kicks coming in his peripheral vision. Reversing his blades, he brought both his arms in front with the swords pointing backwards to deflect the strikes.  
  
The QiWarrior's first kick was strong enough to knock down Bruch'oda's block and the second kick struck the giant reptile on the side of the head. The blow sent Bruch'oda reeling the QiWarrior's boot shattered his jaw and sent blood spurting in the air.  
  
Landing in a defensive stance, the Ultimate QiWarrior was unrelenting in his attack, now that Bruch'oda was stunned. Moving forward, the QiRanger's combined form unleashed a powerful volley of punches. While Bruch'oda was able to block a great many of them, sever made it though his blocks and struck vital points in his chest and arms, weakening him further.  
  
Trying to collect his thoughts, Bruch'oda leapt backwards, trying to give him some space to recuperate.  
  
Relentless, the QiWarrior followed. Nearing their enemy, the QiRangers commanded their giant form to strike, hard and fast.  
  
Bruch'oda was able to deflect the punch, but the QiWarrior countered with a strong grab. Twisting Bruch'oda's left arm counterclockwise, the sheer tension the Ultimate QiWarrior provided snapped the reptilian's arm bones.  
  
Bruch'oda screamed in agony as he reeled back to counterstrike.  
  
The Ultimate QiWarrior blocked the punch and countered with another wrist grab. Spinning the arm over, the black samurai shattered that arm as well.  
  
Blood drenched the armored hands of the Ultimate QiWarrior as he held Bruch'oda's useless arms before him. Drawing his leg back, the QiRangers executed three flying kicks – each one higher than the next. The first stuck at Bruch'oda's Tan Tien, the second, his solar plexus, and the third, his neck.  
  
Each bone crushing strike crunched Bruch'oda's body even more and sent him crashing to the granite floor beneath them. The reptile landed with a thud that echoed throughout the cavern and resonated deep within the QiWarrior's body.  
  
Sending all their energy into the QiWarrior's right hand, the QiRangers jumped up and let out a powerful battle cry as they extended their right hand into a knife blade. The once black glove shimmered with in a multitude of energy and light as they drove it through Bruch'oda's midsection.  
  
The Evil Warlord's eyes burst open as blood shot from his mouth as he screamed. Each of his limbs contracted at once as the force severed his body in two.  
  
Retracting their bloodied hand, the ultimate QiWarrior watched as the last of the evil ones from the Shadow Realm had been destroyed. Turning their gaze to the central pedestal, they saw Neela continuing to fight Ru'dth.  
  
"Let's finish this," each of the QiRangers thought and commanded their giant body to jump across the molten lake.  
  
The QiWarrior landed beside the Fire Mystic Door and paid no attention to Neela, Gary, or Ru'dth. The QiRangers were focused only on sealing the door and banishing evil once more. They could hear the battle raging besides them, but knew Neela would protect them. Dropping into a bow stance, the QiRangers prepared for an Ultimate Qi Strike – the only way to seal the door and free Earth from the tyranny of the Shadow Realm.  
  
The white light of the Ultimate Qi Strike shone like a super nova exploding in the night's sky as it sealed the last of the Five Mystic Doors. With the energy once more contained, Mt. Fuji shook while the shockwave vaporized the lifeless bodies of the Shadow Warriors and Bruch'oda.  
  
In their mind, the QiRangers smiled as they stood and turned to see Ru'dth grinning.  
  
"You didn't think that would stop me, did you?" he asked.  
  
The QiRanger's hearts sunk, realizing that the battle was not over. "How?" they asked in their united voice as Neela joined them at their side.  
  
"The Doors only destroy those from the Shadow Realm. Ru'dth is from Earth, like me. We have to defeat him here," she answered  
  
"Shit," the Ultimate QiWarrior said as he dropped into a defensive stance, trying to figure out the best way to attack such a magical being.  
  
"Two against one?" Ru'dth sarcastically asked. "I think I need to change the playing field." Bringing his hands together, the Warrior God cried out, "Zol Xachole Va!" Black strands of energy shot out from his fists and encircled his body. The heat from the dark energy made the molten lava feel like ice compared to it and forced Neela and the QiWarrior back a few steps.  
  
Ru'dth began screaming as the power he unleashed shook the entire cavern.  
  
"What's happening?" the Ultimate QiWarrior asked.  
  
Neela didn't have to answer as the QiRangers saw Ru'dth absorb the energy he released. The power, once folded in on itself, exploded, vaporizing the entire mountain from the timberline up.  
  
It took several minutes for Neela and the QiRangers to recover from the blast had been so strong it dissolved the link between the six warriors of justice and laid them out over the countryside. One-by-one they slowly got up and pushed past the aches and pains to come to their feet. Covered in bloodied bruises, now that their armor had vanished, the QiRangers got their first glimpses of what happened.  
  
Gone was the picturesque peak and countryside. The only thing that remained was an enormous crater filled with magma and a one hundred meter tall Ru'dth laughing at them.  
  
As they assembled together, one single thought went through their minds, "What now?"  
  
Luís Morris took a few steps forward as his eyes tracked upwards. His left leg drug behind, as the day's fighting was taking its toll. "Dios mio," he uttered barely able to comprehend such a monstrous adversary.  
  
"There's no way we can make a dent in him," Seth sadly said. "He'd crush us."  
  
Each of the QiRangers struggled to gather the internal strength to finally put an end to the war that had ravaged the Earth, but the sheer size of Ru'dth standing in what was left of Mt. Fuji overloaded their senses.  
  
Ru'dth continued to billow with laughter as he looked down on those that stood against him. More than fifty times their height, he knew he needed to do nothing more than squish them like the ants they were. "Not so brave and determined any more, are you?" he asked from his high vantage point.  
  
The incredible power of his voice sent shockwaves through the seven warriors that were poised to stand against him, resonating through their bodies and shaking the ground. Deep in their minds, they knew at once what the ancients had seen when they spoke of deities and magical beasts of old.  
  
Robert clenched his fists and planted his cybernetic legs deep into the soil. "I'm not giving in this easily," he said.  
  
"Do you have an idea of how we can cope with that?" Leslie asked hobbling forward and pointing to Ru'dth. "I hope you do. I really do, because I'm flush out."  
  
Robert turned to Neela, "What about you?" he asked.  
  
Holding her right shoulder in her left arm, Neela stumbled closer to the others. "There's nothing I can do. He's so powerful."  
  
"You told us you're the opposite sides of the coin, right?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes," Neela answered, nit sure where Robert was leading her. "We are the same."  
  
"Then if he was able to enhance Bruch'oda and the others, can't you do the same to us? I mean, what would happen if you gave us the Kundalini power by joining us in the meld?" Robert wondered.  
  
Neela paused for a moment and thought. Something so drastic had never occurred to her, as it was never tried or needed in the past. As Neela stood in silence, the other QiRangers quickly got behind the idea and voiced their support of Robert's proposal.  
  
"It's crazy enough to work," Seth came forward saying.  
  
"Count me in," Jayde seconded.  
  
"I don't see why it wouldn't work. If we form the QiWarrior and you meld with us, we should be able to produce the same results," Leslie said, trying to convince Neela of their plan.  
  
"Or die trying," Luís soberly added. "But either way, if we're going out, I want to go out with a bang and this will certainly provide that."  
  
"So what do you say, Neela?" Robert asked moving a little closer. Out of all the QiRangers, his body was able to better handle the stress of constant fighting due to his enhancements, but mentally, the day had taken its toll. Robert desperately wished to end the fighting.  
  
"I," Neela began, "I just don't know." Her dark eyes were filled with doubt for the first time since she had met the QiRangers.  
  
That fact didn't ease the QiRangers' fears but did force them to make a leap of faith. Beginning with Michael, each in their hearts knew this was the right course of action. Every fiber in their body knew that alone they would face utter defeat, but as before, if they combined their powers and thoughts, nothing could stop them. Master Li knew it from long ago and shared that wisdom with them in the Sahara desert, now it was their time to share it with Neela.  
  
Without speaking, the QiRangers circled around Neela. Leslie and Michael stood at true north and linked hands. They were flanked by Luís and Jayde, who finally joined hands with Robert and Seth. As the QiRangers joined their physical bodies, they began to link their minds once more. Every breath took in more and more Qi and fueled their desire, determination, and will to fight on, no matter the cost.  
  
Ru'dth spied what was happening and instantly knew what his enemies were attempting to do. He had suffered for so long, trapped in the medallion behind the fortress walls of Bruch'oda's palace, the Warrior God would not yield at the end and wouldn't quietly allow his enemies to ride up against him. Using his giant strides, he easily climbed out from the crater he created in the bowls of Mt. Fuji.  
  
"No!" he screamed, shaking heaven and earth as he saw the five elements of nature merge with the QiRangers and then meld together in the center, focusing tightly on Neela, the Kundalini Goddess.  
  
The Strength and wisdom of the Kundalini was great, but she had never experienced such power and connection to those around her. Wind and lightening flashed around the seven humans as they absorbed one another's power and made it their own. Neela's face lit up as she tiled her head backwards and looked skyward.  
  
"Zol Xachole Va!" she cried out as white energy enveloped all six QiRangers and Neela. Spreading like cotton candy fibers, the powerful energy cocoon hardened with crackling thunder echoing in the forest around them.  
  
As Ru'dth came closer, a dirty snare came across his face as he realized he was too late.  
  
Bursting out of the energy cocoon and growing to a height of one hundred meters was a giant white samurai warrior. Every inch of his armor was covered in the finest pearl and his face hidden behind a white mask. Etched in gold on the chest of the giant was the six elemental signs embraced by a serpent. With their minds acting as one, the QiRangers and Neela commanded the Kundalini Warrior to drop into a defensive stance.  
  
Not wishing to waste any time, Ru'dth didn't wait to attack. As the Kundalini Warrior sank lower, preparing for him to strike, Ru'dth spun on his left leg and whirled his right leg around and snapped off a roundhouse kick at his enemy's head.  
  
The Kundalini Warrior blocked and trapped the kicking leg breaking Ru'dth's shins and shattering his knee. With the right leg flopping harmlessly in the air, the Kundalini Warrior quickly side snap-kicked to Ru'dth's Tan Tien.  
  
The powerful shot of energy overloaded his system and sent him flying backwards across what was left of the mountain, landing in a thicket of trees. Molasses-like think blood oozed from his right leg as he pressed past the pain to come to a standing position.  
  
"Ju gUmqi LusOm!" he cried out while raising his hand overhead, commanding the heavens to light fire to the Kundalini Warrior.  
  
Instantly, thousands of lightening bolts shot down from the sky, exploding around the mountain. With each strike, the mountainside became more crater- filled from the tons of soil being vaporized. The Kundalini Warrior used his sense of energy to jump, roll, and duck under strikes and closed the distance between he and Ru'dth. With each step, the Kundalini Warrior was more than ever, determined to achieve his goal- destroy Ru'dth.  
  
Jumping into the sky, the giant white warrior circled his hands and brought them in front as he descended on Ru'dth.  
  
The Warrior God rooted his single foot and extended his hands upward in a cross block.  
  
Crashing down, the Kundalini Warrior split Ru'dth's block and landed on his foot.  
  
The pain from the impact was more than any Ru'dth had experienced before and his mind drifted from defense to that of controlling the pain that ravaged his body.  
  
Spying the opening, the Kundalini Warrior reached up with their right arm and took hold of Ru'dth's throat under the jaw and with their other hand, then grabbed the back of his head. Snapping their body to the left, the combined form of Neela and the QiRangers ripped the head from Ru'dth shoulders. As the Kundalini Warrior sunk into a left bow stance, all the evil energy that was Ru'dth was released, sending flames high into the sky.  
  
A powerful sense of elation briefly passed through the Kundalini Warrior before the QiRangers felt Neela being ripped apart from them.  
  
"With Ru'dth gone, there is no need for me," she shared in the brief instant she had left and all the power she possessed evaporated, leaving the six QiRangers standing alone on Mt. Fuji.  
  
They looked around, barely breathing, not tempting fate by uttering a single word. As the sounds of their lungs and hearts filled their ears, they realized it was finally over. Earth was safe once more.  
  
***  
  
A year passed since the QiRangers had defeated evil with the assistance of Neela. Many had paid the ultimate price in the age old war between good and evil and before man was to set foot again on the blue gem of the solar system, the leaders of the world wanted to make sure that petty in-fighting would never lead to a path of destruction.  
  
It took tremendous time and countless hours of debate, but the Earth Alliance was finally formalized on the LEO Station and ratified among all colonies. Man now spoke with one voice and was ready to reclaim his home.  
  
***  
  
It was a warm, sunny day in the tropics. Robert Dwyer sat on the dais with his fellow QiRangers. He no longer wore the fatigues of a NASO operative, settling for the classic Gis of old. He wasn't alone in that wardrobe selection – all the QiRangers dressed in their Gis and sat quietly as they watched the world leaders read speech after speech, proclaiming how man had come together in the year and from this point forward it would usher in, "a new age," the speaker repeated.  
  
"If I hear that one more time, I'm going to vomit," Gary Staal leaned over and whispered into his friend's ear.  
  
Robert smiled and laughed to himself. In the heat of the final battle, he had lost track of what Gary had done. He never realized that he saved Neela by absorbing an attack from Ru'dth - something that gave him and the others enough time to react and destroy the Warrior God. By some miracle, his nanobots were able to handle the dark energy and preserve him.  
  
Robert turned to face his friend and stared into Gary's blood-red eyes – the only alteration to his body that never faded after the encounter with Ru'dth. "You're going to get us in trouble," he mouthed.  
  
Gary leaned back in his chair and chortled as the next and final speaker came to the podium.  
  
By this time, Leslie had stopped listening what was being said. Still after one year, she was trying to understand why things happened as they did. How the Doors were opened, why the lives were lost, how would she protect the future?  
  
Because the second theme in every speech was how, by working together, the people of the world could avoid such a future catastrophe. Leslie closed her eyes and gently shook her head as Michael squeezed her hand. They both knew that good could not exist without evil. Good had triumphed for now, but evil would surly rear its head again. "I hope we're ready," she thought.  
  
Michael squeezed her hand again, "We will."  
  
***  
  
Many years had passed since the last great battle between good and evil, so much so, that its legendary tales were nothing more than lore for young children. The QiRangers had abandoned living among the populace, seeking the solitude in the sanctity of the Great Vault some time ago. Knowing the nature of the universe and seeing so many pass away before them, not being able to age eternal, they desired to live out their time besides the ancient tombs of the Masters, waiting.  
  
Under the faint light of the gemstones, a single QiRanger's eyes opened. "It's come," the QiRanger thought.  
  
Without uttering a single word, the other QiRangers instantly knew feeling in the pit of their stomach. Once something so vile has touched your life, you never forget it, they were told – and it was true. A world had passed since they last encountered such evil, but they knew it the instant it manifested – just as one instinctively knows the warm feeling of walking into the sun for the first time.  
  
Slowly, the QiRangers came to their feet. Their eyes hung low, barely lifting from the floor, unable to bear the thought of what was about to transpire. It was with a heavy heart they prepared themselves mentally for the next battle against evil. Since they left the world behind, they had spent each meditating and preparing for this single experience. The QiRangers knew this battle would be even more challenging than the last.  
  
Not because time had passed or that they were older. Not because those on the planet would fail to recognize the warning signs. While these indeed would be factors in the outcome, it was something else that made this source of evil more troubling. Something they had known for a long time, but could never come to terms with.  
  
This time evil came as one of their own.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Seven: Eternal Flame  
  
End of Godaikoku Sentai QiRanger 


End file.
